


jump into the heat

by alison



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Cuffs, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Foot Jobs, Ice Play, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rimming, Safewords, Sexual Content, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, established tomlinshaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 98,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison/pseuds/alison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It's something he's always wanted to try, but never could find the right person to do it with. He's got a friend who's an experienced submissive and, when he talks about it, Nick feels itchy under his skin. He loves the idea of someone trusting him enough to hand over control, to know that he'll take care of them. And now, imagining Niall as that person, knowing it's going to happen in thirty-some hours, his skin feels hot all over.</em>
</p><p>Nick and Louis dominate Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. swing me your bones

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [Caitlin](http://carswinky.tumblr.com) and [Tori](http://poppunk1d.tumblr.com) for the betaing and offering buckets of moral support throughout the process of writing this and to [Claire](http://tomlingalore.tumblr.com) for britpicking! I love you gals.
> 
> Also thanks to [Desirae](http://1dezpo.tumblr.com) for the incredible artwork! I am so grateful you volunteered to do the art at the last minute and I'm in awe of how beautiful it is. You're amazing. Thank you.
> 
> Finally, notes on the fic! First of all, I want to point out that this is my attempt at writing a fairly healthy BDSM relationship. Obviously they're human beings and it's not perfect but if you're looking for subdrop, I can tell you it's not here. If you spot anything that seems problematic that is not addressed/resolved in the fic, please let me know.
> 
> Also, the fic is canon but the time period/events that take place are all sort of abstract. It does not follow an actual real-life timeline.
> 
> And lastly, just a heads up that the fic is split into two very uneven chapters in terms of word count. Chapter one is about 80k words and chapter two is less than 20k. It was the only sensible place to split it. Thanks!

Nick is just getting into bed when he hears the muffled sound of his front door opening. He panics for a quick moment before remembering that he'd given Louis a key the week before. He hasn't used it yet, though, having been on the road since Nick gave it to him. Nick sighs and climbs into bed, waiting for Louis to come find him.

Only a few seconds later, Louis is sneaking into his dark bedroom and shucking off his clothes in silence, probably not sure whether or not Nick is still awake. When he pulls back the covers and slides in beside Nick though, he lets out a happy groan, moving right up to Nick's side.

“Hey, you,” Nick says, pulling his arm up to let Louis move into his regular spot, in the crook of his shoulder.

“Hi,” Louis replies, sounding exhausted even with that one word.

Nick frowns and finds Louis' lips, pressing a gentle kiss to them. “Long day?”

Louis lets out a long sigh, resting his chin on Nick's shoulder and nodding against it. “Long week, really.”

Nick takes a moment, trailing his knuckles down Louis' back and thinking. Their thing is still forming, really, and it's not always been easy. He has to remind himself that they're doing this now, sharing things with each other. It's okay for him to ask.

“What's happened then?”

Louis hesitates, too, and Nick wonders if he's reminding himself of the same thing, that it's okay to tell. “Niall's been weird,” he mutters. “Has been for a bit, but it's worse now.”

Nick frowns because it's quite honestly the last thing he would have expected. He may not know everything about Louis at this point, not even close, but he definitely knows how Louis feels about Niall. He's never heard Louis say a bad word about the boy and he can tell that Louis has always felt very protective of him.

“What's he done wrong?” Nick asks patiently.

Louis immediately shakes his head, fingers coming up to tap a rhythm against Nick's bare chest. “Nothing, he hasn't done anything wrong,” he clarifies firmly. “He's just having a rough time, I think. Seems down on himself for some reason and usually a well-timed tickle and a bit of cuddling are plenty to bring him back up, but it hasn't been working this time.”

Nick hums, letting his eyelids fall shut, his fingers still drifting over the skin of Louis' back. “And that's why you're so tired? Worrying after Niall?”

He can feel Louis shrug against him, but he doesn't answer for a long while. Nick doesn't push, knowing now that Louis needs to go at his own pace. When Nick pushes, Louis pushes back harder. It's caused them problems and Nick is trying to learn.

“He said he hates being in London,” Louis whispers, sounding sad, and it's not a tone that Nick is used hearing in Louis' voice. “He said we all have people here, boyfriends and girlfriends and family. But he doesn't have that. And he has to stay here a lot for meetings and recording and all that.”

Nick shifts onto his side, sliding down so he can lie chest to chest with Louis, lifting the arm that's not trapped under the boy up and pressing his palm to Louis' bicep. “You're really upset,” he murmurs, almost to himself.

“I'm fine,” Louis says, with a jerky little shrug.

Nick thinks about it, bringing his fingers up to Louis' hair. He loves the way it feels when it's not full of product, soft and smooth between his fingers. “You should invite him over some night,” he says thoughtfully. “We can play some games or watch some movies or something. Have dinner. Do you think he'd like that?”

Louis seems to let out a long, relieved exhale. “I'll ask,” he answers uncertainly. “I'd- are you sure?”

Nick can't help but roll his eyes, leaning in to kiss Louis lightly. “'Course I'm sure, nothing to think about. It'll be nice.”

Louis smiles at that and, even though it's dark in the room, Nick can just barely see the curve of his lips, can feel his muscles relax a bit. “Thanks, I-” He stops, and Nick thinks it's another one of those moments, where Louis has to fight not to shut Nick out. He swallows and smiles again, a tired smile, before he continues. “He's important to me. I can't stand knowing he's unhappy.”

Nick moves his hand down until it's cupping Louis' cheek. “I know that. If I can help, I will. Of course I will.”

Louis' smile brightens and Nick feels the curled-up corner of his lips with his thumb. He kisses him again and Louis kisses back, like a bit of weight has lifted from his shoulders.

“Thanks for the key, by the way,” he says between kisses, their lips never quite not touching. “I sort of thought it might not actually work. Like you gave me a fake one or something.”

Nick chuckles at that, ducking his head just a bit. “You never give me enough credit, Tomlinson,” he answers, still grinning. “Mostly I was just hoping you'd sneak in and I'd wake up with my dick in your mouth.”

“You do dream big, don't you?” Louis nips Nick's bottom lip with his teeth, his hand moving up to gently pinch Nick's nipple.

He does, yes. He's always dreamed big and it's worked out pretty well for him, he must say. He's got his dream job. He gets to meet celebrities all the time, gets to live the life he'd always fantasised living when he was a teenager. And he's got a disturbingly beautiful not-quite-but-may-as-well-be-boyfriend in his bed most nights. He's doing alright for himself.

“Well,” he sighs, “if you won't be sucking my dick, then, we should get to sleep. I've got to be up early.”

Louis rolls his eyes and leans away from him, falling onto his back. “You've always got to be up early,” he mumbles. “Stupid job.”

Nick feels the tiniest spike of irritation because the wake-up call may be stupid, but the job is anything but. “You're one to talk, aren't you? You're in London like two months out of the year.”

Louis doesn't reply right away, closing his eyes and letting his head drop to the side. Nick takes a deep breath and drops his hand onto Louis' chest, rubbing his fingertips over the skin. When Louis opens his eyes, Nick can barely see it in the darkness, but he can tell how exhausted Louis is, probably not just because of Niall. He never gets enough sleep on the road, the walls too thin and the fans too loud.

“Let's sleep,” Nick whispers, leaning down to kiss Louis, soft and lingering. “We both need it.”

Louis doesn't answer, but he turns onto his side again, facing Nick, letting his eyes fall shut. Nick kisses his forehead, only to be swatted at, and he lets out a low chuckle before settling back and relaxing into sleep himself.

\---

When Nick gets home from work the following day, Louis isn't there. It's not a huge surprise and Nick sighs heavily when he sees the state of his bed, blankets spilling over the side and onto the floor. There are two pillows sort of vertical on the bed where Nick had left an empty space that morning and he can only assume Louis had arranged them there to cuddle up to. It's cute enough that he feels less irritated about the mess.

He goes about his day, doing a bit of work and paying bills as the telly plays in the background. He tries to work out, but gets about seven crunches in before he realises how boring it is and he plays mindless games on his phone instead. He doesn't hear from Louis until after five, when Nick is starting to wonder what he should have for dinner.

_be there in 20 nialls comin_

Nick stares at the screen of his phone, totally thrown. He hadn't expected Niall to come over _tonight_ and he'd _definitely_ expected more than twenty minutes' warning. Luckily his flat isn't too disgusting, Louis' mess kept to the bedroom, and he's guessing Niall isn't one to care about how spotless it is. But he doesn't know, honestly, doesn't really know much of anything about the lad.

He spends the twenty minutes doing a quick sweep, picking up the couple of mugs left out and putting them in the sink. He peeks into the refrigerator, wrinkling his nose at its lack of contents, thinking they might have to order in if Niall's staying for dinner.

When they arrive, Nick has half a mind to smack Louis for not giving him any warning, but he doesn't want to make Niall feel unwelcome. If the lad's been feeling down on himself, Nick doesn't want to give him a reason to feel guilty, like he doesn't want him there. So, he smiles and gives Louis a quick kiss, then turns to Niall, pulling him into a careful hug. They're not really mates, have only met a handful of times, and Nick doesn't want to freak him out or overdo it. so he just gives him a quick hug, then steps away.

“Y'alright?” he greets, pushing his hands into his pockets.

“Yeah, thanks for having me over,” Niall answers, already seeming different than Nick's used to seeing him. He's quiet, almost shy, and Nick can only remember him being bright and happy. “Really didn't have to.”

“Sure we did!” Louis interrupts, stepping forward to grab Niall's elbow, pulling him toward the sofa. “Gets boring with just Nick to talk to, as you can probably imagine.”

Nick just laughs quietly to himself, standing back and watching for a moment. Niall shakes his head a little, but a tiny smile cracks on his face. Nick can see clearly what Louis was talking about because he's seen it in interviews as well as in real life, the way every little quip Louis makes earns a disproportionate laugh from Niall. But now he seems all wound up, too tense to let himself really laugh. Nick frowns as he watches them, Louis trying to cheer him up without losing patience when he fails. It's a side of him Nick hasn't fully seen, only having caught glimpses of it.

“Do you lads want some dinner?” he asks when Louis stops talking for a moment. “Haven't got much here, but I could order something in.”

Louis turns to where Nick is standing back, off to the side, and he grins. “That sounds like a fantastic idea, Nicholas. You've got that stack of menus, haven't you?”

He's already getting up, skipping toward the kitchen, and Nick catches Niall's eye, rolling his own and receiving another small smile before he follows Louis. In the kitchen, Louis' just getting out the stack of takeaway menus when Nick walks in, and he turns, smiling a more private smile now, softer around the edges.

“Thank you,” he whispers, pulling Nick in and pushing up onto his toes to kiss him.

Nick hums quietly into the kiss, curious and surprised by all of these sides of Louis that he's seeing. “Of course,” he mumbles in response. “Go decide on what to order and I'll put together some drinks.”

He reaches down to pat Louis' bum and Louis pretends to glare in response as he walks away, back into the living room with the stack of menus. By the time Nick's gotten together two beers for them and a vodka tonic for himself and headed in to join them, Louis is half-sprawled across Niall's lap, sort of curled around him. If it were some random bloke, Nick might feel a spike of jealousy, but it's not some random bloke. It's Niall, and Nick has no place feeling jealous, doesn't even get the impulse.

“Niall wants Chinese,” Louis announces as Nick hands them each a beer.

Niall takes his, barely shaking his head. “I told you, if you want something else, I don't care. I'll eat anything, you know that.”

“Shh,” Louis hushes him without looking up from the menu, then speaks in a loud whisper, “I'm just using you as an excuse because _I_ want Chinese.”

Niall smiles again, a pink tint to his cheeks that Nick isn't sure ever disappears. “Okay, fine, but what does N-” He stops himself, glancing up at Nick. “What do you want?”

Nick smiles fondly, fighting the strange instinct to move over to the sofa from his chair to give him a cuddle. He supposes the lad inspires that feeling in people quite a lot. “Chinese sounds good, actually. Been craving that crispy beef stuff.”

Louis wrinkles his nose. “I'm fairly sure beef is not supposed to be crispy.”

“It's fried,” Nick says with a huff. “And it's delicious.”

Louis looks like he's putting together some retort when Niall speaks up. “It is, actually,” he says, looking from Louis back to Nick. “Might get that myself.”

Nick grins and doesn't miss the flash of a smile on Louis' face before he covers it up, replacing it with a fake scowl. “Oh fine, pick his side,” he laments dramatically. “Knew you two would turn against me.”

Nick just chuckles and leans back, slowly sipping at his drink as Louis debates over what to get, making Niall help him decide since he's tried so many things and he knows what's in them. Nick doesn't fail to notice the subtle little compliments he dishes out whenever possible without being obvious about it. When they've ordered the food and they're discussing what to do, Louis says he doesn't want to play Mario Kart because Niall always beats him. He makes it sound like a complaint, but Nick knows what he's doing. And it's clearly working because Niall just smiles shyly and shrugs before Louis gathers him up in a hug, squeezing him.

They end up watching telly as they eat and, when they're finished, Louis declares that he's going to go raid the game cupboard, where Nick keeps the few board games he owns. In the meantime, Nick gathers as many of the leftover takeaway containers as he can, bringing them into the kitchen. Seconds later, Niall walks in carrying what seems to be the rest of them.

“Oh, you didn't have to do that,” Nick says quickly, clearing space on the counter so the lad can put them down.

“It's no problem,” Niall says with a little disbelieving smile. “Least I can do for you letting me come and interrupt your life like this.”

Nick turns away from the mess, brow furrowing so much he's going to get wrinkles. “You're not interrupting anything,” he insists, fingers twitching to reach out and touch the boy's arm. “Seriously, I'm glad you're here. I like the company.”

Niall's eyes sort of twitch at the corners and he shakes his head, busying himself with the takeaway, separating trash from food. “You have company, though. You've got Louis.”

“You've met Louis,” Nick says flatly. “Surely you understand that sometimes it's nice to have a bit of a buffer.”

Niall nods, not like he's agreeing, but like he's letting Nick know he's heard him. It's all Nick can do not to pull Niall away from cleaning and give him a big hug, but he knows that would be a little strange. He wouldn't want to scare the boy off now.

Louis walks in then anyway and Nick's attention is diverted. “So, it's Pictionary or Scrabble, I guess,” he says, holding up the boxes.

Nick turns to Niall for an answer, but he seems hesitant to give one. He turns back to the containers on the counter, finishing what he'd been doing. Nick reaches out and touches his wrist, gently pulling him away.

“You two go decide what we should play and get it set up,” he says, shuffling Niall toward Louis. “I'll finish up with this.”

Louis practically beams at him and Nick's chest squeezes a bit. It's not often he gets a look like that from Louis and it makes him feel oddly proud, in a way.

“I'll get more drinks!” Louis says, handing the games off to Niall.

When Niall is out of the room, Louis scurries over to him and wraps his arms around Nick's neck. “You're getting blown so well tonight, Grimshaw,” he whispers, kissing him hard and fast before he lets go and grabs two beers, galloping back out into the living room.

Nick stands, a bit stunned and confused as to what's got Louis so worked up. He's not sure what he's doing differently, but he shrugs to himself and turns back to finish up packing away the leftovers. He's not one to turn down a blowjob, not from Louis anyway.

They play Pictionary, which ends up mostly being the three of them laughing at how badly they all draw. Niall loosens up a bit and Nick's not sure if it's the beer or the laughter, but he slowly starts seeming more like himself, if not entirely. He's still a bit more rigid than Nick remembers him being, but he laughs and makes fun of Louis' pathetic attempt at a drawing of a horse and it's something. And Louis' eyes are bright with happiness, getting brighter each time Niall laughs.

When it gets to be two in the morning and Nick can't stop yawning, Louis declares that it's time for bed. Niall seems to tense back up at that, nodding and standing from the sofa.

“Alright, well, I'd better call a taxi,” he says, making his way over to his shoes.

Before he can start getting them on, Louis squawks loudly and pulls him back. “Don't be daft, Horan, you're obviously sleeping on the sofa. It's very comfortable, don't worry.”

Niall's gaze flicks up to Nick for a split second as Louis pushes him down and tells him to wait while he gets a blanket and pillows. Even though it's barely anything, Nick knows what that little look means. It's completely spelled out on Niall's face.

“It really is comfortable, I promise,” Nick says as Louis lets out a loud _oof_ down the hall, probably having pulled the spare blanket right onto his head. “I have friends stay over constantly, so I made sure to have a comfortable place for them to sleep.”

Niall hesitates for a second before he looks up again, this time holding Nick's gaze. “I don't want to be a bother.”

Nick smiles and moves to the sofa, dropping down next to him. “Like I said, I have friends stay over constantly. I _like_ it.” He lets himself reach out this time, pushing his fist into Niall's arm in a mock punch, far too gentle to be anything but playful. “You're always welcome here, mate. I mean that.”

Niall drops his chin, ducking his head as he smiles at Nick's words, but within moments, Louis is back, dumping the bedding onto both of them.

“Got you the good blanket. Now, do you need pyjamas?”

Niall shakes his head quickly. “No, I'm fine sleeping just like this.”

Nick watches Louis' expression change quickly, but smoothly, like it sort of melts into a fond look. He reaches out and tousles Niall's hair, smiling at his friend. “I know you are,” he says, more softly now. “Always falling asleep fully dressed, aren't you.”

Nick watches as Louis kisses Niall's cheek, saying goodnight and telling him to make himself at home. Nick's not sure if it's appropriate for him to give Niall a hug or kiss the top of his head, but his instinct is telling him to do just that. He ignores the instinct though, stepping toward his bedroom.

“Sleep well and all that,” he says with a little wave and a smile, then turns and disappears into the bedroom, Louis at his heels.

The door shuts softly before Louis presses against his back, hands already pushing under Nick's shirt, pressing into his skin and sliding up over his ribs. When he's turned around and pushed back onto the bed, he goes easily, knowing what he's in for. He's received some truly spectacular blowjobs from Louis in the past, ranging from _amazing_ to _never even knew that was possible_. And the best part is that Louis loves it, too, always keen on drawing it out, making it last, just to keep Nick in his mouth a bit longer.

Nick claws at the remade bed, his fingers twisting desperately in the fabric as Louis sucks him off. He does everything he can to stay quiet, only letting out a few grunts and squeaks as Louis swirls his tongue, then takes him in completely. He's actually impressed with himself for not being any louder, almost as impressed as he is with the job Louis' doing.

He comes with his cock pressing at Louis' throat, but Louis lets him slip out as he does, mouthing at the head so it spits white across the boy's lips. The only sound to escape him is a not-so-manly whimper that he hopes Niall can't hear.

Louis kisses and licks his spent cock too long and Nick has to pull him away, oversensitive and tired.

“Wish you'd let me try to make you come twice in a row sometime,” Louis complains as he pushes himself up next to Nick.

“You wish I'd let you do a lot of things,” Nick says knowingly. “Not my fault you wear me out on the first go.”

Louis softly bites Nick's shoulder. “Old man.”

Nick rolls his eyes and takes a few deep breaths before he turns onto his side, dropping his hand onto Louis' stomach. “I was gonna help you out, repay the favor,” he says lowly, sliding his hand down, but not too far, not over the evident bulge in Louis' pants, “but not if you can't be nice.”

Within seconds, Louis is grabbing Nick's wrist and guiding his hand down until his palm is rubbing over his cock, hard and leaking in his pants. “I'm plenty nice,” he answers, dropping his head back as he lays his hand over Nick's, pressing it down in little circles.

Louis doesn't stay quite as quiet when he peels back his own pants and guides Nick's hand to squeeze him. He's pushy, in bed and out, and Nick is sure he's into this, moving his hand just how he likes. Even when he finally lets go, letting Nick stroke him, he whispers little instructions, _tighter, faster, twist your hand_. Nick kisses him to shut him up because he knows now what Louis likes and he doesn't need step by step instructions. His lips taste like Nick, still a little sticky.

Louis comes then, panting into Nick's mouth, and making a mess of both of them, Nick's hand and Louis' own stomach. Nick thinks for a moment about continuing on, not letting him go, but there's a guest on his sofa and he suspects a second time would only make Louis louder.

“Plenty nice, my arse,” he whispers, picking up the conversation where they'd left off as if he hasn't just made him come.

He gets up to wash his hands and Louis follows, naked except for his pants, pushed down to the top of his thighs, his dick hanging out and come splattered over his skin. He looks ridiculous as anything and Nick cracks a laugh when he sees him walking in, wishing he could take a photo.

Louis shamelessly strikes an even more ridiculous pose, then grabs a flannel, holding it under the water and wiping his skin clean. Nick watches, his laughter fading as Louis finally pulls his pants up over his softening cock, all cleaned up.

Nick steps in closer and kisses him softly, Louis' lips still tasting a bit like him, and he suddenly feels boneless and happily tired, leaning into the smaller boy. “You're nice enough, I suppose,” he murmurs, pressing into Louis' mouth once more.

Louis doesn't hide his smile and Nick thinks they're doing pretty well. They've got their issues, sure, but everyone does. They're kissing more than fighting lately, anyway, and laughing more than shouting. It's still not always easy, some invisible wall built up between them, but the wall's getting thinner and thinner all the time.

In bed, they're silent and Nick is starting to drift off until Louis breaks the silence, his voice whispered. “Wish I knew what to do about Niall.”

Nick wraps an arm around Louis, half-asleep, and hums. “Me too, actually,” he says slowly, his voice rough. “He's really lovely. Hate to see him upset.”

Louis hand covers Nick's and squeezes gently. “He just needs to relax. He needs to understand how great he is, how lucky anyone would be to have him.” He pauses, turning his head away from Nick, his voice still whispered. “How lucky I feel when I'm with him.”

Nick can understand that. He feels a bit lucky himself to get to spend time with Niall, even if they haven't done much of it yet. He can imagine the pride that comes along with being his best mate.

“Needs to feel wanted,” Nick mumbles, brain foggy with impending sleep.

Louis doesn't reply for a while, long enough that his whispered voice sounds far away from Nick when he does, traveling through the fog to get to him.

“We could make him feel wanted.”

Nick mumbles a thoughtless sound of agreement and tucks his hand under Louis' shirt, falling asleep within seconds.

\---

When Louis asks him for real, when they're both fully conscious and have just finished dinner the next night, Nick's heart thumps in his chest. He can't tell if it's excitement or worry or panic or something else entirely.

“You're serious,” Nick says, something between a question and a statement, his hands stilling as he puts a pot into the sink.

Louis shrugs, but cuts the movement off and nods instead. “I'm serious. I think it could help him, having us show him how much we care.”

Nick looks away, thinking. It's not that he doesn't want to, not at all, but it seems dangerous somehow. He's not even sure Niall will want to, especially with him. Dropping the pot, he turns around and leans back against the counter. “Have you- with him, before?” he asks because, if they're going to do this, they need to be very honest so they're on the same page.

“No,” Louis answers plainly. “Once we had a wank in the same room. That's all.”

Nick tilts his head, curious. “Like how? Watching porn or what?”

Louis' cheeks colour just a bit, a look Nick's always been crazy about on the boy. “We were going to sleep, like in our own beds? And the lights were off and it was silent and I just- started wanking. And I didn't really try to keep quiet about it. I think I was sort of testing him, to see if he'd speak up or tell me to stop. But instead I heard him getting himself off, too.” He shrugs, but the colour of his cheeks and the slightly bitten lip give him away. “We said goodnight after we both finished and never spoke about it again.”

It sounds like nothing on the surface, something all boys do at some point, but Nick can sort of see how it's not nothing. He can imagine the loud rustling of sheets as their hands moved over their cocks in the silent room, the sharp breaths and choked off moans. He can imagine that it might have felt quite intimate in the moment. And, of course, the fact that Niall had started wanking after Louis had suggests that maybe there's something there worth exploring.

“I guess- I mean, I'm in if he wants it,” Nick says uncertainly, still not really sure that Niall will be interested in having sex with two blokes much less _him_.

A grin breaks out over Louis' face. “Good,” he says happily, but softly, taking the few steps toward Nick to close the distance. “I'll invite him round again, yeah? And we'll just see how it goes?”

Nick hums as Louis pushes himself up to kiss him, small, warm hands resting at his sides. He slinks his arms around Louis' waist, holding him close as he looks down into happy eyes. “We'll see how it goes, yeah.”

He tries not to think about it, tries not to imagine what it would be like because the odds are that Niall won't want it at all. He tries not to think about it, but something like excitement or nervousness flutters in his stomach and he thinks Louis is probably feeling it, too. Their kiss grows heavy and, when they fall into bed together, it feels like they're both trembling from something other than cold or fear.

Louis asks Nick to bend him over the side of the bed and he does, fucks him like that, harder and harder until Louis loses his words and is left with only a string of grunts and moans.

As much as Nick wants to help Niall, he can't deny that his motives aren't completely selfless. He loves fucking Louis, even usually enjoys the time they spend together outside of fucking, and he couldn't imagine giving that up easily. But adding to it, adding another beautiful lad to the mix, well, just the thought is enough to push him over the edge, coming inside of Louis with groan, holding onto his hips so tightly they'll probably bruise.

\---

When Niall comes over again that weekend, Nick isn't as nervous as he had expected to be. He's still fairly sure Niall won't want what he and Louis are ready to offer, but he feels good about offering it. Niall still seems off, quiet and lacking confidence in every move he makes. Nick has to force himself not to pull him into a comforting embrace several times throughout the evening, letting Louis give him a few good cuddles instead.

As the night winds down, Niall once again makes a comment about heading out and Louis once again insists he stay the night. After convincing him, Niall goes into the bathroom to change into the pyjamas Louis had talked him into borrowing and Nick meets Louis in the kitchen.

“I'm gonna go to bed then,” Nick says quietly, leaning in to give Louis a soft kiss. “Let me know if you need me.”

Louis nods and gives him a smile before Nick turns away, heading toward his bedroom. They'd decided it would be best for Louis to bring it up, just he and Niall. Nick thought it might be intimidating or awkward for both of them to be there, so he'd suggested this solution and Louis had agreed. Unfortunately that means it's out of Nick's hands and all he can do is sit in bed and wait to see if a disappointed Louis comes in alone or if he's joined by another boy. It's hard, but Nick trusts Louis on this. He knows Louis will know how to handle it better than he would, given that he actually _knows_ Niall, and really rather well.

Minutes pass and Nick tries to read through his mentions on twitter or his e-mail, but mostly he's just listening to the ticking of the clock and the sporadic muffled voices through the walls. When the door opens, Nick sits upright, hearing the voice before seeing the boy.

“What are you doing?” Niall asks a moment before Nick sees him being led into the room. “What do you mean?” His gaze flies to Nick and his eyes are big, confused.

“I mean we want to help you relax, like I said,” Louis says, his voice calm. Nick just then notices the hand tucked under Niall's shirt, rubbing back and forth over his stomach. “If you'll let us, we really want to.”

Niall gapes for a long moment, staring at Nick with wide eyes as Louis pets his stomach, his hand moving down just a little with each movement under the shirt. He looks nervous, definitely, and unsure, but not necessarily scared.

“No, I can't- he doesn't want-” He cuts himself off, but he's said enough that Nick thinks he knows where he was going with the statement.

Niall looks away from him then, dropping his gaze to the floor, and Nick takes a calming breath before he unfolds his legs, pushing himself off the bed. He doesn't know where Niall's head is, but he needs to make one thing clear.

“Hey,” he says softly, stopping in front of Niall, keeping an arm's length of distance between them. “We're not going to force you into anything, okay? But if you think I don't want it, you should know that I definitely do.”

Niall doesn't move, Louis' hand still moving over his waist in gentle circles, and Nick can practically see the thoughts buzzing behind his eyes. He wants to make them disappear, wants to help him let go just a little bit, just for one night. He wants to make him feel appreciated.

“You guys are good now and- I can't intrude like that, I can't-”

Niall's voice is soft as he says it and Nick thinks that maybe he actually does want this. Or, more likely, maybe he wants it with Louis, and Nick's just along for the ride. As long as Niall doesn't mind him tagging along though, Nick isn't fussed.

“It's not intruding if you're invited,” Nick argues. Louis is oddly quiet, pressed against Niall's back, but he leans forward and presses a  soft kiss to the curve of Niall's neck, where it slopes into his shoulder. Niall's breath catches almost imperceptibly in response and Nick smiles warmly, reaching out to touch the backs of his fingers to the boy's forearm, just testing the waters.

“We don't have to do anything you don't want,” Nick whispers, skimming his knuckles over Niall's warm skin. “But will you let us try to make you feel better?”

Niall's cheeks are bright red now, flushed right down to his neck, but he looks less panicked. His eyes are still wide and showing his nerves, or maybe insecurities, but he seems to be leaning back into Louis a bit, his muscles losing some of their tension. He gives the tiniest of nods and Nick only spots it because he's staring, trying to gauge his reaction.

“Yeah?” he asks softly, sliding his fingers up Niall's arm before moving them to barely touch his jaw, tracing the curve of it. “Can you turn around and give Louis a kiss?”

The panic flashes in Niall's eyes again and Nick swipes his thumb over the boy's cheek, trying to calm him down. “He's your- I don't want you to be pissed at me.”

Nick lets himself chuckle a little at that, his own tension melting away as he does. “If it would piss me off, I wouldn't ask you to do it,” he explains, dropping his hand. “It's okay, come on.”

“Yeah, come on,” Louis murmurs, kissing his neck again, “I've been waiting patiently and everything.”

Nick takes a step back, wanting to give them space. It's clear how much Niall trusts Louis, how comfortable he is in his arms. He easily turns around and it's fluid, Louis' arms wrapping around him and Niall ducking his head down against Louis' shoulder. Nick leans back against the wall, happy to just watch for a bit.

“It's okay,” Louis whispers softly enough that Nick barely hears it.

Niall's head finally lifts up and Nick watches as they seem to have a silent conversation, an exchange of worry and reassurance going on in their eyes. It only lasts for a few seconds before Louis is lifting his hand to Niall's neck and pulling him in, closing the small distance between their mouths.

The kiss is tentative and careful, Niall clearly still a little thrown by all of this and Louis probably not wanting to overwhelm him. As soft as it is though, Nick can already feel his temperature starting to rise as the two of them kiss, their lips starting to move against one another's.

“Good kisser,” Louis mumbles, his lips barely off of Niall's before he presses in again, a bit more forcefully.

Niall makes a tiny sound in his throat, something between a whimper and a groan, and Nick is definitely into this. Sex with Louis is fantastic, probably the best he's ever had, but Niall brings something completely different to the table. He's a bit innocent, at least in this situation, and Nick is almost ashamed of how turned on he is by that.

As the kiss goes on and Nick sees their lips parting and their tongues touching between them, he decides that he's had enough of just watching. He slowly pushes away from the wall and moves toward them, adjusting his dick in his pyjamas as he goes.

Niall's hands are on Louis' waist now and Louis' got his own fingers threaded into Niall's hair. Carefully, Nick steps up behind Niall and leans forward to kiss Louis' thumb where it's peeking out behind blonde hair, then kisses the back of Niall's neck, right at his hairline. When he pulls away, he can see goosebumps rising in the wake of his kiss.

“Can I touch you?” he asks in a whisper, fingers itching to explore the pale skin of the boy between he and Louis.

Niall makes the throaty noise again, and Nick can't tell if he's imagining it or if Niall's muscles tense a bit. But he pulls away from Louis' lips long enough to reply, “yeah,” before they're kissing again, the wet slide of their lips audible in the silence of the room.

Nick starts slowly, dropping his hands to Niall's sides and gently rubbing up and down for a moment before dipping them under the boy's t-shirt. Niall shudders as Nick pushes his hands up, gliding over the bumps of Niall's ribs and around to his chest. He feels different than Louis, his body hard under Nick's fingers, his waist lacking Louis' curves and his stomach not quite as soft. He's undeniably hot, though, and Nick steps closer, pressing against his back, hopeful that the feel of his hard dick pressed into Niall's arse doesn't scare him off.

When the reaction he gets is a cut-off moan, the boy leaning back into him, Nick decides he can stop being so careful. He trusts that Niall will tell him if he's gone too far, but he seems to want this, even if he's a bit skittish about it, so Nick isn't so worried. He crowds in even closer, grinding his dick against the softness of Niall's arse, and he slides a hand down over the waistband of Niall's pyjama bottoms.

And he's very hard. He's so hard that Nick can feel a spot of wetness where he's leaked through, right at the tip of his cock.

Nick's eyes fall shut as he touches the wet material, every drop of blood in his body rushing to his cock. He's so distracted, rubbing his hand over the outline of Niall's dick and feeling it strain under the touch even through his trousers, that he doesn't even notice at first that the other two have stopped kissing. When he open his eyes, he sees Louis staring back, Niall's head dropped against his shoulder.

“You should see how excited Nick is,” he says softly, tilting his mouth toward Niall's ear, his lips swollen and pink. “He wants you so bad, babe.”

Nick nods, feeling light-headed. He does, he wants Niall, but he reminds himself that this is about more than a fuck. This is about making Niall _feel_ wanted.

“I do,” he says roughly, leaning in to kiss Niall's neck as he keeps his hand moving, rubbing him gently. “You feel so good. You're so good.”

Niall whimpers in response, his fingers digging into Louis' arms where he's holding on to him, and Nick keeps kissing his neck, bringing his hand up enough to dip under the waistband of his pyjamas. He thinks about going one layer at a time, rubbing over his pants for a bit, but he doesn't want to tease. It's clear Niall is excited and Nick is excited, too. So, he pushes his fingers under the boy's pants, sliding over the soft hair there until his fingers bump into his cock.

Niall inhales sharply as Nick wraps him up in his fist, keeping the grip light at first. As he starts moving his hand, stroking him slowly, Niall's hips twitch into it and he breathes out a ragged breath with a little whine. Almost immediately, Nick can feel the light press of Louis' hand outside of Niall's trousers, the curious touch cupping Nick's fist to feel the movement.

“Don't make him come,” Louis whispers over Niall's shoulder. “I want to suck him off.”

Nick nods, keeping his movements slow and his grip gentle even as Niall starts to move his hips, trying to get more. He's even hotter like this than Nick would have expected, not asking for more even though he clearly wants it. Nick wants to make him feel amazing, wants to make sure this is good for him.

Over Niall's shoulder, Nick catches Louis' eye, the other boy giving him a little disbelieving smile, like he can't believe this is really happening, that they've got Niall between them with a hand in his pants. Nick smiles back, then leans in, over Niall's shoulder, and kisses Louis, his heartbeat racing when he realises he's tasting Niall's mouth on Louis' lips.

“Go on then,” Nick whispers, pulling away from the taste. “Make him feel good. I'd say he deserves it.”

Louis smiles as he leans back enough to look Nick in the eye and they share a look, a long moment where Nick thinks he sees gratitude in Louis' eyes. It's silly, really, for him to be grateful to Nick for this. Anyone would be happy to be in his position, anyone with half a brain.

“That okay, Niall?” Louis checks, nudging his head up from where it's been resting against his shoulder.

Nick can only see the movement of his head as he nods and the warm smile that's spread across Louis' lips. He wonders what Niall's face looks like now, if his pupils are dilated, if his cheeks are bright pink. He's sure he looks incredible.

Louis drops to his knees and Nick doesn't let go of Niall's cock as his trousers are carefully peeled down along with his pants, the cool air spreading over the heat of Nick's hand and the dick wrapped up in it. He still doesn't move his hand, looking over Niall's shoulder, glad for the extra inches of height that allow him to do so.

Louis' eyes are focused in front of him, watching as Nick gives another slow tug. When Louis' wet lips part and push over the head of Niall's cock, the younger boy shudders in Nick's arms, releasing a soft sob. Nick has to wrap his free arm around his waist to make sure he doesn't fall over.

“Relax,” Nick whispers into Niall's ear. “You know, I think he's been looking forward to this for a while.”

Louis hums around the thickness of Niall's cock, his eyes lifting open and glancing up at them. He looks at Nick first and it might be an apology of sorts, but Nick just smiles and kisses Niall's neck. “Don't blame you at all, love,” he says, looking down at Louis. “He's really lovely. It would be weird if you didn't want to do this.”

Louis stares up for another moment and he can't manage much of an expression with his mouth stretched and full like it is, but the look is enough. Nick winks and slowly pulls his hand away, wrapping that arm around Niall's waist, too, to hold onto him. The moment he does, Louis slides down, covering the newly exposed skin of Niall's cock, his eyes on the younger boy now, hands coming up to hold onto his hips.

Receiving a blowjob from Louis is quite the experience and Nick smiles as he watches, scraping his teeth over Niall's neck before licking out over the skin. The boy in his arms is shaking, little noises spilling out of his mouth with puffs of air as Louis slides his lips over the pink length, glistening with spit and precome. Nick can't help but push his dick more heavily against Niall's arse, just to ease the ache of being so hard without getting any relief.

“You okay?” Nick whispers because Louis might know him, might know what he needs and how far is too far, but Nick doesn't. He doesn't know Niall that well and he needs to hear that this is okay, that they're not pushing him too much.

Niall pushes out a shaky breath and his hands come up to cling to Nick's forearms where they're crossed over his stomach. His fingers grip into Nick's skin and Nick feels very much a part of this, almost overwhelmingly so.

“Yeah,” Niall says, his voice rough in a way that's unfamiliar to Nick, but breathless, too. “I'm- I'm close, god.”

“Do you want to come in his mouth?” Nick asks, watching Louis suck down, cheeks hollowed as Niall's cock disappears into his mouth. “Right down his throat? He likes that.”

Niall sobs again, soft and desperate, his fingernails digging into Nick's skin. Nick almost hopes they break it, that he's left with marks to remind him of this moment because he's worried that once Niall comes, he'll rush out and won't look back and that'll be that.

Nick nods as Niall's fingers squeeze him, his muscles tense as Louis carefully works his way down, mouth impossibly full until his nose bumps into Niall's skin. “Good boy,” Nick murmurs, stroking his thumb over Niall's hip. “Very good, go on and come.”

Nick's skin flushes hot when Niall does just that, as if on command. He sobs louder than before, muscles jerking as Louis backs off just enough to swallow around him, his fingers bumping into Nick's on Niall's hip, two of them slotting together. Nick shifts his hand to cover Louis' as he kisses Niall's shoulder, letting him come down from his release.

“Perfect, love, just perfect,” he whispers, so turned on he might cry, but trying not to show that. This is about Niall, all about Niall, and Nick can wait.

“Really perfect,” Louis says hoarsely when he lets Niall slip out of his mouth. His lips are dark red and his eyes are wet and he looks beautiful, really, if Nick says so himself. Even though it wasn't Nick's cock wrecking Louis' mouth, it's still just as good, seeing him like this.

Niall is silent as he catches his breath and Nick doesn't let go, just in case. He's still slumped, leaning back against Nick, and his breath is ragged as Louis pulls up Niall's pants and bottoms, then gets to his feet, his knees cracking.

“I shouldn't have- are you sure that was okay?” Niall asks breathlessly as Louis steps close to him.

Louis smiles, swollen lips still wet and eyes dark. “It was fucking great, Niall,” he says softly, but firmly, then glances past the boy between them to meet Nick's gaze. “Was it okay for you, Nicholas?”

Nick grins. His dick is screaming for attention and he wishes he could have tasted Niall, too, felt him on his tongue, but it was still one of the best things he's ever experienced. “Incredible,” he answers, nodding. “Really incredible, Niall. Thank you.”

Niall drops his head back against Nick's shoulder, taking a moment to breathe. Nick's glad he's not running, at least not yet, and he takes the opportunity to run his fingertips up over Niall's stomach, tracing circles into his skin. He meets Louis' gaze and smiles when he sees how pleased Louis looks, warm and happy and not quite like Nick's seen him before. He reaches up with his free hand, touching Louis' cheek softly, wishing he could take a picture.

Niall's quiet voice pulls Nick's attention away from Louis, the words slow and unsure. “Do you want me to do you now?”

“You don't have to,” Louis answers before Nick can react. “We're happy just taking care of you. You don't have to do anything at all.”

Nick tilts his head down to press a kiss behind Niall's ear as his way of showing his agreement. This is definitely not about Niall getting them off, it's about making him feel good. Even though he's still got his dick pressed against Niall's arse and he can't help but shift his hips every once in a while to relieve some of the pressure, he's absolutely fine with waiting until he can sneak off to the bathroom for a quick wank.

“What if I did want to?” Niall asks, rolling his head to the side, in toward Nick so his hair tickles Nick's chin. “Would that be okay?”

The fact that he's asking if it would be okay seems a bit ridiculous to Nick, almost makes him want to laugh. Louis isn't laughing though. Louis presses in close again, lifting a hand to Niall's neck and urging him to lift it away from Nick's shoulder, to look Louis in the eye.

“Are you sure you want to?”

Niall only hesitates for a moment before nodding once. “If it's okay, I mean, I don't know what your rules are or-”

“Shh,” Louis shushes, leaning in to kiss him softly before pulling back. “We want you, of course we do. And if you're really sure you want to, I bet Nick would love to see you on your knees.”

Nick's dick actually jumps at that, physically twitches in his pants. He actually feels a bit dizzy from the lack of blood flowing to his brain and he's pretty sure the sight of Niall on his knees in front of him would make him fall over entirely.

“I would,” he forces out, his voice gone funny now that his lungs seem to have stopped working correctly. “Only if you want to, but _god_ , I really would.”

After a moment, Niall finally turns in Nick's arms and Nick sees his face for the first time since this really started. The flush on his cheeks is noticeable, smeared across his pale skin, and Nick reaches up to wipe a thumb across the pink.

Niall glances down and takes a deep breath, then starts to lower, but Nick grabs his waist, keeping him from dropping to his knees.

“Hold on, over here,” he says, backing up until his legs hit the side of the bed. “Like this, yeah?”

He sits down on the mattress and looks up at Niall, gauging his reaction as he hooks his thumbs into his pyjama bottoms, sliding them down. Niall seems calm, maybe even a little excited, watching Nick kick his bottoms away. It's enough that Nick feels okay pushing his pants off, too, letting his cock bob up against his stomach.

He peels off his shirt, too, feeling silly wearing just that, and when he's stripped bare, he reaches up to Niall's hips, looking up into his eyes.

“You're sure?” he checks again, needing to be completely positive that this is what Niall wants. It's all about him, after all, and if blowing Nick is what he wants, Nick is more than glad for it. It just has to be for the right reason.

“I want to,” Niall replies softly, nodding, then turns to Louis. “As long as it's okay.”

Nick looks at Louis, too. He already knows Louis' answer, but he waits for it anyway.

“I promise it is,” Louis answers with a smile, small but genuine and comforting.

Niall nods and turns back to Nick, looking down at him for a long moment. Nick swipes his thumbs over the soft skin just above Niall's waistband, thinks about leaning forward to kiss there, but then Niall is lowering to his knees. Nick watches as he drops, leaning back and propping himself up with one hand against the mattress behind him.

Nick is glad he's sitting down when Niall is knelt between his legs, staring at his cock. It's almost too much, especially with Louis right next to them, watching. And then Niall's hands are sliding up his thighs and Nick takes a deep breath, holding it in as one of those hands gently grips his cock, angling it down toward a pretty pink mouth. Niall licks out to wet his lips and Nick finally pushes out a heavy exhale as the head of his cock disappears behind them.

“God,” he groans, a shudder rolling through his body as Niall's hot tongue presses against his slit. Niall's eyes flick up to him then, almost like he's looking for approval, and Nick is happy to give it to him, to never stop telling him how good this is. “That's perfect, love, so good,” he says, reaching down to touch his jaw with the hand not holding him up.

With just that little praise, Niall slips down further, letting his tongue wrap around the bottom of his cock as he takes him in. Nick bites down on his lip as he watches, as he feels the warmth swallowing him, the wetness of Niall's mouth.

He forces his lungs to take in deep breaths as Niall starts moving up and down, setting up a slow, steady pace. The thing is, Nick receives mind-blowing oral sex pretty regularly from Louis, but Niall is careful and probably not as experienced as Louis and his eyes keep flicking up to make sure he's doing well and it all makes Nick's body hum with excitement. He realises in a flash that maybe this is what he really needed, to feel proud, to feel like he's done well.

As if reading his mind, Louis steps closer and brings his hand to Niall's hair, carding through it. “Doing so well, Niall,” he murmurs, watching as Niall sucks messily, spit and precome escaping from the corners of his mouth. “Can you take more?”

Niall releases a muffled little noise and Nick isn't sure if it's an affirmative sound or not, but Niall widens his lips anyway, closing his eyes as he pushes down, letting Nick nudge right up to the tightness of his throat. Nick has to close his eyes, too, squeezing his hand into a fist on his thigh to keep from grabbing Niall's hair.

“That looks really great,” Louis says next to them.

Nick wants to kiss him, wants to touch him, but he can't bring himself to open his eyes, too caught up in the feeling of Niall's mouth on him.

“D'you mind if I get myself off, Niall?” Louis asks softly, a tone that seems to be reserved for Niall. “Wank while I watch?”

Niall makes another noise around Nick's cock, but this one doesn't sound affirmative at all. Nick opens his eyes and sees that Niall's looking up at Louis, tongue still licking at the underside of Nick's cock, and then he reaches up and presses his hand over the bulge in Louis' trousers.

“Oh?” Louis breathes out, his cheeks pinking up. “Think you can manage both?”

Niall furrows his eyebrows and keeps his head bobbing slowly, bringing one hand to hold the base of Nick's cock as he uses his other hand to grip Louis through his trousers, making it clear that he'd like to at least try.

“God,” Louis mumbles, reaching down to peel the waistband of his bottoms down, letting his own dick free from the material. “Yeah, god, go on.”

It's obviously not easy, but Niall manages to keep sucking Nick down as he takes Louis in hand and starts tugging over the length of his cock. His rhythm falters and he accidentally gags a couple of times, but Nick is still in fucking heaven, Niall's mouth too good to be anything short of incredible.

He looks up at Louis and the expression he sees there isn't what he was expecting, but he realises it should have been. Louis is smiling down at Niall warmly, running his fingers through his hair, and letting the boy wank him clumsily.

“Talented, aren't you?” he asks softly, his smile growing when Niall looks up at him with wet red-rimmed eyes. “Very talented.”

Louis waits until Niall closes his eyes again to close his own, letting his head fall back and his lips part in a silent moan.

The whole thing, from Louis' demeanor to Niall's eagerness, makes Nick's stomach flare hot, his orgasm approaching quickly. He looks back down to Niall and stares as the boy breathes heavily through his nose, holding the base of Nick's cock and slurping at the length of it.

“Getting close, love,” Nick says softly, Niall's eyes opening as he does. His eyelashes are clumped with tears from when he'd gagged, a few of them streaking down his face, and Nick's chest constricts at the sight, his stomach flipping. “Pull off if you'd like, okay?”

He can see Niall think for a moment, almost like he can't wrap his head around the question, can't decide what's best. He stays on though, surging down to take Nick in all the way and it's enough, it's more than enough.

He lets out an embarrassing little grunt and then he's coming and Niall is catching it in his mouth, letting it shoot against the back of his throat. Nick barely registers the splutter as Niall chokes, letting come spill down his chin, because his hand is there to pull Nick through it, even when his lips lose their suction.

When he finishes, Niall's face is a mess, tears and come and spit on his skin, and Nick has never seen anything like it. He wants to dip down and kiss him hard, to lick into his mouth and taste himself and Niall together, but he doesn't get the chance. Niall only looks up at him for a few seconds before he turns to Louis and leans over to the side, opening his mouth wide.

Louis' eyes go wide, but he feeds him his cock, groaning loudly as Niall takes him in. Nick just stares in awe, his breath coming rapidly and his heart practically beating out of his chest. Niall is something amazing, really amazing, and Nick already wishes this didn't have to be a one time thing. He'd quite like to watch him forever.

Niall's hand slides up to grip Nick's thigh, steadying himself as he leans further, trying to get more of Louis in his mouth.

“Relax,” Louis says gently, his voice raspy, then holds the back of Niall's head, stepping in closer.

His leg bumps into Nick's and that's perfect, having Niall's hand on his thigh and Louis' leg touching his. Nick drops a shaky hand of his own to Niall's hair, digging his fingers in and rubbing his scalp a bit without putting much pressure on him.

“Good at that, isn't he?” he says, leaning forward to kiss the softness of Louis' stomach, his shirt gone now.

“So good,” Louis agrees, the words dragging out, his voice breaking over them. “He's so fucking good, _god._ ”

Nick smiles and scrapes his teeth over Louis' skin, high on his hip. The wet sounds of Niall's mouth fill the room and Nick leans his forehead against Louis' stomach, looking down to watch.

When Louis warns him that he's close, Niall whimpers around him, seeming to double his efforts. It hits Nick that he's about to have both of them in his mouth, the taste of Nick and Louis together, and that thought makes him feel light-headed. He _came_ in _Niall's mouth_. And now Louis is going to as well. And this night is so much more than he'd anticipated.

When Louis comes, Niall grabs his hips and holds on, trying not to slip off, trying to swallow around him. He still chokes a bit, but less come spills out of his mouth than last time, just a dribble at the corner of his mouth. He squeezes his eyes shut tight and forces it down his throat, the muscles working hard under his skin.

Nick doesn't move until Niall slides  off, falling back on his knees. He's winded, chest heaving with every breath, and his skin is verging on bright red, the pink taking on a darker hue. He's still a mess, sticky and wet, and he brings a very shaky hand up to his chin, pulling his sleeve down over it to wipe away some of the mess.

Nick still wants to kiss him, still wants to taste himself and Louis _and Niall_ , but he reckons the opportunity has passed. They're in the after part now, it's over, and Nick assumes kissing is off the table.

“Come on,” Louis says breathlessly once he's tucked his dick away, reaching out for Niall's hand. “Let's have a cuddle.”

As Louis helps Niall to his knees, Nick realises his own dick is still out and he stands up, pulling his pants and pyjamas up, tucking himself back in. He's still a bit wet from Niall's mouth and the come that had spilled out onto his skin, but he's happy with keeping it on him for now.

“I should go,” Niall says softly when he's on his feet, no real conviction in his tone.

“Don't be silly,” Louis says dismissively, taking Niall's hand and pulling him to the bed. “You're staying the night and you're staying here with us.”

His gaze meets Nick's as he pulls back the comforter, like he's checking to make sure that's okay with him, and Nick smiles and nods.

“Of course you are,” he says, turning to Niall, standing beside the bed. “Always up for a cuddle, I am.”

Niall doesn't say another word as Louis nudges him into the bed, but his cheeks are still pink and Nick thinks it might not just be left over from the exertion of sucking them off. When Louis climbs in beside Niall, Nick isn't quite sure what to do. Even with the events of the evening, he's not sure Niall is comfortable enough with him to snuggle up for sleep. They hadn't even kissed and sleeping together is so intimate that he hesitates.

He doesn't hesitate long, though, going with his gut that Niall might feel weirder if Nick made them scoot over so he could get in on the other side, like he didn't _want_ to sleep next to Niall. So, he rounds the bed and carefully slides in on the other side, Louis' arms already slinking around the boy between them.

“Thank you so much,” Louis murmurs into Niall's ear, eyes flicking up to Nick's. He reaches out for Nick's hand, pulling it so Nick has no option but to press closer, resting a hand on Niall's stomach.

Nick stays silent, but he slides his fingers back and forth across Niall's skin, hoping he knows. It had to have been obvious, how much Nick enjoyed it, how grateful he is.

Louis burrows down into his pillow happily, keeping his arms around Niall as he closes his eyes. He always falls asleep quickly in Nick's bed, especially after a shag. He'd told Nick once about how hard it still is for him to sleep in a moving bus or an unfamiliar hotel room. He'd even confessed that he sleeps better at Nick's than in his own bed at home.

Nick closes his eyes, his fingers still tracing Niall's skin as he waits for sleep to come. It always takes him a bit longer and he's gotten used to falling asleep to Louis' gentle snoring. When he hears it after only a couple of minutes, he can't help but smile against his pillow.

It takes him a few minutes to notice that Niall isn't falling asleep. His foot wiggles restlessly for a moment before he stops it, like he's reminding himself to be still, and that's no good at all. Frowning, Nick opens his eyes and looks at the boy, finding him with his eyes open, staring at the ceiling.

“Hey,” he whispers, not wanting to wake Louis, even if Louis might be better at getting Niall to relax.

Niall turns, looking back at him, and Nick frowns more, lifting his hand to the boy's cheek to swipe his knuckles over the soft skin. “You alright?”

Niall's eyelids fall for a moment as Nick traces his jawline with his thumb, but he rips them up again, staring back at Nick in the darkness. “Yeah, I am,” he replies slowly, eyelids drooping again when Nick brings his thumb up to graze over his cheekbone.

Nick isn't sure it's the truth, but he doesn't say anything. Instead, he slowly leans in, pausing to see how Niall reacts. He's still not sure this is technically allowed, but he's also pretty confident that Louis wouldn't mind. He did just have his dick in this boy's mouth, after all, and Louis had been quite pleased with that.

Niall doesn't move, though, his breath coming quicker as Nick moves closer. It's enough that Nick lets himself carefully press his lips against Niall's, keeping the kiss light to make sure it's okay. When the other boy shifts toward him, Nick presses in more firmly, marveling at the way Niall's mouth goes lax under his, parting his lips and kissing back like it's just what he needs.

It's the perfect way to round out the night, nothing more. Niall still needs something, affection maybe, and Nick can give that to him, so he does. And it's nice, kissing slowly in the dark as Louis sleeps peacefully next to them, his arms still around Niall's waist.

“You were incredible tonight,” he whispers, pulling away from Niall's lips for only a second before capturing them again.

Niall holds onto the kiss for another long moment before he dips his head, his lips pulling away from Nick's. “Thank you,” he says, dropping his forehead against Nick's shoulder.

“Thank _you_ ,” Nick whispers back, kissing the side of his head.

Nick keeps himself awake until Niall finally falls asleep, his breath evening out against his chest. He doesn't move, just rests his hand next to Louis' on Niall's hip so he can feel them both as he drifts off.

It was a good night.

\---

\---

In the morning, Nick wakes up alone. It takes him a few seconds to shake the sleep from his brain, frowning at the empty space beside him. When he checks the clock, he sees that it's just after eight and he frowns some more, not understanding why the two boys he fell asleep with aren't there. Louis is almost never up before him and, on a day with nothing planned, he's prone to staying in bed until lunchtime, watching telly or having slow morning sex with Nick.

He checks his phone and finds nothing there, then gets up to have a wee and brush his teeth. The flat is silent and, when he's finished in the bathroom, he shuffles into the living room to see that Niall's shoes are gone. He's a bit offended that he left without waking Nick up and he's confused about Louis having gone missing, too, but he collapses on the sofa and shuts his eyes, deciding he'll figure it out later.

After only a few minutes though, Nick is torn out of his half-asleep state when the door opens and Louis comes in, juggling two cups and a paper bag.

“You're up,” he says, smiling when he sees Nick blinking his eyes open.

“So 're you,” he mumbles back, moving his legs to make room for Louis to sit. “Where were you? And where's the other one?”

Louis rolls his eyes as he sits down, holding out one of the cups for Nick. “I was driving the other one home.”

Nick takes the cup gratefully, smelling strong coffee, and he pulls Louis in by the arm, kissing him. “No one woke me,” he says when he lets Louis go, trying not to pout but having a hard time masking it in his tone.

“He didn't want to bother you,” Louis says with a shrug, taking a sip from his own cup. “I very much disagreed, but he won in the end.”

Nick sticks out his tongue but doesn't say anything else on the matter. Instead, he eats the muffin Louis had brought home for him and throws a leg over the boy's lap, gradually waking up between the food and the coffee. They're silent for several minutes before Louis finally speaks.

“So, I was thinking,” he says slowly, almost nervously, as he picks at his own muffin.

“Yeah?”

Louis drops a hand to Nick's ankle, absently tracing the jut of it with his fingertips. “You know that thing we tried? That didn't really work for us?”

That shouldn't be enough information since so much hasn't really worked for them, but Nick already knows what he's referring to. He knows because he'd been thinking about it, too, since the night before.

“Yes,” he says, almost like a question, leading him along.

Louis nods to himself, fingers sliding over the bump of Nick's ankle, dipping into the hollow of it. He takes a long time to say anything else, but Nick still isn't pushing.

“Would you be interested in trying that? With him?” He shoves a chunk of his muffin into his mouth then, not looking at Nick.

Nick would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it when Niall was on his knees, looking up for approval as he sucked Nick's cock. Or when he immediately moved to Louis afterward, swallowing him down as well. Or even when Nick was falling asleep with Niall nestled between Louis and himself.

But thinking about it and doing it are different things and Nick takes a moment to consider it, actually inviting Niall into their sex life more often, asking him to be their submissive. He would be great, Nick knows already; if he wanted to do it, he would be great at it, that much is clear. And Nick knows he trusts Louis more than anyone, so that would help a lot.

But Nick isn't sure Niall would trust _him_.

“You can say no,” Louis says when Nick's been silent for a while. “If that's weird or whatever, it's okay, you can say no.”

Nick shakes his head, setting his muffin and coffee aside before scooting closer to Louis, half in his lap. “It's not weird at all. Like, I'm definitely interested,” he says, Louis' gaze finally meeting his. “But you two already have all this established trust and closeness and that helps, but he'd have to trust me, too. So I don't know if it's going to work.”

Louis furrows his brow, thinking for a moment. “Do you think-” He stops himself, tilting his head thoughtfully. “Nick, he wouldn't have done that last night if he didn't trust you. He's not the type to go along with something just because he doesn't want to cause problems. He wouldn't have even come into the bedroom with me if he wasn't up for it.”

Nick believes him if he says so, knows Louis knows him better. He just doesn't understand. “Why would he trust me, though? We barely know each other.”

Louis smiles then, rolling his eyes fondly. “Maybe because I trust you?”

He says it like it's obvious and Nick fights off his own smile at Louis admitting that he trusts Nick. It's nice to hear.

“So,” he says, shaking his head and getting back to the point at hand. “You didn't already ask him about this, did you? This morning?”

Louis makes a face like he's tasted something sour. “God, of course not. I'm not going to ask someone to have kinky sex with us without checking with you first.”

Nick smiles, looking at Louis and wondering if the _not quite_ part of not-quite-boyfriends even really exists anymore. They've avoided the conversation for a long time; the last time they talked about it was a few months ago, back when they were still really shaky. Nick knows he himself has changed, doesn't mind the label as much as he would have back then, but he's not sure if Louis is there yet. It doesn't really matter anyway. They're good where they are, he thinks.

“Okay, well,” he says, finding Louis' hand with his own and playing with his fingers, “maybe ask him about it? Just get an idea of whether or not he'd be interested?”

Louis squeezes his fingers around Nick's, holding his hand in a firm grip. “Are you saying yes then? You want to do this?”

Nick smiles and leans in the short distance to press his lips against Louis', once, then twice, before he sits back. “I want to do it, yeah, definitely. If he's in, I'm in.”

Louis beams and jumps up, climbing on top of Nick, pushing him back against the sofa. Not long after, he's sinking down on Nick's cock and riding him, whispering words into his ear about how good Niall had looked the night before, sucking their cocks, how Louis would love to watch Nick fuck him, maybe just like this, have him ride Nick like the good boy Louis knows he can be.

Nick comes with an embarrassing whimper, his brain filled with the images Louis is creating for him. If Niall does decide that he wants this, Nick sees many cold showers in his future.

\---

A few days later, Louis goes back on the road for two weeks with his band to do some promotion and Nick has gotten used to it, Louis coming and going. He does prefer the coming though, in more ways than one.

But Nick gets by, spending his days focused on work and his nights either with friends or with his phone to his ear and his hand on his dick. Sometimes both, sneaking off to the loo while he's out with his mates to call Louis so they can talk each other to orgasm.

He purposely doesn't ask about Niall, not about whether he's feeling better and not about the thing they'd discussed. Louis will tell him eventually, when he has something to tell.

When he gets back, Nick is in the kitchen, scrubbing the pot he'd used to make rice in. He burnt it a bit and now there's a hard layer of blackened rice stuck to the bottom of it, refusing to come up. When he hears the key in the lock though, he drops it with a sigh, deciding to abandon it for now.

He walks around the corner to see Louis kicking off his shoe, a large suitcase pushed off to the side. Nick smiles to himself, secretly loving it when Louis comes straight to his off tour instead of stopping at home first. He'd never admit how it makes something twist pleasantly in his stomach, but it does all the same.

“Hey, you,” Nick says, leaning against the doorway.

“Hey,” Louis says, smiling tiredly as he gets his shoes off and crosses the space between them.

Nick pulls him into a hug, holding him for a long moment before he leans out of it enough to kiss him, soft and familiar, like a greeting. “Miss me?” he asks, smirking as he tips his head back to look into Louis' eyes.

Louis laughs, a single puff of air, then pulls Nick in again, resting his head on his shoulder. The fact that he's not giving some retort is enough for Nick; he'll take that as a yes.

“I need food,” Louis mumbles without moving, leaning heavily against Nick.

“I've got leftover fried rice if you'd like? Bit salty, but I think it's edible.”

Louis hums and leans back, looking up into his eyes again. “Suppose that'll be good,” he murmurs.

Nick gives him a funny look because he's just staring now, all soft and tired, and it's not something he usually does. It feels like he's giving more away in the moment than he usually does.

“Niall said he'd think about it,” he finally says, breaking the silence. “Explained it all and he said he'd look into it and all that, let us know when he decides.”

Nick is taken aback, not having expected that. “Oh. Yeah? That's- that's good, right?” Because it seems like a good thing, but Louis is looking at him like he's thinking, trying to decide something maybe.

“Very good,” he agrees, his lips quirking up at one corner. “It went really well, didn't freak out or anything.”

Nick furrows his brow. The look hasn't gone away and Nick feels lost. “You don't seem- what's on your mind, Tomlinson?”

Louis chews on his bottom lip for a moment, his thumb moving back and forth over Nick's skin behind his ear. Nick's about to start to panic, assume it's something really bad, when Louis finally speaks.

“If we do that, invite him to be our- our third or whatever, if we decide to dominate him, we have to really take care of him.” He pauses, thinking, and Nick tries to follow, hoping he's not suggesting that he actually _doesn't_ trust Nick all that much. “Both of us, we have to make sure he doesn't get hurt.”

Nick tilts his head, still so confused. Of course they wouldn't hurt him. He feels like that's obvious. “What exactly are you saying?”

Louis sighs, dropping his gaze before he forces it back up. “You and I, we have to be solid. We can't- if you decide you don't want to be with me or something, it could get messy and I don't want Niall to get caught in anything like that. We just have to be in a good place before we ask him into this.”

Nick swallows heavily, realising they're doing this, they're actually talking about their relationship. And neither of them is running away.

“Are we not in a good place?” he asks quietly, because it seems like they are. It seems like they're better than ever and he's pretty sure it's not just him imagining it.

Louis bites down on his lip, then slides closer, wrapping his arms around the back of Nick's neck and kissing him once. “I think we are?” he says, soft and unsure. Nick tilts his head down to press his forehead into Louis'. “But, like I said, if you decide you've changed your mind or something- I'd just rather know now if you think that's likely to happen.”

Nick realises now what he's asking and he almost laughs. A few months can really change a lot. “I mean, I try not to make promises I can't keep, babe,” he starts gently, “but if you're asking if I have plans to end this, I can assure you I don't.”

Louis is silent for a long moment, breathing against Nick's lips, and Nick isn't sure if that sounded the way he'd meant it. To him, it's a fairly big thing, but maybe it didn't sound like much to Louis.

He tilts his head down to kiss him, soft and slow. “I like you a lot,” he whispers between presses of lips. “ _A lot_ a lot.”

Louis kisses him back for a minute, lifting up onto his toes to push into it more firmly, his fingers grasping onto the back of Nick's neck. When he finally pulls away, dropping down onto the flats of his feet, he smiles, nodding.

“I like you, too, then, so that's settled.” He lets his arms drop down from Nick's neck and takes a small step back. “Now what was this about fried rice?”

Nick shakes his head, smiling fondly, and turns into the kitchen with Louis at his heels.

As the rice is heating up in the microwave, Louis drops to his knees and gets Nick's cock out, swallowing it down without a word. Nick cradles his head, arse pushed back against the counter, and licks his lips, heart beating heavily in his chest. He comes before the rice has a chance to cool down again, hips rocking into Louis' mouth.

Once Louis' finished eating, they go to bed where Nick returns the favor, trailing the tip of his finger behind his balls and letting it tickle over his arse hole as he sucks him off.

When they settle in to sleep, Louis lets Nick spoon him, something he usually fights off.

“I hope he says yes,” Louis whispers sleepily, dropping his hand over Nick's, pulling him closer.

Nick kisses his neck, exhausted himself. “Me too.”

Louis pulls his hand up a bit on his chest, twining their fingers together. “I like you _a lot_ a lot, too, you know.”

Nick smiles, squeezing Louis' hand. “I'm glad.”

And he really is.

\---

It's a few days later when Nick gets a text from Louis right as he's finishing up the show.

_he said yes!!!!!!!!_

Nick has to take a moment to put it together, to know what Louis' even talking about, but his heart speeds up when he realises. Another text comes in before he can respond.

_tomorrow night??_

The next night is Friday, so that should be perfect. Nick won't have to get up early so they'll have plenty of time, both during the evening and the following morning. They'll be able to take their time and they really need to on their first go.

He sends back a handful of smiling emojis and _that's perfect_ before he lets himself think about it.

It's something he's always wanted to try, but never could find the right person to do it with. He's got a friend who's an experienced submissive and, when he talks about it, Nick feels itchy under his skin. He loves the idea of someone trusting him enough to hand over control, to know that he'll take care of them. And now, imagining Niall as that person, knowing it's going to happen in thirty-some hours, his skin feels hot all over.

Niall really is lovely and, even if they haven't spent that much time together, Nick thinks it will be easy to trust him. It's a relief knowing that, as Louis had told him, he won't be the type to just go along with something even if he doesn't want it. He hopes it's true even when they're playing, hopes Niall won't be afraid to say if things get to be too much.

And that's exactly why they all need to sit down together and have a chat before anything happens. He knows Louis gave him the basics of what the arrangement would involve, gave him a good idea of how it would work. And he also knows Niall had looked into it on his own, but he doesn't know exactly what Niall read and Nick needs to be sure they're all on the same page.

He and Louis have talked about it before, even tried it out a few times, so he's pretty sure their expectations are similar. It'll be good to make sure, though, to talk about it with Niall there. Louis would never forgive him if he fucked this up and Nick's not sure he'd forgive himself either. If they're doing this, they're bloody well doing it right.

\---

Nick has put out a bowl of crisps and some cut-up vegetables and dip in an attempt to make this feel more casual, more comfortable. As he looks at his coffee table, though, he feels like he's accomplished the exact opposite. It looks like some stuffy mixer or something and he moves to put the vegetables away again or at least throw them in a plastic bowl instead of the ceramic plate they're on. He's stopped by a hand on his arm, though, and a sighing boy pulling him into an embrace.

“Would you bloody settle down?” he says calmly, his voice gentle. “Everything's going to be fine. After half a beer, it won't be so awkward anyway.”

Nick grimaces. “If we're going to try this tonight, we probably shouldn't be drinking.”

Louis huffs out a laugh at that, the corners of his eyes wrinkling in amusement. “Well, that might be a deal breaker for Niall,” he explains, his eyes twinkling. “I agree that we can't be drunk, but I think a beer or two is fairly harmless.”

Nick knows that much is true. One beer hasn't been enough to get him tipsy since he was thirteen and he nicked one from the kitchen, choking it down in his bedroom after his parents had gone to bed. It might even be exactly what he needs to relax, to be able to do this without letting his nerves get the best of him. He just can't lose control. That's the whole point of this, after all. Nick needs to be in control.

The thought actually calms him enough that he forgets about the vegetables and leans down to kiss Louis, soft and slow, unwilling to get worked up before Niall gets there.

When the doorbell chimes, Nick is feeling considerably calmer. He leans away from Louis' lips and gives him a smile before moving toward the door. He opens it to reveal Niall, possibly less calm, but not as anxious as Nick might have expected. He gives Nick a shaky smile, twisting his hands together in front of him.

“Hey,” Nick says softly, stepping aside to invite him in. “Thanks for coming.”

“I, uh,” Niall stumbles to say, walking into the flat as Nick closes the door behind him. “Yeah, no problem. Hello.”

Nick smiles and watches as Louis hugs him, then pulls him to the sofa. “You mentioned beers, Nick?” he says in the politest way to give an order.

Nick suspects he'll be very good at this. In fact, he's downright sure of it.

He goes into the kitchen and takes longer than is strictly necessary to pull three bottles from the refrigerator, just in case the two of them need to say anything without him present. They'll have a chance to say everything, all of them, soon, but he knows Niall might be more comfortable saying some things to just Louis. So, he dawdles as he pops the caps off the beers, arranging the drawer of utensils when he puts the bottle opener back.

When he does go into the living room, Louis and Niall are talking about something that had happened on their last trip out of town, something to do with Zayn and shaving cream. Nick can't really follow, but he doesn't really try, either. He just sets down their drinks and sits on the chair closest to Niall's end of the sofa, taking a slow pull from his beer.

When their story trails off, Louis grabs a piece of celery and holds it without biting into it. “So, we should talk about this then, yeah?”

Niall's expression changes, uncertainty flashing in his eyes before it settles into something like resolve. “Yeah, yes. We should, yeah.”

Louis smiles and turns to Nick, eyebrows raised. “Did you have somewhere you wanted to start? Since he and I have already talked a bit, would you like to, I don't know, catch up?”

Nick nods and takes another small sip from his bottle before setting it down onto the table beside the crisps. “Yeah, I should,” he says, turning to Niall. He kicks the boy's foot lightly, smiling, then takes a deep breath. “So, have you ever done anything like this before?”

“No,” Niall answers immediately, cheeks already flaring pink. “Never, didn't even really know it was a thing, like in real life.”

Nick puffs out a laugh at that and nods. “Intimidating at first, innit?”

“Yeah, thought Louis was off his head when he brought it up,” he agrees, his lips quirking up into a small smile before he glances down at his lap and the smile falls away. “But, like, I read about it and it doesn't seem as weird as I thought? Louis had said it would be a lot like what we did last time, just more- intense or whatever, but I figured he was just trying to make it sound less scary than it is.” He looks up, back to Nick, as Louis smiles patiently next to him. “But the stuff I read, it said it doesn't have to be scary? Like, there are a lot of ways to do it and you can kind of pick and choose?”

Nick feels a lot of his nervousness lift away because Niall seems to have read the right things. There's a lot of information out there, some of it perfectly accurate and some of it so completely wrong, and he's glad Niall hadn't stumbled across the latter.

“That's exactly how it is, yeah. We have to talk about what would be good and what would be bad, figure out what we all feel comfortable with. So if anything _does_ seem scary, you really need to tell us so we know not to do that.”

Niall takes a deep breath and a nods in response, then takes a long sip from his beer.

Nick smiles, but leans forward. “Go slow with that, okay? I think we should only have one if we're going to do anything tonight.”

Niall pulls the bottle away, leaving his lips pink and shiny from the moisture. He stares at Nick for a long moment, then wipes his lips. “Is that, like,” he says slowly, “is that a command or whatever then?”

Nick presses his lips together thoughtfully. “Would you like that? Would that be something for the good column or the bad column?”

Niall shrugs, but seems to be thinking, so Nick gives him a moment. “I think, probably good? I think I'd like that. Probably not if you told me to stop drinking altogether, but I think things like that would be good.”

Nick smiles and shakes his head. “We won't tell you to stop drinking, promise,” he says, fondness evident in his tone. “But it's good to know those sorts of things are on the table.”

Louis, who's been patiently silent, curls closer to Niall, dropping his chin onto the younger boy's shoulder. “Anything else you think you'd like? Or wouldn't like?”

Niall looks at his hands for a few seconds, thinking, then says, “I'm not really sure. Like, there are a lot of things that I don't know how I'd react to, but without trying them, I can't say for sure whether they're good or bad.”

“That's a really great attitude to have,” Nick replies, feeling better and better about this with every word Niall says. He's taking this seriously and he's open to trying things and Nick feels very lucky he's agreed to this. He might just be perfect. “How about general things? Pain, being tied up, things like that? Any of that sound scary?”

Niall ducks his head, but Nick knew this was bound to be awkward once they started talking about specifics. He can be patient.

“Not sure about pain. Maybe nothing too intense?” he says, lifting his gaze to Nick even though he looks nervous. “I don't think- I saw some really intense stuff when I looked it up and I don't think I'd want that, if that's okay? Like, biting and scratching, little stuff like that is okay.”

Nick smiles and nods, filing away the information. “I'm actually glad, honestly,” he says, picking up his beer. “That part, inflicting pain, it's not really my favourite.”

“Too true,” Louis mutters  where he's nosing at Niall's shoulder. “Asked him to spank me once and he could barely muster up more than a light tap.”

Niall laughs, some of the tension breaking. It's actually true, too. Louis had been in a rare mood and Nick had him bent over the kitchen counter and Louis had said it on an exhale, _spank me_. Nick was so flustered and surprised that he couldn't do much, not without having a safe word in place or even having discussed it before. He suspects he'd do better now, in a negotiated scene, but it's still not really his thing.

“So what is your favourite?” Niall asks quietly, eyes flicking from the beer bottle in his hands, fingernails picking at the label, up to Nick.

Nick feels his first real flutter of nerves since this conversation started. It was easier when they were talking about Niall. Now he not only has to talk about himself, but he has to admit something that he's not actually sure Niall knows.

“I don't really know yet,” he answers, with a little shrug. “I haven't actually done this before, no more than a failed attempt that never really got off the ground. So it's going to be a learning experience for me as much as it is for you.”

Niall doesn't seem disappointed, at least, that Nick doesn't actually know what he's doing. That's as much as Nick could ask for, really.

“Have you?” Niall asks, turning to Louis. “Have you done this before?”

Louis gives him a regretful smile. “Same as him, I'm afraid. Tried it a couple of times, but it didn't really- work.”

Nick wonders if Niall realises they're talking about each other, that their failed attempts were done together. If he does, he doesn't let on.

“So we're all going to sort of figure it out together?” When he and Nick nod, Niall nods, too, breathing out a long exhale. “That's actually a relief, knowing I won't be the only clueless one.”

Nick chuckles, relieved himself. He's not sure he'd call any of them clueless, though; he's talked to his mate about it endlessly and done quite a bit of research, and he knows Louis' done some, too. And it's obvious that Niall has educated himself as much as he could in the short time he took to decide, so Nick feels confident that they won't majorly fuck up, at least.

“And if we try something and it doesn't work?” Niall asks. “I read about safe words and stuff. Will we have one of those?”

Nick nods immediately and Louis does so, too, fingers playing with the hem of Niall's shirt as Nick answers. “I actually have a friend, he's talked to me a lot about his experiences as a submissive.” He pauses, happy when Niall doesn't even flinch at the word. “He and his partner use a colour system instead of just a regular safe word and he really likes it because it allows more room than just a simple _stop_. And it allows for his dominant to be reassured that he's still good.”

Niall frowns, nodding along. “Okay, so how's it work?”

“Green means good,” Louis says next to him, answering for Nick. “It means everything's fine, keep going. And you can say it any time, just to check in.” Nick nods his agreement, taking a sip of beer and letting Louis explain. “Yellow means slow down or take a break. It can be because you're starting to feel anxious or you just need to breathe or whatever. It just lets us know we need to check in and adjust to make sure you're comfortable.”

“I'm guessing red means stop?” Niall asks when Louis pauses.

Louis practically beams before he goes on. “Exactly. Red means hands off, stop everything. That's what you use if you're scared or in actual pain, the bad kind, anything like that.”

“And you can't be afraid to use it,” Nick adds seriously. “Even if you feel like the reason is silly or something, if you feel bad, physically or mentally, and you want to stop, we need you to say it. No matter what.”

Niall takes a deep, shaky breath, slightly widened eyes trained on Nick. “Okay, I will. I promise I will.” He fiddles with the label on his bottle some more, peeling a bit of the paper off. “Is that something for you, too? Can you say it, too?”

“Yes,” Louis answers evenly, kissing Niall's shoulder. “It's less likely, obviously, that we'll need to, but it's for us, too, if we get in too deep.”

They're all silent for a long moment. Nick wants to give Niall time to think and he's sure Louis does, too. When the younger boy finally speaks again, a couple of minutes have passed.

“Are there rules as far as-” He stops, the blush on his cheeks seeming to darken, but that could just be Nick's imagination. “Like, obviously you two are together and I don't want to mess that up or intrude or anything, so- are there things that are off limits? Like, we kissed last time, but is that off limits now?”

Nick frowns, thinking. “Would you be more comfortable if we didn't kiss?” He hadn't even thought of it, just assumed there would be kissing.

“No, it's not that,” Niall insists, shaking his head. “I like it, but I can- I can _not_ do it if you'd rather.”

Nick turns to Louis, asking him silently. He's pretty sure he already knows, but he doesn't want to answer for Louis when they've never actually discussed it.

“I'm good with kissing,” Louis says carefully, raising his eyebrows at Nick in a question.

“Yeah, I'd like for there to be kissing,” he agrees, turning to Niall. “You're a very nice kisser. I'd hate to miss out on that.”

Niall's lips curl up at that, seemingly against his will, and Nick leans forward to squeeze his knee, letting his hand linger there for a few seconds before sliding it off.

“There's one more thing I'd like to discuss,” he says, getting back to the task at hand. “Just basic stuff, what do you like? Getting fucked, doing the fucking? You seemed to like sucking us off, is that right?”

Niall's blush definitely grows then and Nick can't believe that, of everything they've discussed, this is the thing to make him go awkward and uncomfortable.

“I liked sucking you off, yeah,” he admits, not meeting either of their gazes. “But I've never- I don't really know-”

Nick has to force himself not to let his jaw drop as Niall goes awkwardly silent.

Niall is a sodding virgin. They're negotiating _BDSM_ with a _virgin._

He turns to Louis, ready to giving him a scolding expression for not telling him, but Louis looks a bit surprised himself.

“You, uh-” Nick says, clearing his throat, “you've never had sex? With a bloke, I assume? Or-”

“I have,” Niall rushes to correct, his voice quiet. “Once, on tour, but only- I only fucked him and it was kind of quick and just strange, so I don't really know. I don't have anything to compare it to.”

Nick takes this in with a deep breath, contemplating. So he's not a virgin, not technically, but he obviously is in some ways. Nick bites down on his lip, realising they're going to have to go even slower than he thought, not just with the kinky stuff, but with all of it.

“Are you, like, open to trying it the other way around?” Louis asks slowly.

Niall nods without hesitation. “Yeah, I am, I want to. I've done, y'know, stuff to myself, but I didn't want to have some stranger do it my first time.” He looks down, seeming embarrassed, probably hasn't talked much about this to anyone before if Nick were to guess.

Nick smiles, putting his forgotten beer bottle down, and leans forward to touch Niall's knee again. “Hey, that's really smart,” he offers gently. “My first time was with someone I barely knew and it was bloody awful. It's good that you know what you want.”

Niall lifts his gaze slowly and Nick doesn't move his hand away this time, squeezing in little comforting circles over his jeans. “It's okay if you don't want to anymore, with me,” he says, surprisingly firmly. “If it's too complicated or whatever, it's fine, I won't be hurt.”

“I definitely still want to,” he says, turning to Louis and checking that it's not just him. Louis nods, though, decisively. “We still want to, absolutely. It just means we'll have to be extra _extra_ careful and you really need to feel comfortable telling us when to back off, okay?”

Niall nods, smiling a bit. “Yellow, right?”

Nick can't help but grin, nodding, and Louis' lips are probably hurting from smiling so hard, too.

“Exactly right,” Louis praises, leaning in to kiss Niall's cheek.

Nick squeezes his knee again, sliding his hand up just a bit to his thigh. He knows there's more to talk about, probably a lot more, but the conversation has gone so well so far that he thinks maybe it's enough for now. They've covered the important things, anyway, particularly the colour system. And they can go slow, not do anything crazy for a while.

“Do you feel comfortable giving it a go then?” Nick asks softly, rubbing circles into Niall's thigh. “Anything else you want to talk about first?”

Niall chews on his lip for a moment, looking into Nick's eyes. “I don't think so,” he answers. “I think- I think I'm good, yeah.”

“Okay,” Nick answers, smiling warmly. “Good, yeah, just let us know what's good and what's bad with the colours, okay?”

When Niall nods, he whispers _yes_ , and Nick slides his hand up a little further, making Niall shiver, staring down as Nick's fingers creep up his thigh, wrapped around it so his fingertips are running over the inside seam of his jeans. He regretfully pulls away, though, leaning back in his chair.

“Since you probably trust Louis a little more, I'd like you two to start,” he says, gaze flicking over to Louis, who already looks a little flushed with excitement. “Nothing big or too intense tonight. Just getting used to each other.”

And with that, he falls silent, handing the reins over to Louis and letting him take charge. Niall seems to realise this, twisting his head in Louis' direction.

“Hi,” Louis whispers, bringing a hand to Niall's chin to lift it, their eyes meeting. “Can I have a kiss first?”

Niall's eyes fall shut immediately and Nick smiles, watching as Louis leans into to press their mouths together, open enough that Nick can see in through the gap at the corners of their lips. He watches as they kiss for a moment before Louis' tongue flicks into Niall's mouth, tickling the other boy's. Louis is an amazing kisser and now Nick knows that Niall is great as well, and his dick fattens up just watching their tongues meet between them, soft and gentle where they rub together.

After only a minute or so, Louis' hand slides down to Niall's jeans, cupping over the small tent where Niall's starting to get hard. Nick smiles more when he sees that Louis' not moving his hand, just pressing down enough for Niall to feel it, the warmth of his hand.

He has an impulse to thank Louis for it as Niall starts to rock up into the touch, trying to get some friction. It's lovely to watch and maybe Louis knew it would be. Or maybe he just wanted to make Niall squirm for his own pleasure. Either way, though, Nick is benefiting.

Niall whimpers a little, the sound muffled by Louis' lips, and that's when Louis leans away, looking into his eyes.

“Want you to do something for me,” he murmurs, tracing his fingers over Niall's dick through the denim, probably just firmly enough to make sure he can feel it.

“Yes,” Niall replies, the word all breath, like he's been waiting for this, to be told what to do. Nick is amazed by him already, so happy they're doing this.

Louis smiles and kisses him again, shortly this time, pulling away before Niall can push into it. “I'm gonna touch you, yeah? But I want you to look at Nick, okay? Don't close your eyes, just look at him. Can you do that for me?”

Nick can feel his heart thump in his chest as he watches Niall nod, looking up at Louis. “Yeah, I can do that.”

“Good boy,” Louis whispers back fondly. “Go on then, look at him.”

Nick has to take a deep breath when Niall turns toward him, staring unwaveringly. It's almost too much for _him_ , but then Louis' fingers are working at Niall's zip and Nick is so glad he gets to see this. He glances down as Louis pushes his jeans aside, then he looks back up to meet Niall's gaze, watching it play out on his face.

Niall's lips part when Louis gets his cock out, gripping it gently, and it's all focused on Nick, all of his desperation. Nick smiles, then bites down on his lip as Niall's chest stutters with a ragged breath and Nick knows it's because Louis' starting to stroke him. He sees it in his peripheral vision, sees Louis' fist working over Niall's cock slowly, still teasing.

“Looks nice,” he mumbles, watching as Niall fights to keep his eyes open, his lids fluttering before he rips them up and stares at Nick. His pupils are dilated and his lips keep quivering as Louis slides his hand up and down and it's one of the better things Nick has gotten to see.

“I don't want you to come,” Louis says, twisting his hand a bit as he pulls it up. Nick can see a shiny drop of precome at the tip and he stares for a long moment before lifting his gaze again, pleased to see that Niall is still looking at him, still doing as he was told. “Hold out as long as you can, but tell me when you need me to stop.”

Niall nods shakily, punching out an exhale when Louis starts wanking him faster, actually putting effort into getting Niall worked up now. Nick stares into Niall's eyes, watching as they roll back in the sockets, but snap back to Nick before he can say anything.

He whines, his eyebrows furrowing, like he's begging Nick for something, and it's a very good look on him. Nick makes a note to make it happen a lot in the future, to make Niall beg.

“I can't,” he finally says tensely, trying hard to hold off.

Louis stills his hand immediately, glancing up to look at him. Niall doesn't look back, though. Niall keeps staring at Nick, his chest heaving as Louis cradles his cock, pink and wet at the tip.

“Colour?” Louis whispers.

Niall shakes his head quickly, though, eyes trained on Nick. “I'm fine, green, but I'll come soon if you keep going.”

Nick can tell Louis' thinking about whether or not to push him further, but after a few seconds he kisses Niall's temple and lets go of his cock. They're taking it slow. Later, maybe, they'll push Niall a bit more, make him get closer to coming than _soon_ before they let go.

“Bedroom?” Louis asks, turning to Nick.

Nick nods, standing up. There are things he'd like to try that would be more comfortable in bed, so he holds out a hand to Niall, smiling when he takes it.

He leads them into the bedroom and, once inside, he turns to Niall, smiling down at him. “Can we get these clothes off then?” he asks, pulling at the hem of his t-shirt.

Niall nods and lifts his arms when Nick pulls the material up. His cock is out, white pants and blue jeans pushed down enough to let it stick out through the gap. Nick bites his lip, looking down at it, and runs his fingers lightly over the length, from base to tip, swiping his thumb through the wetness at the end. It makes Niall shudder, hips jerking just slightly, trying to push into Nick's hand.

Smirking, he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans and pulls them down, kneeling to help Niall out of them. He does the same with his pants and, when he's done, Niall is standing before him completely naked, his cock inches away from Nick's face.

“Don't come,” he murmurs, leaning forward to lick his tongue out over the tip.

He hopes the walk into the bedroom and the short amount of downtime have been enough to get Niall further from the edge, but Niall still whines as Nick tastes his precome, licking it up gently. Every man tastes a bit different, if not much, and he's pleasantly surprised at how sweet Niall tastes. He hums as he laps it up, then presses a kiss just under the head, smiling against his cock when Niall's hips stutter as if he's trying not to buck forward.

“Good boy,” Nick whispers, running his tongue over the spine before leaving one last kiss right against the soft pink head.

When he gets to his feet, Niall's eyes are wide and dark, looking at Nick and waiting. He's beautiful, really, more beautiful like this than Nick's ever seen him before. He steps close, wrapping his arms around the boy's bare waist.

“You said you've done stuff to yourself, right? Can you be more specific about that?” To make his point a little clearer, Nick trails his fingers down Niall's skin, letting them feel out the curve of Niall's arse.

“Fingers,” Niall mumbles, tipping forward to rest his forehead high up on Nick's chest, almost burrowing into his neck. “I've tried a- a toy a couple of times but mostly I've used my fingers.”

Nick hums his understanding and stretches his hands out over the flesh of Niall's arse, giving a firm squeeze. He knows he can't fuck him tonight, not a chance of that, but there are other things that could work.

“Ever been eaten out?” he asks, dropping his chin and murmuring the words into Niall's ear.

Niall's breath seems to catch against Nick's chest. “Like-?” he starts as if he's going to ask, then changes course. “No, _Christ_ , no, I haven't.”

Nick grins, lifting his head to look at Louis next to them. Louis seems thoughtful, staring at the curve of Niall's back, the soft pale lines of him.

“Do you want Nick to do that, Niall?” Louis asks softly, tearing his gaze up from Niall's body to return Nick's gaze. “Want him to eat you out?”

Nick licks his lips subconsciously, staring back at Louis as he palms Niall's arse, spreading his cheeks just a bit as he does. It's something he quite likes to do and the thought of doing it to someone for the first time is making his mouth water. But he's not sure if that's pushing too far for tonight or not. He knows it can be a bit much the first time, having someone lick your arse.

“Is that- is it good?” he asks, face still pressed against Nick's skin, hot where the two meet.

“It is,” Louis promises, stepping behind Niall and dipping down to kiss his shoulder blade. “Nick's really good at it, too. And I know he'll be gentle with you if you'll let him.”

Louis' hands come up to rub Niall's shoulders as Nick traces Niall's curves with his fingertips and the combination makes the boy sort of melt between them. His eyelashes tickle Nick's skin and his breath is warm and wet and Nick is very, very hard in his trousers.

“Okay,” Niall mumbles quietly.

Neither of them move, though. Louis' fingers are still slowly kneading into his skin, thumbs rubbing circles between his shoulder blades, and Nick drags the backs of his fingers down Niall's sides.

“Feeling good?” Louis checks in a whisper.

Niall hums his response, lifting his arms to hold onto Nick's shoulders.

Louis leans forward and kisses Niall's neck softly, sweetly. “Give Nick a nice kiss before he gets you spread out on the bed.”

Nick is almost expecting him to hesitate. He's still not sure how comfortable Niall is with him; it's still really new, being intimate with him. Louis' been intimate with him for years, maybe not like this, but they've been close anyway. Nick knows it'll take time for the two of them to get that comfortable with each other.

He doesn't actually hesitate, though. He lifts his head away from Nick's chest and looks up at him, his eyes glazed over a bit. And then he tips his head up, eyelids falling as he presses his mouth against Nick's.

It's every bit as good as last time, maybe even better. Niall keeps his lips parted, like a constant invitation; whenever Nick wants to lick into his mouth, he can, and Niall will let him. It's exhilarating and Nick takes his time at first, gently tugging Niall's bottom lip between his own just to feel the softness of it, the way he lets him. It's not long, though, before he takes advantage of Niall's invitation, flicking his tongue past the parted lips and tasting a hint of beer on his tongue.

Niall kisses him like he wants to be kissing him, tiny noises escaping his throat before he cuts them off, his fingers gripping at Nick's shoulders to keep him close. Nick keeps one hand low on the boy's back, keeping them pressed together, and he lets the other drift beyond Niall, finding Louis' waist, just so he can feel both of them.

“That looks really nice,” Louis whispers into Niall's ear, close enough that it sounds like he's whispering it into _Nick's_ ear. “He's a good kisser, isn't he? One of the better ways he uses his mouth.”

Nick has to pull away from one of the better kisses of his life then, chuckling as he leans away from Niall's lovely lips. “Don't listen to him,” he says fondly, glancing from Niall back to Louis. “I'm an excellent conversationalist.”

Without missing a beat, Niall noses at Nick's jaw and says, “I thought I was supposed to listen to him.”

And that. That makes something inside Nick twist nicely, so incredibly pleased by Niall and the way he fits with them, the things he does and the things he says. Nick leans back to look into his eyes, feeling the weight of how lucky he is to be standing here with a naked Niall pressed against him, Louis pressing in on the other side.

“You're lovely,” he says, eyes dancing over Niall's face, tracing his lips then glancing up to see the inexplicable warmth in his cool blue eyes. He swallows and brings his hands to the boy's hips, squeezing them. “Shall I show you the best way I use my mouth then?”

Niall stares up for a long moment, cheeks pink and hair messily sweeping down over his forehead. Then he nods slowly, eyes never leaving Nick's, and whispers, “yeah.”

Nick steps back, giving him a little smile, and pats the bed. “I'd like you on your hands and knees,” he says, taking in the full sight of Niall, naked and hard before him. Nick wonders if he feels uncomfortable being the only one without clothes on, but he trusts that he'll speak up if he is. He seems fine enough.

After a moment, Niall steps away from Louis and crawls up onto the bed, holding the position on his hands and knees only for a second before he lifts the upper half of his body, kneeling on the mattress instead.

“Sorry, it's a little awkward,” he says quickly, turning back to them. “Could Louis maybe- could you come up here with me?”

Nick glances at Louis, seeing a warm smile there. “'Course I could,” he says, already moving.

Nick waits as Louis sits up by the headboard, adjusting Niall so he's back on his hands and knees, facing him. Louis holds the boy's gaze, that sweet smile still on his face. “This better, babe?” he asks, bringing a hand up to push his hair back.

Niall nods and Nick can't see his face from here, but he can already tell Niall feels more comfortable. He drops down a bit, pushing his nose against Louis' stomach and Louis keeps his hand moving through his hair. It's sweet to watch, to see how comfortable they make each other. Nick supposes that's the whole point.

He could just sit and watch them for hours, probably, but Niall's got a cute little arse stuck up in the air and Nick can't ignore that any longer. He licks his lips, moving onto the bed behind him, and runs his hands over the soft skin there. It's even paler than the rest of him, practically porcelain, and Nick lowers down to press a kiss to the gentle curve of one cheek.

“Relax,” he hears Louis whisper across the bed, more like a reminder than a response.

Nick sits back on his knees, sliding a hand over each of Niall's arse cheeks and he squeezes his fingers into the plush skin, pulling them apart to reveal the pink hole between them.

He's always been a fan of arses. He likes grabbing onto them and grazing his fingers over them, likes watching them jiggle when he's fucking someone and the way they look in a good pair of tight trousers. Louis' is like a dream for him, perfectly round and soft, amazing to look at, amazing to touch.

But he likes this too, likes getting even closer, more intimate. He likes the slight wrinkle of silky skin, likes watching the muscle clench in anticipation. They're almost cute, really, and knowing that Niall's never felt what he's about to feel makes it even better.

“You're still not allowed to come,” Nick reminds gently. “Tell me if you need me to stop.”

“Can you- can you do that?” Niall asks, looking back over his shoulder. “From this?”

“Mmm, some people,” Louis answers for him. “And Nick really is very good at it.”

“Oh,” Niall says softly. He's silent for a few seconds before he finishes. “Okay, I'll tell you. If, y'know, if I need.”

Nick smiles and kisses his tailbone. “Good.”

And then he takes a deep breath and lowers down, nudging his face into the crease of his arse, brushing his lips over Niall's hole. The boy shudders, going a bit tense, but Nick doesn't pause before he licks his tongue out, soft and careful. He hears a hoarse squeak above, hears Louis murmuring praise, but Nick is too focused to listen to the actual words. He knows he'll hear anything telling him to stop or take a break, but until then, he concentrates on making Niall feel good.

After a few timid licks with the tip of his tongue, he presses the flat of his tongue against the sensitive skin, swiping over it. He feels Niall's muscles relax a little bit at that, enough that he does it again and then once more before flicking his tongue right over his rim, purposely catching it.

“Hurting me a bit,” he hears Louis murmur and it's enough that Nick lifts his head, looking up to see what's happening. What he sees is Niall's hands gripping onto Louis' arms tightly, his head pressed into his stomach.

“Colour,” Nick says firmly.

When Niall pushes his arse out at the lack of contact, Nick realises that it's good, that he's holding onto Louis because it's good.

“Green,” Niall breathes out, spreading his legs a bit. “Please? It's green.”

Nick grins, catching Louis' eye before he drops down again. “Loosen up on Louis, please, babe,” he says as he presses his face back into the warmth between his cheeks.

And then he gets back to work, running his tongue in circles around Niall's rim, flicking his tongue right over it randomly so he can't predict when it'll happen. He feels Niall push back against his face from time to time like he can't help it and, eventually, Nick decides to give him a little more.

Gripping the boy's hips, he presses his pointed tongue right against the hole, feeling the resistance of the muscle. He's tight, there's no doubt, maybe tighter than anyone Nick has done this for. It takes time and patience, pressing and licking and wiggling his tongue into Niall, tasting him from the inside.

Niall whines and whimpers as Nick eats him out, letting out sweet little moans and grunts here and there. Nick loves doing this when the person is responsive, when he can hear how much they're enjoying it, and Niall is not letting him down. He hasn't said an actual word yet, but the noises are plenty to tell Nick he likes it.

“Look so nice with your mouth all open like that,” Nick hears Louis say distantly, as if he's much farther away than he actually is. He wishes he could see it for himself, but he can picture Niall with his jaw dropped and his eyes rolled back, that persistent flush staining his cheeks pink. “Think you could take care of me a bit while Nick takes care of you?”

Niall sounds completely breathless when he answers, “yeah, want to,” and Nick dives his tongue in again, licking at the velvety surface inside.

The sound of the zip sounds as far away as their voices had, but when he hears the slurp, the wet suction as Niall sucks Louis in, it's like it's in high definition. He can hear every choke, every muffled moan, every gasp as Niall messily sucks Louis' cock, and it just spurs Nick on, makes him want to do even better. He wants to make Niall beg, for more or for less, wants him to feel overwhelmed by Nick's tongue inside of him.

So he doesn't worry about the messiness of his own work, slurps at Niall's hole and fucks his tongue in, doing his best to draw it in circles over the soft flesh. He presses his face right against him, breathing heavily against his arse as he tongue fucks him, makes him quiver with how good it is.

He hears a soft sob, followed by the slick sound of him pulling off of Louis' cock, and then he says it. “Stop, god, I'm gonna come.” It sounds like a plea, his voice wrecked from Nick's tongue and Louis' cock and Nick pulls back, his face wet.

When Louis looks up, his eyes are dark, possibly more turned on than Nick has ever seen him. He's still in control, though, still somehow composed.

“Come on, love,” he says, looking down at Niall where he's panting against Louis' stomach. He grips his cock, guiding it toward Niall's lips. “So close, just a bit more.”

Niall takes a few more deep breaths before he lifts his head and swallows Louis down again. Nick gets off the bed and watches as he distractedly takes his own clothes off. Louis doesn't look away, staring intently at Niall sucking him down. His lips part a bit, like he might throw his head back, but he doesn't. He just stares, completely in control as Niall brings him right to the edge.

“Can I come on your face?” he asks, tracing Niall's jaw with his fingers. “Would that be green?”

Niall nods, mumbling an affirmative noise around Louis, and it makes Louis suck his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down hard.

“Can you get down on the floor and kneel for me please?” he asks, only now starting to sound a bit breathless.

Nick gets the last of his clothes off and tossed aside as Niall scrambles off the bed to the middle of the floor, kneeling on the rug. Nick makes a note to bring in something plushier, more padded, so he doesn't hurt his knees next time.

Louis follows close behind Niall, pulling on his cock in quick little tugs and, once he's standing in front of Niall, it only takes a few seconds. He looks down at the boy kneeling for him and punches out a gasp as his cock spits over Niall's face, streaking his skin with pearly translucent come. Niall flinches when it hits him, but he closes his eyes and lets Louis finish, pulling the last of his orgasm out of himself and leaving Niall with come dripping from his cheek and chin, a drop hanging right from his bottom lip.

Nick only now realises he'd been holding his breath and he releases it heavily as Louis drops his own cock, taking a step back to look at the boy. And he looks fucking incredible, some cross between completely sinful and bloody angelic. Nick could probably wank himself and finish in about thirty seconds flat, but he'd much rather step in and take Louis' place.

“Open your eyes, babe,” Nick murmurs as he steps up in front of Niall, Louis moving aside.

Niall blinks his eyes open and goes to lift a hand to his face, but Nick stops him before he can.

“No, leave it,” he says firmly. “Want you to suck me just like that, with your face all messy, okay?”

Niall freezes, then drops his hand and stares up for a long moment, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. He licks off a bit of come, but there's enough left that when he nods and opens his mouth, a string of it connects his lips, then breaks.

Nick has to swallow hard to keep himself together, because this is just about the hottest night of his life and they're only just getting started.

“Pinch my leg if you're not green, alright, love?” he mutters as he moves forward, tucking his cock right between Niall's come-slick lips.

Niall sucks him eagerly and Nick can only watch in awe, trying to hold off long enough that he can burn this image into his memory. If Niall decides he doesn't want to do this again, if he changes his mind, Nick will want to remember this.

“Fuck, he's too much,” Louis says, pressing against Nick's side, curling around him. Nick absently slinks an arm around his waist, dropping his other hand to tangle in Niall's hair, just enough for him to feel it. “He's too good, Nick.”

Nick fucks his hips forward gently, giving him a bit more and delighting in the way Niall drops his jaw, making room for him. “He's fucking perfect,” Nick agrees, reminding himself to stay in control, not to get too lost in the heat of Niall's mouth, the soft tongue lapping at the head of his cock when he pulls back on each thrust.

“I want to make him come,” Louis says thoughtfully, straightening up. “Can I make him come?”

Nick bites down on his lip and stares down at the boy before him, can just barely see the shiny tip of his cock past where Nick is stuffing himself into Niall's mouth.

“Pinch me if that's not green,” Nick says.

Niall lifts his gaze, his eyes red and wet, and he just stares, eyebrows scrunched together. Nick thinks he might have to pinch _himself_ to hold off at this point.

“Yeah, Lou, make him come,” he breathes out, patting Louis' hip. “Quickly, if you can.”

Louis falls smoothly to the floor, shifting until he's knelt behind Niall, pressed against his back. Nick wishes he had a better view, but what he can see is enough. He sees Louis' arms curl around Niall's waist and just barely sees where he grasps Niall's cock, wanking him at a steady pace from the first touch. And, more importantly, he sees Niall's eyelids flutter shut and feels the low moan around his cock, sending vibrations up his spine.

With his eyes screwed shut, Niall reaches up to hold onto Nick's hips, shoving his mouth down around him. He doesn't stop making noises, little desperate whines and sobs as Louis' strokes him, intent on making him come. With his face still wet with Louis' come and the way he's sucking Nick messily, desperately trying to stay on and whimpering his way through it, Nick knows he won't be able to last.

Luckily, Niall seems to be as close as he is and, with Louis plastered against his back, fist stroking over the length of his cock, Niall starts to squirm, opening his mouth to gasp around Nick for a moment before he sucks down again, fingers shaking against Nick's hips.

“Go on and come for us, love,” Louis murmurs into his ear, relentless with his hand even as Niall's chest heaves and he lets out a muffled sob.

Nick thinks about pulling away, giving him room to breathe, but then Niall is coming, his hips jerking as he spills over Louis' fingers. Nick tries to step back, to give him a minute, but even as Niall is still coming, he grips onto Nick's hips tightly, keeping his mouth around him. It's even messier, his lips loose and his rhythm practically gone, but it's all Nick needs. A few licks over his cock, a few shaky bobs of Niall's head, and Nick is coming, too, carefully pulling Niall's head back by his hair to add to the mess on his face.

Niall keeps his eyes closed as Nick shoots, but his mouth is open, gasping for air, and Nick aims for his cheek, not wanting to choke him. A stream of come still manages to streak his top lip, dripping down as Nick finishes.

“Are you okay?” Louis checks immediately, hugging Niall to his chest, petting over his skin.

Niall doesn't respond right away, too busy collecting himself, and Nick drops to his knees as well, combing a hand through his hair as he takes his time. He's worried that they went a bit too far for their first time, maybe pushed him too much. He hadn't even said yellow, though, and he had plenty of opportunities.

“Love, can you answer Louis?” Nick asks gently, looking at the face in front of him, eyes closed and skin glistening with Nick and Louis' come.

He finally nods as his breathing starts to settle, slowly blinking open his eyes. “I'm okay.”

When Nick sees his eyes, he knows it's the truth. He looks completely fucked, but he looks relaxed and comfortable. He looks _good._

Nick smiles and leans in to kiss his bottom lip softly, catching a taste of his own come in the process. He hums as he leans away, licking his lips clean, and he smiles at the boy in front of him.

“Let Louis tell you how perfect you were while I get a flannel, alright, babe?”

Niall smiles then, probably too exhausted to hide the effect Nick's praise has on him. It's so cute that Nick has to kiss him one more time before he finally gets up on shaky legs and pads out of the room toward the bathroom.

By the time he gets back, Niall is on his back on the bed and Louis is swiping his fingers through the wetness on his cheeks and pressing it past Niall's parted lips. Nick stands in the doorway for a moment, watching the way Niall sucks his fingers clean without a word.

“I'm so glad you're here,” Louis says, the words heavy with sincerity, his finger half inside Niall's mouth.

Niall takes a second to suck it clean, then lets Louis pull it out. “I like it here.”

Nick smiles to himself, feeling his stomach flip a little bit. He hopes it's not just the post-sex haze and that Niall really does like it there, with them. He hopes this is just the first time of many times, that Niall will settle into this.

After a few seconds, he pushes away from the door frame and moves over to the bed, kneeling next to where Niall is laid out. Louis' the only one still wearing clothes so Nick turns to him as he holds up the damp flannel.

“Want to get into some pyjamas while I clean us up?”

Louis looks up and smiles then, to Nick's surprise, leans over Niall and kisses him in two slow pecks. “Thank you,” he says as he drops back, then hops down off the bed to find some more comfortable clothes.

Nick smirks, then turns to Niall, his smile warming. “Hello, love,” he says as Niall looks up at him, face still half-smeared with come, probably getting very uncomfortable by this point. “Mind if I clean you up?”

Niall makes a face, scrunching up his features. “Please do,” he says, twitching his nose. “It's getting sticky.”

“Does that, doesn't it?” Nick replies, leaning down to wipe the mess away. “You're really a very good sport, letting us do that though.”

Niall shrugs as Nick runs the flannel over his cheek and down to his chin, wiping away all the stickiness. “I liked it,” he says quietly. “Not sure what that says about me, but I liked it a lot.”

He closes his eyes when Nick moves the flannel up over the bridge of his nose, then over to his temple where there are a couple of little smears of wetness. “Suppose it means we'll have to keep you,” Nick answers, just as quietly, checking to make sure his face is all clean. When he reckons it is, he smiles and drops down to kiss the boy softly, nothing but the taste of Niall himself left on his lips.

“Can I clean the rest of you or would you rather do it yourself?” he asks, pulling away from soft, wrecked lips.

Niall thinks for a moment, like he's torn. “I don't mind if you do it, but I need a wee. Could just do it myself then?”

Nick gestures for him to go right ahead, sitting back to give him room to get up. “Have at it,” he offers kindly. “Flannels are in the top drawer if you need one. I'm going to keep this one to clean myself up a bit.”

Niall smiles and sits up, turning to hop down off the bed. Before he does though, he stops and turns back to Nick with a hesitant expression. Pausing for a couple of seconds, he finally leans up to kiss Nick, almost nervously.

Nick is taken aback, a bit, but he lifts his hand to Niall's neck, kissing him back. He's read about aftercare and all that and, even though Niall hadn't gone into subspace, he probably still needs a little extra affection right now. That's probably why he's kissing him unprompted for the first time, and Nick is glad to show him all the affection he'd like.

“You're very cute,” he mumbles when he pulls back for a second, then presses one last kiss into his lips.

Niall leans away, eyes sparkling a bit. “Thank you,” he says, looking up at Nick for another moment before nodding to himself and hopping off the bed, in search of the bathroom.

When he's out of the room, Louis, who had clearly finished changing before and has been distracting himself to give them a moment, sidles over to the bed and drops down in front of him.

Nick feels a little strange being too affectionate with Louis when Niall's there because he gets the distinct impression that Niall is nervous about getting in the way of their thing. He doubts the boy even really understands their thing; Nick has a hard time figuring it out himself sometimes. Nonetheless, it makes him hesitant to remind Niall that they _are_ a thing, so he tries to keep his focus on the younger boy when he's there. He's not sure it actually makes any sense, but it's what his gut tells him to do.

“He likes you, you know,” Louis whispers, pulling Nick closer and wrapping his arms around him.

Nick raises his eyebrows. “Well, he _loves_ you,” he replies, not really sure what they're getting at here.

“Yes,” Louis agrees, nodding. “He loves me and he likes you.” He smiles, tipping his head up to kiss Nick quickly. “And you like me and I like you.”

Nick furrows his brow, not seeing what point Louis is trying to make, if there's a point at all. But Louis just rolls his eyes and kisses him again, then takes the flannel from his hand and starts carefully cleaning around Nick's dick.

“I think it could work,” he finally says, wiping gently over Nick's skin. “I think- I think it _will_ work. This thing. Us.”

Nick sees it now, the point he's trying to make. He's too distracted to even mind that Louis is gently cleaning off his soft dick, wiping away the spit and come left on him.

“I hope so,” he finally responds, just as Louis is finishing up and moving to clean off his own dick.

He makes quick work of it and, by the time he's done, Niall is walking back into the room, still naked as the day he was born. Nick smiles and hops up, looking for pyjamas for the two of them. He grabs some of Louis' joggers and one of Nick's own t-shirts and tosses them to the boy before finding something suitable for himself.

“Aww, do you have to put on clothes?” Louis says teasingly from the bed as Niall changes. Nick looks up just in time to see Niall stop, joggers pulled halfway up his legs.

“Did you want- is that-” He starts to ask, but Louis stops him before he can form a real question.

“No, babe, no, I'm just teasing. You can wear clothes to bed if you'd like.”

Niall hesitates, but then continues on, pulling the joggers up his legs and getting Nick's t-shirt on. It's too big on him, sort of floppy around his small frame, but then that had sort of been Nick's intention. Something about seeing him in clothes that are obviously Nick's makes him feel warm, satisfied.

When they all get into bed and the lights are switched off, Nick doesn't hesitate to curl around Niall this time, pressing his nose into the boy's neck and inhaling deeply. They may not love each other the way Louis and Niall do, may not even be completely comfortable together yet, but tonight has eased some of his worries. He thinks they can trust each other, can feel good together.

He listens to quiet sounds of the two younger boys kissing slowly, too tired to squint through the darkness to watch. With his eyes closed, he smiles at the sound, the soft slide of their lips and the eventual breathy giggles. Nick has no idea what's funny, but he doesn't much mind.

He falls asleep soon after that, his hand on Niall's stomach and Louis' fingers resting against his wrist.

\---

He wakes up first and has to do some stealthy maneuvering to untangle himself from the other two. Niall's head is actually on his chest and somehow Louis' hand is in his hair and it takes him a good five minutes to slip out of bed without waking them up. When he does, he thinks about snapping a photo of the two of them because they're all curled together and it's actually really cute. But he decides against it, figuring they might not be too pleased, and goes to the bathroom instead.

After a wee, he heads into the kitchen and starts a pot of coffee, not sure if Niall drinks it or not, then puts the kettle on for Louis' tea. He'd given him a rather long lesson in how to make it just right, since Nick had started leaving him a cup of tea in the mornings before going to work. Apparently his tea-brewing skills had been shoddy though, and Louis had straightened him out.

Nick's still not sure how he and Louis came to be. He understands the first part, the part where they ran into each other at a club and they were both a bit drunk and Nick ended up taking him home. The part that he doesn't quite get is the after part, the part where Louis kind of just _stayed_.

They don't really make sense, at least not on the surface. It's been long enough now that Nick sees the ways they _do_ make sense, but he still sometimes notices it, how odd it is that they've lasted this long. He gets this warm, fond feeling sometimes when Louis has done nothing but be a pain in the arse and he realises how strange that is. It doesn't matter though, doesn't change the way Louis makes him feel. It's just strange, that's all. But then, Nick's always liked strange.

A half hour passes before he hears movement down the hall, the flush of the toilet and the opening and closing of doors. When Niall shuffles into the kitchen, bleary-eyed and drowning in a too-big t-shirt, Nick smiles from his seat at the table.

“Morning,” he says quietly, not wanting to wake Louis down the hall.

Niall repeats the greeting with a sleepy smile, but he doesn't sit down, just stands in the middle of the room.

“Would you like coffee or tea?” Nick asks, standing up and going to fetch him a mug.

“Oh, either is fine, but I was wondering if it'd be okay if I used your shower?”

Nick sets the empty mug down on the counter and turns to him, frowning. “Of course that's okay. _Mi casa, su casa_ or whatever.” He steps closer to the boy, reaching out to hold his waist and looking down at him. “Seriously, when you're here, you should make yourself at home.”

Niall nods and looks away, a hint of nervousness in his expression. Nick frowns again, pulling him closer, only to have him go even more tense.

“Hey,” he says softly, loosening his embrace. “Do you not- are you not comfortable with this?”

Niall shrugs, then lets out a sigh, taking a moment before he looks up into Nick's eyes. “Isn't stuff like this just for, like, during? I don't want Louis to walk in and see me snogging his boyfriend and-” He looks away, nervous again. “I just don't want to overstep any boundaries, I guess.”

“You're not,” Nick insists gently, rubbing his thumbs against Niall's sides, but keeping a bit of space between them. “We can all talk about it together if that would make you feel better, but I promise that he and I, we're okay with this. We're on the same page.”

Niall appears to think about it, dropping his gaze to Nick's chest as he does. Nick keeps stroking his thumbs through the fabric of his own t-shirt on the boy's body, gives him time. These things are complicated, he knows, and he's learned from Louis not to push.

Eventually though, Niall moves in closer and lifts his arms to wrap around Nick's shoulders, clasping them behind his neck. Nick smiles as he pulls him in, lets his hands press flat against the small of Niall's back, holding him.

“Little advice for you, though,” he says softly, rubbing one hand over Niall's spine. “Probably shouldn't call me Louis' boyfriend to his face.”

Niall leans back, hands still clasped behind Nick's neck, and looks up at him, confused. “Why not?”

Nick rolls his eyes, mostly to himself, and lifts the corner of his lips into a half smile. “I mean, we are kind of that, but we don't really use the label. Louis would probably have a fit.”

The confusion in Niall's expression only deepens, his head tilting to the side. “I call you that all the time,” he says slowly. “I didn't know- I mean, seriously, I constantly make comments about his boyfriend. He's never minded before.”

Nick tries to hide the shock he's feeling, but he's sure it shows. He feels a bit stupid, assuming Louis is still as skittish about those things when so much between them has changed. But he's still never used the term with Nick and it makes him wonder why he hasn't if it doesn't bother him.

“Oh,” he says a bit dumbly, gaze jumping around  as he thinks until it lands on Niall again. “Oh, well. Okay then, never mind.”

Niall looks a little worried, chewing on the corner of his bottom lip. “Does that change anything? Does that mean we shouldn't be-”

Nick stops him before he can pull away by leaning down and kissing him softly. “No,” he whispers, kissing him again and then once more. “That doesn't change anything at all, not between he and I and not between us and you.”

Niall seems timid at first, still a bit tense in Nick's arms, but he slowly relaxes as they kiss, pushing into it more. Nick is still sort of amazed, even after last night, that Niall is pulling Nick down by the neck to slowly kiss him, the taste of coffee trapped between their mouths.

“Ugh, get a room,” Louis' voice says, interrupting the kiss as he walks into the room, frowning around his yawn.

Niall definitely tenses at that, but Nick rubs circles into his back as Louis walks straight over to the cupboard, picking out his favourite mug. He pours himself a cup of tea, sneering at the coffee pot as usual, then takes a long sip.

“Morning to you, too, love,” Nick says, still rubbing Niall's back to make him realise that this is okay, that Louis isn't upset and there's nothing to worry about.

“Yeah, yeah,” he says dismissively, crossing the space to get to the two of them. “I've got morning breath, but you'd better kiss me anyway.”

Nick rolls his eyes and leans down to press their lips together in a quick kiss, bringing his fingers up to Niall's neck and playing with the short hairs there. He still feels a bit weird kissing Louis in front of him, like he needs to be focusing on Niall. But they're not playing now, not really, and maybe it's actually better for Niall to see that they're good, that he's not ruining anything.

“You too,” Louis says when he pulls away and turns to Niall, still frowning.

Niall lets Louis kiss him, just a simple peck before they're pulling apart. It seems to be enough to make him relax, at least, and Nick pulls him closer as Louis sits down at the table. He won't be pleasant until he's at least halfway through his cup of tea, Nick knows from experience.

“Think I'll go take that shower,” Niall says, face tucked up against Nick's neck.

Nick hums, giving him a little squeeze. “Need any company?”

Niall just shakes his head though. “Thanks, but I think I'll manage.”

When he finally pulls away from Nick, he smiles, and Nick pats his bum on the way out of the kitchen. Once he's gone, Nick plops down across from Louis, taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee.

“I could get used to having two gorgeous pop stars around,” he says, smirking over the rim of his mug. “Pretty good life, this is.”

Louis doesn't really react for a minute, just staring into his tea with his just-woke-up expression clouding his features. But when he finally does look up, there's the beginning of a twinkle in his eye.

“You do realise you just called me gorgeous,” he says, his lips curling up. “ _To my face._ ”

Nick rolls his eyes hard enough that it hurts. “I've called you gorgeous before, you twat.” He's sure he has. It's hard to look at the boy and not think it.

“Not to my face,” Louis says with a shrug. “Fit, yeah, but nothing like gorgeous.”

“Maybe because you already know it,” Nick replies, looking him in the eye. “Don't need me prattling on about it, do you?” He thinks about the word _boyfriend_ and how some things just don't need to be said. They're just understood, implicit.

“'Course I do,” Louis says, looking scandalised.

Nick laughs, shaking his head, and he stands up, rounding the table to step up behind Louis' chair. He leans down, wrapping his arms over Louis' shoulders, and drops his lips to his ear.

“You're bloody gorgeous, Tomlinson,” he whispers, like it's a secret, “and fit and beautiful and even cute sometimes.” He pauses, thinking. “Well, mostly just when you're asleep. But gorgeous? You're gorgeous all the time.”

He presses a kiss behind Louis' ear, then picks up his mug, bringing it to coffee pot to refill it. He doesn't look back because he doesn't know how Louis will react to his statement. He feels a little flushed himself, not used to saying things like that to the boy. Their relationship isn't really built on compliments. More like sarcasm and defense mechanisms. But they're doing better and Nick supposes that seeing how lovely Louis is with Niall is bringing this side out of him.

He takes a sip of hot coffee before he feels Louis press up against his back, small arms slinking around his waist.

“You're funny,” he says softly.

Nick scrunches his eyebrows, confused. “What's that?”

Louis takes a deep breath, his exhale warm between Nick's shoulder blades. “If we're admitting things we like about each other,” he explains, almost timidly. “I think you're funny, more than I let on. Like, sometimes I'm on the bus or backstage or whatever and I remember something you said and I laugh. Makes me look like a proper crazy person.”

Nick takes a moment to process this. It's not like Louis has never said a nice word to him, but never something like this. Usually Louis' compliments are phrased like insults, his words sharp and cutting even if the meaning behind them is flattering. He's never just said something nice for the sake of being nice, not really.

“You think I'm funny,” he repeats, dropping his hand over Louis' on his stomach.

Louis scoffs softly against his back. “Don't go on about it.”

He flexes his fingers anyway, letting Nick slide his own between them.

And yes, Nick thinks, he could get used to this.

\---

With their busy, and often conflicting schedules, Nick knows it's going to be difficult to find time for all three of them to be together for long enough to play. So he's surprised when just a few days later, he comes home after work to see Louis and Niall cuddled up on his sofa, watching a film.

“Oh, hello,” he says when he walks inside, baffled, but not even a little disappointed to see the two boys there.

“Surprise,” Louis says distractedly, without looking up from the telly.

Nick rolls his eyes, but sees Niall looking up with a sheepish smile. “Is this okay? I told him to ask first.”

Nick thinks that, of all the surprises he could come home to, this is definitely the nicest one. “Of course it's okay,” he answers, making his way to the couch. He kisses Niall first, since he's actually paying a bit of attention to Nick, then leans over to press his lips into Louis', the boy kissing him back, then pushing at his chest so he can keep watching his film.

“I do have to take a quick shower, though. Had a lie in this morning and didn't have time,” he says, stripping off his jacket. “Looks like you're busy anyway, so I'll go do that now.”

Niall nods and smiles again before turning back to the telly as Nick walks down the hall and into the bathroom. Inside, he runs the shower, giving the water time to heat up as he strips. He hates not having time to shower in the morning. It's always fine for the first couple of hours, but by the end of the show he just feels rank.

So when he steps under the hot spray, it's the best feeling, the grime washing away from his skin. He shampoos and conditions his hair first, then grabs the loofah and starts lathering up his skin. He's distracted, humming "Partition" to himself, when the shower door opens and Niall is nervously stepping inside, completely naked.

“Oh,” Nick says, going still as he watches the boy close the door behind him, stray drops of water hitting his skin from where he's standing. It's not a huge space, but it's big enough that Niall can stand by the door and still be just out of reach. “Hi.”

“Louis told me to come in here,” he explains, not moving any closer. “Said to see if I could help you out with anything.”

“Oh really?” Nick asks, definitely intrigued. He wonders what exactly Louis said, if he posed it like a casual suggestion or if he posed it like a command. Louis' pretty good at making even an offhand comment sound like a command though. “Well, you'll have to come a bit closer than that to help me, babe.”

He holds out a hand and Niall takes it immediately, letting Nick pull him closer. When they're standing face to face, only an inch or so of space between them and the water falling down over their bodies, Nick pulls his bottom lip between his teeth thoughtfully.

“Did you do anything for Louis before I got home?” he asks curiously.

Niall shakes his head quickly. “No, he just made me pick a film and we started watching it.”

Nick hums his understanding, wondering if Louis felt like he shouldn't do anything without him there or if he just preferred to wait. He makes a note to have a conversation with him about the specifics of what is and isn't okay for them to do, and when and how and all of it.

But right now he's got a naked Niall, offering to help him out, and anything else can wait.

“Remember the colours?” he asks, wanting to be sure Niall remembers and understands that he can use them anytime.

“Yes,” Niall answers, nodding. “Green, now,” he adds, “in case you wanted to know.”

Nick smiles. “Good, I'm glad,” he says, lifting his hand and trailing it up Niall's shoulder to cradle his neck, then lowers his voice. “Think we can get you hard?”

He doesn't wait for a response before turning them and gently pushing Niall back against the tiled wall of the shower. He presses close, already half hard himself just from having Niall wet and naked in such close proximity, and he pushes his hips forward, pinning Niall to the wall with his body and rubbing their cocks together.

“Can you get hard for me like this?” he asks, rolling his hips forward so his dick slides wetly against Niall's.

It's not a question that really needs a response, but Niall nods quickly, exhaling a shaky breath as Nick thrusts forward again. “Yes,” he answers, already fattening up where they're pressed together.

“I know you can,” Nick murmurs as he keeps his hips moving, rubbing himself hard as much as Niall. “You're a good boy like that, aren't you? Do what we ask?”

Niall shudders, reaching up to hold onto Nick's neck, his fingers gripping the wet skin there. “Yes,” he says again, whimpering around the word.

Nick drops his head, pressing his face into the curve of Niall's neck. He remembers the boy saying biting is okay and he just reminded him of the colours, so he goes for it, nipping his teeth over the skin like a test. Niall shivers in response, fingers digging his skin, and that's enough of a _yes_ for Nick.

He bites down, not too hard, but hard enough for Niall to feel a little bit of pain shooting across his skin. It makes Niall choke out an odd noise, his hips jerking back against Nick's, and he's definitely hard now. They're both definitely hard.

“Can I lift you up?” Nick asks roughly, wanting to feel Niall's weight supported against him, wanting to know he's the only thing keeping him from falling.

“Yeah, yes,” Niall answers immediately, breathing it out.

Nick leans down and grabs his thighs, lifting him in one quick motion. “Wrap your legs around my waist,” he instructs, pressing Niall's back against the wall as he shifts the boy in his arms.

Niall does as told, holding onto Nick's shoulders and circling his legs behind Nick's back. He holds on, letting the wall and Nick keep him up, and Nick grabs his arse, lifting him enough so their cocks slide together again, trapped between their bodies.

“Like this,” he rumbles, keeping his hands on Niall's arse as he starts to fuck his hips forward, pushing Niall into the wall.

The position, fucking Niall up against the wall, the smaller boy wrapped around him, gasping into his ear with every thrust and holding onto him for dear life, it just makes Nick imagine doing this with his dick inside of him. It makes him think about the day when that'll happen, when he'll feel Niall from the inside, tight and warm around his cock.

“Wanna fuck you so bad,” he mumbles, almost thoughtlessly. He realises afterward that maybe he shouldn't have said it, that maybe Niall will have to say yellow, worried that Nick's actually going to do it.

Instead, Niall's breath hitches around the word _yes_ , right over Nick's ear.

It makes sparks shoot down Nick's spine, that one little word. “God,” he chokes out, fingers squeezing over Niall's arse, pulling him closer. “Not gonna do it now, but- but you want that?”

“Yes,” Niall says again, sounding a little bit broken just from the thought. Or maybe it's the hardness of his cock and the feeling of Nick's rubbing over it, but either way, his voice cracks as he speaks. “Green, yes, want it.”

Nick goes to bite down on his lip, but he realises Niall's neck is right there and he goes for that instead, teeth sinking into his flesh as he reminds himself to be gentle. Niall shudders out a raspy moan at the feeling and Nick wants him to come like this so fucking badly.

His fingers inch closer to the part of Niall's arse cheeks and he moves his mouth to bite down on a new spot of Niall's skin, high up on his shoulder, as he brushes his fingertips over the boy's hole.

Between the friction on his cock, Nick's teeth, and his fingers petting over his hole, Niall comes within moments, seizing up in Nick's arms as he shoots between them.

“Good boy,” Nick praises as he rubs his hips forward more gently now, easing him through his orgasm. “Really good, babe.”

When he's finished, he goes a bit limp, dropping his head against Nick's shoulder, his legs not holding onto his waist as tightly now. Nick keeps him pinned against the wall, giving him a moment to breathe.

The water starts to lose its heat then and Nick's not sure if it had been all along and he's just now noticing or if his plumbing has sensed the finish. Either way, he slowly lets Niall down, keeping a hand on his waist to steady him as he leans over to turn the knob, stopping the flow of the shower.

“You're not- should I have waited until you came?” Niall asks, still breathless from his orgasm.

“No, love, I wanted you to,” Nick answers, returning to Niall and petting his sides. “You only have to wait if we ask you to.”

Niall nods, dropping his head back against the wall behind him, and Nick takes the opportunity to lean down and kiss him, pleased when Niall kisses back without hesitation this time. Nick pulls away fairly quickly though, giving him room to breathe.

“I want to get you off,” Niall says softly, glancing down at Nick's hard cock, red from friction and his own lack of an orgasm. “Can I get you off?”

Nick smiles gently, dropping down to kiss Niall's cheek. “I think we should let Louis see, don't you?” he whispers, close to Niall's ear. “Show him how hard you got me? Let him watch you finish me off?”

“Yes,” Niall answers immediately, wrapping his arms around Nick's shoulders. “Yes, please.”

Nick grins, tilting his head up enough to kiss Niall's temple, then pulls back to look into his eyes. “Did you mean what you said before?” he asks, needing to know. “You'd like to try getting fucked?”

Niall chews on his lip, not like he's thinking, but like he's willing himself to answer. “I meant it,” he answers slowly. “I'm a bit nervous, but I really want to do it, too.”

As Nick processes this, his dick does not go even a little bit soft. “I'd like Louis to do it first,” he says slowly, knowing that's how it should be. Since Louis knows him better, can read him better, he'll have an easier time knowing if it's too much for Niall, if he needs to stop. “Does that sound okay to you?”

Niall nods. “Yeah, of course,” he answers, his fingers fidgeting at Nick's shoulders. “But you'll do it, too? After that?”

Nick feels his heart beat faster just talking about it. “God, yes,” he says, his voice low, leaning forward to scrape his teeth along Niall's jawline. “Can't wait to feel how tight you'll be around me.”

When Niall whimpers at that, Nick steps back and pulls Niall out of the shower. He grabs a towel, but doesn't dry them off, too impatient. His dick is screaming from the combination of the incredible shower sex and the thought of fucking into this boy, his arse squeezing down on Nick's dick. It's too much and Nick really needs to come very soon.

He pulls Niall by the hand into the living room and Louis is there on the sofa, still watching telly. He looks up when they enter the room, though, his eyebrows lifting in surprise.

“Usually you use that before you leave the bathroom,” he says, nodding his head at the towel in Nick's hand.

“Couldn't wait,” Nick answers, carelessly lying the towel over the chair next to the couch and sitting down. “Need his mouth, wanted you to watch.”

Niall drops to his knees in front of Nick, obviously understanding without being told directly. Nick watches as he looks up for a moment with his pretty blue eyes all big and trusting before he looks down, pulling Nick's cock into his mouth.

“Heard noises in there,” Louis says casually, watching as Niall drops his jaw open, taking Nick as far as he can. “Thought you already did this.”

“Wanted to make him come,” Nick answers, his lips parting as Niall works up some suction, bobbing down the length of him. “He was so good, Lou.”

Louis hums approvingly as Niall pulls back, licking at the head of Nick's cock with the flat of his tongue, lips sucking down around it. When he slides back down, filling up his mouth, Nick bites down on his lip and lifts his hips, fucking in a bit more. It makes Niall gag a tiny bit, but not so much that he has to pull off and not so much that Nick doesn't dare to do it again.

Niall looks up at him as he does, nudging his cock deeper inside the warm mouth around him and hitting the back of his throat. He looks so fucking good, so incredibly perfect with his pink lips stretched wide, eyes wet as he tries not to gag.

“Want you to swallow it all this time,” Nick says through a clenched jaw, already so close. “Try for me, okay?”

Niall goes to nod, but Nick cuts off the movement by shoving his hips up again, sliding in deeper. Niall squeezes his eyes shut, bringing his hands to Nick's thighs, but he doesn't pull away. He stays put as Nick rocks up into his mouth, careful not to go too deep.

He glances over the boy's frame, wet and naked on the floor, hunched over Nick's cock, and that's all it takes. He forces himself not to snap his hips forward as he comes, giving Niall a chance to catch it in his mouth and swallow it down. Nick only lets his eyes squeeze shut for a second before he rips them open, staring down as he comes to see if Niall spills any.

He sees how hard Niall works to keep it in his mouth, to swallow it down, but a dribble does spill out despite his best efforts. He seems to cringe, but with his mouth so full and his face already scrunched up in concentration, it's hard to tell. It's only when Nick is spent and slipping his cock out of Niall's mouth that he knows.

“I'm sorry,” Niall gasps immediately, his voice rough and cracking.

Nick shakes his head, feeling a tiny bit dizzy from his orgasm, and reaches down to pull Niall up off the floor. “Come here, babe, come on. You did so well,” he murmurs, pulling Niall onto his lap. “That was wonderful, you tried so hard. You'll get there.”

He cradles Niall's body, still damp from the shower, as he catches his breath. They sit in silence for a few minutes before Louis finally speaks up.

“Next time, I want to hold your wrists behind your back,” he says, like he's deep in thought. “What would you think of that?”

It's obvious who he's addressing so Nick holds Niall, dropping his head back and trying not to picture that. It's already so fucking hot, he can't even imagine what it would be like to fuck Niall's mouth while his arms are bound.

“I think I'd like that,” Niall answers, sounding a bit overwhelmed. “I'd like to try it for you at least.”

Louis pauses and when he speaks again, it sounds like he's thinking out loud. “We'd have to come up with some way for you to let us know if you need to stop,” he muses softly. “Suppose you could pinch me. We'll just have to make sure you can reach.”

Niall nods against Nick's chest, passively agreeing, and Nick feels so amazing with him there, tucked up against him, skin on skin. He wraps his arms around Niall's body and squeezes gently.

“Speaking of trying new things,” Nick says slowly, peeling his eyelids up and looking over at Louis. “I think there's something Niall might want to try tonight?”

“Oh?” Louis asks, turning his gaze to Niall. “Can you come over here and tell me what that is?”

Niall peels himself away from Nick  and walks the few paces to Louis, sitting next to him. It looks a bit odd, Niall sitting completely nude next to Louis, who's still fully clothed. But something about it makes warmth grow in the pit of Nick's stomach.

“What would you like to try then?” Louis asks softly, pulling Niall's legs up over his lap so Niall curls into him.

“You fucking me,” Niall says with a shrug, like it's not a big deal.

Louis stares at him for a long moment, long enough that Niall starts to look uncomfortable, like he's going to tell him to forget it, but then Louis lifts his chin to look into his eyes.

“Christ,” he murmurs, eyes dancing over Niall's face. “Yes, _please._ ”

Nick lets his head rest against the back of the chair, watching silently as Louis snogs Niall excitedly, almost like he wants to do it right then, right in this moment.

Eventually, he gets up and sneaks out of the room to go get some clothes on himself, starting to feel chilled. He assumes Niall's feeling the same so, once he's gotten himself dressed in some comfortable joggers and a sweatshirt, he grabs a similar outfit for Niall and heads back out into the living room.

If they've noticed his absence, they don't show it, tucked into the corner of the couch, Niall pulled half on top of Louis as they snog. Nick stands back and watches for a bit longer before finally moving in to interrupt them.

“Hey, Lou, let me get some clothes on him,” he says, hovering over them.

Louis whines into Niall's mouth, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. “No clothes,” he says petulantly, moving his hands down Niall's back to his bum. “Like him like this.”

Then Louis squeezes his arse, pulling the cheeks apart to spread him wide open and-  and Nick is only human. He drops the clothes beside the couch and kneels behind Niall's bum, dipping down without warning and pressing his open mouth to his pink hole.

“Fuck,” Niall gasps loudly as Nick flicks his tongue out over the warm skin with abandon. “Oh god, _oh fuck._ ”

Nick just goes deeper, harder, faster when he hears his reaction, feels his hips trying to move and Louis' hands on his arse, keeping him from moving too far.

“Let him do it, babe. Feels good, right?” Louis says calmly, as Niall twitches on top of him.

Niall's response is a long throaty groan as Nick presses his pointed tongue at his hole, desperate to get it inside again and thinking about how it'll feel to get his cock in there. He's so fucking tight, barely making room for Nick's tongue, and he doesn't even know how he'll fit.

“Say your colour, please,” Louis says softly.

Niall writhes between them, releasing a long string of noises as Nick wiggles his tongue, licking inside. “I don't want to come again,” Niall manages to reply, his words punctuated by gasps and whines.

“That's not a colour. I need a colour, Niall,” Louis says, more firmly now.

Nick slows down, licking gently over his hole to give him a moment to breathe. It seems to work because soon Niall is saying, “green, green, it's green.”

“Good boy,” Louis praises as Nick starts up again, pressing his tongue into Niall's spit-wet hole, loosening him up with little thrusts in. “Next time I ask for a colour, I need you to answer right away so I know what you need, okay?”

Niall whimpers, but must nod because Nick doesn't hear anything else. He's got his tongue half-inside of Niall when Louis goes on.

“Now, I don't want you to come yet either. Want you to save that for when I'm inside you. So, do you still feel like you might?”

Nick curls his tongue, then pulls it out only to thrust it in again. Niall pushes back into it, his thighs shaking to keep him up, and all Nick can hear is his laboured breath.

“I don't know,” he says, sounding disoriented. “I don't think so.”

“Okay,” Louis replies quietly, then raises his voice just a bit. “Be gentle, okay, Nick?”

Nick immediately eases up, pulling his tongue out completely. “Yeah, alright,” he answers, then kisses Niall's hole softly, as if demonstrating that he'll keep his promise.

And he does, lapping slowly over the sensitive skin instead of fucking his tongue inside. He does push in from time to time just to feel it, but he keeps his movements slow and easy, letting Niall get used to it. The boy still whimpers and whines for it, pushing back against Nick's face like he can't help it.

Finally though, Nick pulls away completely, just looking. His hole is pink and shiny with spit, almost looks ready to be fucked. Nick knows, though, knows it's going to take a lot more than a bit of tongue work to get him ready for Louis' cock.

“Let's give you a break, yeah?” Nick says, finally tearing himself away from staring at the lovely arse on display in front of him. “I'd like you to put these clothes on now. Do you need help?”

Niall takes a long moment to breathe before he finally pushes himself off of Louis, sitting up on the couch. As he does, Nick can see his dick, how hard it is, how he definitely wasn't kidding about being worried about coming. It's a relief, honestly, that he likes being eaten out so much, because Nick really does enjoy doing it.

Niall dresses himself and, when he's got the shirt on and the joggers pulled up over his lovely pink cock, they settle in for a relaxing afternoon.

He's reminded that these two boys are just that- boys- from time to time, like when they randomly start a tickle war or dare each other to do ridiculous stuff, like put olive juice in their Coke or lick their own feet. Nick makes them brush their teeth before he'll kiss them after both of those things with a weary sigh, in disbelief that this is where he's found himself.

They're sweet, too, though. They're sweet together, always encouraging and supportive of one another, and they're sweet with Nick, too. When Nick feels a twinge in his neck and he winces, rubbing his hand over the muscle, Niall watches, concerned, then asks if Nick wants him to rub his shoulders. Nick is never one to turn down a shoulder massage, so he accepts, scooting down to the floor between Niall's legs and relaxes under the boy's fingers.

And Louis is sweet, too, in his own way. While Niall is off having a wee, Louis crawls over Nick's lap, straddling his thighs, and hugs him. He doesn't say anything, just tucks his face into Nick's neck and breathes slowly, pressing a kiss under his jaw. There's meaning in it, Nick knows. He's just not sure what the meaning is.

After they've eaten dinner, Louis pulls Niall onto his lap and turns to Nick.

“Hey, d'you mind if I have a few minutes alone with this one? We'll come into the bedroom in a bit?”

Nick is a bit taken aback but he nods. “Of course, yeah. Take your time.” He tries not to let his confusion show as he leaves the room, walking into his bedroom.

It's not that he minds the two of them having conversations without him, not at all. But if it's anything to do with this situation, with what they're going to do tonight or in the future, Nick feels like they should all talk together. He doesn't want to be missing any information and accidentally fuck up.

He shakes his head though, reminding himself that Louis actually does know what he's doing. He's been nothing but great so far and Nick has to trust him. He knows Louis wouldn't be careless with this, not with Niall.

So he waits patiently, putting some stray laundry in the hamper and cleaning up a few things on his nightstand. With a deep breath, he takes a condom out of the box in his drawer and puts it on top of the nightstand alongside a bottle of lube, wanting to be ready.

And if the conversation going on in the living room means that those things won't be used or even- even if they will be used but Nick won't be there to see them being used, that's fine. He thinks he'd be okay with Louis fucking Niall without him there, if that's what Niall wanted.

He sits on the bed and wonders how he'd feel if the two of them decided they didn't want Nick there at all from now on. He thought about it once, when he and Louis were discussing this whole thing. He wondered how he'd feel if Niall only wanted Louis. It would make sense and Nick knows it's still a possibility. Even though it seems like Niall's having a good time with him, he could change his mind at any point and decide he only wants Louis.

And Louis. Louis could decide that, too. If he realised how nice it is to be with someone when it's not difficult, when it's just easy and happy and fun, maybe he'd like to give that a try more permanently. And how would Nick react to that? How would Nick react if Louis wanted to keep his thing with Nick, but wanted Niall for himself? Would he be okay with knowing Louis was fucking someone else when he wasn't involved?

His mind is full of questions that make him feel a bit panicky when the door opens and the two of them walk inside, nothing even remotely ominous in their expressions.

“Take off your clothes and go lie down on your back for me, okay?” Louis says nudging Niall toward the bed.

Nick stands from where he's been perched at the foot of the bed and smiles at Niall as he passes, making his way to Louis, who's slowly undressing, too, near the door.

“Everything good?” he asks, giving Louis a chance to explain anything he might need to know.

Louis just smiles calmly, though. “Yeah, 'course,” he says, peeling his shirt over his head. “Just double checking some stuff, nothing big.”

Nick nods and exhales heavily, trying to shake away the thoughts that had been building up in his mind. He knows he does that, gets caught up in his head and- catastrophises, an ex-boyfriend had called it. He imagines the worst and then convinces himself it's true. He tries to control it, keeping his mind occupied, but it does happen now and again when he's left to his own devices.

“Hey,” Louis says quietly, bringing his hands to Nick's shoulders. “Are _you_ all good?”

“Yeah,” Nick says quickly, shaking his head to clear it. “Yeah, of course, sorry. Got a little- worried, I guess. But if you're both good, I'm good.”

Louis smiles warmly and it almost resembles the smile he gives Niall. It calms Nick down, makes him realise how silly he'd been.

“We're really good. And you're good,” Louis assures him. “But I need you to be in control for this. You need to watch out for him just in case I get too lost in it, alright? Need you to be one hundred percent here.”

Nick smiles at the words, realising that maybe he's actually an important part of this. Maybe there's a reason Louis wants him here, with them. “I'm here,” he says decisively, pushing all of his thoughts away and turning to watch Niall lie down on the bed across the room. “I'm here, I'll look out for him.”

Louis grins, leaning up to kiss him quickly. “I know you will. I trust you.”

Nick nods and kisses him once more before he backs away and walks to the bed, smiling down at Niall.

“Hey, love,” he says softly, not even trying to stop himself from raking his eyes down his body. He's not hard now, but that's probably good. They've got a long way to go before this is over. “Do you care if I keep my clothes on or take them off?”

Niall shrugs, eyes glancing down at Nick's chest then flicking back up to his face. “Don't care, whatever you want.”

Nick nods and drops down onto the bed beside him, placing his hand on Niall's chest. He gently rubs gentle circles over his skin, trying to make it a calming touch instead of one that will get Niall excited. They can wait for that.

“Can you tell me the colours and what they mean please?” Nick asks while Louis grabs the bottle of lube and kneels down at the foot of the bed.

Niall nods, taking a deep breath. “Green is good, keep going. I can say it anytime,” he says, glancing up to Nick for confirmation. When Nick nods, Niall keeps going as Louis carefully pushes his legs apart, moving between them. “Yellow is slow down or take a break. I say it if something's not quite right?”

Nick nods reassuringly. “And you don't hold back from saying it, even if you just need to breathe for a second.”

“Right,” Niall says, his eyes scrunched like he's trying to burn that into his memory so he doesn't forget. “And red is stop completely. I say it if I'm scared or in pain.”

Nick hesitates for a second. He flicks his gaze up to Louis, who seems to understand what he's thinking and he nods at Nick.

“You should know,” Nick says slowly, turning back to Niall, “that it's probably going to hurt a bit. Especially for your first time. Louis will try to make it as comfortable as possible for you, but it will probably still hurt.”

Niall rolls his eyes a little. “I know that.”

Nick quirks a smile at him. “Okay, well, I just want you to understand that if you say red, it's over for the night, okay? I definitely don't want you to let that stop you from saying it,” he adds seriously. “I need to know you'll say it if you feel like you want to stop, but if it hurts a bit when Louis gets inside, that's normal. So you should save red for when you know you want to stop. Don't just say it when you feel a twinge of pain even if you want to keep going.” He frowns and turns to Louis. “Was that clear?”

Louis smiles at him though. “I think so,” he says, glancing at Niall. “Just use red if you want to stop. You have to figure out your own pain limit, we can't decide that for you. But whether it's a twinge or more than a twinge, if you feel bad and don't want to keep going, that's red.”

Nick smiles gratefully at him, his explanation making more sense. “Yes, listen to him,” he says to Niall. “But you can be more liberal with yellow.”

Niall nods his understanding. “Okay, I get it, I do.”

Nick hopes he does. Not having had much experience with this, he feels unsure at times, like he's not doing things quite right. But he's trying and having Louis by his side helps, it really does.

“Good,” he says, dropping down to press a soft kiss to Niall's lips. “You ready then?”

“Yeah,” Niall answers as Nick pulls away, looking up at Louis between his legs. “Yeah, I'm ready.”

Louis points to a pillow and Nick grabs it for him, handing it over. As Louis props up Niall's hips, Nick settles in beside them, ready to help in any way he can to make sure this is good for Niall. But for now he just watches, giving them some space.

With Niall all settled, Louis squirts a bit of lube onto his right hand, then spreads it over his fingers. He doesn't ask again, just looks up at Niall's face as he drops his hand to the boy's arse, slipping his fingers down over his hole.

Nick never really had any doubts about it, but he's happy to see how careful Louis is being, how slowly he's going. He takes time just petting over Niall's hole, getting it all slick before he finally pushes a finger inside.

Nick would like to watch, to see it disappear inside. He'd love to ask Louis how it feels, how tight he is, but he keeps his gaze on Niall's face, watching for any sign that they need to stop. He trusts Niall to say the colours, but he also knows how overwhelming it can be to get fucked for the first time and he's not taking any chances with this boy.

“Okay,” Niall says quietly, like he's answering an unasked question.

Louis smiles up at him quickly, then concentrates, fucking the finger in slowly to let Niall get used to the feeling. One finger doesn't do much to open you up, though, so soon Louis is adding a second, glancing up every few seconds to make sure Niall's taking it okay.

“Look so good,” Nick murmurs, staring at the pinched expression on Niall's face, the way he bites his lip, then licks out over it, leaving it pink and shiny. If this part wasn't so important, Nick might feel impatient to get it over with, just to see his face when he's stretched out on a cock.

“ _Feels_ good,” Niall mumbles back, closing his eyes as Louis slides two fingers in and out steadily. “Very green.”

Nick smiles, dropping a kiss to the boy's shoulder. He hopes it all goes this smoothly, that Niall won't have to say yellow at all, but he knows this is the easy part.

“Can I add another?” Louis asks, his voice quiet.

Niall spreads his legs a little and Nick glances down at the movement, his gaze catching on Niall's cock, starting to fill out at his hip.

“Yeah, another,” he urges.

Louis takes his fingers out completely to add more lube and Niall frowns, blinking his eyes open. When he sees what Louis is doing, he drops his head back and waits.

“You're doing really, really well,” Nick praises, lifting a hand to comb Niall's hair back. “I'm very impressed, babe.”

Niall blushes at the words, turning to him with a bashful smile. “I mean, I've done two fingers before,” he says with a shrug. “Different with someone else, but I kind of know what that feels like.”

“Three feels like a lot more, just so you're prepared,” Nick replies, looking down as Louis sets the lube aside and reaches his slick hand down between Niall's legs again.

“Okay,” Niall says seriously, nodding his head.

When Louis fits three fingers into him, pushing in slowly, Niall's jaw drops a little. He tangles his fingers into the sheets below him, staring at the ceiling until Louis has his fingers deep inside.

“Colour, please,” Nick encourages.

Niall nods to himself, squeezing his eyes shut, then opening them wide again before he answers. “Green,” he breathes out roughly, “but yeah, it's a lot more.”

Louis slides his hand back, then pushes in again, earning a low groan from Niall. “Do you need anything? Would you like Nick to touch you a bit?”

Niall nods before Louis' even finished the question. “Can you?” he asks eagerly, turning toward Nick and letting him see it all play out in his expression, the way he cringes a bit before his face falls, pleasure and pain swirling together until Nick can't really tell which is which.

“Of course, babe,” he answers, scooting closer to press against Niall's side. “Just a little bit, though. Don't want you to come yet.”

Niall still releases a heavy, relieved sigh when Nick grips him, a hair lighter than he normally would, and gives him a slow tug. He keeps his hand moving without settling on a real rhythm, not wanting him to get too close and thinking that the sporadic strokes might take his mind off of being loosened up.

“Such a good boy,” Nick murmurs, looking down at Niall, taking it all in. He's incredible, so fucking beautiful when they get him like this.

Niall looks up at him, exhaling a shaky breath as Louis twists his hand on a thrust in, and drops his gaze to Nick's mouth. And if it's a request, Nick answers by leaning down to press his parted lips against Niall's, swallowing down the whine he receives in return.

Nick lets Niall breathe around his lips as they snog and he keeps tugging gently over his cock to keep him in the moment. It seems like hours pass, lost in the taste of Niall's tongue, the way his dick twitches and throbs in his hand to the time of his gasps and moans when Louis must hit just the right spot. It seems like an eternity, but then he's ripped away from it when Louis' voice breaks the silence.

“I think you're ready, babe,” he says, his voice sounding a lot louder than it probably actually is when it brings Nick back to the moment. “Do you feel ready?”

Nick leans back enough for Niall to answer and for Louis to see his face when he does. The boy's face is flushed and he's got a thin layer of sweat at his brow and Nick is amazed that a bit of fingering is enough to get him looking like that. He already looks like he's been properly fucked.

“Yeah, I'm ready, yeah,” he answers, like a plea.

Louis doesn't question him, just turns to Nick and points past him. “Grab me that?”

Nick turns to look where he's pointing and sees the condom lying on the nightstand and he grabs it, passing it to Louis. Their fingers brush and Nick looks into Louis' eyes and it feels like a moment, like something important. He's not sure what it is, doesn't see the logic in it, but feels weight in the brush of their fingers and the look in Louis' eyes.

It only lasts a couple of seconds anyway and then Louis is tearing open the condom wrapper and rolling it onto his dick and lubing himself up.

Nick turns to look at Niall to see if he spots any fear, but he's staring at Louis' cock, bottom lip tucked between his teeth. He doesn't look scared, at least. Maybe anxious or maybe just curious.

“Louis' gonna take such good care of you,” he murmurs, nosing at Niall's jaw. “I'll be right here if you need anything, but let him make you feel good, okay? And make sure you tell him how you're feeling.”

Niall nods and whispers, “I will,” before Nick sits up and moves backward, right up to the edge of the bed. He wants to be close without crowding them, wants them to have their moment.

He'll have his own moment later.

Louis knees forward, lifting Niall's legs up to give him room and the look he gives the boy, warmth and comfort and confidence, makes Nick's stomach flip. He always knew Louis would be good at this, but when he's lining up his cock and pressing in, Nick is still blown away by how in control he is. He's burying his cock in Niall's arse and he's barely even breathing hard, just taking his time and keeping an eye out for Niall's reaction.

As soon as Louis gets the head of his cock in, Niall inhales sharply through his teeth, tensing up. He seems to force himself to relax though, before either of them can even remind him. Then he doesn't move as Louis works his way in, just opens his eyes wide and waits, his muscles jumping and his breath hitching.

“Oh my god,” he mumbles, clenching his fists into the sheets and squeezing his eyes shut. “Green, but holy shit.”

“I know it's a lot,” Louis says and, if it wasn't so comforting, it'd sound like bragging. “Just keep breathing.”

Niall nods, but when Louis pulls back, then slides in again, his jaw drops and his chest goes still like he can't help but to hold his breath. Louis gives another slow thrust, then another, and Niall just looks overwhelmed, like he doesn't know what to think.

“Still green?” he asks as he carefully works his hips against Niall's arse.

“Yeah,” he answers, shuddering as Louis gets seated. “I think so, yeah.”

Louis doesn't call him out on the uncertainty and Nick doesn't feel the need to jump in. Getting fucked is a lot, it's completely overwhelming sometimes, even when it's not your first time. So Niall not knowing how he feels about it is understandable. That's why they're there, to watch and make sure he's doing alright.

It's a bit odd, sitting back and watching Louis fuck someone else. A month ago, if he'd been asked, he's pretty sure the idea would have stirred up some rage inside of him. They've never defined their exclusivity but they've both known for a long time now that they're only fucking each other. So, seeing Louis with his cock buried in another boy's arse, it's strange. And maybe if he only looked at that, at Louis' dilated pupils and parted lips and the muscles working under his skin as he thrusts, Nick might be jealous.

But he's not just looking at that because Niall is on his back, legs tucked up and spread wide to give Louis room, taking his first cock. It's Niall that Louis is inside of and that changes everything. Instead of being even a little bit jealous, he's silently encouraging Louis to make it good for him, to treat him well. And that's not something Louis needs encouragement to do, but Nick can't really help thinking it.

“Can you-” Niall starts to say, his cheeks flushed and eyes screwed shut. “A little more?”

Louis' been going painfully slowly, giving Niall plenty of time to adjust, and Nick bites down on his lip at the request, his cock twitching where it's straining against the fabric of his jeans.

“Yeah?” Louis asks, just a little bit breathless now. “Want more, babe?”

Niall nods, but the movement is cut off when Louis shoves in harder, pinning Niall's legs further back so he's almost doubled in on himself. He lets out a raspy groan as Louis starts to fuck him properly, not quite as hard as he could, but with a decent rhythm.

“That good?”

Niall lifts his arms above his head as he arches into it, grasping at the top edge of the mattress, his nails scraping against the sheets there. The image is breathtaking, makes Nick think of binding Niall's wrists and tying them to the headboard, maybe fucking him in turns until he can't even speak. Nick almost comes in his pants at the thought. If he was a decade younger, he's quite sure he would.

“Really big,” Niall answers, almost gasping around the words. “Really- feels so-” He cuts himself off and Nick chews on his lip, watching as Louis lowers down, holding himself over Niall's body, his hips never losing their pace.

“Feels so what, baby?” he asks softly, leaning in close to Niall's face.

Niall shudders, lifting his head like he wants to curl right around him, but he keeps his arms flat above his head, like they actually are tied up. “Full,” he breathes out raggedly, his chest heaving. “Really full inside, I-” He cuts himself off with a gasp when Louis sucks down on his neck, biting into the flesh.

It's overwhelming for _Nick_ and he's not even the one experiencing it, so he has to ask. “Say your colour, Niall.”

Niall doesn't open his eyes, his mouth open and lips trembling as Louis fucks him, sucking a lovebite into his skin. “I need-” he starts, then corrects himself. “Green, but I need- wanna come, _please._ ”

Louis doesn't react for a minute, biting down on Niall's neck and fucking the boy, making him whimper, almost crying at the sensations. But he finally detaches and pushes himself up, grabbing Niall's legs and holding them up in the air.

“Nick, can you?” Louis asks, eyes like flames where they're searing into Niall, hips snapping against his arse.

Nick had been happy to give them their moment but he gladly moves closer, glancing down at Niall's cock, mostly hard where it's been left untouched at the crook of his hip. He reaches for it and marvels at the way Niall jerks up into the touch, his body begging for it.

It doesn't take long at all to get Niall right up to the edge, hips twitching between Louis' cock and Nick's hand, but Nick is surprised that Niall's hands haven't reached out to touch them. They've stayed above his head, gripping the mattress, and Nick has very definitely noticed. And he's already making plans to get him tied up for real, to not let him touch and just make him take it.

“D'you want to come first?” Nick asks, turning to Louis.

Louis nods, but it's clear it's not going to be long. His cheeks are pink and his eyelids keep drooping before he rips them open, regaining control. Nick slows his hand to almost nothing, holding Niall's dick and only giving him the bit of friction when Louis fucks into him and jostles Niall's body.

“Please,” Niall begs, his back curving up off the bed in desperation. He repeats the word again and again like he doesn't even realise he's saying it.

“God,” Louis chokes out, watching the boy under him fall apart. “Oh fuck, oh god,” he mumbles, moments before his hips stutter and his face twists up as he comes.

Nick starts stroking Niall again, quickly and steadily, wanting him to come before Louis has to pull out. He comes within seconds anyway, as Louis is just starting to come down from his orgasm, cock still wedged inside of him.

He shakes as he spills over Nick's hand, spurting over his stomach and leaving streaks over the pale skin. Nick pulls him through it, then stills his hand, holding him and feeling the aftershocks, Niall's spent cock twitching under his fingers. He feels powerful like this, somehow, knowing that he contributed to Niall's orgasm. He's always loved sex, but it's never been quite like this, this rush of something like pride.

He finally lets go when Louis carefully pulls out, leaving Niall empty and panting against the bed. Nick is leaking in his pants, desperate to get off, but he knows Niall is out for the count. He brings his hand, dotted with Niall's come, to his jeans and presses the heel of his palm against his dick. It's not enough, though, and he's about to shove his jeans down and wank himself right there when Louis' voice interrupts his thoughts.

“You did so perfectly, Niall,” he murmurs, leaning up to kiss the boy softly. “You're so, so perfect. Do you mind if I help Nick out now? Let him come, too?”

Niall sounds wrecked when he answers affirmatively, lying flat against the bed and his chest working hard around his laboured breaths.

Louis moves from between Niall's legs, to Nick's side of the bed. “Lie down and give him a cuddle while I see to you.” He sounds pretty out of it himself, but Nick follows his instructions, scooting up to lie beside the other boy.

“Hey, come here,” he says softly, pulling a mostly limp Niall into his arms and letting him rest his head against Nick's shoulder. “You did so well, Niall, so incredible.” He feels Louis undoing his jeans, pulling his cock out, and he gasps as he feels warm breath and the heat of his mouth taking him in. “Got me so fucking hard just watching you, babe,” he goes on, voice shaking as Louis sucks down. And it's true, he's as hard as he's ever been and the wetness of Louis' tongue is so satisfying that he feels like he's sinking when he closes his eyes. “Can't wait until it's me,” he goes on, mumbling into the top on Niall's head as he gets lost in Louis' mouth. “Can't wait to fuck you myself, get you nice and loose with my tongue, then give you my cock.”

Niall makes a little noise in his throat and Louis drops down deep, letting Nick's cock press against the tightness of his throat, and he comes. He holds onto Niall, letting Louis swallow around him, and it's perfect.

When he's finished, Louis slides off of him and Nick reaches out, wanting to kiss him. Louis smirks tiredly and moves up to Niall's other side where there's room for him to lie down, then leans over the boy between them to kiss Nick. He tastes like sweat and come and Nick licks into his mouth for more.

When they finally part, Nick drops his head back, exhausted. Niall is still curled up against him, but he doesn't seem to be asleep.

“Thank you,” he hears Louis whisper, pressing a soft kiss to the boy's back. “You were so, so great, Nialler, thank you so much.”

Nick leans to the side to switch off the light, then turns back into them, wrapping one arm around Niall's waist and pushing the other out from under Niall, reaching over to Louis' hair and idly playing with it.

He hears Niall's happy hum, feels the warm breath against his chest, then starts to drift off.

\---

When he wakes up, it's not to the sound of his godforsaken alarm as usual. It's dark, but he's used to getting up in the dark, so he reaches for his phone, checking the time. It's only just past two, so definitely not time to get up then.

Before he can fall asleep again, he realises what's different, what must have woken him up. There's no body pressed up against his, no boy in his arms. Louis is sleeping soundly across the bed, but there's nothing but empty space and rumpled sheets between them.

Frowning, Nick gets up to investigate. He doesn't _think_ Niall would have left in the middle of the night, but Nick's brain is a bit foggy and he can't be sure of anything. The bathroom is empty and dark, so Nick walks further, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

When he gets to the kitchen, the light is on and he hears movement inside. Walking into the room, he sees Niall looking through a cupboard, a glass of water sitting on the counter.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Nick asks, squinting at the brightness of the room as his eyes adjust.

Niall jumps back in surprise, the cupboard door falling shut when he lets go of it. “Shit, scared me,” he whispers loudly. “Sorry, I wasn't trying to snoop around, I was just trying to find some aspirin or something.”

Nick frowns more at that, stepping closer. Niall's wearing clothes now, must have picked them out of Nick's dresser because it's definitely his own jumper and his boxers hanging off the boy's frame. “Everything okay?” he asks, worried. “Bum sore?”

Niall nods, seeming a bit embarrassed at the admission. “Yeah, that's normal then?”

“Yeah, sometimes,” Nick says, taking a final step forward to lean down and kiss him, just a soft peck before he leans back to looks into his eyes. “He probably went a bit too hard for your first time.”

Niall settles against Nick's chest, resting his head there. “I liked it.”

“I'm glad,” Nick says, wrapping him up in a hug. “I liked it, too, being able to watch that. Now why don't you go wait on the sofa while I grab you some medicine, okay?”

Niall agrees, taking his water into the living room. Nick quickly finds the aspirin on top of the refrigerator, then follows after him. When he walks into the living room, it's mostly dark, but the light from the kitchen is enough that he can see clearly.

“How much does it hurt? Is it a one pill kind of pain or should we go straight for two?”

Niall thinks about it, cringing when he shifts where he's sitting before he tilts to the side, leaning against the armrest. “I don't know,” he answers. “Usually one doesn't do much for me, so might need two. Is that okay?”

Nick smiles easily. “Of course, love. Two coming right up.” He pops the cap and shakes two white capsules into his palm, then hands them over.

When Niall's swallowed them down with a sip of water, Nick arranges a pillow by the other armrest and lies down on his back across the couch, opening his legs in a v-shape. “Come here, lie here on your front to give your poor bum a break.”

Niall chuckles, dipping his head down, then he sets his water on the table and crawls up between Nick's legs, settling down so their fronts are pressed together, Niall's head just under Nick's chin.

“This okay? I'm not too heavy?”

Nick laughs then, lifting one hand to Niall's hair and the other to his back. “Too heavy,” he scoffs. “I think you weigh less than Louis and he's bloody tiny.”

Niall doesn't respond, but he relaxes against Nick, playing with the sleeve of Nick's t-shirt. It's silent for a few minutes, long enough that Nick starts to wonder if Louis will be upset waking up alone if they fall asleep like this, but then Niall speaks quietly.

“He asked if I was sure if I wanted him to do it first, to fuck me first,” he says, fingers still tugging at Nick's sleeve. “Earlier, when he asked you to wait for us. He told me you'd probably be able to do it better.”

Nick thinks back to sitting in his bedroom, worrying that they were talking about whether they wanted him to be involved at all, and he's a bit shocked that this is what they were actually talking about. He swallows heavily as he pictures it, closing his eyes.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Niall answers. “I knew it should be him the first time, but I want you to know that I do trust you.” He pushes himself up enough that he can look up into Nick's eyes and Nick feels his heart thump in his chest. “In case you didn't know it, I trust you and I would have been fine with you fucking me tonight.”

Nick looks down at the boy, so beautiful in the shadows with his open, trusting eyes blinking up at him. He's unreal and Nick pushes the new knowledge of what Louis had said aside for the moment. He brings his hand up to Niall's jaw, swiping his thumb over the skin there.

“I like you,” he whispers honestly, amazed that he feels such a strong attachment already.

Niall looks surprised, but happy, his eyes lighting up and a hesitant smile twitching at the corners of his lips. Before he can say anything, Nick dips down and kisses him, their lips fitting together perfectly. They kiss slowly, not a kiss that makes him worry about how closely his hips are pressed up against Niall's, but one that feels like a soft, fluffy blanket, warm from the dryer. It's comfortable and nice and Nick really does like this boy.

They kiss for ages, long enough that Nick starts to dread getting up for work in just a few hours. Then he finally pulls away from it, feeling how tired Niall is on top of him, too. He leads the boy back to the bedroom and, in bed, he rubs his hand over his back, hoping his bum feels better.

Then he remembers what Louis had said, that Nick might be a better choice for Niall's first time, and he feels something like the flutter of butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

He honestly sort of hopes it's the beginnings of the flu instead of what he thinks it is.

\---

It's a week and a half before they're all together again, but Nick still sleeps next to Louis more nights than not, even if he sneaks in right as Nick is going to bed and Nick leaves long before Louis wakes up. It's still nice, even if they don't have time for much else, to just feel Louis' body next to his in the night. He likes that his sheets still smell like him on the nights Louis _can't_ be there, like he's never really gone.

But Niall goes back to Ireland to celebrate some family member's birthday, so Nick doesn't see him until the next weekend and it's harder than he'd expected to go so long. For this being so new to them, it seems like a week and a half should be nothing. It's not nothing though, not when he can't stop replaying moments in his head, visions of Niall half-choking on a dick or Louis fucking him into the bed.

But they've made plans for Saturday and Nick waits more or less patiently, counting down the days as they go by. On Friday, when he's trying to do laundry to keep himself from bouncing off the walls, his doorbell rings and the postman asks him to sign for a package. Nick furrows his brow, having no idea what it could be, but signs nonetheless.

The box is unmarked and he brings it into the kitchen to cut it open. He tosses aside a piece of paper on top and digs in to see what it is, hoping it's not anything with anthrax. He doubts his fame level is high enough to warrant an anthrax attack, but some of those One Direction fans _are_ a bit mad.

When he sees what's inside, his eyes go painfully wide. The first thing he pulls out is a pair of thick leather cuffs, satin-lined on the interior and with a short metal bar joining them. He turns them over in his hands, realising what this package is and why it's here.

He grabs his phone and easily taps the familiar name, dropping the cuffs onto the counter and staring at them.

“'Lo?” Louis answers.

“Did you happen to have sex toys delivered to my home?” he asks, looking at the address label on the box. “Using my name?”

“Oh, is it there?” Louis asks happily. “What do they look like, do they look decent? I'm returning it if it's crap.”

Nick shakes his head to himself, not knowing why he expected anything less. “I've barely looked at it. I was mostly curious as to why you had them sent here and not to your own home? With your name?”

“Don't be silly, Nicholas,” Louis says dismissively. “Imagine if one-fifth of One Direction got caught having kinky bondage toys sent to his home. What would the people say?”

“Oh, but it's fine if it's one of the country's better-known radio and television-”

“ _God,_ would you shut up?” Louis interrupts. Patience has never been his best quality. “Just open it already and tell me if I have to send it back.”

Nick sighs heavily and returns his gaze to the cuffs. They're alright, he supposes. A bit wide and chunky, but that's probably going to be more comfortable on Niall's wrists. He runs a finger over the interior, pleased with how soft and padded it is. And he notices that the bar holding them together is detachable, which will be nice if they want to cuff him to the bedposts or something.

“The cuffs look good, I think,” he says, picking them up again. “I think they'll be comfortable for him.”

“Oh, good,” Louis says, sounding sincerely relieved. “Some of them looked kind of flimsy. And they're padded inside, right? I wanted something that would be good if we want to keep him bound up- a bit longer, y'know?”

Nick swears under his breath, urging himself not to get worked up just thinking about it. It's hard though, considering he and Louis haven't had time lately to do much. His dick misses them both, misses having Louis and Niall looking after it in their own ways.

“Yeah, I think they'll be good for that,” he replies, setting the cuffs aside. He reaches into the box and grabs the next thing, a simple blindfold. Nick thinks it's sort of silly to spend money on such a thing when they could use any old thing to blindfold Niall. But he's also talking about one of the richest men in the country, so he supposes money isn't a huge deal. And maybe this'll be more comfortable for Niall to wear than an old shirt wrapped up around his head.

“Okay, there's a blindfold,” Nick says, dropping it next to the cuffs.

“Oh, yeah, I just threw that in just in case. What's next?”

Nick looks in the box and pulls out a box containing a small butt plug, simple and tapered in black silicone. “It's a plug,” he says, failing when he tries not to imagine wigging it up into Niall's arse, wondering how he'll handle it.

“There are two. Which one is this?”

Jesus. Louis went all out with this. “It's black? Looks pretty normal as far as plugs go.”

“Oh, okay,” Louis says casually. “Yeah, that one was labeled a beginner plug so I thought it should be safe. Does it look okay? Not too intimidating? There are a fucking lot of butt plugs out there.”

Nick cradles his phone against his shoulder and opens the box, sliding out the plastic insert and lifting the plug itself. It's definitely simple compared to what he's seen out there, fits in the palm of his hand, just sleek silicone with nothing obnoxious going on.

“Yeah, should do,” he mutters, curling his fingers around it. Even at its widest point it's not as big as either of their dicks, so he's quite sure Niall will be able to take it. “Are you sure he's up for all of this already, Lou? Don't really want to scare him off.”

“Well, I'm not just going to throw it all at him at once,” Louis says incredulously. “I just wanted to have some things for- you know, just in case. So we're ready when the time comes.”

That makes Nick breathe a bit easier. Having a box of toys ready to go is one thing. He's just not sure Niall's quite there yet.

“Come on, I have a car picking me up in, like, five minutes. Hurry up.”

Nick sighs and puts the plug aside, reaching into the box again. What he comes up with is the other plug. It's definitely bigger, a bit longer than the other one. The shape of this one is sort of wavy, blue silicone.

“The other plug,” Nick says, already taking it out of the box. “It's bigger.”

“Yeah, that one vibrates,” Louis replies. “Does it look scary big?”

“Not _scary,_ ” Nick insists, taking it into his hand. It's not a _lot_ thicker than the other one, really, just longer. And now he notices the battery compartment and shivers. “At least it's a pretty colour,” he says, admiring the royal blue.

Louis scoffs at that. “Can you believe I couldn't find one green butt plug? There was one that was like yellowish green, but no Irish green plugs. Terrible, is what it is.”

Nick laughs, gripping the plug in his hand. “We'll have to write a letter, love. Get our boy a proper Irish green butt plug.”

When the words are out, he stops and realises exactly what he's said. Louis is silent, too, and Nick isn't sure what kind of silence it is, if he's gone too far too quickly or if Louis is right there with him. He sets the plug down and waits, chewing on his lip.

When Louis finally responds, his voice is much softer. “Yeah,” he breathes out decisively, “yeah, we will.”

Nick's head spins at the thought of it, of Niall being theirs, their boy. He knows he's not yet, not really, but it already feels like it. It feels like Niall is going to stay and let Nick and Louis look after him and it's a bit intense to think of it becoming more permanent. But it's a good intense.

After he's unpacked the last item, a set of cock rings, and given Louis a preliminary okay, Louis says he has to leave, but promises to be there that night. They disconnect and Nick pockets his phone, looking down at the things strewn over his kitchen counter.

Good intense, definitely.

\---

When Louis arrives that night, Nick is, for once, not already in bed. He's poured himself a glass of red wine and settled in to watch Moulin Rouge when he hears the key in the lock. The novelty of the sound hasn't worn off yet, still makes his lips curl into a smile when he hears it, knowing exactly who it is.

Louis' got a huge duffel bag slung over his shoulder and he drops it inside the door, kicking off his shoes.

“Oh, are we having wine?” he asks, spotting Nick's glass, then trots into the kitchen without so much as a _hello_.

Nick waits the couple of minutes it takes for Louis to pour himself a glass from the bottle on the counter, then return to the living room, settling down beside him.

“Oh, Moulin Rouge, fantastic,” he says, looking at the telly where the menu is playing on a loop, and reaches for the remote next to Nick.

Nick blocks him though, grabs his wrist with the hand not holding his glass. “I've barely seen you all week and this is the greeting I get?” he asks incredulously, finally meeting Louis' eyes when the boy looks up.

Louis pulls a funny face, then rolls his eyes. “Yes, yeah, hello,” he says, pressing a quick kiss to Nick's lips.

Nick huffs a laugh into the kiss, then pulls Louis in closer when he tries to leave it at a little peck. He holds him until the boy relaxes, finally kissing him back the way he should be after seeing each other so little lately.

After a minute, Nick slows the kiss, breaking apart only to press their lips together again and again. “You are, without a doubt, the worst boyfriend ever,” he says, the words spilling out even though he knows exactly what could happen as a result. Louis could tense up, could run out, could yell at him. Or worse, it could end in one of those awful relationship talks that they both hate so much, but instead Louis just goes still for a moment, then moves in again, one last little smacking kiss before he's pulling away completely.

“Yeah, well, you're not so great either,” he says, finally snagging the remote from its spot next to Nick. He hits play, then turns so their eyes meet, something sparkling in Louis'. “You know I prefer white wine,” he says, holding his glass up with a little mock glare.

Nick breathes a little easier at that, rolling his eyes and turning to toward the screen to watch.

They watch the film for the most part and Nick can't help but laugh when he catches Louis mouthing the words to some of the songs. He gets a pillow in the face for it, of course, but it's worth it. By the time Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor are not-so-secretly singing a super secret love song directly to each other, Nick is lying flat on the sofa with Louis on top of him, their lips locked together in a long, slow snog.

“Oh,” Louis says mid-snog, lifting up a bit, “I have to look at those things I had sent here before tomorrow.”

Nick frowns, lifting a hand to the back of Louis' neck to pull him back down. “Later, you'll look later,” he mumbles.

Louis drops it for approximately thirty seconds before he starts to squirm above him. “I want to see them,” he says, breaking the kiss again.

Nick drops his head back and sighs, knowing Louis won't let it go until he gets his way. Finally, he pushes Louis back and gets off the sofa to retrieve the box from his bedroom. When he comes back, Louis holds his hands out, curling his fingers in the air impatiently.

“You're insufferable,” Nick says, letting Louis grab the box from his hands.

With Louis busy, he goes into the kitchen to grab the wine bottle, bringing it into the living room. He splits the last of it between their glasses and settles back into the corner of the couch, sipping his wine as the sounds of Nicole Kidman's death play in the background.

“I almost got the ankle ones, too,” Louis says thoughtfully, examining the wrist cuffs. “But I figured we'd wait and see how he feels about these. Might want to change to a different style or something.”

Nick hums his agreement over the lip of his wine glass, watching as Louis unbuckles the leather strap around one and pulls it open. Then he slips it around his own wrist, making Nick's brain go a bit fuzzy at the sight of it.

“Help me?” he asks, holding out his arm.

Nick takes a long sip from his wine before setting it down and reaching for Louis' hand. His fingers fumble with the buckle, but he manages to get it securely fastened around Louis' slender wrist and when he leans back to look, he almost loses his breath.

“The other one, too,” Louis urges, reaching his other hand out. “Want to see how much he'll be able to move and if they pinch and all that.”

As Nick works on getting the other cuff fastened around Louis' wrist, he ignores his stiffening dick in favour of being impressed by Louis and his dedication to make sure this is good for Niall. Nick is ashamed to admit that he never would have thought of trying them on himself to make sure they feel okay. It makes him realise that, despite all of his research, he still has things to learn from Louis.

Usually, there's nothing more annoying than being bested by Louis, but in this situation, it just makes him glad they're doing this together.

With the second cuff firmly in place, Louis lifts his hands, the black leather thick and conspicuous against his tan skin. He tugs his arms apart first, the metal bar between his wrists unyielding as he does and the soft clang of metal on metal filling the air as he jostles his arms, testing the strength of the cuffs.

“They're actually pretty comfortable,” he says, sounding pleased. “Probably won't even get too sweaty.”

He twists his wrists, able to rotate them inside of the cuffs, then starts trying to get himself out, presumably to see how difficult it is. (Quite difficult, it turns out.)

Nick watches, wanting nothing more than to push Louis back and do all sorts of things to his body with his wrists all bound up like that, but he knows better. He knows they've got Niall for a reason, knows it wouldn't be as good for Louis as it would be for Nick. So he sips his wine and keeps his hands to himself, even if they twitch against the rim of his glass.

When Louis has had some time to test out the cuffs, he asks Nick to help him out of them, resting his hands on Nick's thigh. As Nick carefully unbuckles the straps, he brings up something he's been wanting to talk to Louis about, if only to get his mind off of _Louis in cuffs._

“So, I think we should talk about rules,” he says, getting the first cuff unbuckled and freeing Louis' wrist. “Like, for us and what we do with him when the other one isn't there.”

Louis waits until Nick releases his other wrist, then picks the cuffs up, holding them in his hands. “Oh,” he says, clearly thinking. He toys with the thick leather strap a bit before he starts buckling them up again, empty now. “Okay, well, what are you thinking?”

“Mostly I just want to make sure I'm not breaking any rules I don't know about,” he says, leaning against the back of the couch. “Like, when I got him off in the shower last time? You seemed okay with that.”

“Sent him in there, didn't I?” Louis asks, glancing up for a second before looking down again, fiddling with the cuffs.

“So, like,” Nick starts, scratching at the denim stretched over Louis' knee with his thumbnail. “You don't care? Nothing is off-limits? Kissing, fucking, dominating-”

“I'd rather you didn't dom him without me,” Louis finally interjects, getting the second cuff fastened and dropping them to the side, looking up at Nick. “I mean, me being in the other room and you two having a bit of fun is great, but if I'm, like, not here at some point? If it's just you two, I'd rather you didn't do that.”

“Okay,” Nick responds slowly, nodding. “Okay, so, sex and kissing and all of that is fine, but no BDSM?”

Louis thinks for a moment, tapping his the pads of his fingers against the top of Nick's hand that's moved completely onto Louis' knee now. “Yeah, I think, for now,” he decides, nodding and meeting Nick's eyes again. “And I won't either, without you.”

It seems fair and Nick wasn't planning on doing a scene without Louis around anyway, doesn't even know if there will be a time when he and Niall are together without Louis there. So he agrees, glad they at least discussed it so he knows he's not doing anything wrong.

Louis goes on to check out the remaining contents of the box of sex toys as Nick drinks the last of his wine, letting it buzz happily under his skin.

To his dismay, Louis doesn't test out either of the plugs.

\---

When Niall arrives the next afternoon, Nick kisses him at the door, maybe a bit too long and too deep for a simple greeting, but it's been a week and a half and he's finally there and Nick can't help himself. He snogs him right there in the hallway until Louis runs his hand down Nick's arm, suggesting they go into the living room.

Louis grabs one of the big, fluffy throws from the cupboard and pulls Niall down onto his lap, draping the blanket over them. He even lifts up a corner for Nick, inviting him to join them, which is quite the polite gesture from someone like Louis.

“Tell us about your trip home then,” Louis encourages, getting Niall all settled on his lap so he's sitting sideways and Nick can see his face.

Nick pulls one of his legs up to have something to touch and starts tracing the lines of his ankle with his fingertips, happy to have his skin under them again.

“Not much to tell, honestly,” Niall starts, shrugging. “Same old stuff. Probably not as much fun as you two had here together.”

Instead of pointing out that their fun was extremely limited while Niall was away, Louis pushes on. “Oh, come on, you always get up to some crazy shit when you go home. Those pals of yours get you all liquored up and then you end up shirtless, singing a heartfelt rendition of Danny Boy in the pub.”

Nick chuckles next to them, picturing the scene and assuming Louis isn't just making up an example. That had probably happened just as Louis described it. He makes a note to ask if there's video of this. He makes another note to get to know Niall more, to hear more of his stories.

“That's not really all that crazy, is it?” Niall mumbles, relaxing against Louis' body. “That's just what happens.”

Louis hums, kissing the top of Niall's head. “Tell us about it anyway.”

So Niall goes into a story about his trip, how his brother had taken him out and how they'd run into a stag party and the groom-to-be had begged Niall to join them for a drink and how one drink turned into six. He talks for a while before his breath hitches, his words cutting off.

“Keep going,” Louis encourages, and Niall does, even if his voice isn't as even now, his skin starting to pink up.

Nick doesn't know exactly what's going on since the blanket is masking most of the movement, but he can tell Louis' hand is over Niall's crotch, probably rubbing him through his joggers. Nick slides his hand a little further up Niall's leg, watching Niall's face and listening to his story, if not as closely now.

“Got- got sloshed and- ended up riding piggyback around on someone's back,” he says, eyelids fluttering.

“Oh yeah?” Louis asks calmly. “Do you like riding people then?”

It's kind of a pitiful segue, but Nick appreciates it nonetheless.

“Dunno,” Niall answers, the muscles in his leg twitching under Nick's hand like he's fighting to stay still. “Never did it, like that.”

“Would you like to try later?” Louis asks, eyes flicking between the minimal movement of the blanket and Niall's face. “Sit right down on Nick's cock, let him lie back and enjoy it? Do all the work for him? That would be very nice of you.”

Niall's gaze snaps up to Nick and he nods, lips parted. “I could try. I want to try.”

“Of course you do,” Louis replies fondly. “You're so lovely, aren't you, such a good boy.”

Niall's eyes flutter completely shut at that, slumping even more against Louis as his chest starts to rise erratically. He doesn't answer, but Louis doesn't seem to mind, turning to Nick.

“How's that sound to you?”

Surely Louis knows what a ridiculous question it is, so instead of giving a smart comeback, he just nods. “Sounds perfect.”

Nick watches for a moment, trying to figure out exactly what's going on underneath the blanket. Niall's shuddering sporadically, his eyelids twitching and his mouth dropped open, but he stays quiet and mostly still on Louis' lap. And Louis is smiling, almost proudly, apparently focused on something.

“Remember when we talked about holding your arms behind your back while you take care of us?” Louis asks, the words murmured against the top of Niall's head. The boy whispers out a whine, shifting a bit on Louis' lap. “Is that still green?”

“Yes,” Niall answers, his voice shaking over the syllable.

Louis turns to Nick and it's clear what he's asking with his lifted eyebrows. Nick had seen how excited he was about the cuffs. He's not sure if it's too much, too soon, but he nods anyway, his own excitement making him want to at least try.

“We got you a little gift,” Louis says, turning back to Niall when he has permission. “You don't have to use it if you don't want, of course, but if you think you'd like to try, we'd like you to do that today.”

Niall squirms again, but seems to be breathing more easily now. His cheeks are flushed, but he lifts his head off of Louis' shoulder, looking up at him. “What is it?”

Nick's off the sofa before Louis can ask him, heading toward the bedroom to find the box of toys. He hears Louis call out before he's out of the room, though.

“Get the other thing, too, the smaller one.”

Nick feels something jump in his chest as he nods and goes to get the things. In his bedroom, he finds the box and stuffs the smaller plug into his pocket, not wanting to overwhelm Niall with too much at once. He grabs the cuffs, then the lube from his nightstand, and returns to the living room.

As soon as Niall sees what's in his hands, he frowns, squinting to see better. But when Nick sits down and holds them out, Niall's expression goes lax, his jaw dropping a bit as he stares at them.

“What do you think, love?” Louis asks softly, patiently. “I'd love to see you with these on, hands behind your back. Love to see what you can do with just your mouth.”

Niall swallows visibly, taking his time to think. Nick is glad he's thinking about it because, if he does decide to try it, he has to be sure. He can't just make a snap decision and say yes because they want him to.

That said, Nick really, _really_ fucking wants him to say yes.

“Okay,” he finally answers, eyes flicking up to Nick's. “Yeah, okay.”

He turns to Louis in time to catch the grin that spreads over his face. “Yeah? Good,” he replies, leaning in to kiss Niall's cheek quickly. “Let's go ahead and get your shirt off, babe,” he mumbles, turning back to Nick. “Can you help us out with that? My hands are a little busy.”

Just then, Niall whimpers softly, losing the calm he'd regained for a few minutes, and Nick's curiosity peaks. He stands up and slowly pulls the blanket away from them, seeing what's been going on. Louis' hand is down Niall's trousers, covered to the wrist, and Nick stands there for a moment, watching the slow movements under the fabric. Niall's obviously hard, dick poking up inside of his joggers when Louis' fingers slide down his shaft so Nick can clearly see the outline of it. Even without being able to really see it, he can tell the touch is more of a tease than anything.

“C'mere,” Louis says, using his other hand to guide Niall, shifting him so his back is against Louis' chest. Then he spreads Niall's legs, making them fall to the sides of his own. “Alright, good, now sit up a bit and let Nick take your clothes off.”

Niall sits up the little bit that he can, big eyes looking up at Nick, and it's ridiculous how worked up Nick gets for him, already feeling his own cock twitch to life.

He leans down and helps Niall out of his shirt, the boy lifting his arms and letting the material be pulled up over his head. When it's off, Nick looks back down to where Louis' hand is still moving under his joggers and he drops down to his knees to get those off as well. As he carefully pulls the waistband down, Niall leans back, lifting his hips as much as he can to let them slide down over his bum. When his cock is uncovered, Nick sees the loose grip Louis has on him, just the pads of his fingers sliding over his length, keeping him beautifully hard.

“Did you bring the other thing?” Louis asks once Niall's naked.

Nick tears his eyes away from Niall's cock, looking past the boy's shoulder to Louis. “I did, yeah. You sure?”

Louis shrugs casually, keeping the light touch to Niall's cock, fingers moving slowly. “Ask him. Could help if you want him to ride you later. You're a bit bigger than me.”

Nick glances over at Niall, who's staring at his own cock, apparently not listening to them at all. His mouth is parted as he watches Louis touching him, almost like he wants to ask for more but he knows he shouldn't.

Nick smirks to himself and, without warning, leans down to messily kiss his cock, licking his tongue over the smooth head of it once. Niall's mouth drops open further, his muscles tensing, but he can't get any words out before Nick has pulled away.

It seems to have gotten his attention, anyway, the boy looking straight at him now.

“Hey,” Nick says, smiling up at him. “We got you a plug. It's fairly small, so it shouldn't hurt much, but it'll help get you nice and stretched out for me later. What do you think?”

Niall sort of gapes back like he's processing Nick's words slowly before he finally responds. “Plug? For my-?”

Nick smiles and smooths a hand over Niall's thigh, pulling the plug out of his pocket with the other. “That's right, love,” he says, holding it up. “It keeps your muscles nice and loose. And it's nice because we don't have to prep you as much when you wear it. So if you were to be here all day, we could tuck this up inside you so you're ready to go whenever we want.”

Niall seems to like the sound of that, staring at the plug and biting down on his lip. “Does it feel good?” he asks, his hips twitching absently, pushing up into Louis' hand.

“It can, yeah,” Nick answers, bringing the plug up to Niall's thighs and dragging the silicone over his skin. “If you like getting fingered and fucked, you'll probably like this. But if not, you tell us and we'll go ahead and take it out, okay?” He drags the plug down, drawing lazy shapes into the sensitive skin of Niall's inner thigh, high enough that it's sort of a suggestion.

Niall nods, his pupils already blown wide. “Okay, yeah, do it. I'll tell you, yeah.” He spreads his legs further, bearing down as much as he can in the position as if he wants Nick to push the toy inside him right then and there.

Nick chuckles and pulls it away, leaning down to kiss where the plug had just been. “Not quite yet, love. I'll need to finger you open, get you loose enough and slick enough to take it.”

Niall pouts a little at that, but it's short-lived. Louis lets go of his cock and lifts his fingers to brush them over Niall's pink nipples, whispering into his ear. “Why don't you get down on the floor there where Nick is, kneel facing me.”

Nick moves back, making room for the younger boy as he scrambles off of Louis' lap, kneeling where Nick had just been. He doesn't go far, just scooting back so he's kneeling behind Niall, ready to do what he needs to do.

Louis hands him the cuffs with a little nod, then turns to Niall, smiling. “Are you gonna take care of me a bit before you take care of Nick?” he murmurs, swiping his thumb over Niall's cheek, then down to Niall's lip. Nick can barely see it, but he knows, can tell by Louis' expression that he's tracing the pink of Niall's bottom lip with his thumb.

Niall replies with a simple hushed _yes_ , his hands twitching where they're propped up on Louis' knees. He slides them down, fingers resting against Louis' calves, apparently waiting to be pulled back and cuffed behind him.

As much as Nick wants to be extra careful with their firsts, he also wants to throw the boy off a bit, keep him on his toes. So he doesn't move yet, quietly setting the cuffs down on the floor next to him, nodding up at Louis.

Louis barely looks at Nick, just flicking his gaze over long enough to see the nod before his eyes are back on Niall. “How bad do you want it, babe?” he asks, his voice husky and low, then brings his free hand to slide over his black trousers where his erection is evident.

Nick wishes he could see Niall's face, wants to know what he's showing in his expression. “I want it a lot,” he answers, almost shyly. “Want to make you feel good.”

Louis smiles, rubbing himself for another few seconds before he lifts his hand away. “Can you show me? See how good you can be just like this?”

Niall hesitates for a moment and Nick assumes he doesn't quite understand what Louis wants from him. But Louis just smiles and leans back, grazing his fingertips over Niall's jawline encouragingly. Finally, slowly, Niall drops down and presses his mouth to Louis' clothed cock.

“Good, love, go on,” Louis whispers to let him know he's done the right thing.

Nick watches as Niall mouths at Louis' trousers, kissing and nuzzling at the material. He fits his lips around the bulge, trying to do his best to make Louis feel good, but Louis is wearing fairly tight pants, not loose joggers. It makes it a lot harder for him to do it properly.

Nick waits a minute before he finally reaches out and grasps Niall's wrists, pulling them back behind his back. Niall whimpers as he does, shivering.

“ _Shit,_ ” Louis breathes out, losing his cool composure for just a moment before he gets it back. “Babe, move closer so your chest is resting against the edge of the sofa.”

Nick understands then why he probably lost his composure. Niall doesn't have any leverage in this position and taking his hands away probably shoved his face against Louis' dick. And while the idea is kind of hot, taking away his balance, Louis will be getting his cock out soon and, with his hands bound, Nick needs to know he can lift himself off to say his colours at any time.

So Niall scoots forward on his knees, pushing himself up enough to rest against the sofa cushion. It's just enough that he can straighten his back, holding himself up, before he dips down and starts mouthing at Louis' dick again.

“There you go,” Louis mumbles approvingly, reaching down to push his fingers through the boy's blonde hair.

Nick finally sets to work, grabbing the cuffs and unfastening them both before looking down at where Niall's got his arms pushed back as much as possible, waiting. He smirks and drags his fingernails lightly over the skin of Niall's bum, making him shudder. Then he follows the same path with his palm, smoothing over the soft skin, loving how Niall pushes back into it.

He stares for a moment, drinking in the sight of Niall struggling to keep his arms pushed back while sticking his bum out, wanting more. Nick wants to give him more, so much more, but he has to get the cuffs on first.

So he circles the leather around one wrist and buckles it up, tight enough that it won't slip off, but not so tight that he'll lose circulation. He moves quickly to the other wrist, pulling it back and getting the second cuff secured. When he's finished, he sits back on his calves and looks over the finished product, his dick impossibly hard.

Niall seems to test it for a second, pulling at the material, and it's so incredibly hot to see him like this, black leather cuffs holding his long, pale arms back just above his little arse. Nick digs the heel of his palm into his own cock as he stares, losing his breath.

Louis looks almost as flustered when he hears the metal clink behind Niall's back with each shift of his arms. He bites his lip, looking down at the boy between his legs, and he gently pulls Niall back by the hair to look into his eyes.

“Colour,” he demands, his voice raspy and quiet.

It takes Niall a moment to answer, but he finally does, his voice even quieter. “Green. Like it, green.”

Louis stares for a second, appraising him, and then he moves his hands to his trousers, flicking open the button. “Let's put that mouth to proper use then, yeah, baby?”

The cuffs seem to have submerged them deep into the scene. Nick can feel the change, the tone of Louis' voice and the lines of Niall's body seeming to change. He's barely even moved, but he wriggles his wrists from time to time to feel resistance of the leather and metal, holding his back straight.

“ _Yes,_ ” he exhales as Louis pulls out his cock. It's as hard as Nick's is and Louis bites down hard on his own lip as he feeds it to Niall, letting it slip past the boy's lips.

The whole thing is overwhelming and Nick is glad they're both there to be checks on each other. He could see getting lost in this.

But instead of letting himself getting too wrapped up in it, he focuses on the next thing. The plug is lying beside him, waiting, and Nick reaches for the lube to get him ready. He purposely doesn't pay too much attention to what's happening on Louis' end because he thinks he could get lightheaded from it, but he hears Niall choke a bit, hears Louis moaning. He double-checks to make sure Louis isn't holding him down, just in case he _has_ gotten lost in it, but his hands aren't even on Niall.

Nick settles between Niall's legs which are spread just enough for him to slip his slicked-up fingers between the cheeks of his arse and carefully press one inside. As he does, Niall splutters around Louis, a muffled groan escaping him, but he doesn't pull off, just pushes down further, more.

“Very good,” Louis praises softly, his breath hitching around his words. “That's just right, love, that's perfect.”

Nick takes it a bit quicker than Louis had last time, if only because last time they'd been overly cautious as it had been Niall's first time. This time, though, Nick slips a second finger in after a minute or two, earning him another desperate noise as Niall tries to spread his legs wider. Nick touches his hip, though, not wanting him to lose his balance.

“Steady, babe, I've got you,” he murmurs, fucking his fingers in slowly and holding onto his hip.

Niall's fingers clench tight and Nick watches that, watches his wrists shifting in the cuffs, his fingers gripping at the air, unable to reach anything else. It's fucking- it's everything Nick wanted from this, honestly. This boy, giving himself over to them and trusting them to take care of him. And Nick knows he will, feels it rush through him in the moment, the need to give Niall what he wants, what he _needs._

As Nick opens him up, Niall starts babbling wordless sounds around Louis' cock, whimpering and whining as he sucks noisily. Nick is fairly sure he's making a proper mess of the job, can hear the wetness of his spit with each slide down Louis' shaft. He wishes he could see, but he keeps his fingers tucked inside, opening him up for the toy.

When he's got three fingers fucking in, a bit less carefully as Niall's muscles relax around them, Niall's fingers slowly uncurl from where they'd been clenched tightly. His whole body seems to go lax and it's a very good thing he's propped up against the sofa or he'd surely be choking on Louis' cock, and not in the good way.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Louis whispers, almost in awe. Nick takes a moment to be in awe himself that Louis hasn't come yet, what with Niall all cuffed up and sucking his dick so enthusiastically. It's fucking impressive. “Nick, get his plug in already and come see this.”

Nick's heart pounds in his chest at the thought of finally seeing Niall's face. This view has been incredible, but he wants to see the boy's eyes, wants to see his pink cheeks and his swollen lips.

“Off for a second,” he hears Louis order as Nick pulls his fingers out and gets the plug slathered in lube. “I need a colour, baby.”

Nick focuses on lining up the plug, waiting to hear Niall's voice before he pushes in. But it doesn't come. He waits, knowing it takes him a few seconds sometimes, but when he still doesn't hear anything, he looks up to see Louis petting the boy's face, appearing more patient than Nick.

“C'mon, love, let's have a colour,” he says, a strange mix of arousal and sweetness in his expression.

It's silent for a few more seconds and Nick's fingers twitch toward the cuffs, but he waits. Finally, he hears the boy's voice speaking in a tone he's not quite heard from him.

“Yes?” he mumbles softly, sounding confused. “No, erm,” he corrects, speaking impossibly slowly. Finally, the word makes it out of his mouth. “Green. S'good.”

Louis beams down at him and Nick's pulse races even quicker at the odd exchange. He thinks he knows what the signs are pointing to and he fumbles with the plug again, positioning it at Niall's hole and forcing himself to be careful. He wants to see, though, so he doesn't waste any time before he's sliding it in, losing his breath at the way Niall whines, trying to push his bum back as the plastic disappears inside.

“Focus up here, baby,” he hears Louis say. “I'd like you to lick, but don't suck. Can you do that for me, please?”

Niall hums something that sounds vaguely affirmative and Nick gets the plug settled inside the boy, making sure it's not pinching or at a weird angle or anything. Niall's muscles clench around it and he releases another wordless noise, impossible to interpret. He tugs at his cuffs again, then falls still, seeming to be pleased.

With a deep breath, Nick stands up and steps past Niall to sit down next to Louis.

And his breath catches when he sees him.

His eyes are glassy and his pupils are huge, almost like he's drugged up, but he smiles up at Nick when he sees him. It's like he'd forgotten Nick was there and now his glassy eyes are shining up at him, tongue licking long, slow strokes over Louis' cock. He doesn't look away, barely even blinks, just stares up at Nick like he's the only thing that exists.

Nick has to remind himself to breathe.

“Wow, look at you,” he mumbles, reaching down to card through Niall's hair, letting his palm rest against the boy's temple. Niall leans into it with a little whine, even as his tongue keeps snaking out of his mouth. “How does your plug feel, sweetheart?”

Niall's nose wrinkles when he smiles and he still keeps licking, never stopping. He eventually nods and Nick will take that for now since the plug isn't too big and he's not doing anything too intense. He shifts his arms and Nick hears the metal clink, watching Niall's eyelids fall for a long moment before he lifts them and stares up at Nick again, just as intense as before.

“Doesn't he look beautiful?” Louis whispers next to him, his cock twitching as Niall licks. “Christ, I could come just like this, just looking at him.”

Nick hums, unable to take his eyes off of Niall, even though the boy has turned back to Louis. “Don't do that,” he murmurs, leaning back and tucking one of his legs up on the sofa. “I want to watch him suck you off. Want to see if it looks as good as it sounded.”

Louis waits a moment then reaches down to grab the base of his cock. “Okay, stop licking,” he says, and Nick marvels out the way Niall pulls his tongue back into his mouth, pouting a little bit, but looking up at Louis, waiting obediently. “Very good, baby. Now get your tongue nice and wet and stick it out for me.”

Niall twists his mouth around a couple of times, then sticks his tongue out, so wet it's dripping spit. It should be gross, really, but Nick can't manage to find it anything other than incredibly fucking hot.

“Good boy. Stay just like that,” Louis says softly, then uses the hand on his dick to move it, slapping it against Niall's tongue.

The sticky-wet sound it makes resonates in the quiet room and gives Nick fucking goosebumps. Niall only twitches a tiny bit, letting Louis do it again, smacking his swollen cock against Niall's pink tongue. The younger boy whines softly with his mouth wide open, but the noise doesn't seem to be a complaint. His big eyes keep shining up at Louis, even as he does it again and again.

“Do you want to make me come, love?” Louis asks when he stops the slapping, instead rubbing the tip of his cock, still so wet with Niall's spit and his own precome, over Niall's open lips.

Niall nods, flicking his tongue over Louis' slit as it passes by.

Louis tsks him for it. “Not until I say,” he reminds gently.

Nick is about to wonder if Louis shouldn't cut him a bit of slack, considering Niall is new to all of this and he's _very_ new to being under, but Niall shudders at Louis' words, his eyelids fluttering. Curious, Nick leans forward, looking down, and he sees that Niall's cock is stiff, sticking up and hovering close to his belly. And it's not just hard, it's actually _dripping_ with precome, making the whole length glisten with it.

“Fuck,” he breathes out, staring and watching as another drop spills over the crown, trailing down the shaft.

When he finally flicks his eyes up to Niall's, he looks worried, like he's afraid he's done something wrong. Nick is quick to reassure him.

“You're _perfect_ , Niall. You're doing so, so well, okay?”

The worry in Niall's expression fades away in an instant until he breathes out a little giggle, his tongue still hanging out of his mouth. It's so cute that Nick feels guilty when his dick twitches in response.

“Alright, babe, go on and suck it,” Louis finally says, pointing his cock right into Niall's mouth, sliding it against his tongue. “Show us how good you are.”

It takes Niall no time at all to close his lips around Louis' dick, pulling it further into his mouth. His eyelids fall and his chest is heaving where it's propped up against the sofa and Nick itches to touch him more, to kiss him and never stop telling him how perfect he is in this moment.

But he sits back and watches instead. Nick smiles when Niall forgets about his cuffs again and again, momentarily trying to pull his arms forward only to be stopped before they even move. Every time, he slumps when he realises how little he can move, releasing a pleased noise around Louis' cock.

As Louis quickly approaches his orgasm, Niall starts squirming, his hips canting forward in little thrusting motions and Nick frowns, looking down to see that his dick still isn't touching anything. It takes him a moment- too long, probably, since he's the one who just put it in- to realise he's trying to fuck himself on the plug. Which Nick doesn't _really_ mind, but he doesn't want him coming like that either.

“Hey darling,” he says softly, reaching down to run a soothing hand down the working muscles of Niall's back, the boy shaking under his touch. Louis is gasping with every breath by now, has to be so close. “Just want to remind you that you don't have permission to come. Try to be really good for us, okay?”

Niall whimpers around Louis' cock as his hips still, even if they twitch a bit as he fights not to fuck down on his plug.

Only moments later, Louis' hand is flying to Niall's head, resting against the back of it as he comes, shoving his cock further past Niall's lips and making him swallow it all.

Nick keeps stroking Niall's back through it, if only because it feels criminal not to be touching him at all right now considering how incredible he looks and how great he's being for them. As Niall struggles to swallow everything, he keeps sucking Louis through it, never takes his mouth off of him until Louis carefully pulls him back, his fingers dug into his hair.

Niall is gasping for breath, staring up at Louis with big eyes, and Louis wastes no time before he's bending down and kissing him chastely, on his bottom lip, his cheek, his jaw.

“That was so good, fuck, Niall,” he breathes out, sounding overwhelmed. “Did so well for me, baby.”

Nick lets them have a moment before he silently slinks down to the floor, taking his place behind Niall again. This time, he pulls the boy to sit back on his calves, and he rests his hands at Niall's sides. Looking down over his shoulder, he almost releases an empathetic whimper at how hard Niall still is, his dick fucking soaked in precome.

“If we let you come now, will you be able to come for us later?”

At the sound of his voice, Niall's head tips back against his shoulder, turning to bury his face into Nick's neck as much as he can. It takes him a few long seconds before he answers, “Yes, can.”

Nick looks up to Louis, who's still dazed from his orgasm, but nods blearily, giving Nick permission.

“Good boy,” Nick murmurs. Now that Niall's under, Nick wants nothing more than to shower him with praise and take advantage of the way it makes Niall mewl into his neck. “How's your plug feel? Need more lube yet?”

Niall shakes his head slowly without pulling away from where he's tucked up so sweetly. Nick considers checking it himself just in case, but it hasn't been long at all and he trusts Niall, so he goes on.

“Alright, sweet boy,” he says softly, tracing his fingers over Niall's sides as he leans heavily against Nick. “Want you to fuck yourself on your toy again, okay? Can you do that for us?”

Niall doesn't answer except for the shuddered breath against Nick's skin and, after a moment, the movement of his hips as he thrusts shallowly against nothing, little breathy noises spilling out against Nick's neck.

It's so hot Nick could cry, just lose his composure completely. He almost does just that when Niall's cuffed hands brush right over his cock, still trapped in his jeans. When Niall feels what he's touched, he starts rubbing over it in time with his thrusts.

Someday, maybe, he'll punish Niall for touching without permission. Today is not that day.

“Find something interesting there, love?” he asks, trying to sound amused rather than as wrecked as he feels. “Think you can get it out just like this? Hands all cuffed up behind your back?”

Niall immediately starts fumbling, searching for the zip with shaky fingers. He finds that well enough and manages to tug it down, but the button is more difficult. He has to lift his arms and, with all the work he's been doing, Nick can tell his muscles aren't good for much at this point. So, he slumps down as much as he can, giving him an easier time of it and finally feeling the button pop open after several tries.

“Keep moving those hips, love,” he reminds as Niall's fingers push his jeans aside as much as possible, then go for the waistband of his pants. The boy starts fucking the air again after having paused to focus on his hands.

It's messy and Nick wishes he could get his balls out, too, but all Niall can manage is to get most of his dick released from the material. It's enough, anyway, enough for him to wank him.

“Give me your colour, sweetheart,” he mumbles, feeling the hard shake of Niall's fingers against his cock.

“Want,” Niall says against Nick's neck, then says it correctly, drawing the word out on an exhale, “green.” His hips are moving more erratically now and Nick wouldn't ask if he wasn't so close himself just from watching.

“Bring me off first,” Nick says, hopefully somewhat firmly. “Then you can come. But not before me.”

Niall whines, but starts stroking Nick's cock immediately, the metal of his cuffs jingling with each little movement. It makes his head spin, knowing how helpless Niall is, knowing how much he's giving them, trusting them to keep him safe.

The movements of his hand are jerky and uneven, but Nick knows he's trying desperately. He keeps fucking himself on the plug, too, but that's even more unsteady, his cock blurting out yet more precome. Nick can't imagine he'll have anything left to shoot, wonders if he hasn't had an orgasm since they last saw him or something.

The thought makes his eyelids flutter shut, sends a wave of heat over his skin. Niall not touching himself for a week and a half, holding it all for this moment. He makes a note to try that sometime, to see if Niall will agree not to come between visits.

“I- I can't-” Niall chokes out, pressing his forehead against Nick's neck hard. His own neck must hurt terribly by now, having his head turned like this for so long.

“Relax, baby, relax,” Nick says immediately. “What do you need? Can you tell me?”

Niall's chest heaves, his body tense and still shaking, and Nick's runs his palms over the boy's biceps to try to calm him.

“Need to stop moving,” he finally forces out, his hips stuttering as if to make a point.

“Alright, go ahead and stop, that's alright,” Nick says quickly. He wants to come as soon as possible so Niall can come, too, but when Niall is upset, he can't focus on that. “Thank you for telling me. That was very, very good. Now, when you feel better, I'd like you to focus on making me come and then we'll take care of you, okay?”

Niall's lips brush over Nick's collarbone, shuddering out a heavy breath. They press into a soft kiss there as Niall's nosing at him, and Nick is sure it means something he can't put words to now, but Nick has no idea what it is. He just keeps his hands roaming over the boy's skin, keeping the touch comforting even as he starts wanking Nick properly again.

“Perfect,” Nick sighs out, running his hands over Niall's chest and letting his thumbs catch against his nipples. “You look so amazing right now, Niall, really. Want to touch you so bad, but you have to make me come first, right?”

Niall whimpers his agreement, moving his hand as fast as he can with the limited range of motion. Nick bites back a hiss, squeezing his eyes shut and nudging Niall's head aside to bite down on his neck. The noise he gets in response is like a wordless plea, a drawn out whine that goes straight to Nick's cock.

Within seconds, he's coming, letting Niall tug him over the edge, all the way through it. He shoots right against the boy's bum, splashing over the crevice of his arse, and his orgasm drags out even longer when he thinks about bending him over and licking it away.

But he finally comes down from it and pulls his hips out of Niall's reach, dropping his forehead against the boy's shoulder. “Your turn, yeah?” he breathes out.

Before he can gather himself to help him get off, Louis is scooting forward on the couch in front of them and reaching down to touch Niall's cock. Nick only knows because of the way Niall jerks against him, keening desperately for more. At that, Nick lifts his head and looks down to watch Louis wrapping his fingers around the wet mess of Niall's cock, pulling in slow little tugs.

Nick may be out of it, but he has enough muscle left to reach down between he and Niall, fingers finding the hard plastic of the plug between his arse cheeks. He grabs the end and starts wiggling it, nudging it up inside and twisting it carefully as Niall sobs at the feeling.

“Look so fucking beautiful,” Louis murmurs, more composed than Nick now after having had time to gather himself. “Christ, Niall, look at you. Absolutely perfect, you are.”

Niall comes suddenly then, between the plug and Louis' hand and the praise, his cock spits over Louis' fist. And, if Nick had doubted that he had any come left after dripping so much, he's corrected now as he watches Niall shoot stream after stream of it.

When he finally finishes, Nick drops back, just about ready to pass out right there on the floor. He's gotten fairly used to having intense sex with one younger man, but having two to keep up with is a lot. But when Louis pulls Niall up to the couch, Nick uses the last of his energy to crawl up next to them so Niall is cradled between them, still making tiny little noises into Louis' shoulder.

Nick reaches behind him to unhook the metal bar holding his cuffs together to let him stretch, but when he goes for the buckle on one of them, Niall curls his arms up against his chest with a whine.

“Don't you want to let your wrists breathe a bit?” Nick asks softly, frowning as he moves to pet Niall's hair.

Niall shakes his head and Nick glances up to Louis, who lifts his brows. “You like your cuffs, love?” he asks, kissing the crown of his head.

Niall's response is a happy, tired hum, and Nick smiles, very glad that Louis had sex toys sent to his home.

“Alright, cuffs on it is,” Nick says, petting Niall's sweat-damp skin. “Now let's have a nice cuddle and then we'll get all cleaned up and talk. And let me know if you need more lube for your plug or if you'd like to take it out for a while.”

As if he'd forgotten all about it until Nick mentioned it, he shifts his hips then, squirming at the feeling. He settles quickly, though, sighing.

“Okay,” he finally mumbles.

Nick smiles, lazily trailing his fingertips down Niall's arm, dragging them over the leather and metal, and finally tracing the lines of Niall's palm. He's exhausted, but when Niall smiles, mumbling a wordless noise at the touch, Nick dips into his reserves of energy to take Niall's hand into both of his own, massaging it. He works his thumbs into Niall's palm in gentle circles and he's rewarded with beautiful blue eyes staring up at him reverently, clearer than before.

“Good boy,” he whispers, loving the way the words feel on his tongue. He brings Niall's hand up to kiss the heel of it, then gets back to work, massaging the ache away.

\---

In the end, Nick decides not to fuck him that night. He hadn't planned on the first part of the night being so intense and watching Niall finally come up, the way his body trembles as he regains all of his senses, Nick decides then and there not to push further. Niall insists he can do it, but Nick kisses his forehead and reminds him that they can safeword out, too.

Niall hesitates for a moment then before kissing him softly and Nick doesn't think it's too poor of a consolation prize to spend the night kissing him instead of fucking him.

When they talk about the scene later, they explain subspace and Niall tells them how it felt (good but _fuckin' weird, mate_ ). He bashfully says that he can't explain why he loves the cuffs so much, but he feels something like safe in them. Louis does a little dance, pleased with himself for his purchase, and Nick throws a pillow at him, then pulls him in for a grateful kiss.

They do make Niall come again later, laying him out on the bed and kissing him all over, telling him how beautiful he is. Instead of giving him a dick, though, Louis adds more lube to his plug and uses that to fuck him, just little circular motions inside as Nick touches every bit of skin he can get to, flicking his tongue over Niall's nipples and, eventually, sliding his hand over the boy's cock.

Before they go to bed, Louis pulls the plug out of him and wipes his come away with a damp flannel as Nick kisses him some more, murmuring again and again that he did so well today, he was so good for them.

Falling asleep pressed against Niall's back, hand splayed over his tummy, Nick tries not to panic about how hooked on this boy he already is.

\---

He wakes up slowly, frowning with his eyes closed as he feels squirming next to him. Assuming it's just Louis thrashing as usual, he turns away from the movement and tries to sink back into sleep. But a whispered voice pulls him away from it.

“Nick, are you awake?”

The voice isn't Louis' at all, but Niall's. Nick blinks his eyes, taking a moment to orient himself.

“Nick,” Niall whispers again, still squirming.

Curious, Nick finally rolls onto his back, looking up at the boy who seems to be wide awake. “'S wrong?” he mumbles, voice rough and thick with sleep. “Where's Lou?” The bed is empty behind Niall, just the two of them left in it.

“He went to the shop or something. Told me to stay in bed with you until you woke up.”

Nick's eyelids fall shut again, sleep fogging his brain too much for him to keep up. It's rare for Louis to be awake before him, much less to be awake enough to _go out_.

“So are you awake?” Niall asks again, voice still hushed. “I really, _really_ need a wee.”

If he wasn't so tired, he'd laugh. “God, go have a wee,” he says, pushing at Niall's arm. “I'm up, I'm up.”

Niall hesitates for another moment before he's scrambling off the bed and jogging out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. Nick wipes at his face, partly amused and partly concerned.

By the time Niall returns, looking much more relaxed, Nick has cleared his vision and sat up against the headboard, checking the time to see how late he slept. It's no wonder he feels like he's been woken from death.

“Better?” he asks, smirking up at Niall as he approaches.

“Much,” Niall agrees, collapsing onto the bed. “Thought I was gonna piss in your bed.”

Nick tries to pretend the idea of that, Niall following an order so blindly that he pisses himself right in bed, doesn't do anything to him. It's exactly the opposite of the point he has to make right now.

“Come here,” he mumbles, reaching out to stroke his knuckles over the  patch of bare skin where Niall's shirt has ridden up.

He pulls the smaller boy up over his lap until he's straddling Nick's thighs, bum resting just above his knees. “How uncomfortable were you? Were you still green?”

Niall frowns, tilting his head. “What do you mean?”

“Like, before I woke up. Did you feel green or yellow?” He rolls his eyes at the irony of applying that colour to this particular discussion and Niall smiles, but answers seriously.

“I don't know,” he answers, lifting his hand to play with the hem of Nick's shirt sleeve over his bicep. “Didn't think about it like that.”

Nick smiles warmly, pulling Niall a bit closer to wrap his arms around his waist, settling his palms over his tailbone. “I'd like you to think of it like that, okay? There might be times when we're not there or, like today, asleep, and you can still change to yellow or red out completely.”

Niall's face scrunches in confusion, his eyes flicking up to meet Nick's. “How? I mean, if you're not there, how-”

“Let's say you went back home again,” Nick interrupts, hoping to make himself clearer. “And we haven't talked about this, so this is just a hypothetical, okay? But what if we asked you to wear a plug all day? If it became a problem, if you started to feel bad about it, that's yellow or red, right? So you'd take it out.” He leans forward and kisses the creases by Niall's scrunched eyes. “Just because we're not there doesn't mean you can't stop it.”

Niall thinks about that for a minute, probably trying to put himself in the scenario. “But without saying the colours, I'd just be disobeying, right? Isn't the whole point to do what you say?”

“Only when you feel good doing what we say,” Nick says firmly, looking into his eyes to make sure he understands. “If it makes you feel better, you can text us your colours if we're not there or just say it out loud to yourself. If that makes you feel less anxious about stopping something, that's an option. But either way, we'll never be upset with you for disobeying if you're starting to feel bad, understand? So next time Louis tells you not to leave the bed until I'm awake, either wake me up or just go wee and then come back to bed before you piss yourself. Unless-” He stops himself, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. “I mean, if that's something you want to explore-”

Niall's eyes go wide at that, his jaw dropping suddenly. “What, pissing myself?”

Nick shrugs, trying to stay calm about it. “Some people like things like that,” he says, and as hard as he tries to make it sound casual, his pitch raises at the end, turning it into a question. “I'm not sure I'd be a fan of doing it in my _bed_ , but-”

Niall's shock fades to a light laugh in an instant and he scoots closer, wrapping his arms around Nick's shoulders. “I think we'll put that in the _no_ column,” he says easily, dropping down to kiss Nick lightly. “For now, at least,” he adds before kissing him again.

Nick is relieved, honestly. Not having done much of this before, he thinks that sort of thing might be a bit on the intense side for him. That said, he's willing to explore just about anything Niall wants to try and if he had really wanted to try piss play, Nick would've found it hard to say no.

“Do you get what I said before though?” he asks when Niall's lips leave his. “About being able to use the colours even when we're not there?”

Niall nods. “Yeah, I get it, I do.”

Nick trusts that he does.

\---

_where the fuck did you go, wales?_

Nick's been awake for over an hour and he hasn't heard from Louis. He's starting to panic a bit, but hiding it from Niall as well as he can. Waking up with Louis gone and then not hearing from him, it's basically sending him into a worried frenzy, but he keeps his fingers lightly circling Niall's knee as he clutches his phone, waiting for it to vibrate. Which, thank fuck, it does just a couple of minutes later.

_may as well have ! got lost on the way, gps says ill be home in 30 min_

Nick is relieved to hear from him, feels his lungs working more easily, but he can't help but wonder what the fuck was so important that Louis had to go so far away first thing in the morning.

He sends off his reply: _if you're texting while driving i'll spank you proper this time_

He drops the phone beside him with a sigh and Niall looks up at the noise.

“Everything okay?” he asks, glancing at the phone.

Nick grins and reaches out for him. “Yeah, love, Louis will be back in a while,” he says, pulling Niall up onto his lap.

Niall hums his understanding, a bit of mischief in his eyes, then leans down to kiss the sensitive skin of Nick's neck, just under his jaw. “Can I do anything for you until then?” he asks softly, pressing another light kiss a bit lower. “Or do you want to do anything to me?”

Nick's eyes roll back as he tilts his head further, letting Niall press kisses along the slope of his neck, down to his collarbone. He's not sure what he's done to deserve this boy, really. His karma must be through the roof.

“I'm not allowed to dominate you without Louis,” he forces out, closing his eyes as he feels Niall kiss over to his Adam's apple, then up over his chin.

“Oh,” he answers, sounding a bit put out.

To distract him, Nick lifts his fingers to Niall's chin, tipping it up the last bit to kiss him on the lips. He keeps it short, though, not wanting to push too far.

“Could we talk actually? We haven't talked enough, you and me.”

Niall leans back, brow furrowed and his lips pushed into an adorable pout. “We haven't? About, like, the BDSM? Because it seems like we talk about it quite a lot.”

Nick chuckles in response, shaking his head. “No, no, I mean just _talk_. Like, I want to get to know you better.”

Niall rolls his eyes a bit and slumps off to the side, wedging himself between Nick and the arm of the couch. “Pick up a teen magazine,” he says dryly. “Or type my name into Google. I'm not exactly a mystery.”

Nick shifts, pushing himself up onto his knees so he's the one hovering over Niall now, pressing him back into the corner of the couch, smiling. “Sure you are. I bet just about everyone would be surprised you're here right now,” he says, dropping down to kiss him once. “And that you just did that,” he adds, smiling at the way Niall blushes. “And that, as soon as Louis gets home, I'm going to get you all cuffed up, maybe eat you out if you're good.”

Niall's breath hitches, the tiniest gasp escaping his lips as his hips jerk up involuntarily.

“See? Very mysterious,” Nick says, running his hand down Niall's side.

“I suppose,” Niall answers, looking a bit flustered now. “Don't think you'll find that on Google.”

Nick smiles warmly and kisses him again, gently enough to calm him down so they don't get too excited with Louis still so far away. After a minute, he pulls off and sits back against Niall's thighs, propping his elbow against the back of the couch and resting his chin in his palm.

“Can I ask about that, actually? Why you're here?”

He watches as Niall struggles to keep his face blank, but the worry that flickers across his features is evident anyway. “Because you asked?” he answers carefully. “Louis said you both wanted-”

“No, of course, _of course_ we do,” Nick corrects quickly, reaching down to touch the boy's cheek gently. “And I'm so fucking glad you agreed, Niall, you have no idea how glad I am.” He smiles as the worry slowly eases out of Niall's expression, leaving curiosity there instead. “I just meant- like, you said you didn't know anything about this before, right? I just want to know what draws you to it, I guess. What made you say yes.”

He hopes it's not too invasive of a question, or if it is, that Niall knows he doesn't have to answer. He hopes Niall understands that they're not playing right now and he can tell Nick to fuck off.

“Dunno, really,” he answers, dropping his gaze away from Nick's nervously, like he's embarrassed. “I was just feeling-” He cuts himself off so abruptly that it makes Nick suspicious. “I just liked that first night with you two. Wanted more of it, I guess.”

Nick lets his answer sit in the air for a moment before he drops down closer, lining his chest up with Niall's, just a bit of space between them. “You were just feeling?” he asks quietly, looking at Niall's neck instead of into his eyes to take some of the pressure off. “Want to expand on that?”

Nick's noticed the change when Niall's there. He's not as quiet, not as anxious as he was those first couple of times he came over. Since they started the BDSM, he's been more like the Niall that Nick has seen in interviews and on stage. Minus the cock down his throat and the tongue in his arse, that it.

“Feels ridiculous to say it,” Niall mumbles, shaking his head just a fraction of an inch. “But lonely, I guess? Like, all of my mates have someone and I'm never the first choice? I'm always a back-up, like Zayn will hang out with me if Perrie's not around and Louis would hang out with me if you weren't around, you know?” He brings his hands up to cover his face, wiping over it. “You see why that's so ridiculous, yeah?”

It takes Nick a moment to realise what he means. And then it hits him, that Niall is sick of being the third wheel and now he's _their_ third. Except it's not like that at all.

“And you see how it's different, right?” he asks, lightly tugging at Niall's wrist until he uncovers his face. “It's not like I can't have Louis so I settle for you.”

Niall doesn't look convinced and Nick forces himself to be patient even though it's pretty clear that it's different. He _has_ Louis. And that doesn't make him want Niall any less.

“I still don't know why I feel better when I'm here,” Niall finally says, glancing up at Nick for a second before looking down again. “I know you two are together and I don't want to change that or anything. I'm terrified of ruining what you have, honestly, but I still really love being here?” He frowns, looking away. “I don't know, it's confusing.”

Nick sighs and sits back, his body starting to ache from holding himself up over Niall. “Feelings are always confusing, babe. Bloody awful, they are. But you should know that, when you're here, you're definitely not a back-up or a third wheel or whatever.” He swallows, dropping his hand to rub little circles into Niall's stomach. “We fucking love having you here and I'm really glad you like it, too? Not just the BDSM stuff, but I'm glad you feel, you know, _better_. Generally.”

Niall blushes for a moment, but pulls himself up to wrap his arms around Nick, pressing his face into his neck. Nick's eyes close as he hugs him back, thinking that he might even feel better himself, generally, now that he has someone who makes him feel in control, needed.

“And don't be afraid of ruining Louis and I's relationship, okay?” he says softly, rubbing Niall's back slowly. “If anything, we're doing better with you around. We- we don't always see eye to eye, he and I, but we do with you. It helps, it really does.”

It's true, Nick knows. The two of them have barely fought since they all started this and he knows it hasn't been long, but he can tell that having Niall to focus on, needing to be on the same page at all times to make sure he doesn't get hurt, it helps them.

Niall doesn't respond for a few minutes and Nick can't tell if he's doubting the truth of Nick's words or if he's just thinking. But then he finally speaks up, still pressed up against Nick's neck.

“You two are weird.”

It surprises a loud laugh out of Nick's lungs, his arms squeezing Niall closer.

“You might be right,” he agrees, grinning into Niall's shoulder. He feels the boy's lips curl up against his own neck and, yeah, he's definitely better.

\---

Louis shows up a half hour later, carrying a thick plastic bag and looking completely harassed.

“Fuck,” he mutters when the bag gets caught in the door and he trips, catching himself and then kicking the door shut.

Nick looks up from where he's lying on top of Niall, his lips feeling swollen from all the snogging and feeling sort of dazed from it. “Hey, you,” he says, not moving to let Niall up. “What the fuck have you been up to all morning?”

“It's a surprise,” Louis answers flatly, clearly feeling tense. He rolls his shoulders without dropping the bag and takes in the sight of Nick pressing Niall back against the couch cushions. “Right. I'm going to take a shower. I want him naked and hard by the time I get out.” He nods once and turns on his heel, leaving the room.

Nick, shocked out of his snog-induced haze by Louis' odd entrance, looks down at Niall and shrugs. “You heard the man,” he says, dropping his voice and letting himself _finally_ fall into the dominant role after fighting against it all morning. “Let's see that lovely body, shall we?”

He can physically feel Niall's shudder beneath him and it makes him grin, ducking down to kiss him again, hard this time.

By the time Louis gets back into the room, Nick is wanking Niall so slowly that he's absolutely writhing, trying hard not to buck up into his hand. Nick had spread him out on the floor, told him to stretch his arms above his head, and hadn't missed it when Niall twisted his wrists, frowning into the air.

 _Soon, love, soon,_ Nick had assured him.

And now Louis' walking over to them, cleanly showered and wearing nothing but grey joggers that sit low on his hips, carrying Niall's cuffs. Nick can feel the twitch of his cock in his hand when Niall sees them.

“You would not believe how far you have to drive to get restraints without being recognised,” he says casually, pulling the arm not holding the cuffs out from behind his back. In it, he's holding some sort of x-shaped thing, a metal ring in the center with four leather straps coming off it. There are two more cuffs attached to two of the straps. “Honestly, I think I was in France at one point.”

Niall shivers as he looks over the thing Louis' holding and Nick can't tell if he's excited or intimidated. Even Nick is just starting to realise what it is and he'll admit, he's spent a fair amount of time looking at those websites.

Louis drops the thing next to Niall, then falls to his knees, pushing the boy's legs apart to crawl up between them. “Hey, baby,” he says, softer now. “Have you been good for Nick today?”

Niall's chest heaves as Louis leans in to kiss him slowly, just for a second. “He's not allowed to dominate me without you,” Niall answers, eyes big as he swallows. “Couldn't be that good.”

Louis grins at that, sitting up on his knees and turns to Nick. “I see _you've_ been good then,” he murmurs, pulling Nick down to kiss him.

“Yes, and I deserve lots of rewards for it. Not exactly easy,” Nick answers, pulling Louis in for another kiss before letting him turn back to Niall.

“You didn't get two people off yesterday with your hands tied behind your back,” Louis retorts, looking at Niall, but directing his words at Nick. He slides his hands up Niall's bare thighs and Nick doesn't stop wanking him, slow and steady, even as Louis looks him over. “No, I think we'll give this lovely boy the reward.”

Nick can't argue with that, not at all. He looks down at Niall, taking in the way he looks up at Louis, not quite under but definitely in his submissive role. Nick thumbs at his slit when he pulls his hand upward, just to see his hips jerk.

“If Nick opens you up, will you be able to listen to me while he's working? Stay here with me?”

Niall nods desperately and Nick isn't sure he believes him, but he's willing to give it a go anyway. When Louis nods, Nick takes his hand off of Niall's cock and lifts him easily, hauling him toward the couch. “Legs spread nice and wide for me,” he directs, bending Niall over the arm of the couch and kneeling between his legs.

All he can see is Niall's pale bum, soft and smooth, the cheeks parted as Niall stretches his legs wide. Nick pulls his cheeks apart and breathes over him for a moment, watching his hole flutter and clench when Nick exhales against it.

“Do you know what this is?” Louis' voice asks from the other side of Niall, and Nick knows he's referring to the restraint he'd bought that morning from the sound of metal on metal.

“No,” Niall answers, then hisses as Nick tickles his tongue against Niall's hole.

Louis had said to open him up and Nick will, but he can't help teasing a bit first, keeping the touch of his tongue featherlight for the first few licks.

Louis explains what it is as Nick steadily licks deeper and deeper, working up to fucking his tongue inside of Niall. Nick tries to listen half-heartedly, hearing Louis explain that the extra cuffs are for his ankles and it'll keep Niall arched back, basically hogtied in a kneeling position or on his stomach so he's unable to move his arms and legs.

“We don't have to use it today,” he hears Louis say quickly once he's explained it. “But you liked the cuffs so much, I thought you might like this?”

“I don't-” Niall starts, breathing heavily as Nick curls his tongue inside, “I don't know. Probably? Fuck.”

“Okay,” Louis answers immediately. “We can wait until next time or whenever. There's no rush.”

Nick leans back to breathe for a minute, holding Niall open and dragging his thumb over the spit-wet hole, fucked open from his tongue. It quivers under the pad of his thumb and Nick wants to fuck him _so fucking badly_.

“No, I- could I just try? Not do anything, but just see how it feels?”

Nick beams even though Niall can't see him and he leans in to kiss the sensitive skin where his bum meets his thigh, feeling him shiver.

“Of course,” Louis says fondly. “Absolutely, you can just try it on and we won't touch you.”

With that, Nick is beckoned away from Niall's arse and he retreats with a regretful frown after pressing one last lingering kiss to his rim. They pull Niall back to the empty floor where they'd been before and help Niall kneel, his knees spread shoulder-width.

“The wider you spread your legs, the less stress will be put on your shoulders,” Louis explains. “But it might hurt your legs more, so you'll have to find a position that's good for you.”

Nick is sort of amazed at how much Louis seems to know about this. They've never talked about this restraint together, so he wonders how long Louis' been looking into it. He makes a note to ask him later as he steadies Niall with a hand on his back.

“You should also know, I read something about how the position you'll be in can make it a little harder to breathe, especially when you get worked up,” Louis says as he attaches Niall's wrist cuffs to the empty leather straps. “So, if you're starting to feel like that, like you can't breathe properly, you need to tell us immediately.” He gets the cuffs all attached to the restraint and waves for Nick to come closer.

Nick scoots over to join Louis in front of where Niall is kneeling and, when Louis asks, he takes hold of the wrist cuffs. Louis tugs down on the ankle cuffs until the restraint is pulled taut, then looks over at Niall.

“The second you feel uncomfortable, because you can't breathe or you feel trapped or _anything_...the second you turn yellow or red, we're going to release these little clasps here, just like this.” He lifts a hand to the silver clasp attaching the strap to the ring of the wrist cuff, easily popping it open and freeing the cuff. He does it to the other one, then shows Niall that the ankle cuffs have the same clasps.

When he checks with Niall to make sure everything's okay, that he's still green, Nick stops him.

“Wait, let me do it first,” he says before Louis can move behind Niall. “Let me make sure I can get him out quickly, too.”

Louis gives him a warm smile and attaches the cuffs again, pulling it tight between them and letting Nick go through unclasping the cuffs. It's simple enough, just a standard clip that attaches the pieces, and Nick feels reassured when he sees how easily and quickly he'll be able to get Niall out.

“Remember, this is just a test to see how it feels, okay?” Louis says when they're ready. “We're not going to do anything to you that you don't ask for. No commands, nothing.”

Nick isn't sure if he's saying it for Niall's benefit or Nick's, honestly. Maybe both. Either way, they both nod their understanding and Nick shuffles behind Niall on one side as Louis does on the other.

They attach the cuffs first and Nick notices the sigh Niall breathes out when he feels the leather circling his wrists. As Louis works on the ankles, Nick leans in close, whispering into Niall's ear.

“Try to stay up for us, babe.”

“Up?” Niall asks.

Nick kisses his shoulder. “Yeah, remember last time, how we talked about subspace? Try not to go there, that floaty head space you went last time.”

Niall shivers, like he's remembering how it felt, and he nods. “Oh, okay. I'll try, yeah.”

Nick kisses his shoulder once more before focusing his attention back on what Louis is doing, hooking the bottom two straps to Niall's ankles.

“How do you feel so far, love? Ankle cuffs okay? Nothing's too tight?” Louis asks, running a hand down Niall's bare back.

“No, it's good,” Niall answers, wiggling his toes. “Everything's good.”

Nick takes a deep breath and nods, looking to Louis. Louis gives him a warm smile in return and, between his mood when he got home and Niall, it feels like the first time they've really looked at each other since Louis got home. His cheeks are flushed with excitement, but his features are soft and he looks calm. He looks beautiful like this, and Nick almost feels guilty that they've gone so long without this because Louis was made to do it, to be in control.

He leans in and kisses him, keeping it shorter than he'd like so Niall doesn't have to wait, but feeling the need to press into Louis' lips, to draw on some of his power.

“Okay, go ahead,” he says softly as he leans away from Louis, exchanging a lingering look with him before Louis nods and looks down.

To hook Niall into the contraption, he needs to arch way back, so Nick keeps one hand on his back and the other on his shoulder to guide him, making sure he doesn't lose his balance. When he hears the metal clips closing around the rings on his cuffs, Nick's dick twitches involuntarily, finding the whole thing desperately hot.

Even if it doesn't work out, if Niall decides he doesn't like it, he's still so grateful to Louis for having such good ideas.

“Okay, you're all set,” Louis says softly, leaning back to admire the stretch of the leather, holding Niall's wrists and ankles behind him securely.

“Do you feel balanced enough for me to let go?” Nick asks, keeping his hand flat against Niall's back until he's told otherwise.

Niall doesn't answer right away and Nick peers around him, to look into his eyes. He can't, though, because they're closed and squinted where his head is dropped back. He looks like he's focusing on breathing and Nick glances to Louis quickly to see if they should get him out. Louis waits though, keeping his eyes on Niall.

“Don't stop touching me,” Niall finally says, his voice soft and sober. “Don't go far.”

Nick instinctively scoots even closer, making sure Niall can feel him there. “Not going anywhere at all, love,” he replies, dragging his thumb back and forth over Niall's skin. “I won't stop touching you, I'm right here.”

They give him a moment, but Niall never opens his eyes, barely moves a muscle. Nick glances down to see that he's still hard, at least, so that's something. After a minute of silence, he speaks again, still evenly and slowly, like he's in a daze. He doesn't seem to have gone under, though, just really focused on something.

“Tell me what you'd do with me,” he requests.

Nick understands that he's asking how they'd play with Niall in this position and he glances nervously over to Louis. The other boy seems to sense his reluctance and speaks for both of them.

“We'd have to talk about that, about what you were comfortable with,” he says calmly, running his own hand over Niall's shoulder and chest, his touch gentle.

Niall breathes in and out in a concentrated, even manner before he speaks again. “Give an example? Talk to me. Please.”

Nick knows the consequences of talking to him about the things they could do with him. If they touch on something he's not comfortable with, it could make him feel anxious and Nick definitely does not want him to feel anxious while he's bound like this. But he also wants to do everything Niall asks, so he answers slowly.

“Could be as simple as us touching you,” he starts, glancing at Louis to make sure it's okay, him answering. Louis nods, though, and keeps lightly petting Niall's chest. “We could just wank you normally or, if you wanted, we could maybe edge you? Get you closer and closer to coming, but not let you come? Or the opposite, we could see how many times we could make you come in a row.”

Niall is struggling to keep his breathing even, Nick can tell, his chest shuddering. Nick goes on carefully, not wanting to get him so worked up that he loses his breath.

“We could have you suck us off,” he says softly, rubbing Niall's back. “Or we could do nothing at all, just like this, just get you tied up so you feel the rush of knowing that you can't move, that you have to count on us to take care of you. It's up to you.”

Nick sees Niall's cock jump at that out of the corner of his eye, notices how his chest rises and falls faster now. He leans down and kisses the boy's shoulder sweetly.

“Darling, you're doing so well,” he murmurs.

“Very good, keep breathing for us,” Louis agrees.

Niall lets out the tiniest whine, his face scrunching up more, and then he finally breaks his completely still position, finally tugs at his arms and feels the resistance, feels how little he can move.

He whines harder, then takes a gasping breath and says, “Yellow.”

Nick and Louis both move in an instant, but Louis gets there first, unhooking the wrist cuffs first and then the ankle cuffs. Nick moves to Niall's front instead, not sure if he still wants to be touched, but since he'd asked for it earlier, he does, reaching up to cup his face with both hands.

“Darling?” he asks, his voice shockingly calm to his own ears. “Talk to us, love, what do you need?” It's only yellow, not red, but Nick is still so fucking scared that they pushed him too far.

“The cuffs, off,” Niall answers quickly, his eyes still squeezed tightly shut.

Louis had stopped once he got the cuffs unhooked from the restraint, but he quickly works at getting the cuffs off Niall's wrists and ankles completely.

Nick cups Niall's jaw, waiting until he's completely free of the leather, giving him a moment. Louis joins him when he's finished, waiting for Niall to open his eyes, to say something, to move.

“Are you okay?” Louis asks, breathless, but still in control. “Do you need anything else?”

Niall shakes his head immediately and Nick takes that as a good sign, that he's still with them, still listening. He just wishes he could see his eyes.

“When you feel like you can, I'd like you to open your eyes.”

Only a few seconds pass before Niall is blinking his eyes open. Nick sighs audibly when he sees them, a little dazed, but still clear. He resists the urge to lean in and kiss him out of relief.

“Sorry,” he says, sounding a little shaken, but not panicked. “I was trying really hard not to- like you said, not to go under?”

Nick really should have known better than to have talked to him the way he had been after he'd asked Niall to stay up. He's still not sure what sets him off, how easily he slips into it. He has to remind himself that they're still really new to this and maybe they need to slow down.

Nick suggests they move to the couch so Niall can relax his muscles and they curl up around him, petting his skin and telling him how good he was, how glad they are that he said yellow. It all makes the tension seep out of Niall's body until he's warm and pliant and lovely under their hands.

“Can I ask what made you feel like you might go under?” Nick finally asks, curious about what triggers it for the boy. He knows it's different for everyone.

“All of it,” Niall mumbles, lifting his hips a little when Nick pets low on his belly. His cock is still hard, lying heavy against his hip, but Nick isn't ready to touch yet.

“Be more specific, please. The position?”

Niall nods, his hips still lifting in little increments, like he's trying to shove his cock into Nick's hand. “Yeah, not being able to move. And everything you said, especially the part about- about needing you to take care of me. Like, being helpless.”

Louis lifts a thumb to play with Niall's nipple and the boy jerks into it, shuddering under both Louis' and Nick's hands. “Was there anything he said that you don't like?”

Niall bites down on his lip, keeping his arms at his sides as Louis gently rubs the pad of his thumb over his nipple until it hardens under the touch. “No, I liked it all. I want to do it all, I think.”

Nick hums, rubbing his fingers over Niall's hip, thinking. After a moment he lifts his hand and trails his fingertips over the length of Niall's cock, the touch impossibly light. Niall gasps in response, his hips spasming and his arms clenching like he's trying to keep from moving them. It would be the perfect time to cuff him up, but he thinks it's too soon.

“Even the part about keeping you right on the edge without letting you come?”

Niall's eyes snap up to Nick, big and pleading. “Okay,” he says quietly, jaw dropping when Nick dips his finger into the precome building up at his slit.

It's a good thing his mouth is open, in the end, because Nick brings his wet finger up to his lips, lifting an eyebrow as he slowly feeds it past them. Niall doesn't hesitate, though, in sucking down on Nick's finger, licking it clean.

“Good boy,” he whispers, staring at his mouth and feeling the hot tongue licking over his skin. “We're going to do that with you someday, touch you and touch you and not let you come. Not today, though.”

Niall whimpers, either in disappointment that they're not going to do that today or because Nick is sliding his finger out of his mouth. Nick stares, his heart beating heavily in his chest.

“Since we couldn't do it yesterday,” he says, his voice barely above a whisper, “I thought you might like me to fuck you today. What do you think?”

Niall's eyes roll back and it's probably from Louis leaning down to close his lips over Niall's nipple, but Nick will pretend it was the thought of riding his cock that did it.

Either way, he hisses _yes_ , staring back up into Nick's eyes. And that's good enough.

\---

They move to the bedroom a little while later, wanting to be comfortable. Nick asks Louis to give Niall his fingers, to get him ready, and he stands back to watch. The view is incredible, Niall stretched out naked in the middle of the bed, Louis bent over him with his joggers sitting low on his hips and two slick fingers working inside of the boy under him.

Nick watches for a long while, burning the image into his memory. He even considers snapping a quick photo, but without discussing that with Niall first, he knows he can't. He already knows Louis is okay with it, even let Nick take a video of him blowing him once. Nick had wanked to it often while Louis was on tour, Louis' hollowed cheeks and wet-rimmed eyes looking up, just to the side of the camera where Nick had been staring down at him.

Louis is kind of incredible, is the thing. He wasn't always, with Nick. They spent so much time fucking without letting it mean anything, then even after they admitted it _did_ mean something, it was hard to break old habits. But it feels like Louis' finally let him in.

Because Niall is important to Louis, really important, and he's letting Nick be a part of this. He _wants_ him to be a part of it and that feels fucking huge to Nick.

He walks closer to the bed, smiling down at Niall's twisted up face, dragging his gaze down to Louis' fingers disappearing inside of him, twisting and curling to get him loose for Nick's cock.

_For Nick's cock._

Nick bites down on his lip and turns his attention to Louis, the slope of his back, the bumps of his spine visible under the stretched skin as he hunches over. He moves onto the bed, kneeling behind Louis' body, and runs a hand over his bum through his joggers.

“What do you think you're doing?” Louis asks, soft and amused.

Nick smiles, sliding his hand over Louis' bum for a few seconds if only because it's impossible not to touch it sometimes. He leans down to press a kiss to the center of Louis' back, then moves a hand to the front of his joggers, feeling the semi-hard length of his cock through the material.

“I'm distracting myself,” he answers, sliding his palm over Louis' erection, filling out more under the touch. “I'm about to have my cock in Niall's arse and I'll go mad if I don't keep my hands busy.”

It's an excuse, really. Mostly he just can't keep his hands off of Louis' body when it looks this good.

“If you must,” Louis answers. “Just don't make me come. I've got plans for Niall when you're done with him.”

Niall's whimper and the twitch of Nick's cock are simultaneous then. He wonders if he'll ever get used to this, if the thought of Niall being good for them will ever not make him feel feverish, hot and delirious.

“Okay,” he agrees, nudging his fingers under Louis' waistband, bumping against the head of his cock.

To his credit, Louis' demeanor barely changes when Nick grasps him, tugging down slowly so his foreskin pulls back, then up again. He keeps it slow and steady, just wanting to touch him for a bit. He hopes Louis feels it, the gratitude in his touch and the affection, the desire. He hopes it's all there as kisses down Louis' spine, Niall gasping quietly above them.

After a few minutes, Louis finally speaks again, his voice just slightly breathless after being brought to hardness by Nick's hand and having three of his own fingers deep inside Niall. “Nick, go on and get a condom on.”

Nick does, regretfully removing his hand from Louis' trousers and stepping over to his nightstand, pulling out the drawer and grabbing a condom. He hears Louis' murmured voice as he tears the package open and rolls it onto himself.

“Gonna be so good for Nick, aren't you, love? Say your colours if you need to?”

When Nick looks up, Louis' fingers are out of Niall and he's half on top of him, pressed into his side and pushing Niall's hair back from his face.

“Yes,” Niall answers, nodding once.

Louis smiles, kissing the tip of Niall's nose, then his lips, soft and gentle. “I know you will,” he whispers back. “Such a good boy you are.”

Niall flushes at the compliment, looking down, but Louis just smiles more, lifting his chin up. Nick grabs the lube, listening on as he slicks up his dick.

“You want Nick to fuck you?” Louis asks, stroking his thumb over Niall's jaw.

“Yes,” Niall answers without hesitation.

Louis smiles and kisses him once more. “Why don't you tell him what you told me? When you and I talked about the BDSM and you joining us more regularly?”

Nick raises a curious eyebrow and wipes his hand on a flannel before kneeing his way up the bed between Niall's legs. Louis scoots away with an encouraging nod at the same time, right to the edge of the bed.

When Niall turns to Nick, looking up at him with his legs spread wide, he looks embarrassed, his lips parting just a bit, but no words coming out.

“What'd you tell Louis, sweetheart?” he asks, running his hands up Niall's thighs.

Niall drops his gaze as he finally speaks, his voice quiet and mumbled. “Told him I'd thought about it before, you fucking me. Like, him too, obviously, but before I even knew about you two hooking up, I thought about it, with you.”

If Nick's heart wasn't already hammering in his chest with excitement for this, it is now. He can't even believe it, that Niall thought about this, _wanted it_. It takes him a moment to wrap his head around that, to respond with anything other than disbelief.

“Is that so?” he asks thickly, looking down his body, his cock still hard, still waiting where it lies against his hip, pink and wet at the tip. His hole is the same shade of pink, smeared with lube and loose from Louis' fingers. “Fuck, I-” He flicks his gaze back up to Niall's face, the boy looking back at him now. “I'm glad,” he finally settles on, nodding. “I'm really glad you want this as much as I do.”

Niall bites down on his lip, his cheeks still pink with embarrassment at the admission, and he nods, too. “I do, I want it. Want it a lot.”

Nick hesitates for a moment, just looking at him. He's not even under, he's completely sober and present, and he's still looking at Nick with that look, something like adoration. It's overwhelming and Nick is sure he doesn't deserve it, but he wants it anyway.

Wordlessly, he grasps his cock and lowers down, guiding himself toward Niall's hole. He rubs the tip over his skin, making sure it's slick enough, then lowers his body even further until he's hovering right over Niall, their faces close. He's glad Niall's not cuffed right now because he uses his hands to pull his own legs back, bending himself in half for Nick as he stares up reverently.

Nick opens his mouth to say something, but he's not sure what because none of the words in his head sound big enough for what he wants to say. Instead, he pushes forward, squeezing his cock inside and forcing himself to keep his eyes open to watch Niall's face as he takes it.

“Oh, fuck,” the younger boy gasps, wincing as Nick fills him slowly.

Nick stops when he feels like he can without slipping back out, half buried. “You okay, love? Need me to pull out?”

Niall shakes his head furiously, squeezing his eyes tight. “No, don't,” he chokes out. “Just feels- feels huge, _god._ ”

“Hey,” Nick says, quietly but firmly. “If it hurts too much, I can stop and finger you a bit longer.”

“No, I promise,” Niall answers quickly, letting go of one of his legs to grasp Nick's shoulder. “It's not too much, just intense. Please, I need-”

When he stops himself, Nick frowns and leans down to kiss him softly, then whispers against his lips. “What do you need, darling?”

Niall shudders, his hand trembling as it moves up Nick's shoulder, resting at the back of his neck and holding him close. “You,” he answers. “Need you, _please._ ”

Nick's heart flips in his chest at Niall's words, absolutely blown away by the boy underneath him. His own hand feels shaky as he presses it to the side of Niall's neck, stroking his skin. “You're too much,” he mumbles, then drops down and kisses him again, not pulling away this time.

As they kiss, he slowly works his cock inside with tiny thrusts. Niall whines as his body takes it, but he doesn't stop kissing him, desperately pulling him in even closer. Nick lets out his own throaty sound into the kiss as his hips meet Niall's arse.

“God,” Niall shudders out, dropping his head back and finally breaking the kiss.

Nick's lips feel bruised and his head is spinning as he carefully pulls back and pushes inside again, staring down at the boy under him, watching him fall apart in the very best way. He hopes like hell Niall will stay up through this because he feels drunk, so close to losing control.

Luckily, he knows Louis is there watching, can feel him next to them even if he's not looking.

“Are you green?” Nick asks huskily, dropping down to attach his open mouth to Niall's neck, sucking down gently on the skin.

“Yeah,” Niall answers, sounding almost tearful.

It should probably scare him, but he knows it's a good kind of tearful.

“You feel incredible,” he mumbles against Niall's neck, sliding his lips over the skin there as he starts fucking him slowly, feeling the tight drag over his cock, the heat of his body.

As he works his thrusts up to a steady rhythm, eyes rolling back in his head at how insane it feels, he can feel Niall trembling, his sounds breathy and shaky. He scrapes his teeth against Niall's neck one last time before he pushes himself up, hovering over him to see his face.

As suspected, his lashes are clumped, the skin all around his eyes wet. But it doesn't matter because he's still clinging to Nick, both arms now wrapped around his shoulders, fingernails digging into his skin.

“Don't want you to come yet, okay?” Nick says, his hips working against his arse, sweat building up at his brow. “Can you wait? Make me come, then take care of Louis? Can you wait for us?”

It's a lot to ask, but Nick knows Niall can do it. He's been so, so good for them in the short time he's been with them, and Nick knows he can be even better.

“I'll try,” Niall answers, words mumbled, his breath hitching and his mouth falling open.

“Good boy,” Nick murmurs in response.

He can feel his own orgasm in the distance and he doesn't exactly push it away, not wanting to make this any harder for Niall, doesn't want to make him wait longer, but he doesn't rush it either. He takes his time, getting lost in the tight heat of his body until he hears a voice bring him back.

“Can you come on his face, babe?” Louis asks quietly.

He suddenly feels guilty for not paying more attention to Louis, but he supposes that was sort of assumed tonight. He glances up and finds that Louis' got a hand down the back of his joggers, his skin tinted pink and his pupils dilated.

Nick nearly chokes at the sight, but recovers quickly. “Yeah, love, of course,” he says, then turns back to Niall, finding him with his eyes squeezed shut.

He gets the feeling Louis wants it to be a surprise, so he's glad Niall's not paying attention.

The whole thing has him barreling toward his orgasm faster, though, and he gives a few more heavy thrusts before he pulls out, quickly, but carefully. He rips the condom off as he straddles Niall's body, moving up over his chest and starts wanking himself over his face.

“Eyes closed, sweetheart,” he directs when Niall blinks up at him, eyes wet and pleading.

Niall's eyelids fall quickly and Nick rubs the wet head of his cock against the boy's lips before it suddenly hits and his come is splashing against his face, streaking his cheek and lips, a strand of it getting caught in Niall's eyelashes. He takes a moment to breathe once he's finished, barely able to look at Niall like this, his face a mess.

He doesn't get too much of a chance to breathe, though, before Louis is nudging at his side. Nick looks at him, seeing that he's thrown off the joggers now, and Nick nods, hoisting himself off of Niall's chest. There's not enough room on the other side of Niall, so he walks around to where Louis had been, lying down.

Louis' already carefully straddling him, apparently trying not to touch him. “Don't open your eyes,” Louis tells him, although Niall probably wouldn't even try with Nick's come clinging to one of them. “And try very hard not to come, okay?”

“O-okay,” Niall answers, squirming a bit.

Louis moves quickly, rolling a condom onto Niall's cock and smearing a bit of lube from his hand over it. Niall doesn't seem to know what's happening, still squirming as Louis settles over him and positions himself to slide down and take Niall's cock in. When he does, the reaction is amazing, Niall's back arching almost violently, hands flying up to fist into the pillow. He lets out a loud cry, almost sobbing as Louis gets seated in one movement, stilling when Niall is completely buried.

“Relax, baby, relax,” Louis says, rubbing Niall's stomach.

Nick stares in awe, both at Niall writhing under him and at the fact that Louis barely seems affected by the intrusion apart from his slightly quickened breath and the darkness of his eyes.

Niall is releasing a constant stream of wordless noises, whimpers and grunts and chokes, ripping at the pillow above his head with his fingernails, his hips stuttering and twitching as Louis rolls his hips once, then again, loosening himself up on Niall's cock.

“Niall, calm down,” Nick says since Louis' encouragement seems to have fallen on deaf ears. His does, too, Niall still whining and panting as Louis barely moves on him. “Come on, love, what do you need?”

Louis leans down a bit, petting Niall's stomach comfortingly. “Want Nick to hold you down? Make you stay still?”

The sound that comes out of him them is desperate and pleading, half-moan, half-whimper. He sounds completely wrecked, his voice cracking. “ _Please._ ”

Nick shuffles up next to Niall's head and pries the pillow out of his grasp. Niall keeps holding his breath, then sobbing it out when Louis moves, and Nick knows sex with Louis is fucking incredible, but he doubts that's what's got Niall like this. It's probably more the fact that he went straight from having a dick up his arse to having an arse on his dick, along with the come glued to his face and the fact that he can't see.

It's probably knowing that he can't come, shouldn't come, wants to be good.

Nick circles his hands around Niall's wrists and presses them down against the mattress above his head, the reaction immediate. He calms just enough to breathe, whining and whimpering instead of crying out, not thrashing so much against the bed.

“Colour, please,” Nick says. He looks down at the tears squeezing out of Niall's closed eyes, skirting around the splashes of Nick's come.

Niall's hips twitch up as Louis starts riding him properly, like he's trying to get even deeper. “It's green,” he wheezes.

“Okay, love, okay,” Nick replies, softer now. “Try not to move so much. Remember, he comes before you, right?”

Niall's bottom lip actually quivers at that and, if he hadn't just said he was green, Nick would need to check again. But he knows after what happened earlier, he knows now that Niall isn't too afraid to change to yellow.

“Right,” Niall says in a mumbled whisper around shaky breaths and gasps. “He comes first, Louis comes first.”

Nick smiles and glances back to Louis for a moment, watching his body move, hand already wrapped around his cock, probably knowing Niall won't be able to hold out much longer. His eyes are hooded when he looks back at Nick, staring as he speaks.

“You like this, Niall? Like helping me get off like this?” His eyelids flutter as he drops down harder, mouth falling open for a moment before he goes on, head tilting back. “Very nice of you to let me get myself off on your cock, love. It's such a nice cock.”

Nick feels his own dick painfully twitching back to life at the words. He wills himself not to get hard again so soon, turning back to Niall to see how he's doing.

His hips have stilled and Nick watches him melt, muscles relaxing as he mumbles again and again, “Louis comes first, Louis comes first.”

“That's exactly right,” Nick murmurs softly as Niall's own mumbles fade away to nothing.

It's easiest to tell by his eyes, but Nick is pretty sure he's under now, overstimulated and trying so hard to be good. Nick keeps some weight against his wrists, knowing he'll want it, but he moves his thumbs to draw comforting circles against his palms.

“Louis loves this so much, darling, you should see,” Nick whispers, leaning down low. “You're making him feel so, so good. Just hold out a little longer, he's so close.”

He is. Nick glances back to see that Louis' movements have gotten choppier, dropping down hard and fast as he fists at his cock, eyes closed in concentration. Nick watches for a long moment before Niall whines, dragging his attention back to the younger boy.

“No, no, no,” he gasps and, suddenly, his body tenses up and his jaw drops, his head shaking furiously back and forth.

He came. Nick doesn't need any more proof to know that he came.

“Hey, hey, you're alright,” Nick says quickly, because Niall's crying now, gasping out broken sobs as his muscles jerk. Louis' gone still, but he's not moving to get off of him. “Breathe for me, Niall, come on.”

He keeps shaking his head, crying and saying, “sorry, I'm so sorry,” and it makes Nick's chest hurt.

“Niall,” Louis says loudly, reaching up to pet gently over his ribs. “I'm not angry, babe, I know you tried to wait. I'm not mad, but can I keep going? Would that be green?”

Nick is about to give Louis a stern look for thinking of his own orgasm when Niall is so distraught, but then Louis slides up slowly and drops down just as slowly, and Niall actually calms down a little bit. He hisses loudly, but he's not shaking his head anymore, not sobbing.

“Green,” he chokes out, tears still streaming down his skin.

That's when it snaps into place for Nick, that Niall feels guilty and feels like he needs to be punished. And having Louis continue to ride him right after he's come will be just painful enough to feel like a punishment.

“That's a love,” Louis replies, then starts moving again, sliding up and down on Niall's spent cock to seek out his own orgasm.

Nick squeezes Niall's wrists and leans down to kiss his forehead, careful to avoid the splatters of come. “You're so good, so fucking good, sweetheart.”

He's still not sure where they lie as far as punishments are concerned, not sure what Niall would prefer, but he can't help comforting him right now. He really did try, Nick knows. They just asked too much of him this time.

It only takes a couple more minutes for Louis to reach his peak and Niall grunts and whimpers the whole time. Nick can't even bear to let Louis lick his cock once he's come; he can't imagine what Niall must be feeling. His dick has to be on fucking fire.

But Louis finally comes, throwing his head back and shooting over Niall's stomach and chest and when he slides off, Niall sighs heavily in relief.

“I'd like to make you come again,” Louis says, breathless, but still in complete control. “For what happened. What colour would that be?”

Nick winces a bit, imagining if it was him and how it would feel to have back to back orgasms like that. He's not even sure he could do it and he doesn't want to push Niall too far, but the boy nods through the tears and come on his face, lip quivering again.

“Green,” he answers shakily. “I'm sorry.”

Louis peels the condom off of Niall's dick, still mostly hard and flushed pink, and ties it off, tossing it aside. “I'm not angry, love,” he says, lying down beside Niall. He props himself up on his elbow and reaches his other hand down to grip Niall's cock, receiving a loud whine in response. “We're not upset with you, but you want to be good for us, don't you?”

Sometimes being with the two of them like this, Nick feels more in control than ever, like he knows just what to do for Niall to take care of him. But during times like these, all Nick can do is sit back and watch Louis and how much better he really is. Sometimes it's clear that Nick really doesn't know what Niall needs as well as Louis does. He supposes that comes with the kind of friendship they have, but it doesn't keep Nick from feeling just a bit incompetent.

“Want to,” Niall finally mumbles back slowly, like he's caught in a daze.

Nick keeps hold of his wrists as Louis works up from gently wanking him, using the boy's come as lube, to flicking his wrist quickly. Niall's noises grow more and more distressed as Louis increases the pace until he's just mouthing wordlessly, a rough squeak escaping from time to time. Nick doesn't ask his colour again, trusting that he'll speak up if it's too much.

By the time he comes, he's crying again, his body twitching with each stroke of Louis' hand until his cock spits his release onto his tummy, just a couple of weak streams painting his skin. He hisses through it, oversensitive and shaking until Louis finally lets go, letting him relax into the bed.

Nick motions for Louis to stay close, then releases Niall's wrists, jogging to the bathroom to get a flannel. He grabs the softest one he can find and gets it damp with warm water, then hurries back to the bedroom. They might need to take a shower anyway, but Nick's priority is cleaning up Niall's face so they can see his eyes.

When he moves onto the bed, Louis is murmuring constant praise, telling Niall how brilliantly he did, how proud they are of him for being so good. Nick smiles and lowers the flannel to Niall's cheek first, the boy barely flinching when he feels it.

“Keep your eyes closed nice and tight while I clean you up, alright?” he asks softly, carefully wiping the flannel over Niall's eye where the come is painted over his eyelid.

When he gets Niall's face cleaned of come and tears, he curls up next to him, settling a hand over his ribs. “Okay, love, can we see your eyes now, d'you think?”

It takes a few long seconds before Niall finally blinks his eyes open and Nick immediately knows he's not completely up yet. He looks fuzzy, somehow overwhelmed and relaxed at the same time. His gaze fixes on Louis first, long and unwavering.

“Hi, love,” Louis says gently, bringing a hand up to push Niall's hair away from his face. “How are you feeling? Can you tell us yet?”

Niall scrunches his face up a little, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. As he thinks over the question, Nick waits patiently, watching him. “Green,” he finally says, whisper-soft. “Really good.”

Louis grins, brightly at first, but it softens into a fond smile before he drops down to kiss Niall's forehead. “Good, babe,” he says simply, leaning back to look down at him.

When Niall's gaze finally moves to Nick, he looks a little bit clearer, still not quite himself, but less fuzzy. “Thank you,” he says, lips twitching into a tired smile as he stares at Nick.

Nick looks back, amazed at how much he can see right now, at how open and laid bare Niall is for him. He feels so lucky that he gets to see this, that it's for him.

“You're very welcome,” he says simply instead of pointing out that Niall's the one who should be thanked here.

Nick does a quick wipe down of all three of them with the flannel since it's obvious they're too exhausted to get to the shower tonight. When they settle in to sleep, Niall's arms wrap around Louis, nuzzling into his neck. Louis doesn't complain, just smiles at Nick over the younger boy's shoulder, fingers combing through his hair. Nick smiles warmly, too, leaning past Niall to kiss Louis softly, whispering “good night” into his lips.

Closing his eyes, he feels Niall's feet nudging against his legs, like he needs to be touching him somewhere. Nick smiles to himself, bringing his hand to rest on Niall's hip, and slips off to sleep, sated and happy.

\---

As time goes on, they only get more comfortable with each other. Sexually, they learn each other more intimately, carefully testing their boundaries to see what works for them. Niall exceeds Nick's expectations time and time again, welcoming the chance to try new things and being flexible for them.

And then there's the fact that he's just really, really fit and Nick never quite gets enough of watching him. It's a lot like how he feels with Louis, in awe that he's even real and that he's actually in Nick's bed, that he actually _wants_ Nick. That feeling still hasn't gone away with Louis and now with Niall, too, Nick often feels like he's floating through a long, drawn-out fantasy.

One night, after a fairly short scene, Nick uncuffs Niall on the couch while Louis goes to make tea, and Nick doesn't miss the frown on the youngest boy's face as the cuffs are slipped off of him. Nick chuckles as he helps Niall back into his pants, then kisses his temple, and pulls him in for a cuddle.

“How did you survive before you got your cuffs, babe?” Nick asks, amused.

Niall cuddles closer, huffing against Nick's chest. “Can't miss something you've never had, can ya?”

Nick smiles, petting the boy's hair. “True,” he replies softly, kissing Niall's forehead. “Anyway, it's very cute. You're very cute.”

When Niall lifts his head, smiling up at him, Nick feels warm all over, feels like he's finally doing his job right, taking care of this boy. It's easy to do, honestly, but it's no less rewarding because of that.

“Can I ask you something?” Niall asks just as Louis walks into the living room with two cups of tea. Nick can't drink it before bed himself.

“Always,” Nick answers patiently.

Niall looks thoughtful for a long moment, glancing at Louis as he sets the tea down on the coffee table and joins them on Niall's other side, then looking back to Nick. He's rarely shy with them anymore, even when it's just him and Nick, so it's a bit odd to see him hesitating like this. It reminds Nick of how he was when Niall first started coming by, so strangely insecure and quiet.

Nick prefers Niall the other way, smiling and laughing loudly, carefree.

“This is weird to ask,” he starts softly, “but, like, what are we? Not like- I mean I know it's different for me than it is for you two, but am I-” He stops, like he can't find the right words no matter which way he approaches it. Finally, he sighs and asks, “Am I allowed to see other people or not?”

The question feels a bit like a sharp smack across Nick's face. It's not that it's not a completely fair question, but Nick had thought things were going so perfectly and maybe Niall hasn't felt the same. Maybe he needs more and Nick is actually an idiot.

“Do you want to?” Louis asks before Nick can get his thoughts together enough to reply.

Niall looks ahead of him, not meeting either Nick's or Louis' gazes. “Not now,” he answers vaguely. “It's not that I want to at all, it's just that it's all sort of- weird and complicated and I guess I just like rules. I just want to know.”

Knowing Niall isn't itching to go out and date- or fuck- someone else certainly does make Nick feel better, but he can't help but feel a low level panic at the thought that Niall could change his mind. Nick is still fairly new to this whole relationship thing, the kind where he's open and honest and puts actual effort into it, but he really does want Niall exclusively with the two of them.

“Rules,” he repeats thoughtfully. It's obvious that Niall likes rules to a certain extent. He loves to be told when he can come, they've found. Maybe they need to give him more if that's what he really wants.

“Okay,” Nick finally says, catching Louis' gaze and keeping it as he speaks, to make sure they're on the same page. “You're not allowed to date, kiss, or have sex with anyone else.” He says it slowly, carefully, just in case he's being too harsh. Louis just nods though, and Niall lifts his head, looking up at Nick with clear blue eyes. “If you ever feel like you want to, you have to talk to us before you do anything.”

Niall's eyes go wide and trusting as he nods immediately. “Okay, I won't. I promise.”

It's almost like he'd just wanted an affirmation, wanted to hear that they didn't want him fucking other people. Nick thinks back to his conversation with Niall when he learned that Niall had been feeling left out. Maybe even unwanted. It's a ridiculous thought, but Nick silently makes it his goal to make sure Niall never feels that way again.

“Good,” Nick says, then looks to Louis again, speaking slowly. “And since you like rules so much, maybe we could give you some.” He lifts his eyebrows, waiting to see if Louis is following.

He apparently is because he grins, turning to Niall, scooting closer. “That's a very good idea, don't you think, Niall? But, of course, if you don't follow the rules, you'll need to be punished.”

Nick can almost see the shiver run down Niall's spine, can feel how interested and excited he is by that. And Nick is excited, too, because they've been easing into all of this carefully and it might be time to turn it up a notch. They've only had to punish Niall twice, both times for coming too soon, so it might be fun to make it a bit harder for him.

“I like that a lot,” Niall answers, fidgeting like he wants to beg for it but he's holding back.

Nick smiles and tips his head down to kiss the boy's cheek then, quickly, his mouth, before sitting up again. “Well, I'd really like it if you asked permission to wank,” he says, glancing up to Louis for his reaction.

Louis nods immediately, turning to Niall. “Yeah, I like that. No wanking unless you get permission from one of us.”

Niall looks nervous, cringing a bit. “Okay,” he says slowly, like he's trying to get on board. “It's just that you two aren't always around.”

“I usually answer texts pretty quickly,” Nick answers, shrugging.

Louis speaks up then. “And besides, it's supposed to be a little difficult. That's the whole point.”

Niall breathes out slowly, then nods decisively. “Yeah, okay. You're right, I have to prove myself. I have to be good.”

Nick can't help but smile, rubbing his fingers over Niall's arm. “Yes, but don't forget about how you can say yellow or red even if we're not there. If for some reason you can't contact us for a long period of time- not that that's likely, but just in case- and you're desperate, we won't be upset.”

Niall bites down on his lip, looking up at Nick. “But I'd still be punished?”

If Nick isn't mistaken, he hears a slight hopefulness in Niall's voice. “Most likely,” Nick answers, turning to Louis.

“We'll decide your punishments on a case by case basis, so maybe just a little one if we feel we pushed you too far,” Louis adds, lifting a hand to push his fingers through Niall's hair.

Louis kisses Niall then and Nick watches, smiling, thinking about other rules. There are lots of possibilities, but he's not sure how far to go at once. He's not sure if he should suggest nonsexual rules yet, daily routine things that would be easier if they lived in the same flat. The thought reminds Nick that they'll be leaving for tour soon, traveling around the world together while he stays here. It makes his stomach curl with a jealousy that he can't control and he decides that's enough for now, just that one rule to get them started.

“Let's leave it at that for now and see how it goes before we talk about more rules, okay?”

Louis breaks the kiss, leaning back to agree. “Yeah, probably a good idea.”

Niall nods, too, but he looks a bit like he wants to say something, his lips parting ever so slightly before snapping shut again.

“What is it, love? Something else you want to discuss?”

Niall shrugs, chewing on the corner of his lip for a moment before speaking. “Am I allowed to suggest things you do to me? Like, it seems like that defeats the point but all the sites say the sub is supposed to check in and all that.”

“Of _course_ you can suggest things,” Louis says quickly. “If there's something specific you want, you should always tell us.”

Nick just rubs Niall's thigh in agreement, waiting for him to speak up.

“Okay, well, remember that thing you put me in once? That restraint thing that held my wrists and ankles together behind me?”

“Sure,” Nick murmurs as Louis gives his own affirmative response.

Niall lets out a slow breath, his cheeks pinking up. “Well, I wouldn't mind trying that again if that's okay. Maybe like you said about not letting me come?”

Nick smiles and meets Louis' eyes, nodding.

“We could absolutely do that,” Louis says softly. “Anything else you want to do?”

Niall tilts his head to the side, thinking. “There are lots of things, I don't know,” he answers. “One thing that I thought- fuck, you're gonna think I'm a freak.”

Nick squints his eyes incredulously because the thought is so absurd. There's not much that Niall could ask for that Nick would be freaked out by and even then, he wouldn't think _Niall_ was a freak. He'd just have to say red.

“I already think you're a freak,” Louis says lightly. “But mostly because I've seen some of the things you've eaten. Ooh, is it foodplay? I could get into that.”

Louis is much better at keeping things fun and playful than Nick is. They balance each other out so well, he thinks. Louis is rougher and louder, while Nick is a bit more gentle and serious, at least in this context. It seems to work really well.

“I don't even know what that is,” Niall answers, showing a hint of a smile. “No, I just thought maybe you could tie me up, like, cuff my wrists and ankles to the bed so I'm spread out? And maybe blindfold me?” He hesitates, chewing on his lip before speaking again, his voice softer. “And just leave me there? And come in and play with me whenever you felt like it? That's weird, right? I-”

“That's not weird at all,” Nick says, looking at the boy like he's mad. “Like, on a scale of weirdness, that ranks as about a one.”

Niall looks relieved, sighing out. “I just like the idea of you two using me- like, not rudely or anything, but I like the idea of always being ready for you. And I'd really feel it like that.”

Louis pulls Niall over, pressing their open mouths together and it looks like an answer, like Louis is showing that he wants that, too, to take whatever he wants. And Niall must understand because Nick can see a bulge forming in his pants. Seeing an opportunity, Nick drops his hand to Niall's lap, lightly rubbing his swelling cock.

“Want us to play with you whenever we want?” Nick asks softly as the other two kiss.

Niall whines into Louis' mouth, nodding as much as he can without breaking away. Nick smirks, sliding his fingers through the pocket of his pants, just far enough to pet over the sensitive head of Niall's cock. He just came less than an hour ago so when Niall hisses at the contact, Nick imagines it probably hurts a bit as well as feeling good.

When he looks up, Louis is still kissing him heavily, but his fingers are playing with one of Niall's nipples, too, making Niall twitch and gasp into his mouth. Nick can feel it under his fingers, the way his cock strains from the feeling.

“You're such a good boy for us, aren't you?” Nick murmurs, still gently petting Niall's cock in his pants. “Letting us touch you even when you've just come? Just because we want to? You like giving us what we want, yeah?”

Niall nods more furiously, accidentally losing Louis' lips in his excitement. Louis just laughs lowly, pinching his nipple and pulling a pained groan from Niall. But then he drops his hand away and Nick pulls his hand out, leaving Niall confused and squirming with no one touching him.

“Don't forget your new rule,” Nick says, feeling even more powerful by _not_ touching Niall. “No touching without permission.”

Niall looks almost outraged, flicking his gaze between his erection and Nick. Finally, he turns to Louis, lips parted in a question. Luckily, Louis is on the same wavelength as Nick and he just smiles and kisses Niall's forehead.

“You already came once today, love,” Louis says softly. “Don't be greedy.”

Niall is squirmy for the rest of the evening, his cock taking forever to go soft. Nick takes note of that, realising just how much Niall is into this, letting them use him as they see fit. He's happy to do so, but he also has to keep himself in check. They can't overwhelm the boy. At least not in a bad way.

\---

Nick loves having Niall around. He loves that it's become a regular thing, loves that Niall is really starting to feel like his. He loves all of it, but when he and Louis are alone for a day, he realises they need this sometimes, just the two of them. He needs to focus completely on Louis for a little bit and he needs Louis' attention in return.

They watch telly, curled up on the couch, and Nick's hands roam over Louis' body slowly, skimming his legs and drifting over his sides, his back, over his shoulders and up to his neck. Nick has spent countless hours of his life up close and personal with Louis' body and he still hasn't found a flaw, not an inch he doesn't think is beautiful.

There was a time when that's all he had to go on, the physical attraction and the sexual tension. He can barely remember it, what it felt like to not be mad about him, but there was definitely a time. Now, however, Nick even likes the parts of Louis that drive him crazy.

When Nick is pushed back along the length of the couch cushions and Louis climbs over him, snogging him slowly, it's so different than it is with Niall. With Niall, it's still new and exciting and Nick feels powerful above him. Nick doesn't feel powerful with Louis, not like that. Louis is tiny and compact and he still feels like a force, strong enough to knock Nick on his arse with one look.

The thing is, though, that Nick isn't worried that he will anymore. When they first got together, there was a part of Nick that was a little afraid of Louis, afraid of what he might take from him, what scars he might leave. Now there's no fear left; Nick's walls are obliterated.

“Want to fuck me tonight?” Nick asks in a whisper into the curve of Louis' neck.

Louis smiles into Nick's shoulder and responds by pushing his knees between Nick's thighs, spreading them. He shifts until their hips are aligned, then pushes himself up above Nick, looking down with a smile in his eyes and parted lips. He rocks his hips down slowly and they're not even really hard, still fully clothed, but Nick's eyes roll back at the pressure.

“What do you think?” Louis asks, a devilish smirk barely hidden as he grinds down again.

Nick just stares up, watching Louis as he moves his hips in slow individual thrusts, too much space between them to build up a rhythm. It feels fantastic, being able to tell that Louis is a little bit harder every time their cocks press together through their clothes, being able to feel the proof that Louis wants him.

“Come here,” Nick whispers, reaching up and spreading his legs wide enough to let Louis drop down, their chests almost touching as they kiss.

Louis doesn't stop grinding against him and Nick shudders, the pleasure building as he gets harder himself. Louis snogs him heavily, their lips smashing together hard enough to bruise, but without rushing. They kiss slowly, breathing around each other's lips, and Nick doesn't mean to, he really doesn't, but it slips out just like any other breath, as natural as anything.

“I love you.”

Louis freezes instantly. Nick's voice had been so quiet that he would have questioned whether or not Louis had actually heard it if not for the obvious reaction. But Louis goes completely still for a long moment, then pushes himself up, wide eyes looking down into Nick's.

“Don't freak out,” Nick says evenly, trying to keep the atmosphere calm. He's not sure if it's way too much, too soon, but he's been thinking it for a while now and he can't not say it forever. He does love Louis, loves him every second of the day, even when he isn't thinking about him; he's still loving him, in his sleep and in the shower and at work.

Louis doesn't say a word, doesn't even move for several seconds, just staring at Nick with those widened eyes. Finally, though, he gets up from the sofa and backs away, as if Nick is a dangerous wild animal that he doesn't want to spook.

If anything, though, it's definitely the other way around.

“Lou,” Nick says slowly, willing him not to run away.

Louis just shakes his head. “I need a minute,” he says, his voice small and anxious. “Just to-” Instead of finishing that thought, he nudges his head back toward the hallway, then turns and scurries out of the room, the bedroom door clicking shut moments later.

Nick drops his head back with a sigh, his erection already dwindling to nothing. Sometimes, maybe, he should just keep his big mouth shut.

\---

After a half hour, Nick finally gets up from the sofa where he's been sitting in silence, waiting for Louis to come back and talk to him or even act like nothing had happened. But Louis hasn't made so much as a peep, so Nick walks to the bedroom and knocks softly, resting his forehead against the door frame.

“Lou?” he calls out. “Are you- are you, like, _okay_?” He'd expected a bit of panic, but he hadn't expected this, Louis locking himself up in the bedroom.

“Fine,” Louis answers through the door, but Nick can't pick anything up on his tone except that it's a bit higher pitched than normal. “I'll come out when I've- yeah.”

 _When he's what_ , Nick wonders. When he's figured out how to distract Nick away from having the awkward conversation, when he's decided whether or not to stay? With a sigh he turns away from the door and makes his way back into the living room where he flops back onto the sofa, sprawling out. He sees that Finding Nemo's just started and he settles on that, hoping Louis at least comes out before Marlin and Nemo are reunited.

\---

He doesn't, though. The movie finishes and Louis is still in the bedroom, freaking out over three stupid, tiny words that Nick wonders now why he felt so possessed to say. It's not like it changes anything, really, not like he expects something from Louis now.

He starts cooking a stir fry for dinner, using frozen veggies and some sauce from a bottle. As the mixture is simmering, he finally hears the bedroom door open and he smiles, imagining it was the smell of food that enticed him out.

He doesn't look up right away, stirring the food one more time before he finally sets the spoon down and turns, seeing Louis leaning in the doorway into the kitchen. He doesn't even look panicked anymore, seems to have calmed down. The sleeves of his sweatshirt are pulled down over his hands, just his fingers sticking out where they're holding the fabric.

“Sorry about that,” Louis says softly, swinging a socked foot over the tiled floor.

Nick tilts his head, squinting across the room. “You know you don't have to say it back or anything, right?”

Louis nods. “Yeah, I know that. But I do, is the thing.”

Nick is probably gaping, in shock that Louis' been hiding from him for two hours and now he just waltzes out and reciprocates the words, no sign of hesitation or anxiety. He's possibly the most complex person Nick's ever met, the most bloody difficult to figure out.

“You do,” Nick repeats flatly, staring.

Louis shrugs, looking down at the floor, where his foot is still sliding against it. “I really didn't think you'd say it,” he says quietly, then peers up at Nick again. “I thought I had more time to deal with this because I didn't think you'd be ready to say it yet, so I just had to get my head around it. But I do.”

Nick stares at the boy who, for once, looks his size. He's not some great, big force, not dominating at all in this moment. He's just a young man, a boy that Nick- _Christ_ , that Nick really does love.

If he was more of a prick, he'd make Louis say the actual words, but he's lucky enough that Louis isn't still locked in his bedroom; he'd been starting to wonder if he'd have to kip on his own couch. So, he turns off the flame under his bubbling stir fry and crosses the room, pulling Louis into his arms.

“So we're good now? All done freaking out?”

Louis just wraps around him, stepping up onto Nick's slipper-clad feet to gain higher ground. It's something Nick has long since stopped teasing him about. Now he just lets him do it, hiking him up as much as possible.

“We're good,” Louis says into Nick's ear, then kisses his neck.

After dinner, they go to bed. Nick gets naked for Louis, lets the boy slowly open him up, pulls his legs back and lets Louis inside of him. It's hot and slow, quiet like it rarely is when Niall is with them. It's not better or worse, not really comparable at all.

They kiss as Louis works up a rhythm, fucking Nick in long, slow thrusts, breathing each other's air. And when Louis pulls away, holding himself up to stare down at Nick, Nick reaches a hand up to rub his thumb over the boy's pink cheek.

“Love you,” he mumbles, hoping the tightness of his arse is enough incentive that Louis won't run this time.

He doesn't. He dips down, pressing his forehead into Nick's neck, his breath hot and wet against the skin. “Love you, too,” he answers, so whisper soft that Nick thinks he might have imagined it.

When he comes a few minutes later, he holds onto the boy's small frame, so strong and powerful under his fingertips. In that moment, he understands how Niall feels in this position, understands what it might feel like to put everything into Louis' hands, to hand himself over completely.

He thinks maybe he just did that, in his own way.

\---

When Niall comes over two days later, they get the boy restrained in front of the couch, kneeling with his knees spread and his back arched, wrists and ankles cuffed behind him. He's already hard by the time they hook the cuffs into the restraint, leaving him unable to move, and Nick takes a slow, deep breath as he looks over the lines of the boy's body.

“Feel okay?” Louis asks as he moves from behind Niall to sit next to Nick on the couch.

Niall has his eyes closed, looks oddly relaxed in the position, his head thrown back. “Good,” he answers quietly, shifting a bit, the restraint unyielding as it stops his movement.

Nick leans forward, breathing in slowly as he rests a hand on the boy's chest and slides it down over his torso and back up, petting the soft skin, the fine chest hair. “So hard, baby,” Nick murmurs, glancing down at his lovely pink cock, all filled out and curved up against his tummy.

Niall whimpers softly, a hushed little noise as his chest shudders under Nick's fingers.

“Bet you could come just like this, huh?” Nick muses quietly, letting his thumb catch on Niall's nipple. “If we asked you to, you'd do it for us, wouldn't you?”

Niall's mouth falls open as Nick pinches Niall's nipple harder and Louis reaches down to touch, too, petting the inside of Niall's thigh. Before he can answer, Louis speaks up.

“Yeah, but he's not gonna do that. He's gonna be really good and not come until we say,” he says lowly, then slips his hand up just enough that Nick can see him gently playing with Niall's balls. “Let us play with you, right? As much as we want?”

Niall releases a little high-pitched noise, but nods quickly, his face screwed up. “Yeah, green, yeah,” he breathes out, his body trembling as Nick rolls his nipple between his fingers and Louis traces the length of his cock with a gentle touch.

Nick thinks about the plug nestled up inside of the boy, how stretched out he is on it, how impossible it must feel to be bound like this with them touching him, all while the plug inside his arse spreads him open. If Niall lasts ten minutes, Nick will be impressed.

As they touch him, Niall releases long groans and little squeaks, his cock blurting out drops of precome. Nick can't tell if he's still up or if he's gone under, maybe somewhere in between, but when Niall is shaking and his dick is wet with his excitement, he thinks it's time to give him a break.

Turning to Louis, he sees that the boy understands and gives Niall's cock one slow tug before pulling away entirely. Then he leans back and Nick can see the way his trousers are tenting, the obvious erection  underneath.

“Since Niall's a little tied up, think you'd settle for me taking care of that?” Nick asks, dropping a hand to Louis' crotch.

Louis smirks, his eyes lidded with lust, and he leans back more, moving his bum to the edge of the couch right in front of Niall. Humming, he answers, “Might do. Go on then.”

Niall is trying to tilt his head down to watch, but with his body being curved back, he can't bring his head forward enough to see. Nick can see how frustrated he is, so he reaches to the side table, grabbing the blindfold he'd thought to bring out, just in case.

“Be good and just listen, okay?” he says, smiling as he looks at Niall's pretty blue eyes for a moment before covering them with the blindfold.

Niall moans as Nick gets the blindfold secured over his eyes, relaxing his shoulders. Nick smiles and leans down to kiss his cheek before settling back on the couch, focusing on Louis.

“Alright, so,” he says, pressing a kiss to Louis' lips. “What would you like? Want my mouth?”

Louis smiles lazily, pulling him back in for another kiss, longer this time. Their lips part and Nick hums with interest as he licks against Louis' tongue, hoping Niall can hear it, can figure out what they're doing. He already knows his colours, they'd gone over them before getting him plugged and restrained, so Nick knows he'll use them if he gets worried at all.

“Not sure,” Louis finally answers, teeth nipping at Nick's lips. “Remind me how well you can suck a cock. Show me.”

When Nick leans back, Louis' lifting his eyebrows, nudging his head toward Niall. It's been a couple of minutes since they've touched him at least, so maybe he's calm enough to handle Nick sucking him for just a moment.

He drops down to the floor, kneeling beside Niall, and reaches out to touch his stomach, warning him. Niall flinches at the touch, but immediately leans into it, arching his back more to push his tummy against Nick's hand.

“Want to help me demonstrate, love?”

With Niall's eyes covered, Nick has to rely on his body language to tell how he's feeling. He watches as Niall's breathing quickens, his body so stretched out.

“Yeah, yeah, please,” he mumbles, his cock bobbing as his tightens his muscles in anticipation.

Nick smiles and swipes his thumb over the head of it, messy with precome, slick and soft under his skin. “Tell me if you think you're too close,” he warns. “If you come, you'll have to be punished, won't you?”

Niall nods quickly, his hips twitching. “Right, yes, I'll be good,” he replies in a rush of breath.

“I know, darling, always such a good boy,” Nick says fondly, then dips down.

The slide of his lips is easy, enough precome to ease him down Niall's length, taking him in. He's so stiff between Nick's lips, hard like he's been on the edge for hours when it's only been minutes. And he's warm, so warm as Nick sucks on him, barely moving his head as he laps at the precome, swirling his tongue all around to taste.

Niall is releasing a nearly constant stream of wordless noises, sweetly shaking as he lets Nick suck him slowly. Just when Nick starts to think it's too much, when Niall's hips are twitching with every movement, Louis' hand brushes over the back of Nick's neck.

“Okay, that's enough,” he says, and when Nick pulls off, leaving Niall panting, he looks up to see that Louis' cock is out above him, his trousers pushed down just enough.

“Yeah?” he asks as he moves back onto the couch. “Looked good enough?”

Louis smirks, dropping his head back against the couch cushions as he spreads his legs, waiting. “Looked wonderful, babe. Bit jealous over here.”

Nick mock-pouts as he drops his hand, wrapping his fist around Louis' dick and giving him a few slow tugs. “Well, we can't have that, can we?” he says, then leans over, swallowing him down.

Louis hisses as Nick starts sucking, bobbing up and down on his cock. Nick wants to hear him, wants _Niall_ to hear him, so he reaches a free hand down to cup Louis' balls as he sucks, gently pulling and squeezing them. It does just what he'd intended, making Louis moan loudly, trying to spread his legs even wider. With his trousers pushed down around his hips, though, there's only so far they can go.

“Fucking fantastic,” Louis says, resting his hand on the back of Nick's head and digging his fingers into the short hair there. “Lick just- how I like, yeah,” he encourages and Nick follows along, moving to lick just under the head of Louis' cock, pulling his foreskin taut.

Louis chokes out another groan, his fingers rubbing against Nick's scalp, and Nick hears a quiet whimper to his other side, just a tiny little desperate noise. He gives Louis a few more licks, then pulls off, replacing his mouth with his hand and turning to look at Niall.

His narrow hips are moving the little bit they can, his cock still hard as a rock, sticking straight up. He's whining with every breath he releases like he can't help it and Nick stares in awe for a second before Louis gives a quick, gentle tug to his hair. Nick rolls his eyes and drops down again, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks down hard.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Louis breathes out, his hips lifting to meet Nick's mouth. “Like- like that, perfect.”

Nick sucks him hard and fast, struggling to breathe through his nose as he does. He keeps his hand on Louis' balls, palming them until, just a few minutes later, Louis' breathing grows shaky, his muscles twitching.

“Close, _fuck,_ ” he moans, his fingers tightening in Nick's hair. “Niall? Want to taste, baby?”

Nick hears a high-pitched whine come out of Niall, a wrecked voice saying “green” and then Nick is being pulled off of Louis' cock and the boy is standing up. Nick watches as Louis takes over, stroking himself as he steps right up to Niall, pulling at his cock over the boy's face.

“Open up, that's it,” he murmurs breathlessly, pushing the head of his cock right over Niall's lips. “Been so good for us, love.”

Niall's lips are parted and Nick can see as Louis comes, half of it shooting right into his mouth and the other half missing, streaking over his top lip and cheek. If Nick had to guess, he'd say Louis missed on purpose, wanting to mess the boy up a bit.

When he finishes, he falls back down onto the couch, breathing heavily, and Nick smiles, patting his stomach before turning to Niall. His mouth is closed and he's visibly moving his tongue around, probably still tasting Louis. With a glance down, he sees that Niall is still unbearably hard. Nick's first thought is that the boy needs a cold shower and then something flashes in his mind and he grins wickedly, hopping off the couch with a quick “be right back.”

When he comes back with a little bowl filled with ice cubes, Louis lifts a lazy eyebrow, pausing like he might have some input. He just shrugs then, though, watching closely.

Nick knows better than to introduce new things during a scene that they haven't discussed beforehand, but he'll just tease a bit, he won't go overboard with it. Grabbing an ice cube, he puts the bowl down, then runs his thumb over the edge of the cube. It's a little sharp, so he holds it in his fist for a few seconds, then rubs his thumb over the edge with purpose, back and forth until it's a curved surface, nothing sharp to it at all. When it's ready, he focuses on Niall, sees that he's still twitching his hips, rocking just a bit, like he's trying to feel his plug pressing inside.

“Relax, sweetheart,” he says, scooting closer on the couch. “Don't move, okay?”

And then he gently drops the ice cube to Niall's chest, drawing a line down his sternum with it. Niall's reaction is delayed, a second where he doesn't even flinch, then a soft gasp as he shivers.

“Colour?” Nick asks, sliding the melting ice over Niall's skin, a wet path left in its wake.

Niall takes a moment to answer, shivering against the cold, his head dropped back and his lips parted, smeared with Louis' come. But then he says it, whispers, “Green,” and nods.

Nick hums, dragging the ice in shapes over his skin and very slowly moves it toward Niall's nipple, circling closer until he drags it over the already-hard nub. “Still green?”

Niall gasps again, jerking his head up as much as he can in the position. “Yes,” he answers, his voice tight.

Nick nods to himself, keeps moving the ice, but making sure he slides it over Niall's nipples fairly often, watching as they become a deep pink colour, desperately hard. After a couple of minutes, though, he slides the ice cube down further, trailing over Niall's flat stomach toward his belly button.

“Still green?” he murmurs, circling Niall's belly button, then following his happy trail down.

Niall shudders, mouth open as he takes in a stuttered breath, but he doesn't answer, silently waiting, his muscles tense.

Nick pulls the ice away completely, holding it as he looks up. “Need an answer,” he says softly.

Niall shakes his head for a few moments, mouthing around words that aren't coming out. “I think,” he finally manages to spit out. “Green. Try?”

Nick considers his answer, glancing down at the ice in his hand. Instead of doing what he'd planned, he transfers the cube to his other hand and uses the cold, wet one to reach down and grip Niall. The noise that rips from Niall's lungs is loud and high-pitched, prettier than anything.

Nick gives him a few tugs with his cold hand, then pulls it away, giving Niall a moment of relief and waiting in case he wants to change his colour.

Instead, he gasps out, “Green, please,” leaving Nick in awe.

This time, Nick uses the actual ice cube, pressing the smooth side of it against the head of Niall's cock, then sliding it down the bottom of his shaft. He watches with wonder as Niall jerks away from it, almost sobbing at the sensation until Nick reaches the base of his cock and pulls it away.

“Jesus Christ,” Louis mutters behind him, sounding more alert now.

Nick doesn't turn toward him, just stares at Niall as he responds. “I know, _fuck_ , he's perfect, Lou.”

Niall whines softly at that and Nick touches the ice to his cock again, circling it over the crown. Niall's body twitches, his chest heaving as he takes it, can't move to get away. That thought makes Nick's head go fuzzy and he pulls the ice away, dropping it back into the bowl, half-melted. That was plenty until they can talk about it, about how much more Niall would like.

“Okay, settle down now,” he says gently, petting over Niall's wet chest. “We're done with that. Do you need anything?”

It takes a long while for Niall to get his words out, to relax enough to respond. “Come? Can I?”

Nick hesitates, turning back to Louis to see what he thinks. It hasn't been long though, and Nick isn't keen on letting him come so soon. Louis seems to think for a second, then shakes his head, and Nick agrees.

“Not yet, love. You can be good for us a while longer, right?”

Niall sighs out shakily, seeming calmer now, and answers, “Yeah, okay.”

Nick smiles and leans down to kiss his nipple, still cold, then opens his mouth and presses his hot tongue against it. He does the same thing to the other one, lapping at it until it's warm, then stands from the sofa and bends over the boy to kiss his lips. He tastes Louis on them, feels the slickness of the other boy's come as he kisses Niall deeply, sliding their tongues together. Niall squeaks out a little moan, but then Nick pulls away and falls back onto the sofa.

“Good boy, just relax,” he says as he reaches for the remote, flicking on the telly.

He pulls Louis into his side, kissing the top of the boy's head, and starts flipping through the channels.

\---

Niall never really goes soft. Nick's not sure if it's the plug inside him or just being restrained, but his cock stays stiff even when he calms down, quietly kneeling in front of them. He shifts every once in a while, probably quite sore from being in the position for so long, but not complaining. Nick already has plans for a hot bath and a long massage later.

After a while, Nick hears a little noise from Niall, a little squeak, and he looks down to see that Louis is slowly rubbing his foot over Niall's cock even as he watches the telly. Nick smiles and kisses Louis' head again, watching.

Louis' foot moves for a few minutes, the movement choppy and without rhythm as he's distracted by the telly. He pays no attention to the fact that Niall is whining, hips twitching. When his foot stills for more than a couple of seconds, obviously on purpose this time, Niall whines louder and moves his hips, fucking against Louis' foot for friction.

There's something indescribably dirty about watching a boy, bound up and blindfolded, humping a _foot_. But that's exactly what Nick is watching, seeing Niall try to grind up against Louis' small foot, barely able to move. He can manage to move his hips forward and backward a bit, though, so it's enough.

“Not gonna come, are you?” Nick asks, staring unwavering at Niall's cock pressed between his own belly and the bottom of Louis' foot, the head of it catching on Louis' toes.

Niall shakes his head and mumbles back, “No,” but doesn't stop his movements.

Nick doesn't mind. He quite enjoys the sight, dirty as it is. He just makes a mental note not to suck the boy's cock again until after the bath; god knows where Louis' feet have been.

As much as Nick would love to stretch this out all day, he knows they can't leave Niall in the restraint much longer, both because of how sore he must be and because he'll need more lube for his plug eventually.

Turning to where Louis' head is resting against his shoulder, he nudges his nose at the boy's temple. “Wanna make him come?” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the side of Louis' head.

Louis hums, lifting his head to drop his chin onto Nick's shoulder, his nose bumping into Nick's ear. Niall is still humping Louis' outstretched foot, his little thrusts growing shaky as he grinds his cock forward. “You still haven't come, babe,” he says softly, dropping a hand to Nick's crotch where he's somewhere between hard and soft.

Nick moans quietly at the feeling of Louis pressing down gently, coaxing his cock to life. “Was thinking maybe- if you're both up for it, maybe you and Niall would both like to help me out with that later? Together?”

Louis grins wickedly as he pulls his head back from Nick's shoulder, giving his cock one more squeeze before pulling his hand away. “I don't mind sharing,” he says happily, then turns toward Niall. “Hey, love? You ready to come?”

Niall lets out a pitiful whimper and Nick sees that the tip of his cock is wet with precome again, the pink almost becoming red with how much he's been held off from his orgasm. He also sees Louis' toes curling around the side of it, creating a bit more friction for him, a pseudo-grip.

Nick knows it will be over soon and he really wants to see Niall's eyes, so he stands and steps up to the boy, peeling his blindfold off. Niall squints when he tries to open his eyes, blinking against the light. But then he's looking up at Nick with big pretty blue eyes, his lips parted.

“Hi, darling,” Nick whispers, leaning down to give him a gentle kiss, biting back a smile when Niall whimpers softly into his lips. “I know, you've been so patient. Our good boy.”

He pulls away from Niall's lips and reaches for the bowl of ice, all of the cubes starting to melt away. Which is good because it leaves them all curved at the edges, nothing to scrape Niall. He grabs one and double-checks, running it over his palm before he brings it straight to the boy's nipple, sliding it over the nub.

He speaks over Niall's strangled gasp, murmuring. “It's okay, you can come now. Come all over Louis' foot, yeah?”

It's a little strange, but he figures if Louis had a problem with it, he wouldn't have started rubbing his foot against Niall's dick in the first place. And if Niall had a problem with it, he wouldn't be humping it. So, Nick figures it's okay and he drags the melting ice cube over Niall's chest, watching as Niall doubles his efforts, moving faster to fuck up against Louis' foot.

It's sort of mesmerising, watching Niall shudder and gasp and fall apart, muscles jerking from the cold and hips losing their rhythm as they buck forward. Nick runs the ice cube up over Niall's shoulder and down his back, sliding it down to his arse, just dipping it between his cheeks.

He'd almost forgotten the plug, almost forgotten that he'd chosen the blue one and he drops the ice in an instant, kneeling down to reach past Niall's arms in the restraint to find the plastic. With a bit of feeling around, he finds the little switch and flips it, feeling the vibrations immediately.

Niall cries out, writhing in his restraint so much that Nick holds onto him to make sure he doesn't lose his balance and fall over. He's willing to bet Niall had forgotten which plug he had in, too, if his reaction says anything about it.

Nick is about to ask for a colour or tell him he's doing great, something to encourage him, but he doesn't need to. He looks down over Niall's shoulder just in time to see the boy's cock spurting over Louis' toes, smashed between them and his stomach. Nick holds onto him as he rides through it, his orgasm long and intense, leaving Louis' toes dripping with come, until his body is shaking and twitching and he's gasping from the sensitivity of it.

“Y-yellow,” Niall manages to choke out as he tugs at his arms, trying to get them free.

Nick unhooks his wrist cuffs first, flicks them off of the restraint in a flash, then reaches down to switch off the vibrations of his plug. With his arms free and the plug unmoving inside him, Niall immediately calms down, falling forward over Louis' lap limply like a ragdoll.

Nick unhooks his ankle cuffs then, tossing the restraint aside and sets to work at getting the cuffs off completely. When he's finished, he very carefully pulls the plug out of Niall's bum, wanting to cuddle the boy and not wanting to worry about the toy drying up or twisting weirdly or anything. With that out, Nick stands and lifts Niall onto the sofa, settling beside him.

“You were incredible, Niall, you're so incredible,” he whispers into Niall's ear as Louis grabs a throw blanket from the other end of the sofa, throwing it over them.

“That was really amazing, babe, just perfect,” Louis adds, cuddling in close to Niall's other side.

Niall is clearly out of it, tired and strung out as he lies between them, an exhausted little smile playing at his lips. Nick kisses his temple, then looks past him to Louis. He watches silently as Louis babbles praise at him, looks so proud of the younger boy.

Nick is quite in love with him. But turning to Niall, it's different. He cares about Niall, quite a lot, feels protective of him and wants nothing more than to make him feel good, to see his smile. It's not the same though, and he's not sure whether or not that's a problem. In all of his research for this, he never happened upon anything about the relationship side of things, about how to maintain a relationship when someone else is so involved in it. What to do when you're in love with one of your sexual partners, but not the other.

The whole thing makes him feel guilty and sort of uncertain about their situation, but he reminds himself that nothing's really changed. He cares about both of them, he wants both of them to be happy, and that's good enough.

\---

When Niall has recovered, Nick draws him a bath and they both help him into it. Luckily he has a big tub because Louis hops in after and squeezes behind Niall, holding him to his chest. Nick sits against the wall, watching as Louis soaps Niall up, massaging the bubbles into his skin and making Niall melt under the touch.

It's one of Nick's favourite things to do, to sit back and watch them together silently, especially after a scene. Niall is pliant and happy and Louis is playful and sweet and Nick loves seeing those sides to them. So, he watches as Louis gives Niall a shampoo fauxhawk, telling him he should start wearing his hair like this on stage, and Niall giggles along.

When Nick sees some of the shampoo drip down the younger boy's forehead, he leans over the edge of the tub and wipes it away with his thumb, smiling. Niall grabs his wrist before he can pull it away, though, tugging him closer.

“Can I have a kiss?” he asks softly.

Nick practically beams at him, leaning closer. “ _Can you have a kiss_ ,” he whispers disbelievingly, rolling his eyes before he closes them, pressing his mouth against Niall's.

He feels Louis' wet fingers trace over his wrist as he kisses Niall, and it's Nick's favourite thing, being able to feel both of them at once. But then soapy water is splashed at him and Nick jerks away, scowling at Louis, his shirt dripping.

“You're a bloody troublemaker,” he says, glaring at the older boy. It was a nice moment for a little while, anyway.

Louis just grins mischievously, his eyes sparkling. “Better take that off,” he says, nodding at Nick's shirt.

Nick sighs heavily, but peels his shirt off, dropping to the floor. And, really, he should have seen it coming when Louis splashes him again, getting his trousers this time. He squawks loudly though, throwing his arms up and looking down at his soaked trousers.

“Sorry, hand slipped,” Louis says innocently, big eyes blinking up from the tub. “We'd better get you out of those, too.”

When he stands up from behind Niall and steps out of the tub, water splashes on the tile floor and Nick is about to have a fit, but then Louis is standing in front of him, wet and naked, and some of his anger dissipates.

“Niall, could you help me out here?” he asks as he gets his soapy fingers on the button of Nick's trousers.

Nick tries to glare but he's spent all afternoon hard and watching the other two get off. His dick is very interested in what's happening, too much for him to push Louis away and demand that he mop up the floor.

And then there are _two_ wet, naked, _hot_ boys standing in front of him and Nick swallows back a whine at the sight.

He ends up grasping onto the counter next to him for balance as he watches the two of them work in turns to suck him off, two mouths on him at once, breaking only to kiss each other. He comes into Niall's mouth as Louis licks skillfully at the base of his cock and over his balls, and it's one of the better things he's felt in his life.

He can't even be angry about the state of his bathroom, dropping a hand to both of their heads to run his fingers through their hair as they nuzzle at his softening cock.

\---

When Nick meets Harry for lunch after work a few days later, he feels a bit bad; with Louis and Niall around so much, he'd sort of forgotten to make time for Harry. Now that they're sitting across from each other at a casual little bistro, he mentally slaps himself. After all, when Louis and Niall leave for tour and Nick is alone, Harry will be gone, too. He needs to get some time in with the lad before he's gone.

Maybe he should just become a roadie since so much of his personal life is wrapped up in this band.

After the quick catching up bit and when they're waiting for their food, Harry speaks, a little awkwardly. “So, uh, Louis called me a few days ago.”

Nick just shrugs because it's not like that's an uncommon occurrence in itself. “Alright,” he says slowly, lifting his voice to turn it into a question.

“So he told you then? The whole _l-o-v-e_ thing?”

Nick laughs at the way Harry spells the word out like it's dangerous. As if love is something like Voldemort. “Ah, so that's what he was doing,” Nick replies, thinking about how long Louis had been locked in his bedroom. “How bad was it? His panic?”

Harry smiles, shaking his head, then takes a sip of water. “It wasn't bad. He basically just told me to tell him it was okay to say it. Which, of course. He's kind of an idiot sometimes.”

“Yeah,” Nick says, grinning. He's mostly just glad it wasn't too bad, Louis' little freak-out. “He can be that.”

Harry nods, but he presses his lips together like he has something else to say, his gaze drifting away from Nick.

“Did he say something else?” Nick asks when Harry doesn't speak up himself.

Harry hesitates before sighing, turning back to Nick. “Well, he did mention something,” he says slowly, almost uncomfortably. It's not a look Nick is used to seeing on the boy. “He said he was worried about how saying it might affect your situation with- with Niall?”

Nick freezes for a moment because he hadn't thought Harry knew about that. He'd been careful not to say anything about it himself in case the other two didn't want him to know, but he breathes out heavily now, relieved. He hasn't been able to talk to anyone about it, which is fine, but it'll also be nice to have someone.

“Ah,” he says, nodding slowly. “And how much detail did he go into when he mentioned that situation?”

Harry smiles and, if Nick isn't mistaken, there's a slight blush rising to the boy's cheeks. Nick knows then and there that Harry at least knows a bit.

“He said you've been sleeping with him? Like, the three of you? Quite a lot?”

Nick nods, waiting to see if there's more. He's not sure if he's hoping Harry already knows about the BDSM or if he's terrified that he does. On one hand, it would mean that he wouldn't have to keep any secrets, but on the other hand it's a fairly awkward subject to discuss over lunch.

At the lack of response, Harry goes on. “I saw it, too, how Niall was feeling down for a while. Louis said that's how it started? And he's seemed so much happier the past few times I've seen him, so like. Good for you, I guess? I'm not sure how sex is enough to get him out of that, but,” he says, shrugging, and doesn't finish the thought.

He smiles and sips at his water again and Nick knows then that Harry doesn't know more than that. Because it's not really the sex that's made Niall happier, it's belonging to them, _with_ them. What he needed was to be theirs, to be good for them, not just a few orgasms.

Their food arrives then and Nick thanks the waitress, looking over his salad before thinking about how this conversation started.

“So, when Louis brought this up,” Nick says, poking at a piece of grilled chicken. “You said he wasn't sure about how it would affect things with Niall?” Thinking about it, he can't imagine why it would change anything, not with Niall and not with them. He'd only said it in the first place himself because it feels wrong not to, like keeping a secret.

Harry wipes his mouth after a bite of his burger, nodding. When he's swallowed, he answers, “Yeah, I didn't understand most of it because he was kind of rambling and he hadn't explained the Niall thing yet, but he said something about, like, sorting out his feelings for you two?” He stops, eyes widening as they snap up to Nick. “Shit, am I saying things I shouldn't? See, this is why it's so hard being friends with two people in a relationship.”

Nick doesn't even understand what the big deal is until he remembers that, according to what Harry knows, they're just having sex with Niall. He doesn't know how it's really more than that. _Nick_ doesn't even know how much more, though. And maybe Louis is one step ahead of him there, thinking about that.

“No, I mean,” he says, not sure what to say. But Louis told Harry some stuff without letting Nick know, so he figures he can do the same. “There are definitely feelings involved, I know that. It's not just him.”

Harry goes still, looks a bit confused as he takes that in, probably adjusting his idea of what they are. After a long moment, Harry leans in closer, elbows on the table. “Do I have to tell you that I'm quite protective of Niall? Do I have to warn you not to hurt him? Because if you and Louis are all concerned about how the two of you feel about it and no one's worried about how Niall feels- just don't forget about him, okay?”

Nick gapes at Harry because, yeah, like he could forget about Niall. But then again, maybe he hasn't really thought as much about what they are and what Niall wants as he should have. Niall had been so willing, almost _relieved_ when they'd asked him not to sleep with other people; maybe they need to have a nice, long talk about what that means and what everyone wants.

Nick is in love with Louis, he knows that much. With Niall, it's different, but it's still- _something_. It's not just sex, not even just dominance. He feels something very real for the boy, something like fondness and caring and attraction all rolled into one. He can't tell where the sex and dominance and real feelings start and end though, can't separate them into distinct categories.

When Harry pokes him with his fork, Nick realises he still hasn't responded, lost in thought. Shaking his head, he bats Harry away. “Stop forking me.”

Harry chuckles happily at that, then says, “You're forking enough of One Direction, don't need to add me to the list.”

As Nick goes back to his salad, he spares a thought for how ironic it is that, according to the general public, _Harry_ is the member of the band that Nick is sleeping with. Little do they know, he doesn't even come second. In fact, he might not even be third; that Zayn Malik is terribly attractive.

“You'll be careful with him, right?” Harry says softly after a few moments, twisting his lips.

Nick taps his foot against Harry's, giving him a small smile. “I will, yeah,” he says. “We will.”

He knows a colour-coded safeword system isn't enough. Harry's right, they have to make sure Niall doesn't get hurt emotionally as well as physically. They've negotiated the BDSM, now it's time to start negotiating their relationship.

\---

For the next several days, their schedules don't match up. Nick has extra work and the band is busy gearing up for the upcoming tour and it's almost a week before they're all together again. Nick had wanted to talk to Louis about the Niall thing, but they've had almost no time. Louis' been coming over just as Nick's going to bed and he doesn't want to start the conversation without having time to devote to it. So, it's slipped by.

And now Niall is here, in Nick's lap, and it'll have to wait because he says something that moves all other thoughts to the back of Nick's mind.

“I know you said you don't like doing it,” he says softly against Nick's shoulder, “but you said to tell you things I want and I just think maybe I'd like being spanked.”

Nick has to take a deep breath, steadying himself at the thought of it. The thing is, it's fucking hot, the image of Niall naked on all fours on the bed, a hand smacking his pale little bum until he's crying. It's fucking ridiculously hot, but Nick doesn't think he can do it. He's just not sure he can _hit_ the boy.

He looks to Louis instead. “One nice thing about having two doms,” he says slowly, gauging Louis' response. “Even if one of us doesn't like something, the other might.”

Louis looks thoughtful, studying Niall carefully. His gaze lowers slowly, down to Niall's bum, and Niall shifts a bit on Nick's lap, looking over at him.

“We could try that next time you need to be punished,” Louis finally says, clearly not hating the idea. “If you'd like it, I think I'd like it.”

Niall squirms more, pressing his face against Nick's shoulder. Nick can almost feel the heat of his blush through his shirt.

“Okay,” Niall says in a small voice. “Because I need to tell you something.”

Nick frowns, rubbing the boy's back, waiting curiously to see what he says. “What's up, love?” he encourages softly.

“I- I wanked yesterday,” he whispers shamefully.

Nick goes still because this is a first. They've gone easy on him with punishments before because coming too soon is something he can't _really_ control, not completely. But this. This is Niall consciously and willingly break a rule and Nick can't help but wonder if he thought about being spanked as he touched himself, wanked just to get the punishment.

“And why did you do that?” Nick asks, lowering his voice into something he hopes is stern.

Niall leans back, looking up at him with big eyes. “I was in the shower and I was hard and thinking about you two. I couldn't help it.”

“You couldn't help it?” Louis asks, raising an eyebrow. “Or you were being greedy?”

Niall gapes at him, not sure how to answer, guilt in his eyes.

“You knew you'd be here today,” Nick points out. “You couldn't wait one day? Less than, even.”

Niall's head drops, his hands slipping back behind him, like he's unconsciously waiting to be cuffed. It makes Nick's dick twitch in his trousers, how willing he is to be bound, punished.

“In the bedroom,” Louis says quietly, less warm than his usual tone. “Clothes off, on the bed. Nick and I are going to have a talk and you'll wait there.”

Niall parts his lips like he's going to say something, but then he clamps them together again, nodding and slipping off Nick's lap. He walks into the bedroom, barely making any noise.

Turning back to Louis, Nick loosens up. “Hey,” he says softly, scooting closer. “You think you can handle this?”

“Of course I can,” Louis replies, bristling. “I was going to ask the same of you. If you'll be okay watching me hit him.”

Nick twists his lips, thinking. The image in his head is hot as fuck, but he has to make sure Louis has the same image in his own head. “You'll just be smacking his bum, right? Nowhere else?”

“No,” Louis says quickly, but cocks his head a bit. “I mean, I don't think so? What if he asks for that?”

“Then we'll have to discuss that later,” Nick says firmly. “Not this time. I don't think I'd like that and- and I don't want him to get caught up in it and ask for it, then regret it later, you know?”

Louis nods, taking it in. “Okay, just the bum,” he agrees. “And you'll tell me if I need to back off? Take a break or stop altogether? You'll keep an eye on him?”

Nick smiles warmly, reaching up to cup Louis' jaw. “Always,” he promises quietly, knowing without doubt that he means it.

Louis smiles back, leaning into Nick's touch. “Love you,” he whispers.

Nick breathes out a laugh, leaning in and kissing him once. “Love you, too,” he says, still feeling his stomach flutter at the words. “You can do this.”

He's not sure Louis needs the validation though, already standing and cracking his knuckles. Nick takes a moment to transition from soppy boyfriend to punishing dom, setting his jaw as he stands himself.

When they're both in the right head space, they walk into the bedroom and find Niall lying in the middle of the bed, completely naked. His cock is hard against his hip and Nick glances at it, lifting a brow.

“I hope you didn't touch yourself,” he says, a question in his tone.

Niall shakes his head quickly, though. “I didn't, I promise,” he replies in a rush.

Nick nods his approval once, heading toward their bag of Niall's things, pulling out his cuffs. He'd thought momentarily about not cuffing him, just in case, but he knows how the cuffs make Niall feel calmer, safer. He definitely wants Niall to be feeling those things for this.

“Behind his back?” he asks, turning to Louis.

Louis nods, not meeting Nick's gaze, staring at Niall instead. Nick gives him space, moving to Niall on the bed.

“Turn over, darling,” he says, gesturing for him to roll over.

Niall looks at him for a second, his pupils huge, before he does as told, rolling onto his stomach and lifting his arms behind his back without being asked.

“Good boy,” he murmurs, getting to work and slipping the leather around his wrists. “Gonna keep being good for us? Since you weren't very good at all yesterday?”

“I'm sorry,” Niall says pitifully, the words muffled against the blanket under him. “I will, I'll be good.”

Nick hums as he clasps Niall's cuffs together until he's bound, then looks over the boy. Trailing a hand down his back to his bum, he pets the soft, pale skin gently. “If you're _very_ good, I might even kiss it better after Louis' finished with you.”

Niall whines softly, his legs spreading a bit and Nick smirks, pinching one of his arse cheeks before looking to Louis, to see what he wants to do now.

Louis glances at Nick quickly, nodding, then moves closer to the bed. “Over the edge,” he says, motioning for Nick to help him pull Niall to bend over the side of the bed. “Won't have to hold himself up then.”

Niall is silent as they move him into place, feet on the floor at the foot of the bed and his body draped over the mattress. Louis pushes the younger boy's legs apart a bit, leaving him spread out and waiting, and Nick has to take a deep, steadying breath as he looks. It takes quite a lot of willpower not to push Louis aside and bury his face in the boy's bum or just fuck him open.

“Colour?” Louis asks shortly from behind Niall.

“Green.”

“And will you change it if you don't like this? If you get scared or if you don't like how it hurts?”

Niall only hesitates for a second before answering, “Yes, I promise.”

Louis hums, satisfied, and drops his hand to Niall's bum, his touch light as he drags his fingers over the curve of it. Nick can see how it makes Niall shudder, his legs shaking for a moment.

As Louis touches, he moves his fingers to where Niall's cheeks are parted just a bit, slides them into the crevice to rub over Niall's hole. Niall lets out a surprised whimper, shaking harder now as Louis gently touches him.

Before Nick can ask what Louis is doing, the boy draws his hand back and smacks Niall's arse sharply, making him jerk against the bed, cuffs clanging as he pulls at them.

Louis waits for a moment, like that was a test to see Niall would react. He doesn't say anything, though, doesn't move once he's settled back down and Louis nods to himself, rolling his shoulders. Nick just watches, staring at Niall's little bum. It's cute any day, but right now Nick is practically salivating over it, a pink mark blooming quickly on one cheek.

Louis delivers another smack as Nick is staring and he almost jumps in surprise himself, but Niall takes it surprisingly well. He flinches at the impact, but he doesn't move away. In fact, Nick can see him sticking his bum out more, like an invitation.

Nick is already hard, two spanks in.

“What did you do wrong?” Louis asks, then spanks him again, making Niall whimper.

"Had a wank,” he mumbles back.

Louis spanks the other cheek, Niall's bum jiggling just a bit in the wake of Louis' hand. “Why was that wrong?”

Niall grunts from the next one, pressing his face into the mattress. “I didn't get permission. You told me not to without permission.”

“Right,” Louis says, then gives one more smack before he slips his fingers down over Niall's hole again, touching gently. Niall releases a sound like a sob, pushing into Louis' touch. “Why do we want you to ask permission to touch yourself?”

Niall shakes, his wrists twisting behind him in his cuffs. “I don't know,” he answers, sounding too overwhelmed to think.

Louis drags his fingers over Niall's hole for another moment before he pulls away, landing another spank to Niall's bum. “Do you trust us to take care of you? To know what you need?”

“Yes,” Niall answers immediately on an exhale.

Louis steps back, stretching out his hands as he looks over Niall's red arse. “That's why.”

Nick takes a deep breath, glancing down from Niall's bum to his cock, still hard between his legs. He's guessing that means Niall does indeed like this, as the boy had predicted. Nick is glad, honestly. Even if he can't be the one to do it, he's glad that Niall is finding new things that he likes. That's what this is all about.

“Grab the lube, babe,” Nick hears and, when he looks up, Louis is looking at him with a patient smile.

Niall's hips wiggle in the air as Nick turns to get the lube and, with his back turned, he hears another series of smacks. It's just as hot to hear it as it is to see it, the sharp crack of skin on skin and the little noises spilling out of Niall with each one, grunting and whining at the pain.

After about eight in a row, Niall speaks up, breathing raggedly around his words. “Yellow,” he spits out. “Fuck, yellow.”

Louis backs off immediately, flushed and breathless from the exertion of it, and Nick drops the lube on the bed, moving to get a look at his face.

“Hey, love,” he says when he catches Niall's gaze where the side of his face is pressed into the mattress. “What do you need? Cuffs off?”

Niall shakes his head the little that he can in his position. “No, just need a break,” he mumbles back slowly, his eyelids dropping shut.

Nick can see him slipping, like he's trying not to go under but it's closing in on him anyway. He leans down and kisses the boy's forehead, whispering gently to him. “You don't have to stay up, love. You can go down if you want, okay? We'll take care of you, I promise.”

Niall blinks his eyes open then, looking up at Nick with that openness he always seems to exude, and it's like Nick can see him falling. He can see the change, even if he can't pinpoint what's actually changing.

“You'll take care of me,” Niall says softly. “Okay, green. More.”

Nick pets his hair for another moment, watching as Niall sinks deeper into it, gives himself over completely. Louis hasn't made a move to start again and Nick isn't actually sure he should at this point, after Niall had asked for a break, then gone under. He's not sure he can trust that Niall does actually want more.

“Lou?” Nick asks, glancing away from Niall's face to find his boyfriend. “What do you think? More spanking or no?”

Louis parts his lips, but he hesitates for a moment, clearly not sure. Niall pushes his bum back more, though, wiggling it.

“More,” he says, frowning. “Not enough, please.”

Nick turns to Louis, but the boy just shrugs and gestures back toward Nick. “You have to judge on this one because I really want to spank him some more,” he says, glancing down at Niall's red bum. “Tell me if I need to back off, remember?”

Nick considers this, understanding Louis' reasoning. He still looks worked up himself, pupils dilated and cheeks pink. He likes it, Nick can tell, likes spanking Niall.

“Ten more,” Nick decides. “Not too hard.”

The decision seems to appease everyone and Niall sighs as he waits for it to start again, eyes closed. Louis rubs his palms together, staring unwaveringly at the younger boy's bum as he sets his shoulders. As he delivers the last few smacks, Nick counts under his breath, watching in awe as Niall moans and whimpers through it, grunting from the force of Louis' hand.

“Ten,” Nick says loudly when Louis has given him the tenth smack. “No more.”

Louis nods, taking a step back and closing his eyes, clearly needing a moment to relax from that. Nick gladly steps in, petting a gentle hand down Niall's back.

“Good boy, babe,” he whispers. “You took your punishment so well. Did such a good job.”

Niall hums in response, lips curling into a smile. Nick really is glad they tried this, that the other two liked it as much as they did. He liked it himself, enough that his dick is fully hard and desperate for some friction in his trousers.

“You want us to fuck you now, love? Would that be green or red, if we both fucked you just like this? It's okay if your bum's too sore.”

Niall lets out a little whine before he answers, “Green,” drawing out the word. “Please, take turns?” he says, blinking his eyes open, clear blue staring up at Nick adoringly. “For both of you,” he adds, spreading his legs wider and arching his back.

Nick nearly loses his breath, running his hand down Niall's back, skipping over where his hands are clasped near the base of his spine and over the curve of his bum. His skin there is hot to the touch from his spanking so Nick is careful, being as gentle as possible. “What's for both of us, darling?” Nick asks. “This?”

Niall's eyes roll back until he closes them when Nick starts running a fingertip over his hole, the touch more teasing than anything.

“Yeah,” Niall answers, then rambles, “Me, everything, yeah, green.”

Nick feels it in this moment, how much control Niall is giving to them. He's giving them everything, handing himself over and trusting Nick and Louis to take care of it. It's what they've been doing all along, of course, but it feels heavier now, bigger somehow. It feels like Niall is offering more.

“You're so beautiful,” he whispers, feeling overwhelmed by how wonderful Niall is and the fact that Nick is the one who gets to have him like this. “So amazing,” he murmurs, smiling when Niall just stares up at him with those big eyes, his skin tinted pink.

When Nick looks up, Louis seems to have calmed down, moving over to join them. “Get him started, yeah?” Louis says, nodding toward the lube. “I need to look at him a bit.”

Nick doesn't ask, just grabs the lube and moves behind Niall as Louis takes his spot closer to his head. He focuses on getting his fingers slick, sliding one carefully inside Niall as Louis murmurs praise at him. The skin of his bum is so pink, so warm, and Nick drops a careful kiss to one cheek as he gets one finger fucking into him slowly.

When he has two working Niall open, ready to add a third, he pauses and glances up at where Louis is smiling at the boy. “Lou, want to help me out?”

Handing the lube to Louis, realisation dawns on his face and a new smile blooms as he nods. “I'd love to,” he answers, popping open the bottle.

Niall hums against the sheets, watching Louis slick up two of his own fingers. Nick's not sure if he's processing it, if he's aware of what's happening. He's deep under, seems dazed and happy with Nick's fingers in him and bruises on his arse.

“Colour?” Louis asks softly, clicking the lube shut.

Niall hums again, wordlessly, into the bed. A few seconds later, he finally says, “Oh, green,” his tone airy. Louis kisses the back of his shoulder before joining Nick at the foot of the bed.

Feeling Louis' finger slip in alongside Nick's two is oddly intimate. Niall releases a strange sound as it happens, his dick twitching between his thighs, and Nick is sort of breathless. He and Louis are pressed so tightly together inside Niall's body and it's intense, really, feeling the three of them so close.

“Good boy,” Louis praises gently, running his free hand down Niall's back as he twists his finger in until it's buried. He looks up, his eyes catching Nick's and says it again, “Good boy.”

Niall whimpers, burying his face in the bed, and when Louis presses another finger into him, four fingers total, the boy's legs start to shake. Nick and Louis are moving slowly, finding a rhythm together, and soon Nick can tell that Niall is crying against the bed, spread out on their fingers.

“You can come if you need to, love,” Nick says, knowing the boy well enough by now to know that his tears aren't sad tears or pained tears. They're the good tears, he knows that.

“Want me to touch you?” Louis asks, reaching between Niall's legs to wrap his hand around the boy's cock. “Is that green?”

Niall breathes in a wet, shaky breath, trembling all over. “Yes,” he answers, only a moment before he comes, Louis' hand barely even moving on his cock.

Nick watches in awe as it happens, feels the muscles clamp down on his and Louis' fingers. There's a pull in his chest, a feeling he can't quite figure, but he lets it sit in him, content not to think about it right now.

They tell him how good he is, how they're going to fuck him now and Niall mumbles out a plea for it, tells them through his tears that he's green, he's so green. Nick pulls out his fingers first, getting a condom on himself as Louis takes a moment before slipping out himself.

They situate themselves on either end of Niall, Louis sitting on the bed above Niall's face and asking, “Do you want-” without finishing the question because Niall is already mouthing at his cock. Nick knows it's going to be quick; he can't last long watching how eagerly Niall sucks at Louis' cock, how hard he tries, especially after everything that's happened tonight.

As he sinks his cock into Niall, he can feel the heat still radiating off of his bum, the skin still pink. Every time his hips slap against it, he imagines how it must sting, but Niall just moans and hums around Louis in his mouth, his body completely relaxed between them.

“Baby,” Louis whispers adoringly, looking down at Niall's face with an expression that makes Nick's knees weak.

It's love, that much is obvious. Louis' been overflowing with love for Niall since before he and Nick even met, but Nick thinks he can spot the ways it's changed in Louis' eyes. There's something different and Nick doesn't know if it's the kind of love he and Louis have exchanged or if it's more or less or just different. He also doesn't know if he minds. He's not sure he cares if his boyfriend loves someone as much as or even more than him. Not when that person is Niall.

The pull in his chest is more acute, makes it hard to breathe as he fucks into Niall, eyelids slipping shut.

“So good at that,” Louis mutters, stroking Niall's cheek as he sucks messily. “So good for us,” he goes on, then glances up and meets Nick's eyes, saying, “Good with us.”

Nick remembers earlier on, soon after Niall had started joining them, explaining to the boy that he made the two of them better. He didn't get in the way; he made them stronger, closer. It's as true now as it was then and somehow, looking at Louis now, he feels closer to him than he ever has, even with Niall between them.

He feels like he should say something, like there are words he should be forming, but it doesn't come together in his mind. Niall's arse is hot and he's so tight around him and Nick can't think, can only feel.

“I'm gonna come,” he says instead, holding Louis' gaze as his hands travel over Niall's back, his hips fucking into the boy heavily. “ _God_ , you're gonna make me come,” he repeats, not sure if he's just talking to Niall or both of them.

His orgasm hits him hard and his hips stutter as he rides through it, letting Niall's arse milk his cock until he's empty. He doesn't realise until a moment passes and he can come back to himself that his hand is tucked in Niall's, below where his wrists are cuffed together.

Holding onto the condom, he pulls out before leaning down to kiss Niall's hand, then pulls away completely, walking on shaky legs to toss out the condom. When he comes back, Louis has uncuffed him, flipping him over until he's on his back. Nick's mind is hazy and his muscles are weak, so he lies down on the bed next to Niall, pressing as close as he can as Louis lifts the boy's legs and pushes inside.

Nick looks at the boy, his wet cheeks and red eyes, sees a release like they haven't given him up to now. “Can I have a kiss?” he asks, tilting Niall's chin toward him.

Niall is deep under but when he looks at Nick, he's still there. He's open and raw and dazed, but he's very much there. “Green,” he says hoarsely, and Nick smiles, leaning in.

He kisses him the whole time, swallowing his noises as Louis fucks him. They ask him to come again, Nick's hand pulling at his cock, and Niall does so easily. By the time Louis comes, Niall is a mess of tears and come, his lips wet with Nick's spit from kissing.

Niall is always, always beautiful. But Nick thinks that he's never looked better.

\---

In the week leading up to the start of One Direction's tour, Louis goes home for a few days. It's nothing they haven't experienced before, being apart for a bit, but as they get closer and closer to the two month separation they're facing, it feels harder somehow. Nick starts missing him less than twenty-four hours after he leaves.

There's more to it than the impending tour though. Since Niall started coming around, Nick feels more attached to both of them. He knows with Niall it's protectiveness and desire to take care of him, but with Louis it's just _love_. Nick isn't sure if the timing is simply a coincidence or if Niall has something to do with that, too, but it all lumps together in his head.

Two days into Louis' trip home, Niall comes over to Nick's flat after lunch. They haven't spent much time alone, just the two of them, and it almost feels awkward at first. Niall steps inside and takes off his jacket, just like he has dozens of times before, except Louis isn't there babbling at him and it's quiet now, just the two of them standing inside the door.

“Hey,” Nick says, dipping down to kiss him. “Thanks for coming over.”

Niall smiles, his hair messy from the wind outside, the tip of his nose pink. “Missing Louis?” he asks, the corner of his lips quirking up before falling again.

“Yeah,” he replies honestly, then steps closer to Niall, taking the boy in his arms. “Missed you, too,” he adds, softer, and leans down to kiss him again, sinking into it.

It's different without Louis there. When he's just in the next room or running an errand, it's one thing. But now, with Louis being out of town for the next couple of days, it feels different, kissing Niall. It feels more private, like they're building something for just the two of them. Nick's not sure if he should feel guilty about that, but he does a little bit. He also feels a tiny thrill at the thought of it though.

Nick backs them toward the sofa and drops down onto it, pulling Niall onto his lap before their mouths reconnect in a slow snog. He's not even sure how long it lasts; he gets lost in the softness of the boy's lips and the little breathy noises that seem to sneak out of him, spilling into Nick's mouth. Eventually though, he pulls away so they can breathe, sliding his face down to Niall's neck and pressing his face into the curve of it.

“You're staying the night, yeah?” he asks breathlessly, holding Niall around his waist.

Niall scoots closer, pressing against Nick's chest, and sighs over his ear. “Yeah,” he whispers.

Nick can hear the smile in his voice.

\---

As the afternoon turns to evening, they watch telly and talk and start cooking dinner, and Nick fights every instinct in him to dominate the boy. It's just that their entire relationship has been built on that and now that he's not allowed to do it, with Louis gone, it's all he can think about.

It's not like that's all they are, but it is a big part of it. Mostly he just feels like he's holding back now and he doesn't want to do that with Niall. He wants to be himself, wants it to be natural.

“Hey, would it be okay if I changed?” Niall asks once he gets the pasta into a pot of boiling water, giving it a few stirs.

“'Course,” Nick replies, his head in the fridge as he pulls out two tomatoes. “Did you spill?” When he backs away from the fridge, he turns and frowns curiously. Niall's clothes are spotless.

“Nah, I just like wearing your stuff,” he says quietly, not meeting Nick's gaze. “If that's okay, I mean.”

Nick isn't sure why Niall would prefer his clothes to his own. They're always huge on him, draping off his small frame. It's adorable and Nick likes the territorial feeling it gives him, seeing Niall wrapped up in his clothes, but it can't be all the comfortable.

“Of course it's okay,” he says anyway, kissing Niall's forehead before the boy scurries out of the kitchen toward Nick's bedroom.

Nick keeps an eye on the pasta while Niall's gone, but only two or three minutes later, he comes back in a pair of joggers that Nick knows were tossed on the floor after he wore them to bed and a faded t-shirt from a music festival he attended years ago. He looks warm and cute and Nick smiles when he sees him, pulling him in for a hug.

“Why d'you like wearing my stuff then?” Nick asks, rubbing his back.

To his surprise, Niall doesn't hesitate long before answering with a shrug. “Makes me feel like yours.”

Nick's heart does an almost painful flip in his chest and he pulls Niall closer, closing his eyes. He's too perfect; he's exactly what Nick has always wanted and didn't think he could have because he fell in love with someone so different. And it's not as though he wouldn't have been happy with just Louis, but the feeling that he can have both, in a real, permanent kind of way, is overwhelming. It's too much. It's too fucking perfect.

“You are, you know,” Nick says into Niall's hair. “You're Louis' and you're mine. You're ours.”

Niall shifts in his arms, pushing his forehead into Nick's shoulder. “Am I? Like, all the time?”

Nick takes a deep breath at that, feeling like this is the time to discuss some things they've been putting off. It's the perfect time except Louis' not here and Nick can't do it without him. They can't have a relationship talk without all of them; it defeats the purpose.

“We can- we can talk about that later, yeah?” he offers uncertainly.

Niall waits a long moment before quietly answering, “Yeah, okay.”

Nick wants to reassure him that he _does_ want this to be an all-the-time arrangement, that he wants Niall to be with them in a boyfriend kind of way, but he can't say any of that yet. He needs to know where Louis is first; he can't invite someone into their relationship without consulting him. And of course Nick assumes that Louis wants that, too, considering how mad for the younger boy he is, but he can't rely on his assumptions. He doesn't want there to be any chance of Niall being let down.

“You're mine, okay?” Nick murmurs, running his hands up and down Niall's back, fingers catching on the waistband of his joggers slung low on his hips. “Right now, you're mine.”

Niall doesn't answer, just holds onto Nick for a minute, breathing against him. When he finally pulls away, he gives Nick a small smile, then turns to the stove, checking the pasta.

Once the food is ready, they sit down at the table across from each other and tuck in. They're quiet as the eat for a while, but then Nick speaks up, gently sliding his foot over Niall's ankle.

“Remember how you weren't feeling very well before? Like, when you first started coming over here?”

Niall flicks his gaze down to his pasta, swirling his fork through it. “Sure,” he says, like he's attempting to sound casual about it.

“Is that all sorted now?” he asks, squinting at the boy across the table. “Like, you said you were better and you _do_ seem better but you're still more reserved, I guess? Like, from the couple of times I met you before. And I'm wondering if that's because you're submissive with me or if you're still not quite, you know, good?”

A cringe flashes over Niall's face so quickly that Nick almost misses it before the boy looks up, chewing on his lip. “I'm better,” he says, nodding. “I'm definitely better. I don't really know beyond that.”

He gives Nick a half-smile and Nick frowns, dropping his fork and leaning over the table to grab Niall's free hand. He wants to ask, _how can I help?_ but the words don't come out. Instead, he asks, “How bad was it?”

Niall looks jumpy now, uncomfortable talking about it and that wasn't Nick's intention. He just wants to know, feels like he _should_ know. It's his job to make Niall feel good and he should have known a long time ago, what he was up against, but he thinks it's better late than never.

“I dunno,” Niall answers, shrugging again. “Like, it felt bad, but I don't really have anything to compare it to. I was just, ya know, I was lonely.”

Nick slides his fingers between Niall's, squeezing his hand. “And you're not lonely anymore?”

A small smile creeps over Niall's lips as he glances down at their hands. “Not all the time,” he says softly. “Not when I'm here.”

That makes Nick feel better, but it's not enough. He doesn't want Niall to feel like he doesn't have someone when he's not at Nick's.

“If you ever feel like that when you're not here- if you ever feel lonely, just call me, okay? Or text me or whatever.” He runs his thumb over Niall's, tilting his head. “Let me remind you that you're not alone.”

Niall drops his gaze to the table, nodding his head. “Wish we didn't have to leave,” he mumbles.

And, _god_ , Nick wishes that, too.

\---

Later that night, they find themselves snogging in Nick's big bed and it's still a struggle. Nick still has to force himself not to fall into a dominating headspace, but he can't really tell where the line is. As he sneaks his hand up under the boy's shirt where it hangs from his frame, soft and loose, he has to question every move he makes. He slides his fingers over Niall's nipple and remembers when it was ice instead of his fingertips. He wonders if Niall's shudder means that he's remembering it, too.

“Wanna wear my cuffs,” Niall says, sounding defeated because he _knows_. He knows the rules.

Nick can't help but wonder if they've outgrown this rule. It was established when things were still new with them, when they were still getting used to all of this. Now they've had some practice and they've learned a lot. Nick would never do anything with Niall that would hurt him, _especially_ not without Louis there.

And Niall _wants_ it. It makes him feel safe, wearing his cuffs, being dominated. It makes him feel good and Nick thinks that's an important factor in all of this.

He sighs and rolls away from Niall, saying, “Hold on.”

The room is dimly lit by the lamp next to his bed so he finds his phone quickly, swiping it open and tapping through to Louis' name. As soon as he calls, he holds it to his ear and looks over at Niall, who's waiting patiently with big eyes and his shirt still rucked up. Nick can see the small tent in the loose joggers the boy's wearing where his dick is starting to stiffen up.

“Hey,” Louis says distractedly when he answers. “Hey, Nick? What's up?”

“Hey, babe,” Nick says, feeling just a bit warmer hearing Louis' voice. It's almost mortifying, the way he reacts to the sound. “Are you alone?”

“No, having tea with mum and Lottie, why?”

Nick twists his lips. He doesn't want to ask about this while Louis is sitting with his family. It's a bit too awkward. “Could you maybe excuse yourself for a mo?”

He hears Louis say, “Okay,” suspiciously then tell his mum and sister he's going out for a smoke. After a bit of movement, a door closing, Nick hears silence behind Louis' voice. “Alright, I'm outside. What's going on? Everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, everything's fine,” Nick says quickly. “I'm just wondering if you'd consider letting me put Niall in his cuffs. I know I'm not supposed to dominate him without you, but you know how much he likes them and I think it'd make him happy.”

Glancing over at Niall, Nick smiles when he sees him nodding and, biting down on his lip, he moves his hand down over Niall's growing bulge, petting over the soft fabric of his joggers. Niall lets out a tiny squeak, his legs falling open as he lets Nick touch.

“Oh,” Louis says thoughtfully, hesitating. “Well. Like, what would you be doing with him?”

Nick keeps his hand moving as he talks, gently petting at Niall's cock. “Nothing intense. Nothing new. Just, I'd put him in his cuffs. I don't know. Maybe play with him and not let him come. See how good he can be, but nothing we haven't done before.”

He can hear Louis lighting a cigarette, then his breath as he exhales the smoke. A few seconds pass before he answers. “Okay, er, I guess? I just- only the wrist cuffs, right? Not his restraint?”

“No, just his wrist cuffs,” Nick agrees. The restraint falls into more intense territory and Nick knows better than to do that without Louis.

“Alright,” Louis says, but he still sounds like he's wavering.

“Lou, I'll be careful with him,” Nick says seriously. “You know I will, right?”

Louis sighs over the phone and Nick can picture him so well, closing his eyes as he thinks. “I know that, but if I'm not there to make sure, I just feel, like, powerless. And jealous, maybe, because I don't get to be there.”

“You're about to be there every day for two months,” Nick points out, hoping he doesn't sound bitter. “And I'll be here.”

They haven't really spoken about it yet, but the fact that Niall is asking for his cuffs after only a couple of days tells Nick that the rule will be broken anyway. Whether it's him tonight or it's a week into the tour when Niall is growing itchy with the need to be dominated, it's going to happen. They'll have to toss the rule out or, at the very least, revise it.

“Yeah, fine,” Louis finally says. “Can I talk to him for a second though? Put the phone on speaker?”

That's actually something that Nick is very happy to do. If his mum and sister weren't waiting, he'd suggest that Louis stay on the line the whole time. Agreeing, he pulls the phone away from his ear and hits the speaker button, hearing the quiet static of the line sound out.

“Alright, you're on,” he says, setting the phone down on the pillow between he and Niall.

“Right, okay, Nick grab his cuffs,” Louis says. “Niall? You there?”

“I'm here,” Niall says, turning onto his side as Nick's hand falls away from his cock, curling closer to the phone. “Hi, Lou.”

“Hello, love,” Nick hears Louis saying as he retrieves Niall's cuffs. “You want Nick to dominate you tonight?”

Niall glances up, almost nervously, then looks back to the phone. “Yeah, I do,” he says, nodding even though Louis can't see him. “But only if it's okay with you. I don't want to make you mad or anything.”

Louis' chuckle is soft then and Nick smiles, getting the joke. “It won't make me mad, I promise. Just don't forget about me, yeah?”

Niall giggles then, and Nick gets _that_ joke, too. “I won't. Promise.”

“Alright, then I'll let you get to it. Have to go back inside and try not to think of you all pretty in your cuffs while I chat with my family.” His voice is overflowing with fondness and Nick melts when he sees how Niall reacts, curling closer to the phone like Louis is there and not halfway across the country.

“Could send you a picture later,” Nick suggests, crawling onto the bed. “After you're done with family time? So you can see how pretty he is?”

Nick can hear Louis exhaling smoke again before he says, “Nicholas, every once in a while you do have a good idea, don't you?”

Nick would come up with a snarky comeback, but he can hear Louis smiling over his words and it comes out a lot less nasty than he probably even intended. Nick can practically hear that Louis loves him through the phone, which is just _mad_.

“I try my best, darling,” he answers.

When Louis finally hangs up, Nick crawls up Niall's body, straddling him. “Ready to be good for me, sweetheart?” he asks softly, petting the boy's chest.

Niall looks happier than he's looked all night, eyes wide and sparkling. “Yes,” he breathes out heavily.

Nick smirks and leans down to kiss him, humming into his lips. When he pulls away, he climbs off of Niall and kneels next to him, picking up the cuffs.

“Flip over, love. Hands behind your back.”

Niall moves quickly to get into position and, when he's ready, Nick clasps the leather around his wrists, binding him. It's not all about BDSM with Niall; their relationship isn't only domination and submission, but it's definitely an important part.

He does know, however, that they need to figure out the rest of it. They need to figure out what else they are, how serious this thing is. He needs to figure out what the pull in his chest means when he's around Niall and he needs to know what Louis' thinking, too.

With the rapidly approaching tour, he's just not sure they have time.

\---

Niall stays for two days. He only goes home because he's running out of time to pack and, unlike Louis who just tosses random shit in a case and hopes for the best, Niall actually plans his packing. Nick can feel the shift between them as they kiss goodbye at the door, knows this time together has brought them closer. He still doesn't know what it means though, and when he watches Niall walk out the door, he can already feel the ache of separation. He knows that in a couple of days the same thing will be happening, except it'll be the start of two months without him. Without them.

Louis comes over the next day, finally back from Doncaster, and Nick immediately picks him up and carries him into the bedroom, kissing laughter into the boy's mouth. If he'd been afraid that dominating Niall alone, that he and Niall getting closer would ruin some of what he has with Louis, he'd have been wrong. Louis smiles into Nick's lips, holds onto him tighter than ever, and Nick feels happy. He feels good.

Later that day, when they're tucked under a blanket on the sofa with tea and chocolate biscuits, Nick grabs the remote and turns off the telly, then turns to Louis. He has to bring it up now that they have time.

“So, I think we should talk,” he says uncertainly, dropping his hand onto Louis' thigh under the blanket where it's draped over his own. “About Niall, I mean.”

Louis seems to freeze up, stuffing the rest of his biscuit into his mouth and wiping the crumbs away with the back of his hand. He hums his response, mouth full.

“I don't even know where we are,” Nick starts hopelessly. “Like, I know it's not just sex anymore but I can't tell how much more and I guess before I can figure any of it out, I need to know where _you_ are with it.”

Louis looks down at his hands, chewing and swallowing slowly. He takes his time, licking his mouth clean and taking a sip of tea before he finally replies.

“Where I am,” he says quietly, nodding to himself, then looks up to meet Nick's gaze. “Okay, just- just, like, hear me out, okay?”

Nick swallows nervously. “Alright,” he agrees, giving Louis' thigh a single squeeze.

“Right, so,” Louis says, hesitating. “So, you know Niall and I have been close for ages, obviously. But basically, since we started sleeping with him it's been growing. Or changing, I don't know, but like.” He rubs his hands together, brow knitted with worry. “I think I love him,” he says, whisper-soft. “Like more than- like I love you, except not like I love you. It's different, but, you know.”

Nick isn't really _shocked_ , but it's big enough that he doesn't know quite what to say, feels stuck and without words.

“I haven't told you because I don't want you to think that means I love you less,” he goes on, rambling nervously now. “It's not like that, it's just, I have you both, sort of, right? And you and I are still kind of new to this whole love and relationship thing and I don't want to fuck it up, I _really_ don't want to fuck it up, but I can't help but want Niall, too. I want both of you all the time and maybe that's selfish, but it's what I want.” He takes a shaky breath, squinting up at Nick. “I know it was just supposed to be,” he says, waving his hand in the air, “not like _this_ , but I feel like it's turned into something more? I'm just scared it's gonna fall apart.”

Louis looks away then, looks uncharacteristically vulnerable, and Nick feels a pang of empathy. It's not like he doesn't understand- he really does- but it still makes him feel oddly off-balance. He's not sure what to do with this information when he can't figure out his own feelings. He's glad he knows though, glad Louis told him.

“I, uh,” he says, forcing his mouth to work, to form words. “I mean, I'm not upset,” he says slowly, even though he's not sure it's entirely the truth. He understands, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have his doubts. “I wish you'd told me all this sooner. You could have, you know.”

Louis' eyes flick to Nick's and he chews on his bottom lip. “I just- I know you care about him and you like him being around, but I wasn't sure if- like, if you wanted more like I do? I didn't want to pressure you, I guess.”

Nick lets himself smile even through the anxiety he's feeling. “Well, that's a first.”

Louis smiles, too, at that and Nick sighs, lifting a hand to play with the boy's hair. “If I'm completely honest, I don't know what I want,” he says, wincing to himself. “Obviously, yeah, I care about him, but I haven't had as much time, you know? It took me ages to be okay with loving you and I'm shit with feelings and stuff and I don't even know how this works. When I researched BDSM, I didn't come across any advice on what to do when feelings get involved. I didn't research how to sustain a relationship with more than one person.”

Louis looks up at him, bright blue eyes open wide, his hand resting on Nick's. “But you think you might want to?”

Nick's lips twitch, rubbing his fingertips against Louis' scalp just behind his temple and feeling the warmth of Louis' hand over his. “Do you think _you'll_ still want to? When you're gone for two months without me? Do you think you'll still want me to be a part of it when you've got him all the time?”

It's a fear he hasn't vocalised, hasn't even really acknowledged himself without immediately pushing the thought aside. Louis and Niall will be gone and Nick won't be there and what if they realise they don't need him? Now that they can dom Niall on their own, they might discover that Nick wasn't all that important, that they don't need him anymore.

He can't tell if it's a rational fear or if it's just his mind being shitty, but the thoughts are there nonetheless.

Louis frowns at him, then pushes the blanket off their legs, climbing onto Nick's lap. He straddles his thighs, presses his hands to the sides of Nick's head and looks him in the eye. “It's not an either-or situation with me, Nick. I told you I love you and I meant it. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't.”

Nick closes his eyes and rests his hands on Louis' waist, feels possession in the touch. He really always has been pretty shit with feelings, but they course through him now, make him want to hold onto Louis forever.

“Not gonna forget about me then?” Nick asks, flushing at how much he cares, how much he's letting Louis see.

Louis' forehead drops gently against his own. “I can't believe I'm going to say this,” he says softly, “but you underestimate yourself.”

Nick smiles, feeling warmth bloom in his chest. He wishes it could all be this easy, that he could label his feelings for Niall is clearly as he can label this feeling right now. But it took Nick a long time to label this and maybe love isn't the type of thing that can be rushed.

“Have you told him? That you love him?”

Louis shakes his head, his forehead pressed to Nick's, then drops down, pressing his face to Nick's neck. “Didn't think I should, without talking to you.”

Nick feels a little surge of guilt because Niall absolutely deserves it. He deserves to be loved, to hear the words. He deserves it all, but Nick knows what it would mean if Louis told him.

“Would you be willing to wait?” he asks, feeling terrible for asking. “I'm just worried that if you tell him and I don't, it'll be- I don't know, it'll be even worse than not telling him at all?” He takes a deep breath, blinking his eyes open and looking at the blank screen of the telly. “I just need some time. Figure things out, you know?”

Louis hesitates, but then lips press softly to Nick's neck. “Okay,” he whispers. “I'll wait a bit.”

Nick wraps his arms tightly around Louis' waist and falls silent. He just needs time.

\---

It's the last day before they leave and Louis and Niall are in Nick's bed. After only having seen them separately the past week, it's nice to have them both there. Nick can't deny that it feels right, the three of them together.

“Haven't touched yourself, have you?” Nick asks, kissing down Niall's bare chest toward his tenting pants.

Niall shakes his head quickly. “I haven't, I promise.”

Nick hums and crawls lower, looks at the evidence of Niall's good behaviour straining underneath the grey material of his boxer-briefs. “Good boy,” he says, then drops down to press a kiss to his clothed cock.

“Nialler told me he wants to do whatever you want tonight,” Louis says from where he's lying next to the boy, petting his chest. “Since we're leaving. Isn't that right, love?”

Niall nods, so eager. “I do, yeah. Whatever you want.”

Nick thinks about it, what he wants. What he really wants is for them to stay, but he doesn't think that's on the table. Dropping down further, he gently bites Niall's inner thigh, just below his pants, earning a needy whimper from him.

“Wanna eat you out,” Nick murmurs, biting again and letting his lips rest against Niall's skin, moving higher and dragging the hem of his pants up. “Wanna eat you out all fucking night, until you can't even think.” Niall whines louder above him, spreading his legs as Nick moves his lips to where his leg meets his body, right next to his cock. He bites down through the fabric, careful not to hurt him. “Want you to sit on my cock and I want Louis to put his mouth on you and see how long you can be good for us and not move.”

He hadn't even thought of it before but now he knows he needs it, needs Niall to feel a cock in his arse and a mouth around his own cock and force himself not to move between them. Nick is hard now, just thinking about it, and if Niall's desperate little whines above him don't confirm that he wants it, too, the spot of wet spreading on his pants does.

“Want to come inside you, then let Louis come inside you, too, then lick you out after, make you come again on my tongue,” he says, then realises what exactly he's said and shakes his head. “Wish I could do that, taste Louis inside you.”

Niall lets out a loud, shaky breath. “You could,” he says softly. “You could do that. I mean, if you guys- I've been tested.”

Nick freezes, then pulls his mouth away from Niall's pants, sitting up on his knees between the boy's spread legs. Louis' stopped moving, too, sliding his gaze from Niall to Nick, eyes wide.

“I have, too, but-” Nick says, then stops. He hasn't slept with someone other than these two boys in a long time, since long before he was last tested. He and Louis have never discussed it though, maybe too worried that the other won't be able to be sure about being clean. Before he can worry about it now, Louis speaks up.

“Me too,” he says. “We don't have to do that, but if you two are clean, I am.”

Nick nods, then turns to Niall, a question in his eyes. “We absolutely don't have to do it, Niall. But is that-”

“Green,” Niall interrupts, eyes big and chest fluttering. “Please? Green. I wanna feel it.”

Nick stares at him, his heart thumping in his chest for a moment before he glances over at Louis. “What do you think, babe?” It feels like one of those decisions Louis has to make. Niall is Louis' best friend, Louis is in love with Niall. As much as Nick has grown into dominating Niall, knowing what's best for him, this time it has to be Louis.

“I think,” Louis says slowly, a small smile playing at his lips, “we should give the lad what he wants. If you're up for it.”

Nick is definitely up for it, both mentally and, with a glance down, he notes, physically. Lowering himself down over Niall's body to kiss him, he lets his cock press against the boy's, too much fabric between them to feel much, but enough to make a point.

“Still wanna eat you out for hours,” he murmurs against Niall's lips between smiling kisses.

“Oh, it's fine,” Louis says loudly. “My ass will just be over here, not getting eaten out. You two enjoy yourselves, it's fine.”

Nick chuckles against Niall's lips, then pulls away, smiling at where Louis is barely managing not to grin. His eyes are bright with it, even if he's tugging his lips into a frown.

“Was gonna have Niall put his mouth to use while I'm busy with him anyway. Maybe if you ask nicely, he'll take care of your lonely arse.”

Louis drops the act then, glancing at Niall, fondness radiating from him. “What do you think then?” he asks, reaching down to pet the boy's hair. “Wanna give it a go?”

“I'll try, yeah,” Niall says, still eager. Always eager for them. “Green, wanna try.”

Louis smiles one of his crinkly-eyed smiles and leans down to capture a kiss from the younger boy. “Alright, love. First, let's get you nice and naked. Give Nick what he wants, yeah? Let him spread you open and lick you out?”

Niall moans at that, stretching out and letting them peel his pants off, letting them touch him all over.

Nick hopes Niall can feel how wanted he is, even if they can't tell him how much he's loved yet.

\---

Nick is completely dazed, lost in the feeling of Niall's hole clenching around his tongue, his face pressed up against his arse and sloppy with spit as he licks with abandon, when Niall gasps and says, “Wait, wait.” It doesn't even register in Nick's brain, too lost in it to cut through the haze.

“Yellow,” Niall says then, his breath hitching, and that snaps Nick out of it, makes him pull back immediately, breathing hard.

“You okay?” he asks quickly.

“Yeah, sorry,” Niall says, slumping against the bed. “I wanna be good but, fuck, it's too much.”

Nick runs a hand over the curve of his bum to rub his back comfortingly. “You're very good, Niall, you're _so_ good. What was too much?”

Niall's face is buried in the crook of Louis' hip, Louis' fingers running through his hair. “Your tongue,” he says shakily. “Your mouth, I just- I don't want to accidentally come.”

Nick frowns because, if that's all that's keeping him from diving back into Niall's arse, it seems silly not to. “What if we let you come then?” he asks. “What if instead of making you wait tonight, we see how many times we can get you off?”

Louis' smirk tells him he's okay with that, so Nick waits, watches as Niall's nose bumps against Louis' heavy balls, nuzzling them sweetly. “If you want that, yeah, of course. Green.”

“Yeah?” Nick asks, trailing his hands down to Niall's arse and pulling his cheeks apart, revealing his spit-slick hole, loose from Nick's tongue. “You'll be good for us and come as many times as we want you to?”

Niall shudders and releases a choked off squeak. “Yes, yeah, I will. Want to.”

“Good,” Nick says decisively. “You can start now.” He drops down quickly, nosing between Niall's cheeks, and laps hungrily at his hole. When he hears the thud of Niall's arms hitting the bed, he smiles into it, flicking his tongue over the boy's rim.

He's never understood why he loves eating ass so much, doesn't know what draws him to it. He just loves how he can feel every twitch of muscle, loves the heat of it and the silkiness inside. He loves what it does to someone, especially Niall.

“That's it,” Louis says softly. “C'mere.”

Nick can hear what he knows is the sound of Niall taking Louis' cock into his mouth, his moans muffling around Louis' thickness. Nick fights the urge to reach up and touch Niall's cock; he wants him to come just like this, so he curls his tongue, fucks Niall with it until he hears the boy whining around Louis' cock, his body trembling between them. He feels the muscles fluttering around his tongue, then the clench of them as Niall comes, never pulling off of Louis even as he sobs out.

“Very good,” Louis praises kindly. “So good, love. Gonna keep letting Nick lick you, love? Like he wants?”

Niall whimpers, but mumbles a weak, “mhmm,” keeping still so Nick can continue.

“Yeah? Wanna show me how good it feels?” Louis asks, quieter now.

Nick opens his eyes, seeing just enough to know that Niall has pulled off of Louis' cock and Louis is leaning back, spreading his legs. Nick can tell when Niall first licks out, sees Louis melt into it.

Nick smiles into Niall's arse, then fucks his tongue back inside the boy.

And they're only just getting started.

\---

After Niall comes a second time with Nick's tongue in his arse, a hand on his cock this time to encourage him, Nick gets them all some water so they can hydrate for the next round. He's still completely clothed but Niall is completely naked, fucked out and lazy, hovering at the edge of subspace. Nick loves him like this, when he's pliant and sweet and giggly, but still up enough to talk to them.

“Is there anything you want tonight, babe?” Nick asks, putting his own half-finished water bottle on the bedside table. “We don't have to do what I said, you know. I'll be happy with whatever.”

Niall finishes off his water, draining the bottle, and Nick takes it from him as the boy frowns thoughtfully. Finally, he lifts his hands and wiggles them in the air. Nick doesn't even need verbal clarification to know.

“Cuffs?” he asks, unsurprised when Niall nods vigorously.

Louis speaks up next to them, saying, “Of course you can have your cuffs!” He hops off the bed to find them, stark naked and half-hard. He hadn't let himself come from Niall's mouth, said he wanted to save it for when he comes inside Niall later.

When he returns, holding Niall's cuffs, he sits Niall up in the middle of the bed and drops behind him to work on getting him bound. “Do you think we can convince Nick to get rid of those clothes, Nialler?” he mock-whispers to the boy as he pulls Niall's arms behind his back, the clang of metal sounding as he locks him into place. “Maybe you could go sit on his lap and ask very nicely?”

Nick grins, settling back against the headboard as Niall knees over to him, arms bound behind him. He helps the boy crawl over his legs until he's straddling Nick's hips, his tiny arse dropping down over Nick's clothed cock.

“Nick?” he says softly. “Will you take your clothes off?”

Nick takes a deep breath, looking over the naked boy kneeling over him, tied up like the most beautiful Christmas gift he's ever gotten. He wants to put a bow on him, wants to open him up nice and slow. Instead, he slides his palms lightly over Niall's chest and stomach, up over his shoulders and down to his waist where he grips the boy's skin and pulls him down. Nick is still hard in his joggers from licking Niall's arse through two orgasms and he can't help but think of what's still to come.

“What do you want my clothes off for, darling?” he asks on an exhale as his dick presses up against Niall's bum.

Before he can answer, Louis moves over to them, kneeling behind Niall, and his hands drop to where Nick's are holding onto the younger boy's waist. They hold him together, lock Niall between them, and Nick only gets harder from it.

“Show him what you want, love,” Louis murmurs, then uses his grip to move Niall's hips, making him rub over Nick's cock in a long motion, his bum sliding along the length before he pulls back and his soft cock is pressing against Nick's stomach.

Niall whimpers, probably too sensitive for it, but he nods anyway, letting Louis do it again and again, grinding down on Nick's crotch. “Good boy,” Louis praises gently. “Can you get hard for us again? Show us how much you want it?”

Niall's eyes fall shut as he fucks himself against Nick, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly for a few moments before he finally says, “Green.” Even with the short break, it must hurt a little, rubbing his spent cock off on Nick's stomach, trying to get hard again.

“Lovely boy,” he whispers, leaning forward to kiss Niall's shoulder. “You're always so perfect for us, aren't you? Try so hard, make us so happy.”

His eyes meet Louis' and they share a smile, Nick's lips curling against Niall's skin. They move at the same time, mouths meeting in a kiss over Niall's shoulder as the boy writhes between them. It's everything Nick has wanted from this, everything he didn't know he needed before Niall came along, the three of them pressed so tightly together. Nick kisses Louis deeply, feels his cock twitch against Niall's bum, feeling lightheaded from it.

When Niall whimpers between them, Nick pulls back, not wanting him to feel left out. “Sorry, love,” he says, but Niall shakes his head.

“No, green,” he says shakily. “Like that. Like- you two. Together. And me.” Nick can tell he's falling further, the words getting messy in his head.

“How about this?” Louis asks, and when Nick feels one of the boy's hands fall away from Niall's waist, he looks down, watching Louis wrap Niall's still mostly soft cock up in a gentle grip. He pulls lightly, urging him to hardness, and Nick's breath catches at the rough whine Niall lets out. “Do you like this, sweetheart?”

It probably feels even better for Nick than it does for Niall, Louis' knuckles rubbing over the head of his cock through his joggers as he wanks him gently. Niall's hips are still moving even though Louis doesn't seem to be guiding them anymore and Nick now very much wishes he wasn't wearing clothes.

Niall's breathing comes out in ragged puffs as he gets harder in Louis' hand. It seems impossible to Nick, getting hard again so soon, but Niall does it quickly, his cock fully hard within a couple of minutes of Louis touching him. He never ceases to amaze Nick with how good he is for them.

“Good boy,” Louis says gently, still slowly stroking him. “Now ask Nick if he'll take his clothes off so you can sit on his cock, like he said.”

Niall's eyes have been closed for a while, but he blinks them open now, looking at Nick and smiling a dazed smile when he sees him. “Hi,” he says first, making Nick's heart stutter in his chest. “Can I? Please? Green?”

Nick sighs, even through his arousal, reaching up to cup the boy's cheek. “Green for sitting on my cock, love? Is that what's green?”

Niall leans into his touch, nodding. His eyes are sparkling. “Yes, please.”

“Even if we don't let you move?” Nick asks, cocking an eyebrow. “Just ask you to take what we give you? Is that still green?”

“Oh,” Niall breathes out, nodding again. “Yes. Green.”

Nick smiles, rubbing his thumb over the skin by Niall's eye. He's not sure it's _love_ , but he feels so much affection for the boy he can barely breathe. He likes him so, so much.

“Lou, will you finish loosening him up while I kiss him?” he asks without looking away from Niall's face. “I really want to kiss him.”

He hears Louis laughing softly behind Niall, already reaching for the lube. “Of course, Nicholas. Reckon he won't need much after the work your tongue did, but go on then.”

Nick smiles and pulls Niall in, kissing him softly at first. When he lets a muffled moan out into Nick's mouth, Nick knows Louis' fingering him open and he deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth. Feeling a hand brush against his own on Niall's hip, he scoots his fingers closer, slotting his fingers between Louis' until they're all connected.

It's everything he wanted. Everything he didn't realise he needed.

Just a few minutes later, Louis declares that Niall is ready to go and Nick slides out from under them to shed his clothes. Once he's naked, he reaches for a condom, then freezes, remembering. It makes a spark run down his spine as he leaves the condom where it is and grabs the lube instead.

When he's ready to go, he and Louis work together to get Niall straddling him again, but turned around so all Nick can see are cuffed hands behind his back, a soft pale, bum lowering down over where Nick is holding his desperate cock. He has to breathe deeply, reminding himself what this is all about.

“There you go,” Nick whispers, pressing the head of his bare cock into the boy's arse. Without latex separating them, he can feel it even more acutely, the softness of Niall's tight hole swallowing him up. He has to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment as Niall carefully slides down, takes him a little bit at a time until he's finally seated.

“Remember, don't move,” Louis instructs him. “Let Nick move if he wants but you're to stay still for him.”

“But use your colours if it's too much,” Nick adds, choking the words out as Niall sits unmoving on his cock. “You know you always can.”

“Of course,” Louis says, leaning in to kiss Niall quickly before sitting back, smiling.

Nick can feel the flutter of Niall's muscles around him when Louis reaches down and, even though Nick can't really see it at this angle, he can tell Louis is touching his cock. “Thank you for staying nice and hard for us,” he says, smiling. “You've been so good, love. What's your colour now?”

Nick can feel the way Niall's muscles twitch, almost moving, but he stays still, letting Louis touch him. “Green,” he says tightly after a moment.

Nick grips his hips and draws back an inch or so, sliding back in slowly with a sigh. He feels so good; it's hard for Nick not to just flip him over and fuck him. It's worth it though, knowing how hard it must be for Niall not to move, not to seek out more friction. This is the kind of thing that makes Niall feel good, knowing how good he can be even when it's difficult.

“No moving,” Louis reminds one last time before he drops down out of Nick's view.

Judging by the gasp, the tiny little jerk of Niall's body, Louis' mouth is on Niall's cock now and Nick frowns, wanting to watch. Even as Niall is trembling, releasing a flurry of whimpered wordless noises, Nick pulls him back until he's sort of leaning against Nick's chest. His arms are in the way but it's enough that Nick can see over his shoulder, can watch Louis gently mouth at the head of his cock, fringe falling in his face.

Louis really does do the very best things with his mouth and like this, with Nick's cock buried in Niall's arse and Louis sucking at Niall's cock, it's almost as if he can feel it. He feels the way Niall's hole grips at his dick with each lick Louis gives him, like a chain reaction. Nick can't help but give another slow thrust, just to feel the slide of Niall around him.

“God,” Niall cries, legs shaking below him. “Oh god, oh god,” he repeats mindlessly, head falling back onto Nick's shoulder. His hands are balled into fists where they're pressed between his own back and Nick's stomach.

“Shhh,” Nick says, even though he knows it's not much use. He can see a tear slip from the corner of the boy's eye where it's squeezed shut. “Hey, sweetheart, what's your colour? Are these green tears or are they bad tears?”

“Green,” Niall chokes out, then sobs softly when Louis sucks down properly.

It's only once and then Louis is off again, licking gently at him. Nick slides his hands up Niall's body as he watches, finding the boy's nipples with his fingers and playing with them distractedly. He wishes they had ice again; that had gone so well. But he figures they've got enough going on at the moment. Any more would almost certainly be too much.

“Looks so nice,” he mumbles, not sure if he's telling Louis or Niall. Louis' eyes flick up anyway and he smirks at Nick as he swipes his lips over Niall's length, then licks his tongue out.

Without thinking, Nick grinds up into Niall's ass, barely thrusting but moving just enough to get some friction on his aching cock. “Jesus, Lou,” he says roughly, staring at him. “Your fucking mouth.”

When he hears the sounds of Niall crying more, he tears his eyes away from Louis, focusing on Niall again. “Feels good, doesn't it, Niall?” He pinches his nipples softly, then drops his hands again, one to hold onto Niall's waist and one down past where Louis is gently sucking his cock to cup his balls.

If Niall's answer is supposed to make any sense, it doesn't: just a string of sounds and syllables that don't add up to any words Nick has ever heard. Nick hums anyway and pulls back, sliding his dick back and forth in Niall's arse, too slowly to really get him off. He runs his fingertips over Niall's balls, frowning sympathetically when Niall cries harder.

He remembers a scene a while ago when Niall had started sobbing and it had scared the piss out of Nick. Afterward, Niall had shyly explained to him how good it felt, having that kind of release. He's seen it a few times since, but not often. By now he knows what it means and he lets it happen instead of backing off.

“How's it feel?” Louis asks, pulling off of Niall's cock for a moment. Nick assumes he's talking to Niall until Louis looks straight at him, speaking again. “Without a condom, how's he feel?”

It hits him then that he's the first one to fuck Niall bare. He and Niall are the first ones and he feels a sudden surge of guilt and also excitement. He hasn't even done this with Louis and he's doing it with Niall and that's mad.

“So good,” he answers with a little smile, shifting inside the boy, still slowly. “Can't wait to come inside him. Can't wait for you to feel it, too.”

Louis smirks up at him, pressing a soft kiss to the head of Niall's spit-wet cock. “Make him all messy inside for me, hmm?”

Nick groans at the thought of it, getting Niall wet and dripping with his come before Louis fucks him, slipping in easily with Niall all fucked open and slick inside. Before he realises it, he's fucking Niall harder, using both hands to grip his waist and planting his feet on the bed. Louis smiles like he's proud of himself, then sucks Niall down properly, letting Nick's thrusts push the boy's cock past his lips.

Niall keeps crying, his fingers clenching behind his back, nails catching on Nick's skin. He's clearly overwhelmed but Nick can tell it's the good kind of overwhelmed. It's the kind that will leave him boneless and sated afterward, the kind that loosens some of the tension he always carries.

“God, you're so good,” Nick breathes, fucking him into Louis' mouth. The tightness on his own cock is almost too much, almost brings him to the edge too quickly. “Niall, you're so fucking amazing.”

When he fucks up a little too hard, Louis gags around Niall's cock, pulling off with a gasp as Niall cries out. Before Nick can stop and apologise, Louis smiles breathlessly, eyes wet and red.

“Warn a lad, would ya?” he says playfully, then after a few breaths, slips back down, purposely taking Niall deeper, down into his throat.

Nick is more careful, but he keeps fucking Niall, watching as Louis lets Niall fuck his throat with each thrust Nick gives him. Niall is trembling, crying, muscles jerking with it.

“I'm- I-” he says, the first words he's gotten out in a while. “Come? I-”

Nick shushes him, knowing how hard it can be for him to come up with words while he's like this. “Darling, we want you to come, remember?” he says, trying to be comforting even as his eyes roll back from how good everything feels. “You can come for us, yeah? But we're gonna keep going unless you have to change your colour, alright?”

Nick wants to come inside Niall more than anything but if Niall needs to stop, Nick knows he will in the space of a heartbeat. Until then, though, he keeps going, holding the boy and working his hips against his arse.

Within seconds, Niall is tensing up and then Nick is fucking him through his third orgasm of the night. Niall is loud with it, probably louder than he realises, and he's shaking all over as his arse flutters and squeezes down on Nick's cock. Louis swallows whatever come he's got left in him, probably not much, then pulls off just long enough to take a breath and slips back down, sucking more gently at Niall's sensitive cock.

It makes him shudder, makes his stomach muscles clench up so hard that he pitches forward, breathing hard and fast.

“Give us your colour, baby, right now, please,” Nick says, still fucking him but going a little easier as he waits for Niall's response.

He doesn't expect it to come right away and it doesn't. It takes thirty seconds or so for Niall to finally speak, crying over his words. “Yellow? Green,” he says, then adds a slurred, “I don't know,” his voice shaking.

Nick knows better than to ask for clarification, wants to make sure that if Niall is feeling yellow they don't keep pushing. “Lou, pull off for a bit,” he says, feeling a bit strange telling Louis what to do with Niall, but knowing what's best in this moment.

Louis pulls off immediately, sitting back on his knees. When he looks at Niall's face, he frowns, moving closer until he can kiss his cheek.

“You're doing so well, Niall,” he says softly, wiping some of the wetness away from Niall's face. “Is this better? Can Nick keep fucking you or do you need a break from that, too?”

Niall shakes his head quickly, sniffling, but not crying so hard now. “Green,” he says wetly. “Green. Green.”

Nick smiles and leans forward to kiss his shoulder. “Alright, darling, I'm really close. Gonna fuck you nice and hard and you just tell us if it's too much.”

Without Louis crouched over them, it's easier to bounce Niall on his dick, to really fuck him. Louis helps, keeping the younger boy balanced as he whispers endless streams of praise at him and soon enough, Nick is there. His hips stutter and he empties himself into Niall's arse and it feels incredible, not being trapped by a condom. He's only experienced it once in his life and he was young and very drunk so he doesn't really remember. But now he thinks it's something he could get used to, feeling how messy and wet he's making Niall inside.

He slows to a stop, letting Niall breathe for a moment and taking a moment to breathe himself. He doesn't pull out yet, stays inside where it's warm and wet as he pets Niall's stomach.

“What do you need?” Louis asks, holding Niall's face in his hands. “Do we need to be done or can you take me, too?”

Niall is still and silent for a few seconds before he pulls at his arms where they're trapped behind him. “Arms,” he mumbles hoarsely, his voice wrecked from crying. “Ouch.”

Louis laughs softly but quickly reaches behind Niall before Nick can even move to help. Blindly, he unclasps the cuffs, freeing Niall's arms. They fall like dead weight to his sides but Niall nods, falling back against Nick's chest.

“Hey,” Nick murmurs over his ear, still petting his stomach. It's damp with sweat and who knows what else. “You're the best, you know that?”

Niall drops his head to the side, pressing it into Nick's neck as much as he can in the position. “Best,” he repeats in a rough whisper. “Green, Lou.”

“Green for me fucking you?” Louis checks, lifting a hand to pet over Niall's chest hair.

Niall frowns, finally shaking his arms a bit. “Yes,” he says, and Nick can hear how much effort he's putting into speaking. “Can- cuffs, to the bed?”

“Want to be cuffed to the bed?” Nick asks, clarifying.

Niall hums, then says, “Please.”

Finally, Nick pulls out of him, helping Louis get him laid flat on the bed, arms above his head. They clasp the cuffs to a slat in the headboard and, as soon as they do, Niall pulls at them, eyes falling shut when he feels resistance. Beautifully, his legs fall open, waiting for Louis.

“You ready?” Louis asks as he slicks up his cock, moving to kneel between Niall's spread legs.

Niall blinks his tired eyes open and replies, “Yes.”

Nick just watches as Louis presses into the boy, watches as Niall goes limp from it, head falling back and mouth falling open. Nick can't imagine what it would feel like, after coming three times, to have another cock pushing inside, splitting him open again.

But he _can_ imagine how it feels for Louis, knows exactly what's making him stare wide-eyed down at the boy, lips parted as he slides in: feeling Niall for the first time, skin on skin, feeling Nick's come inside. Maybe even feeling the weight of what it means, the trust they're putting in each other and the commitment they're showing by doing this.

Niall is so open for them, even now after he's sobbed his way through a third orgasm, his skin probably feeling like it's on fire. He's still spread wide for them, his cock mostly soft now but lying against his hip, free for the touching. His body is stretched out where he's cuffed to the bed, long lines of pale skin on display. Nick reaches out to touch him, just to remind himself that he can. Niall is his to touch, as long as he's green.

He trails a soft touch over Niall's chest, purposely catching his thumb against the small nubs of his nipples, before he traces down his stomach. Moving his hand lower, he barely grazes Niall's cock, marveling at the way Niall hisses and lifts his hips off the bed.

“Do you think you have one more for us?” Nick asks. “Want to try?”

Niall is already trembling again, just from the gentle slide of Nick's fingertips over his length. His lip quivers and his chest heaves between Louis' long thrusts into him and Nick's touch, but he nods anyway.

“G-green,” he chokes out, then bites down on his lip.

Nick grips him carefully, slides his fingers around Niall and pulls gently to coax him to life. If Niall wasn't already a mess from the evening's events, he is now, as Nick starts stroking him in time with Louis' thrusts.

“Niall,” Louis says like a sigh, the word heavy as it spills from his mouth. Nick recognises the love in it, spots it from a mile away and he hopes Niall can hear it, too. He deserves to hear it.

It takes a lot longer than ever before, but Niall eventually stiffens under Nick's touch until he's hot and heavy in his hand. It makes Niall writhe, makes him sob loudly like his mind is gone. He stays green though, keeps his legs spread wide, nods through his tears as Louis fucks him.

“Fuck, I'm gonna come,” Louis mumbles, staring at the boy under him, one hand spread on his chest possessively. “Ni. Niall, I- you're so good, baby, so good,” he babbles as his hips speed up until he comes, swearing loudly as he rides through it, filling Niall up even more.

Nick keeps stroking him, even as Louis comes to a stop, then slips out, falling beside the younger boy. He keeps going as Louis whispers to him, touches him all over like he might disappear.

“Can you?” Louis asks breathlessly, looking down at where Nick's still wanking him. “A fourth, can you? You can change your colour if you want to stop.”

Nick leans down to kiss Niall's chest softly as it racks with another sob. “We know you're trying,” he agrees. “We love how hard you try for us, but it's okay if you can't. We won't be upset, I promise.”

Niall trembles and cries and squirms against the bed, mouth opening helplessly. He clenches his hands into fists by the headboard and squeezes his eyes shut, seizing up until he finally speaks.

“Red.”

Nick's hand is off of him before he even finishes the syllable and Louis is quickly and calmly uncuffing him as if they've practiced this, like they know exactly where to go and what to do.

“That was so good,” Nick says softly as Louis gets the cuffs off of Niall completely, tossing them aside. Niall immediately curls into himself, falling to the side and facing Nick, still crying. Nick chances a touch, pushing his fingers through the boy's hair. “You did so, so well, baby. We're so fucking proud of you.”

Louis pets Niall's arm from behind him, biting his lip. “When you're ready, we'd like you to tell us what you need, alright?”

“We can eat or have some tea,” Nick adds, murmuring softly. “Or a bath. Whatever you want, love.”

Louis kisses the back of his neck, his eyes falling shut. “Whatever you want,” he agrees.

Nick keeps petting his hair, keeping his touch light, and tries not to let Niall feel the shake of his fingers.

\---

“I'm sorry,” Niall finally says, the words muffled against Nick's chest after a long stretch of silence, his crying having faded away.

“Sorry?” Nick asks, rubbing his back in a slow, even rhythm.

“For not being able to come again,” he goes on, nuzzling closer. “For having to say red. I'm really sorry. I'll work on-”

“No, Nialler,” Louis interrupts from the other side of the boy. The blanket is pulled up over them and they've cuddled closer, but other than that, they haven't moved. “No apologising for having to stop. That's why we have the words.”

“And we're so glad you used them, babe,” Nick adds. “We're so proud that you spoke up when you wanted to stop. _So_ proud.”

Niall's fingers grasp at Nick's back and Nick holds onto the boy, kissing the top of his head. “I just wish I didn't have to is all.”

“Hey,” Louis says softly. “We asked too much of you this time. It's not that you weren't good enough, alright? We just asked too much.”

Nick closes his eyes and tries to swallow back the feeling of guilt, the dread that he's ruined their last night together. He wanted to go out with a bang, but he definitely didn't want this. And he knows, logically, that nothing terrible happened. Niall said red and they stopped and he's fine now. He's not hurt, not broken, and it worked. Their precautions worked exactly as they were supposed to.

It's just that they _did_ push too far. He feels guilty for having put Niall in the position of having to speak up, even if he is proud of him for doing so. And he _is_ , he's so fucking proud because he knows it can be scary to stop things when, as a submissive, Niall has always been so focused on doing what they ask of him. It just shows him how perfect Niall is, how lucky they are to have him like this. He's a dominant's dream, honestly, and he's more than that, too. He's a dream in a lot of ways.

Nick feels the pull in his chest now, wishing he could label it as the love Louis already feels but knowing it's different. It's not the same thing and Nick wonders when he'll figure it all out. If it's not going to happen soon, he needs to reevaluate some things because he can't go on letting Niall feel unloved, not when he deserves all of it.

“Could I- like you said, tea?” Niall asks. He's not completely up, Nick knows, but he's getting there.

“Of course!” Nick answers, hurrying to get up. Before he does though, he drops another kiss to the boy's head and lets Louis pull him closer, making sure he doesn't have to spend even a second without being held.

Even if he feels bad that it happened, he's learning from tonight. Hopefully he'll be able to spot it sooner next time, to know when it's too much. And he knows how to handle him when it _is_ too much. Instead of backing off, Niall had curled closer, cried until Nick's arms were holding him. Only with the two of them cuddling him had he started to settle down.

He puts the kettle on, then walks to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He hopes the end of the night hasn't spoiled Niall's feelings about the rest of it because up until Niall had to red out, it was one of their better nights. He feels closer to Niall after fucking him without a condom, like some barrier between them has been knocked down. It feels like a promise and Nick fully intends on keeping his end of it.

He has a quick wee, then looks at his reflection in the mirror, frowning at himself. He's not unattractive, he doesn't think, but he's not an idiot either. In his bed are two fit young blokes who probably millions of people would kill to be with, many of them more attractive than him. Sometimes he wonders just what the hell draws the two of them to him, why they're here, in his bed. He's not complaining, but it does make him curious.

When he gets the tea ready, he adds sugar to his own and Niall's and carries the cups into the bedroom on a small tray. Louis glances up and smiles as Nick walks into the room, pulling Niall up to sit against the headboard.

“Hey,” Nick whispers fondly when Niall looks up at him. “Y'alright?”

“Yeah,” Niall answers, nodding. He wipes at his face, still flushed but dry now. “Almost myself.”

He looks it, looks more present than before. Nick smiles and hands them their tea, then holds his own, dropping the tray next to the bed and sitting down, facing the two boys.

“So, can we talk a little bit? About what happened?”

Niall takes a sip of his tea, frowning over the rim. “Like what?”

“Like, can you tell us how you felt when you said red? Were you scared or- or did it hurt? Just so we know.” He takes a quick sip of his own tea, then sets his cup on the bedside table next to the unopened condom there.

“I wasn't scared,” Niall says, still frowning. “I just couldn't do it. I wanted to, but I couldn't.”

“But it hurt,” Louis supplies softly next to him. “Us touching you at the end, it hurt, didn't it? In a bad way?”

Niall shrugs, head bowed over his tea. “I guess. But like, it kind of hurt the third time and I liked that. At the end I just knew I couldn't take it anymore.”

Nick reaches down to squeeze Niall's bare leg, just above his knee. “Did you feel red before you said it? Was having Louis fuck you too much?”

Niall shakes his head quickly, lifting his head to look at Louis. “No, I liked that. I wanted that.” His cheeks flush more as he turns to Nick shyly. “It was just when you started wanking me again. I tried but when I knew I couldn't do it for you, I said red. Because you said I could. You said it was okay.”

“It _was_ okay. It was very good, Niall,” Nick says.

“I know,” Niall replies immediately. “But like, I'm not sure I would have done it if you two hadn't reminded me of it. Like, when you're not asking me my colour, I forget about it sometimes? And I was- like, that was the furthest down I've been, I think. I forgot I could say yellow or red until you said that.”

Nick takes a deep, shaky breath, nodding. He glances at Louis, meeting the boy's eyes and nods again. “We'll have to make sure we do that often then,” he says.

Louis leans down to kiss Niall's shoulder, closing his eyes. “That's really good to know, Nialler. That's important. Thank you.”

Nick lets that sit in the air, tries not to be scared by it, but it is a bit scary. He's always known how much responsibility comes with taking control of another person, but imagining being so deep into the headspace of submitting that you forget you can say no is- it's intimidating. Nick knows now that he needs to keep checking in. He needs to remind Niall constantly that they can stop if he wants.

“How was the rest of it?” Louis asks after a minute. “Did you like being overstimulated until, like you said, until the end? Did you like us asking you to come multiple times in a row?”

Niall leans into Louis' chest almost like he doesn't realise he's doing it, squinting as he thinks. “I think so. I might like it better the other way, with you not letting me come, but yeah. I liked it.”

“Maybe just every once in a while then?” Louis asks softly, holding Niall to his chest.

Niall hums his agreement, nodding.

“And you still feel okay about going without condoms?” Louis asks. Nick watches his fingers move slowly over the boy's side, tracing circles over his skin.

“Yes,” Niall answers without hesitation. “I- I can still feel it. I love that.”

Nick can't help but smile at the thought of Niall being able to feel the wetness of them inside like a reminder. And knowing that Niall doesn't regret it is a huge relief. He never wants him to feel unsafe, not physically or mentally, and Nick is still learning how to make sure he doesn't.

“Alright,” Louis says quietly, then flicks his gaze up to Nick's. “Anything else we need to cover?”

Nick pulls his bottom lip into his mouth, chewing it gently as he looks down at Niall, thinking over the night in his head. “Don't think so,” he says slowly, then reaches up to rub over Niall's arm. “Unless you've got anything else to say? Or ask?”

Niall shakes his head though, turning to look up at Nick, smiling a bit. Nick can see that no trust has been lost tonight. If anything, he thinks maybe there's more. Nick can't help but still feel a little bit guilty, but the system worked. Niall's okay.

He reaches up to wipe his thumb over Niall's cheek, returning his smile. “The best boy,” he murmurs.

\---

Nick wakes up in the middle of the night, feeling restless. Instead of trying to fall right back to sleep which never works, he gets up and heads into the living room. Louis' left a few things lying about so he starts tidying up, trying to shake the weird energy buzzing under his skin.

As he's putting away some DVD cases, he hears footsteps behind him and, turning, he sees Louis walking into the room, rubbing his eyes.

“Hey,” he says sleepily, his voice quiet. “Why aren't you in bed?”

“Couldn't sleep,” Nick answers, giving him a smile.

They look at each other from opposite ends of the room for a moment, Louis sleepy and soft and Nick fidgety, but calming down by the second. He remembers how not that long ago he and Louis were still on shaky ground, still working at letting each other in. And now Nick can look at him across the room and think, _fuck, I love you_ , and not even blink. They've come a long way and Niall has definitely played a role in that.

“You okay?” Louis asks curiously after Nick's been staring for a few seconds.

Nick shakes himself and crosses the room, walking up to Louis and leaning down to kiss him. “Yeah, I'm okay,” he says, pulling back from his lips.

Louis looks up at him, confusion in his cloudy expression. “What are you thinking about then?”

Nick chuckles softly to himself, almost embarrassed to admit it. “Right now? About how I love you,” he says, hoping he's not blushing. “And how much things have changed over the past few months.”

Louis pauses for a second, looking up at Nick with half a smile tugging at his lips before he shakes his head to himself. “They certainly have, haven't they? You've turned into a right sap.”

There's no edge in his voice, only warmth and fondness and Nick sighs, leaning in to kiss him again, pressing their lips together softly. “Your fault,” he mutters into his lips. “And Niall's a bit, too, maybe.”

Louis' hands come up to rest behind Nick's neck, pulling him down into the kiss. “Niall's good at that. Makes everyone fall grossly in love with him.”

Nick's heart stutters guiltily at that because it's so true. Everyone loves Niall. And Nick might, too, but not the way he needs to. It should be easy but he's so bad at falling in love and working through his feelings and their situation is particularly complicated. Nick isn't even sure he'd notice if he _did_ fall in love with Niall. He already feels so strongly for the boy, feels protective and fond. He cares about him _so much_ , but his brain can't call it love. Not yet.

“Hey,” Louis whispers.

They're not kissing anymore and Nick hadn't even noticed pulling away. He blinks open his eyes, but Louis just pulls him into an embrace, tucking his face into Nick's neck.

“Are you really okay with what I told you? With me being in love with him? I know it's strange, telling my boyfriend I'm in love with another bloke, but everything about us is a little strange.”

Nick breathes out a soft laugh, dropping his head down to hook his chin over Louis' shoulder. “I'm okay with it,” he answers honestly. “I mean, I _get_ it, you know? I understand, even if I can't- you know, be so sure myself.”

“Yeah,” Louis whispers back. “I know you're mad about him, though. I see it when you look at him.”

Nick squeezes his eyes shut tight, smiling into Louis' shoulder. He doesn't reply because it's not a statement that needs confirmation. Of course he's mad about Niall. He's quite sure that's been obvious since the very beginning.

“Don't forget about me while you're away,” he mutters, his hold on Louis' waist tightening. “I want you two to be happy and have fun, but don't forget about me, alright?”

Louis sighs into his neck, but Nick can feel that his hold has gotten tighter, too. He's quiet for a moment and Nick is expecting a snarky response, something as insulting as it is complimentary, but then Louis whispers, right into his ear.

“Like I could.”

It almost hurts more, hearing how much Louis means it.

\---

In the morning, Nick gets up with them and slowly wakes up as they get ready to go. A car is picking them up straight from Nick's, their luggage already sent along.

At the door, Nick pouts at Niall, pulling him into a hug. “Don't leave me,” he mumbles pitifully, holding the boy to his chest.

Niall laughs, curling into Nick's chest. “I'll teach ya guitar when we get home,” he says. “You can come along next time, replace Dan.”

“I'd be a great rock star,” Nick replies, trying to avoid thinking about what's actually happening here by keeping things light. “Got yourself a deal.”

Niall smiles, tilting his head back, and Nick sighs, taking a long last look at the boy. “Gonna miss you,” he says softly.

Niall's breathing loses its rhythm as he looks back, eyes big. “Me or my arse?” he asks, lips twitching like he's trying to make it seem like a joke, but Nick knows it's a real question.

“Both,” he answers, leaning in to kiss him. “Very much both.”

They kiss for a moment, but then Louis' phone buzzes loudly and he announces that the car has arrived. Nick pulls away from Niall's lips with a sad sigh, turning to Louis.

“I'll miss you and your arse, too,” he says, kissing Louis softly before pulling away.

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis says, rolling his eyes comically and pulling him into a hug.

Niall is next to them, watching them, but Nick can't let Louis go without saying it one last time. “Love you,” he whispers. “See you in two months.”

Louis squeezes him, eyelashes tickling Nick's neck as he closes his eyes. “Love you, too,” he whispers back, then pulls away, kissing Nick one last time before turning and grabbing his knapsack.

Nick watches them go, giving them a little wave and trying to smile. He closes the door and listens to their car drive away and tries to tell himself that two months is nothing, it's no time at all.

It doesn't work.


	2. come settle down, settle down

Nick's goal during the first month of their absence is to make it to the halfway point. After that, it'll all be downhill and he struggles to get to that point, knows it'll be easier then.

It sucks, though. It sucks having them gone and it sucks missing them. It sucks worrying that they'll realise they don't need him now that they're off without him and having fun together. It sucks not feeling the centered calmness he only gets when he's dominating Niall, when he knows exactly what to do. And it really, really sucks not hearing the scrape of Louis' key in the door night after night.

They make it easier at least. Nick gets photos and videos, phones calls and FaceTimes. He gets to watch and even participate sometimes. Louis' made a habit of teasing Niall for a bit, then telling the boy he needs Nick's permission if he wants to touch himself. Nick likes that more than he's been able to put into words for Louis, loves having control over _something_. It helps him feel like he still has a place with them when he starts to doubt it.

It’s a Thursday night when he gets a photo from Louis, a close-up of what he knows is Niall’s cock, stiff and pink and sticking out of his open jeans. Nick stares at it hard, wanting so desperately to touch it, to taste it, to give poor Niall a bit of relief. Or maybe the opposite. Maybe he wants to tease and listen to Niall whine. He always sounds so good like that.

He doesn’t even notice that Louis’ sent a text along with the photo until a couple of minutes later when he snaps out of his trance. It reads, _watched a whole film with my hand on his cock, being so good!!_

He’s not entirely surprised when he gets a phone call from Niall just ten minutes later. Nick’s already half-hard from the photo and from closing his eyes and thinking about the two of them watching a film, Louis’ fingers teasing Niall’s prick. Niall probably got so squirmy, probably made desperate little noises that Louis shushed or even ignored.

“Hiya, darling,” he answers, his voice a little huskier than usual. “What’s up?”

“Lou went to take a nap,” he says, the words mumbled. “Said I could come if you said I could.”

Nick bites his lip, thinking. He already knows he’s going to let Niall come; he’s not a monster. But he wants to control the boy’s orgasm as much as he can with the distance between them.

“FaceTime me,” he decides. “I want to see. Can you do that?”

Niall doesn’t even hesitate. “Yes, I can. I want to.”

“Good. Go on then.”

He hangs up and waits for the FaceTime from Niall, which comes within seconds. When the boy’s face fills his screen, Nick can’t help but sigh happily. It’s still mad to think that Niall is his, that they’re- whatever they are. He still doesn’t know, but he thinks it’s important, whatever it is.

“Hi, sweetheart,” he says, smiling fondly as Niall stares at the screen, maybe feeling a fraction of what Nick is feeling at the sight of _his_ face. “How are you feeling?”

Niall shrugs, eyes flicking up to the camera before they fall back down to where Nick knows his face is being displayed. “Good, but, you know. Uncomfortable.”

Nick pouts sympathetically, tilting his head. “Want to show me? See if we can’t get you taken care of?”

A second later, Niall has switched the camera and, instead of his face, Nick is looking at his cock. It takes a moment of adjusting, but soon it’s filling up the screen, still as hard as it was in the photo Louis had sent. He stares, torn between being turned on and being sad that he’s not there to touch.

A minute has passed when Niall finally speaks up. “Can I touch myself?” he asks softly. “Am I allowed to come?”

Nick unconsciously licks his lips, leaning forward. “Wish I could make you do it,” he says, swiping a thumb over the screen of his phone, tracing the length of Niall’s cock. There’s precome glistening at the head and Nick swallows heavily, touching his thumb to it. “Show me how wet you are. Play with the tip for me, how I do when I tease you.”

He can hear Niall shuddering out an exhale before he sees the boy’s fingers enter the view on his screen, touching the mess of precome at the end of his prick. Nick can see the strings of it when Niall pulls away a bit, sees the shine of it as he smears it around the crown. Niall is loud about it, breathing heavily and whining at the teasing touch.

“Good boy,” Nick praises, pressing a hand to his own dick and rubbing hard through his trousers just to take the edge off. “Now wrap your fist around yourself and pretend it’s me, alright? Pretend it’s my hand.”

He does as told, curling his fingers around his cock and pulling slowly, like he’s waiting for permission to go faster.

“Close your eyes, love,” Nick murmurs, watching closely as Niall slowly wanks himself, slick with his precome. "Pretend I’m tugging at your cock, nice and slowly like that. Whispering in your ear about what a good boy you’re being for me. Imagine Louis’ on your other side, touching your chest, playing with your nipples. Mouthing at them, scraping his teeth over them.”

Niall lets out a loud, rough whine and the camera shakes, but not so much that Nick can’t see. “Nick, please,” he begs, his voice cracking.

“It’s alright, darling. Go a little faster now,” he says, nodding at the screen, not knowing whether Niall’s looking at him at this point or not. “You’re almost there. You can come soon.”

Niall doesn’t get any quieter as he speeds up, stroking his cock at a fair pace now, and Nick thinks to wonder who else is on the bus. He wonders if Louis is listening, if anyone else can hear it, too. The thought of someone else, one of the other lads or one of their crew, hearing Niall like this makes his cheeks flush with a surge of jealousy. It also makes his dick even harder.

“I’m ready. Please? Nick,” Niall breathes and, on the screen, Nick can see more wet at the tip of his cock, like he can’t hold it in. Like, if he can’t have his orgasm, the come will just keep seeping out of him, a little at a time.

Nick digs the heel of his palm into his cock, taking a second to breathe before he responds. “Been so good for me, darling. And Louis before that,” he says, trying not to let his voice shake, trying to maintain control. “You can come now. Go on, show me.”

It only takes a few more pulls before Nick is watching it, hearing it, Niall coming over his fist and crying out in relief. Nick’s head is swimming as Niall empties himself, streaks of come covering his fist and streaking his jeans. He’ll have to soak those, but Nick isn’t really concerned about that now. Right now he’s just concerned about gathering himself enough to form words.

“Beautiful,” he murmurs, pressing his hand flat against his own erection and struggling not to rub against it. “So, so lovely.”

Niall is quiet for a while, winded and shaking, before he finally speaks up. “Can I change the camera back now?”

The view is still of Niall’s dick, slowly going soft, and his wet hand. Nick frowns a bit, wanting to lick him clean, but then he nods. “Yeah, love, let’s see your face.”

When the camera switches again, Niall is there, shifting onto his side, his face close enough that it fills the screen. His cheeks are red and his pupils are dilated and Nick thinks that next time, maybe, he’ll ask Niall to keep the camera like this the whole time, let him see his face crack as he falls apart. Maybe he’ll watch as Louis fucks him, watch it play out in his expression.

He wants so much, but the distance between them only gives him so many options.

“Hi,” Niall says, still a bit breathless, a loopy smile spreading over his lips.

Nick laughs softly. “Hi, cutie,” he says, pulling his hand away from his erection. It feels weird to be touching himself when Niall is like this, sweet and soft. His dick can wait. “How’s tour been?”

Niall tells him, explains how it’s been good to be around the lads again, how the crowds have been louder than ever. He says that they’ve had some problems with fans getting into the hotels, that they’ve had to increase security, but he shrugs like it’s no big deal.

“Wish we could have a bit of quiet, but it’s nice that they care so much, I suppose.”

Part of Nick wants to tell Niall not to talk to him like he talks to interviewers; he doesn’t have to downplay how irritating it is, not now. He doesn’t say that though. Niall certainly knows by now that he doesn’t have to hide anything from Nick.

After a short silence, Nick pulls his legs up onto the sofa, curling up with his head resting against the arm of it. “You taking care of Louis for me?” he asks softly. He knows how the other lad can get on tour, exhausted by all of it.

Niall’s face flickers, just a tiny bit, but then he smiles. It’s a different smile this time, not quite so open and relaxed. “I’m trying,” he answers. “Trying to be good for him and all that.”

“Not just that,” Nick explains, shaking his head. “I mean, it’s good that you’re being good for him, of course, but are you- is he doing alright? Just generally? Not all tense and closed off?”

Niall pulls his bottom lip between his teeth for just a second and Nick follows the movement, watching as it slips out again. He wishes he could run his thumb along it. “He’s alright, I think,” he says slowly. “He misses you, but he seems alright other than that.”

Nick smiles sadly, looking to the ceiling as he sighs, then looks back to Niall. “Can I tell you a secret?” he asks, then lowers his voice to a mock-whisper. “I miss him, too. Quite a lot.” He shakes his head, trying to ignore the ache in his chest. “And you, too. Miss you both like mad.”

Niall’s smile is small and timid now, seems to be dimming more and more. Nick isn’t sure why, wonders if Niall is missing him, too, or if he’s just tired after his orgasm. “I miss you, too,” he says, whisper-soft. “Me and Louis, we both do.”

Nick frowns sympathetically, deciding Niall must be tired. “You need a nap as well, love? You’ve gone all quiet.”

Niall shrugs, then nods, his gaze flickering away from the screen. “Yeah, probably a good idea. We’ve got a show in a few hours.”

“Well, you’d better rest up, darling,” Nick says. He needs to be getting to bed himself and he still needs to have a wank. His dick isn’t quite as desperate anymore, but he’ll wake up with some painful morning wood if he doesn’t take care of it tonight. “Text me tomorrow, yeah?”

Niall nods, taking a deep breath. “Yeah, I’ll text you.”

“Good,” Nick says with a fond smile. “Be good for Louis, alright? And, like, just take care of him for me? I know you do anyway, but- yeah,” he ends, not sure how to say it. He always worries after Louis when he’s gone. So often, he comes back tired and grumpy and it takes a few days to shake off the stress of it. He should be having fun, as much as possible.

And now Niall is there and it’s perfect, knowing that Niall will keep an eye on Louis just as he knows that Louis will take care of Niall. And, for two months anyway, Nick can take care of himself; he can wait until they’re back.

“Okay,” Niall answers with a tiny little nod. “Gonna go now. Goodnight, Nick.”

“Goodnight, darling,” Nick says, smiling sadly, then disconnects.

He has a quick wank before bed, imagining his boys there with him, helping him and touching him. When he turns the light off and settles into bed, he keeps on imagining they’re there, the three of them snuggled up close. It's not the same, never is, but it's enough to get him through the night.

\---

When they reach the halfway point, Nick waits for it to get easier. He ticks off the days, trying to feel relief as their return date approaches, but he doesn't. It doesn't happen. He only misses them more and, after a month of going out and getting drunk with mates, he's running out of distractions.

So, with three weeks left until One Direction finishes their tour and Louis and Niall return to London, Nick buys a bloody plane ticket for Boston.

“Did you really?” Louis squawks into the phone when Nick tells him.

“Yeah,” he sighs in response. “You said it was okay, right?” He'd checked with Louis before buying the ticket, wanting to make sure they'd have time to see him. Or maybe he just wanted to make sure they actually _wanted_ to see him, but he certainly didn't say that part.

“Of course it is. I just didn't think you actually would,” Louis replies. “You'll only have, like, a day here.”

Nick knows it. He won't get in until Friday night, then he'll have to leave early Sunday morning. It's no time at all; in fact, he'll probably be in the air as long as he'll be on the ground, but it's all he can manage with his work schedule.

“It'll be worth it,” he mumbles into the phone.

“Aw, Nick do you miss us?” Louis teases, a smile in his voice.

Nick talks to both of them obviously. Sometimes they put him on speakerphone and they all try to talk at once, but he also talks to both of them privately, quiet late night chats and painfully early wake-up calls. It's easier somehow to tell Niall he misses him. Nick still struggles finding that perfect spot between soppy and rude where he and Louis need to exist. Sometimes he leans a bit too far in one direction or the other and he either gets kicked in the shin or teased mercilessly for days.

“Shut up, Lou,” he says, a small smile curling at the corners of his lips. “You bloody well know I miss you.”

To his surprise, Louis doesn't crack a joke or go on teasing him. Instead, he goes quiet, hesitating before answering, “Miss you, too, you know,” his voice soft like it's a secret between the two of them.

Nick smiles to himself, thinking that he probably did know that, but it helps to hear it anyway. It's good to be reminded so his brain doesn't start catastrophising again, getting caught up in thoughts of Louis and Niall realising they're better off without him.

“So it'll be worth it, yeah? Even if it's just a day?”

He hears a slight shuffle, like Louis is turning onto his side or pulling a blanket up over him before the boy answers, just as softly. “'Course it will be, you giant twat.”

With a grin, Nick closes his eyes, listens to Louis' breath, and waits for the weekend.

\---

Halfway into his flight, he starts to question how much he actually misses them and if it really is worth it because the bloke next to him is wearing aftershave that makes his eyes water and there's a loud, whiny toddler in front of him and Boston is too far away.

When he finally gets off the flight, he nearly sprints off into the airport to put as much distance as possible between him and the airplane. He manages to be slightly less obnoxious about it, but he still walks as quickly as possible toward the exit with his small carry-on case. With such a short stay, he'd forced himself to pack lightly and it feels strange, walking out of the airport without a massive amount of luggage.

Hailing a taxi, he hops in, giving the driver the address Louis' texted him. They're at soundcheck now, should be done soon, and then they've got a bit of time off before their show. Luckily, they've got the next day completely free so Nick can insist on the three of them cuddling in bed all day if he wants.

Nick just hopes they haven't made a mistake in deciding to surprise Niall with the visit. He likes the idea of it, but he does worry Niall will have made plans or something. Louis had promised he'd make sure Niall was free, but Louis is generally quite confident in his abilities and, while his confidence is often well-founded, it isn't always.

When he gets to the venue twenty minutes later, he follows Louis' instructions and gets through security, picking up a guest ID badge as he makes his way inside. There are already a ridiculous amount of teenagers waiting outside and Nick ignores the indignant squawks from them as walks into the stadium.

Inside, the place is huge and it feels like a maze. Nick has no idea where he's going, but a few employees point him in a general direction and finally he's greeted by a security guard who, upon flashing his ID badge, lets him past a door that leads backstage. Nick wanders down a hallway for a bit, still not really sure where he's supposed to be going, when a familiar figure appears like a flash and practically tackles him to the ground.

“Lou, fuck,” he says, almost ready to complain, but his boyfriend is wrapped around him and it's been too long without him, so Nick just squeezes him as hard as Louis is squeezing, buries his face into the boy's neck and breathes him in.

“Took you bloody long enough,” Louis says, then leans back and looks at Nick for a split second, their eyes just barely catching before Louis is pulling him down by the hair and pressing their mouths together.

Nick doesn't even have time to take a breath but he doesn't need it. He needs to be kissing Louis, so he pushes into it, head swirling at the feeling.

They get lost in it, minutes ticking by as they kiss, breathing around each other's lips and laughing, sighing, murmuring between kisses. Nick knows he's landing more in the soppy territory when he tells Louis again and again that he loves him, but Louis is saying it, too, and maybe soppiness is allowed in a moment like this. It doesn't matter and Nick doesn't care; he just smiles and slides his fingertips over Louis' neck as they kiss more slowly now, preparing to separate.

“You stink, by the way,” Louis says when he finally drops away from Nick, his toes probably cramping from supporting him so long.

Nick knows then that the soppy moment is gone. “God, I know,” he groans. “Bloke next to me on the plane had the worst aftershave, I nearly died.”

Louis hums, giving Nick a once-over. “Well, we'll have to get you showered then. I'm not sucking your dick when you stink of bad aftershave and you've been on a plane all day.”

“You're welcome for coming to visit,” Nick replies with a smirk, rolling his eyes.

Louis sighs and waves him off. “Yeah, sure, now about that shower.”

Nick kisses him again, darting down to sneak a quick one before he looks to his left and then right, seeing empty hallways. “Yes, but first,” he says, turning back to Louis. “Lead me to the other one, yeah?”

Louis grins and takes his hand, leading the way. Nick is already dreading leaving so soon.

\---

When Louis pulls Nick into what looks like a makeshift dressing room backstage, he's met with a half-naked Harry and a fully-clothed Zayn, but no Niall.

“Nick!” Harry screeches when he sees him. “You didn't tell me you were coming!”

Nick receives his second tackle-hug of the day, this one with much less kissing involved. “Sorry, mate,” Nick answers, wincing. “I'm only here until Sunday morning. Not much time to hang out.”

“Oh, fine,” Harry says sadly into his shoulder. “Now you're shagging two of my bandmates, I guess there's no time left for me.”

Nick wants to reassure him that's not true, but in this case, it sort of is. As much as he'd love to spend time with his friend, he only has a day and he's not sacrificing his time with Louis and Niall. He can go two months without seeing Harry, but he can't with the other two.

“Hey, Nick,” Zayn greets with a wave from across the room when Harry finally pulls away.

“Hiya,” Nick replies, looking around for the boy he really needs to see.

“Where'd Niall go then?” Louis asks, for which Nick is grateful. “Thought he'd be back here.”

Harry is busy trying to hop out of a skintight pair of jeans, so Zayn speaks up, nodding toward the door. “Grabbed his stuff and said he was going to hang out on the bus until the show,” he says, moving toward the sofa against the far wall. “Seemed like he was in a bad mood though.”

Nick frowns at that, upset that Niall's in a bad mood. He hopes it's nothing so bad that it will ruin the visit.

“Probably just tired,” Louis says dismissively, then turns to Nick. “Why don't you go pop in and surprise him and I'll make my way over in a little bit.”

The idea of not spending every moment possible with Louis isn't his favourite, but he can't deny that it'll be nice to surprise Niall on his own, to have a few minutes with just the two of them.

“Okay, but don't be _too_ long,” Nick answers, sliding his arms around Louis' waist.

Louis smirks, reaching up to play with Nick's hair the way only he's allowed to. And Niall, too, probably, but he's never actually tried. “Don't worry,” he says, dropping his voice. “I've missed it being the three of us.” Leaning in, he kisses Nick softly, then whispers, “so fucking much,” into his lips.

“Gross,” Harry says from the floor where he's got his jeans almost completely off, only one foot still stuck.

“It's not gross, it's beautiful,” Louis snaps at him. “Zayn thinks so.”

Nick's eyes go wide at the information that Zayn now knows about them. He supposes it's not all that surprising, but he'd certainly like to keep up-to-date on how many people _do_ know.

“I said it's wicked,” Zayn corrects quietly, staring at his phone.

“Whatever,” Louis says, shaking his head and refocusing on Nick. “Anyway, go find him. As soon as he sees you, he'll cheer right up.”

Nick hopes so anyway.

\---

The bus is much easier to get to and, with some simple directions, Nick finds it quickly. There's security, but when Nick shows them his ID badge, they knock on the door and Nick waits a moment before it opens and Niall is standing there.

And, fuck, he's missed him.

“Oh,” Niall says, looking out at Nick. But his expression isn't what Nick had expected at all. He's not excited, barely even seems surprised to be seeing him, and Nick deflates so quickly it hurts.

“Hey,” he says, suddenly feeling very off and sort of stupid for getting his hopes up. “Hi? Can I-” He gestures to the inside of the bus and Niall actually hesitates before nodding and waving him on.

Nick steps inside on shaky legs, the door closing behind him and Niall following. The first section of the bus is a little seating area with a mini kitchen and a small couch next to it. Nick stops in the walkway and turns toward Niall, trying not to panic over Niall's apparent disinterest in his presence.

“I have to say, I was hoping you'd be more excited to see me,” Nick says, glancing up at where Niall isn't looking at him.

“Are you excited to see me?” Niall asks, lifting his brow as he stares off to the side. “Are you, like, here for me? Or-  _fuck_.” He shakes his head and wipes at his face and Nick can only stare, completely confused.

“What?” he breathes out, in disbelief. “What's going on, Niall? Of course I'm here to see you. I've missed you fucking loads, remember?”

Niall is quiet for a moment before he finally looks up, meeting Nick's gaze. “I saw you and Louis kissing backstage earlier and, like, I just sort of realised? In a flash, I realised that it's always going to be you two. It's never going to be- I mean, you love each other. And that's- that's good, but it's never going to be me and I'm an idiot for just now having realised that.”

Nick has to fight back the urge to close the space between them and shake Niall. After all this time, he can't believe the boy would still think that, can't believe he can't see how much it's actually changed since the beginning.

“It's not like that though,  _really_ ,” Nick says, starting to feel panicked.

Niall looks up at him with big eyes. “Then why didn't I know you'd be here? If this visit was for me, too, why didn't you tell me you were coming when Louis obviously knew?”

“It was a surprise,” Nick says weakly, understanding why Niall might have seen it differently.

Niall shakes his head, squeezing his eyes closed for a moment. “It’s still you two,” he replies and, when he opens his eyes, he just looks at the floor between them. “You’d come here for just him, I know you would. But you wouldn’t come here for just me.” His cheeks have gone pink and Nick feels sick to his stomach at this whole situation. “You love each other, I heard you say it. You’re in love and I told you that first night that I didn’t want to interfere and I don’t. I don’t-”

Nick feels it sink in, things falling into place in his mind. Fuck, he's been an idiot. He's been the biggest, most awful idiot ever. Opening his mouth, he knows what's about to come out, but he can't even stop himself because he's an  _idiot_. “Louis' in love with you.”

Niall's eyes go wide at the same time Nick's squeeze shut, in pained disbelief. “Oh, god, I can't believe I just told you that before he could, oh my god, oh my god,” he mutters, then forces his eyes open and looks up.

Niall shakes his head a little bit, stunned. “He doesn't though. He loves _you_.”

“He does,” Nick insists, knowing now, seeing how badly he's fucked up. “God, I'm sorry I'm telling you like this but just hear me out, okay? He does, he  _is_ in love with you. He told me before you went on tour and I- fuck.  _Fuck_ , I'm so sorry,” he rambles, can't believe what a fucking  _idiot_ he is. “I asked him not to tell you.”

Niall's expression crumples then. He looks like he's been slapped and Nick's heart  _breaks_ and it's his own bloody fault. “Oh,” Niall says, looking away, hurt showing in his eyes.

“Shit, no,  _please_ listen, okay?” Nick hurries to say, stepping forward until he's within arm's reach of Niall. He doesn’t dare touch him, though, not yet. “I asked him not to tell you because I hadn't figured out my own feelings for you and I thought if he told you he loved you, you'd want me to say it, too, and I just wasn't sure I was ready to do that yet.” Shaking his head, he can't believe that ever made logical sense in his head. “That was shitty and selfish of me and I'm sorry, Niall, because you fucking deserve to hear that you're loved. Because you are, you know? You're loved and you're so, so wanted. We both want you with us so much.”

Niall is silent for a long moment and Nick takes a few shaky breaths as he waits. He knows there's so much more he needs to say, but he wants to hear from Niall now. He finally realises that he hasn't done nearly enough of that, asking for Niall's thoughts on these things.

“That really was selfish,” Niall finally says quietly, then quickly glances up at Nick. “Sorry.”

“Don't be sorry,” Nick rushes to say. “Don't be sorry for something like that. Tell me when I fuck up,  _please_.”

Niall shrugs, already looking away again. Nick misses his eyes, misses seeing them full of trust and affection. He doesn't deserve that now, he knows, but he still wants to see them. He can't tell how badly he's fucked this up, if he's about to lose everything or if it's something he can fix.

“I'm not a kid, you know,” Niall finally says and, when he looks up, Nick can't tell what's behind his eyes, but he feels better with them looking at him anyway. “Like, I know I act-  _you know_ , when I'm submissive, right? But that doesn't mean I'm a kid.” He sighs, running a hand through his hair and leaving it messy.

“I know that,” Nick says honestly, but he falls silent when Niall goes on.

“But you act that way sometimes. You don't tell me things and- I wouldn't have expected you to-” He stops, glancing down, and Nick thinks he spots embarrassment in his expression. “Like, when it's BDSM stuff, obviously you and Louis kind of decide things, but it's like that with everything, isn't it? It's you two. Together. And I just sort of come and go, don't I?”

Nick cringes, shaking his head. “It's not like that,” he insists even though he can see now that Niall has a point. “I'm sorry if we made it seem like that but it's not. You're so important to us, Niall, you have no idea.” Of course he doesn't because, outside of the BDSM and the sex, they haven't made sure he knows it. They haven't done a very good job of adapting their relationship to include him in it and he sees that now, clear as day.

Taking a deep breath, he lifts a hand to Niall's cheek, touching him carefully. When Niall doesn't flinch away, he counts it as a win, lets it encourage him to keep going.

“I do love you,” he says softly, trying to block out the hammering of his heart, the pulse echoing in his ears. “I do, so fucking much. It's just- it's different, you know? It's not the way I love Louis and I felt guilty that I couldn't love you like that, but it takes a lot for me to get there and we just haven't had enough time together. I didn't want to tell you that and have you feel like second best or something because that's not it at all.” He takes a deep breath, hating this, hating the way it’s coming out and hating that they have to have the conversation at all. He really is shit at this, but he’ll do it for Niall. He needs to. “We just haven't had enough time, you know?”

Niall doesn't move for a moment, doesn't speak. He doesn't pull away from Nick's touch, but he doesn't lean into it either until he looks up. “I'm not a kid,” he says again, softly. “I didn't expect you to love me like you love him. I just- I don't know, I wanted you to treat me like an equal. I wanted in, I guess, but I never really felt like I was.”

Nick's chest aches as he looks into Niall's eyes. He's long since forgotten about his fun surprise visit and how badly it's going. Now all he can think of is what a mess he's made and hope he has time to clean it up.

“I'm sorry,” he says, wiping his thumb under Niall's eye. “I- I didn't even realise what a prick I was being, but I swear to god, Niall, I want you in. I do and Louis does, we want you in this, the three of us, all together. We don't just want to fuck you, we want you to be- oh bloody hell, where is Louis anyway?” He's already proclaimed Louis' love for Niall, he can't very well ask him to be their boyfriend without Louis there, too.

“You two were good without me, though,” Niall whispers. “You _are_ , why would you-”

“I told you a long time ago that we're better with you,” Nick interrupts, lifting his other hand to the boy's neck now that he knows he's not pulling away. “That's still true, you know. Besides, I miss you too much when you're not around,” he adds with a sad half-smile. “And he does, too.”

Before Niall can respond, the bus door opens and Louis is hopping up the steps, a big smile on his face.

“Oh, you're still wearing clothes,” he says, his smile falling as he looks between the two of them, confused. “What's going on? You two look serious.”

Nick looks up and feels his stomach sink with dread because he  _told_ Niall and it wasn't his place to tell him and he's the world's worst boyfriend, probably.

“What?” Louis asks again, more worried now as they both look at him.

Nick sighs and drops his hands from Niall, stepping back. “I, uh- we should all talk,” he says, not even sure where to start. “It's come to my attention that I am a huge idiot and have made some really awful mistakes and that thing you told me? That I asked you not to tell Niall?”

Louis lifts a questioning eyebrow, lips pursed. “Yeah?”

Nick nods slowly, taking a deep breath. “I sort of accidentally told him.”

He cringes, waiting for Louis to shout at him or maybe even smack him, but Louis' face twitches into a smile as he shakes his head. “You really are an idiot, god,” he says, then turns to Niall. “It's true though. I do.”

Niall looks back at him with wide eyes, lips parted, then finally says, “Why?”

Louis frowns at that, like it's the strangest possible thing Niall could have responded with. Which, Nick realises, it is. “Why do I love you? Honestly, Niall, what kind of question is that?” He steps closer and Nick watches as he pulls Niall in for a soft kiss. “Don't need a bloody reason to love you, do I?” he asks gently. “You're the most lovable person I've ever met.”

He is, Nick thinks. He's probably loved him since that first night he came to Nick's flat. It wasn't what it is now, of course, and what it is now isn't what he thinks it will be, what he can feel it turning into. But he thinks it's been love all along, just different kinds of love, different degrees of it.

“We need to talk,” he says again, finally understanding how this needs to happen. “Not me and Louis on our own first. All three of us, we need to all talk about what we want and how we feel.”

Louis makes a disgusted face, which makes a tiny smile bloom on Niall's face and Nick is grateful for that. They still need to have the talk though, so Nick pulls them toward the sofa past the kitchen. He sits at one end, turning in, and Louis does the same at the other end, Niall tucking his legs up under him in the middle.

“Alright then,” Louis says, looking at Nick. “You called this meeting. What is it we still have to discuss?”

Nick takes a deep breath and turns to Niall, still feeling too terrible to reach out and hold his hand. He just wants to clear things up and he wants to get them in a better place, one where Niall is included in the decision-making.

“I want you in this relationship in a real way,” he says, his stomach twisting with discomfort as he does. He's not used to being so up front about these things. “I don’t want you to just be our third anymore. I want you to be my boyfriend. I want both of you.”

Niall looks down, avoiding his gaze, and Nick flicks his gaze up to Louis who looks ready to roll his eyes.

“Well, obviously I do, too,” he says like it's a given. “I've wanted that for some time now.”

Nick nods, tamping down the nervousness rising in his chest as he turns to Niall. “And you, babe?” he asks softly. “What do you want?”

Niall seems to think about it, twisting his hands in his lap. “I want it to be like it has been,” he says, glancing up at Nick. “I've loved what we've been doing so much. I want it to be like that.” He hesitates long enough that Nick is worried that's all he's going to say, but then he speaks again, softer. “But I want more than that, too. I don't want to feel like I'm just around for the sex, you know? Even when we do other stuff, it still feels like that's what it's really about and I just- I want more. So, yeah, I want that, too.”

Nick bites down on his lap, fighting the urge to sob in relief. “You do? Even though I'm a giant knob and made a big mess of everything?”

When Niall smiles at him, Nick does let out a tiny little sob because he's missed him so much and now he's here and they're doing this, they're doing it  _for real_.

“You didn't make a mess of  _everything_ ,” Niall reassures him. “You just made a few little messes.”

Nick sighs, lifting his arm to nudge his fingers under Niall's chin, just looking at him for a few seconds. “I'm so sorry. I said that, right? I'm gonna keep saying it anyway.”

“What exactly did I miss?” Louis asks from the other side of Niall, sounding lost.

Nick laughs lightly, looking over at him. “I'll explain it all in just a sec, yeah?” he says, turning back to Niall and lifting his brow. “I still haven't kissed you and I really have missed you quite a lot. Is it alright if I do that now?”

Niall grins, already leaning in, and whispers, “Green.”

\---

They go through it all again with Louis to make sure they're all on the same page. A lot of the fucking up was done by Nick and Nick alone but some of it was shared with Louis and, to be sure that they're both aware of their mistakes, Nick explains to him what they've done wrong.

Nick still doesn't know much about navigating a situation like this, bringing another person into their relationship, and he's sure there will be bumps along the road, but it feels right like this. It feels easy, in a way, to pull Niall in and reshape the idea of their relationship. He hopes it's always this easy, but if it isn't, at least he's learning.

By the time they talk it all out, it's nearly time for them to head back in for their show, so there's no showering or blowing, but Nick isn't really in the mood anyway. It's been a bit of an emotional roller coaster since he arrived and, for the little bit of time they have before the show, he's happy to just sit with them and wrap his arms around them, feel them pressed against him. It's been too long and he's more than happy with it.

When it's time to go in, Louis drags them away from the couch and smacks their bums to get them moving. There are too many fans milling about, trying to catch a glimpse of the boys to safely hold their hands so Nick stuffs his into his pockets and follows them back into the building to the same dressing room as before.

As soon as they walk in, Harry sniffs at them suspiciously, then nods when he apparently doesn't smell sex on them and Nick can't help but laugh at the kid. There are more people filling the room now; he sees Liam having his hair done and there are a few people wearing headsets hurrying around.

Even so, he feels Niall curl into him where they're standing inside the door and Nick's heart jumps a bit as he wraps his arms around the boy, dropping a kiss to his head.

“I love you, too,” Niall mumbles, then looks up, almost nervously. “I don't know what kind or whatever, but I feel like I love you.”

Nick takes a chance and kisses him quickly, hoping that no one is watching or, if they are, that Niall doesn't mind. “Shh,” he hushes. “We'll figure it out as we go, yeah? It's nothing we need to worry about right now.”

Niall shakes his head, then presses into Nick's neck, burrowing under his chin. “Yeah. Just wanted you to know, like, I care about you. And you make me really happy.”

“When I'm not being an selfish knob?” Nick supplies, feeling the guilt of it weigh his chest down.

“Exactly. When you're not a selfish knob, you make me happy.”

It's more than Nick deserves, honestly, more than he should get to hear after fucking up so badly. It's so much more, but then Niall goes on, tipping his head up so Nick can hear his whispered voice over the noise in the room.

“But I think I love you even when you are one.”

And that... Nick _knows_ he doesn't deserve that. “You're too fucking good to me, Niall, _god_ ,” he breathes out, squeezing the boy tighter. “I don't deserve you at all.”

Niall stays pressed close even when he tilts his head back, looking up at Nick. “You're stuck with me anyway,” he says with a little smirk, then waggles his eyebrows. “Now that we're boyfriends.”

It's actually embarrassing how that makes Nick's stomach flutter, just hearing Niall say those words. It's humiliating and awful and he's so ashamed at the person he's become, except that he's never felt better than he does in moments like these, with his two boys, and maybe he's not quite as disgusted with himself as he'd thought.

“Not like I'm letting you go anytime soon, so that works for me,” he replies and, this time, it's Niall who kisses him.

It only lasts a few seconds before Niall's being called away for his turn with Lou Teasdale. Nick sees her across the room and offers a wave when her eyes bug out curiously as she spots him. Laughing, he blows her a kiss and turns away, finding Louis sitting on the floor. He goes over to join him, sitting and leaning against the wall next to the boy.

“Boyfriend!” Louis chirps as soon as he's seated and crawls into his lap. “Ugh, you still stink,” he says, wrinkling his nose. “Are you gonna watch the show? Because if not, you should go over to the hotel and clean this smell off you.”

Liam and Zayn are the only ones nearby, sitting on the couch across from them, so Nick feels alright speaking freely. “Am I staying with you then? Or am I getting my own room or what?”

Louis shakes his head, focused on unbuttoning all the buttons on his shirt. Luckily he's got a t-shirt on underneath because he does _not_ need to be topless in a room with all of One Direction. “I got the three of us a suite,” he says distractedly. “Big bed, condoms in the shape of a heart, all that.”

Nick feels a thrill run down his spine when he remembers that they won't be needing the condoms. He has to bite down hard on his lip to keep from thinking about it and getting too excited, but he feels Louis freeze in his lap and, when he glances up, Nick can see that he's thinking about it, too.

“As much as I'd like to see you lads perform, maybe I should try to take a quick nap while you're busy. So I'll be ready for, you know, after?”

Louis smiles, nodding. “And shower, don't forget that part.”

“Yes, and shower,” Nick says, rolling his eyes. “I get it, I stink. It's not my fault.”

Louis makes an expression like that's debatable, fingers still flicking open the buttons of his shirt. He finally gets the last one undone and pushes the shirt open, sliding his hands under it, around to Nick's back.

“Hey,” he whispers when his mouth is just over Nick's ear. “Thank you for being here.”

“Replay,” Liam says across from them, a devilish smirk on his face.

“I said 'I hate Liam, let's plot his demise',” Louis snaps, turning to glare.

Nick laughs, holding onto Louis' waist lightly, amazed that he's here in a dressing room with arguably the biggest band in the world and two-fifths of them are his boyfriends. It makes no sense. He doesn't even know how this works. Unlike BDSM, he doesn't have a friend who's experienced in polyamoury to explain it to him or give him tips.

“Want to go back to the hotel? We have to do our last-minute things and go on soon,” Louis says, leaning down to kiss his neck.

Nick sighs because he does want to watch the show, but he's already exhausted. Between the jet lag and the emotional roller coaster of the day, he knows he won't last much longer. “I guess, yeah.”

Louis kisses his cheek one last time before hopping off his lap and skipping across the room. When he comes back, he's got a key card in his hand.

“The address of the hotel is on the back. Room number here,” he explains, showing Nick. “And you should be all set.”

Nick takes the card and slides it into his pocket, surprised at how prepared Louis is for this. Like he actually planned a bit. “Thanks, love,” he says, kissing him gently. “Have a good show, alright?”

“Oh, we will,” Louis answers confidently. “I'm gonna whisper into Niall's ear all sorts of things we could do while you're here throughout the show to see if I can make him blush.”

Nick laughs softly at that, pulling the boy in for a hug. “'Course you are, babe. Of course.”

Louis beams then, giving him a quick squeeze before telling him to go away and Nick rolls his eyes, scanning the room. He spots Niall looking at his phone by the door and walks over.

“Hey, I'm gonna take off.”

Niall frowns up at him, locking his phone and putting it in his pocket. “You what? You're not staying?”

“I'm knackered,” he says, frowning at Niall's frown. “Jet lag and all that. I'm gonna have a quick nap at the hotel while you lads are performing so we can spend time together after. That alright?”

“I suppose,” Niall hedges. “Better to have more time with you after, yeah.”

Nick hums his agreement, his energy fading fast now. “Good then. I'll head over there and you'll meet me when you're done.”

Even with his fatigue, he glances around the room to see if anyone's watching them or listening in. When he doesn't notice anything, he leans in, tracing his knuckles down Niall's stomach, and whispers, “Be a good boy while I'm gone, yeah? And then you can be good for me?”

Niall nods, his eyes going big and bright the way they do and Nick smiles, sneaking a kiss from him before he leans away. “See you in a bit,” he says, then turns and leaves the room.

Heading in the direction he'd found the bus in, he yawns as he walks, glad that they seem to have made it past their first... thing. It wasn't really a fight or an argument, but it was a hurdle and he thinks they're making it past.

As long as he can remember not to make the same mistakes, they should be okay.

\---

The hotel suite is massive. There's a giant bed and a full kitchen and bathroom and even a balcony with a hot tub. Nick knows they probably won't use most of the amenities, but considering he's not keen on leaving this room until he has to leave Sunday morning, he's glad they've got options.

He only manages to get a shower in before passing out because Louis had been so insistent. So, when he falls into the bed in his pants, hair still damp, he immediately closes his eyes and relaxes into the soft sheets, drifting off.

When he wakes up, he knows it's been a while but he's not sure how long. All he knows is there's a boy on either side of him and they're whispering to each other, a hand roaming over his chest. He's not quite awake yet, in a really lovely, peaceful in-between state, and he hums happily.

“Nicholas,” Louis coos into his ear. “We're ordering room service so you have to wake up and pick something.”

Nick perks up at that. He hasn't eaten in ages and, now that Louis' mentioned it, he's famished. “Food,” he moans as he blinks open his eyes.

“There he is!” Louis says brightly. “Niall's got the menu there and we're going to crack open some champagne. Want some?”

Nick wipes at his eyes, glancing over to Niall on his other side, sitting with the menu in his lap. Nick pulls himself up to sit against the headboard and nods hazily.

“Yeah, that'll be- but wait, we can't play if we're drinking.”

“We decided to play tomorrow,” Louis explains. “We're all a bit knackered, I think, and with everything that happened today, we just thought it'd be good to relax together. Have a night without the BDSM. That alright?”

Nick frowns curiously, wondering if that was Niall's request or Louis'. It doesn't really matter in the end; it makes sense anyway. "Yeah, of course," he says, his vision clearing the longer he's awake. "Sounds like a good plan." He smiles, watching Louis open the champagne, then turns toward Niall, scooting closer to look at the menu. He drops a kiss to the boy's shoulder as he does, wrapping an arm around him. Niall doesn't say anything in response, but Nick can see the profile of his smile and his heart flips in his chest at the sight.

Once they've all figured out their orders, Niall calls it in. The list is much longer than it needs to be, but Nick's stomach is growling and apparently Niall's always ravenous after a show.

They finish the bottle of champagne before the food even arrives so Louis calls and asks them to send more with their food. There are also mini bottles of liquor and sodas in the mini bar, but Nick knows they're probably ridiculously overpriced. As soon as he thinks that though, he realises he's in a giant penthouse suite in a fancy hotel and they're drinking champagne and they've ordered enough room service for ten people. The cost of liquor might not be a big deal.

“Are you going to put on clothes?” Louis asks from the bed when Nick comes back from the bathroom, still in his pants.

“Wasn't planning on it,” Nick answers, shrugging. “Why? You gonna lose your appetite?”

“Shut up,” he replies, rolling his eyes.

“Seriously, don't say stuff like that,” Niall adds, brow furrowed seriously. “That's my very sexy boyfriend you're talking about, I'll have you know.”

Nick can't help but giggle at that, feeling the champagne bubbles go to his head. He flops down on the bed, Niall immediately crawling on top of him and sitting against the tops of Nick's thighs. He's still not sure why these two would want to be with someone older and far less defined, but apparently they do and Nick is just glad they're not picky.

“You're so cute,” he says through a smile, looking up at Niall above him.

Niall wiggles a bit, grinning back, then drops down to kiss Nick. “You are, too,” he whispers loudly.

Nick laughs, rolling his eyes, because it doesn't seem right, comparing their cuteness. Niall is bloody adorable whereas Nick is just. He's alright.

He doesn't point that out though, pulling Niall down until he's lying against Nick's side, pressed close under his arm. It's still not the same with him, not like it is with Louis, but Nick knows that comparing can only be harmful. He can't put the two side by side and expect them to look similar at all, not when they've gotten to this point in such different ways.

“Hey,” he murmurs to Niall as Louis flips through the menu on the telly, looking to see what's on. “How are you feeling about everything? Anything you still want to discuss?”

Niall lifts his head as much as he can in the position, only able to glance into Nick's eyes for a second before he has to drop his head against Nick's shoulder, thinking. “I'm glad we talked,” he says, his hand coming up to Nick's bare stomach, fingers lightly tapping against his skin. “I don't know, I think I'm good? It was just shitty when I saw you lads kissing and I thought-”

He doesn't go on so Nick squeezes him once. “Thought what, love?”

Niall sighs against him. “I guess I thought you were only here for Lou? And you didn't tell me because you just didn't think to? Or, like, it didn't matter.”

Nick fights against the way that makes his chest hurt, kissing Niall's head. “No matter what happens with us, no matter what kind of problems come our way, please know that you will always matter. To Louis and I, you matter so much. You're not an afterthought, you know?”

Niall's fingers trace a slow circle into Nick's skin, looping around and around until he answers. “Remember when you asked if I was all better? Before we left for tour?”

Nick nods. “Yeah, of course,” he answers.

“I don't know that I was,” Niall says quietly. “I don't know that I am yet. I mean, when you guys came along, you fixed a lot, right? I wasn't so lonely.” He takes a deep breath, glancing up and, when Nick looks, he sees Louis listening, too. “But I think it hurt a little, too, being with you without being _with_ you. Like, being your submissive has always made me feel so _good_ , but I never really knew where I stood with you two. And now I do and I think- I think it's going to be better.”

Nick's heart aches a bit because all along, he's wanted so badly to make Niall feel good. He's never wanted to hurt the boy and knowing that he'd done it without realising makes his chest feel tight. But it's good to know and it's good that they've gotten things straightened out. Even if it's a bit late, they're on the right track now.

“I'm sorry for every bad feeling I've ever given you,” he says, frowning. When Niall chuckles, Nick shakes his head. “I mean it. I never want to make you feel bad again. Don't let me, okay?”

Niall settles against him, resting his head on Nick's chest as he keeps dragging his fingertips over Nick's stomach. “I'll try,” he answers in a whisper.

Nick nods, knowing that's the best any of them can do. Turning to Louis, he catches his eye. “You, too,” he says. “We all have to look out for each other or this won't work. Tell me if I'm an idiot.”

Louis' smile is the warm, private one, the one Nick can feel love in. “Always do, don't I?” he answers softly.

Nick can't help but smile at that. “That you do.”

And it's the first time he's thought it, but he's honestly glad he's got a boyfriend who's so quick to point out his mistakes. He's going to need it now, they all will. He still doesn't know much of anything about managing a relationship with more than one person, but he suspects it won't be easy.

Then again, with these two, it might not be as scary as it sounds.

\---

After dinner, they watch telly and soak in the hot tub for a bit before Nick decides it's definitely bedtime. His eyes are drooping and he feels good and he's having fun, but he can't fight off his fatigue anymore. His nap hadn't really energised him and the champagne seems to be sinking into him, making him feel warm and heavy.

“You two can stay up if you want,” he says as he crawls into the massive bed. Even as he says it though, he can't manage to make it sound sincere. He's slept alone for five weeks and it's what he hates most. It's the thing he really can't stand; he can live without sex, without BDSM, but falling asleep and waking up alone are absolutely brutal.

“Don't be daft,” Louis says, shucking off his pants and leaving him naked before he crawls into the bed on one side.

“Really,” Niall adds, sliding in on the other side.

Nick sighs happily as the boys close in on him, warm and comfortable under the fluffy comforter. This is what he'd wanted, this is why he flew so far for so little time. Even just a moment is enough to stretch out, to last him the rest of the tour.

“I get my cuffs tomorrow, right?” Niall asks quietly from his spot next to Nick.

He sounds hopeful and excited and Nick frowns to himself in the dark, confused. “Of course,” he murmurs sleepily. “Still can't go a day without them then?”

“He hasn't worn them in weeks,” Louis points out. “Only once since we've been gone. We decided to try not to use them without you.”

Nick lets that thought sink in and suddenly he feels foolish for having worried about them moving on. He feels foolish for having felt on the outside of things, like they might decide they don't need him anymore, because he's clearly been with them the whole time. They haven't forgotten him.

“Oh,” he says dumbly, not sure how to express how much that means to him, that they're saving something for him. “Oh, I- thank you. I mean, that's really-”

“Shh,” Louis interrupts, cuddling closer, his face pressed close to Nick's neck. “We know, you love us.”

Nick smiles in the dark, curling an arm around Louis' shoulders and pulling Niall closer with his other arm. “You're alright,” he replies, skimming his fingers over Niall's hip. “You're not bad.”

\---

In the morning, they barely get through the breakfast they'd ordered before Niall starts squirming in his seat. After learning that Louis hasn't been putting him in his cuffs, Nick understands it. He knows why Niall can't sit still long enough to finish his eggs.

“What if we cuff you now,” Nick says, dropping his fork, “and I ask you to kneel here? Will you let me feed you?” The thing is, Nick may not know Niall as well as Louis knows him, but he does know the boy will get grumpy if he doesn't eat breakfast.

Niall's eyes light up, shining back at Nick to the point that it almost looks like he's already going under. “Yes, please,” he says, nodding quickly. “Green. Green, please?”

Nick laughs softly, turning to Louis. “You've got them, I assume?”

Louis' already standing up though, finishing his piece of bacon as he walks away. “Ready to go,” he says around it, picking up a knapsack by the door from his pile of cases.

Nick accepts the bag when it's given to him and, opening it up, he sees that it's all of Niall's toys and props: his cuffs, his restraint, his plugs, all of it. Nick smiles as he pulls out the familiar wrist cuffs, leaving the ankle ones for later.

“Alright, on your knees next to me here,” he says, gesturing for Niall to kneel on the floor between his and Louis' chairs.

Fastening the cuffs is like riding a bike and, seconds later, Niall is bound, hands behind his back. And, fuck, has Nick missed the sight.

“Good boy,” he murmurs proudly, running his fingers through Niall's hair. “God, you look lovely.”

Niall looks at home in them, looks happy and relaxed. Nick moves his hand down to trail over the boy's bare chest, petting at his faint chest hair. “Okay, your eggs are probably getting cold, but you need to at least finish your bacon and toast, yeah?”

Niall nods up at him without hesitation. “Yeah. I will.”

“Good,” Nick says with a smile, then grabs a piece of bacon from Niall's plate. “Can you bite it or do you want me to cut it?”

To answer, Niall snaps his teeth together, baring them, like a kid pretending to be a vicious animal but only managing to look adorable. It makes Nick laugh, his heart swelling a bit, and he nods his understanding, aiming the bacon at Niall's mouth and letting him bite some of it off.

“Good boy,” Nick praises softly as Niall chews. The words feel so right in his mouth, like he'll never tire of saying them, of telling Niall how fantastic he is.

Niall blushes happily under the praise, opens his mouth for another bite, and Nick continues feeding him, unable to ignore the boy's swelling cock under his thin pants. He's getting hard just from being in his cuffs and letting Nick feed him. It's mad.

“Niall,” Louis says a minute later, pushing away his own mostly empty plate. “You know we're not going to let you come for a while, right?”

Niall shivers at that. “Yes.”

Louis nods once, then takes a long sip from his tea, watching as Nick feeds Niall a bit of toast. “How do you feel about watching Nick and I after breakfast? Haven't felt him inside me in ages,” he says, reaching out to pet Niall's hair. “Would that be okay? Could you be good and watch?”

“Yes,” Niall answers immediately. “Green.”

Louis smiles fondly at the boy, ruffling his hair, then looks up to Nick. “That green for you, too?”

Nick barely manages not to roll his eyes. “Yes, love, I think I could live with that.”

Fucking the two of them, there's no substitute for it. Fucking Louis isn't the same as fucking Niall and it's not really an either-or situation. He misses fucking both of them and he's thrilled that he'll be able to experience both today. It has to last him three more weeks, after all.

When Nick feeds Niall the last bit of his toast, he wipes off his hands, satisfied with how much both he and Niall have eaten. “All done?” he asks. “Or would you like something else? Some juice maybe?”

Niall shakes his head, shuffling closer on his knees. His gaze falls to Nick's pants and he nods at them like he's asking a question.

“Oh,” Nick says, spreading his legs and tucking his thumb into the waistband of his pants. “Oh, this? Want to get me all ready for Louis?”

Niall nods quickly, biting the corner of his lip. “If you want?”

“'Course I want,” Nick answers, so fucking fond of this boy he could burst. “Here, love,” he murmurs, pulling back the material and pulling out his cock. He's not quite hard, but he strokes himself slowly, definitely interested.

Niall gets as close as he can, opening his mouth, and Nick guides his cock into it, smiling. He's so eager, always has been, and Nick always feels blown away by it, how it's for him.

“That's lovely, babe,” he praises as Niall sucks gently, getting him hard. “Missed this so much.”

He has. It's been five weeks of getting himself off, which is fine, but now he sees what he was missing. Niall's gotten so much better at giving blowjobs since they first met him. It's not that he was bad then- far from it- but along with enthusiasm, his technique is now incredible. He's learning how to control his gag reflex and he uses his tongue so well. And it's not fair to compare, Nick knows that, but he's almost as good as Louis now.

“He really has missed you,” Louis says, getting up to refill his tea. He kisses Nick's head as he passes and Nick has never felt like this, so warm and secure with two people he loves.

“I dunno,” Nick says hesitantly, looking down at Niall where his mouth is all pink and stretched out around his cock. “I think he just missed his cuffs.”

Niall's brow furrows at that and he goes to slide off, but Louis is right there with a hand to the back of his head, pushing him forward. “Unless you're stopping to change your colour, you don't have permission to come off,” he says, and Nick's cock twitches as a spark runs through him at that. “You can tell Nick what you want to say without pulling off, I know you can.”

Niall seems to have the same reaction Nick does, shuddering as his eyes flutter shut. He's still for a moment before he nods around the cock in his mouth, starts moving slowly, and looks up at Nick. He stares unwaveringly and tries to nod at Nick, the movement only recognisable because Nick knows him well enough now.

“Me?” Nick asks softly, can't help but smile when Niall closes his eyes for a moment, seeming satisfied. His smile falters when the boy tries to mumble around his dick, though, the sound mostly garbled nonsense. It feels incredible anyway, the vibrations and Niall's muscles working around him.

“Did you miss me more than your cuffs?” Nick asks, lifting an eyebrow.

Niall nods again, vigorously, and shoves himself down further like he's trying to prove it.

Nick sighs, dropping his head back as he enjoys it, feels Niall's tongue circling the head of his cock and flicking over the slit before his lips slip down the length, slick with spit. Nick's mouth drops open around a silent moan as Niall takes him deep, as deep as Nick knows he can, nearly into his throat. He has to pull back to mouth at the head after that, but it's all so good.

When he opens his eyes, Louis isn't in sight and Nick looks around for a second before Niall hollows his cheeks, bobbing in quick, short motions that make Nick forget everything- probably even his own name.

“Baby, _fuck_ ,” he gasps as Niall's lips suck him tightly, perfectly. “God, hold on, hold on,” he mutters, feeling too close. “Open up for me, alright?”

Niall slips off, swallowing quickly, and opens his mouth, head tilted back. Nick nearly loses his breath just looking at him like this, on his knees with his arms bound behind him and his pretty pink mouth open wide. It's the best thing he's ever seen and he has to struggle to breathe as he takes hold of his cock, swiping it against the boy's lip.

“Look so good like this,” he mumbles, drawing his cock over Niall's lips and watching them twitch with want. “Got me so close, babe, but we have to wait for Louis, yeah?”

Niall releases a little noise that Nick assumes is affirmative and he smiles, staring at Niall's mouth. “Stick your tongue out a little for me,” he says.

When Niall pushes his tongue out over his bottom lip, Nick drags his cock over the tip of it, sighing. Then he pushes it back, sliding the soft head of his cock over Niall's wet tongue, nearly shaking with how good it is.

“Such a good boy,” he whispers. “My good boy, right? Mine and Louis'?”

Niall's brow knits as he nods, still letting Nick rub his cock over his tongue.

“Yeah. All ours,” Nick confirms on a sigh, reaching his free hand down to rub his thumb over the boy's jaw.

Niall licks once at the head of Nick's cock, eyes bright, and Nick can't even bear to scold him for it. He just smiles and pulls his dick away, running his fingers through the boy's hair. “C'mere,” he says, pulling Niall up onto his lap.

The chair isn't great for it, but he gets Niall seated on his lap, legs spread around his thighs. Leaning in, he presses his lips to Niall's, kissing him softly. “Missed you,” he whispers, then kisses him again, deeper this time.

Moments later, Louis comes back into the room and Nick pulls out of it, leaving Niall's lips a darker pink than before.

“Bedroom?” Louis asks, leaning against the wall, completely naked and half-hard.

Nick smirks at the sight. “Where've you been?”

Louis returns his smirk, dropping a hand to his cock and giving himself a slow stroke. “Niall was getting you ready so I went and got myself ready,” he says casually. “Not keen on wasting time. Want you inside me, like, yesterday.”

Nick chuckles, but he doesn't want to waste time either, so he helps Niall off his lap, getting him on his feet. “Couldn't agree more, love,” he says, leading the way to the bedroom.

Inside, Nick looks around, trying to decide what the best angle will be. He's worried Niall won't be able to see very well if they have him kneel on the floor, but when he spots a sconce on the wall next to the bed, he has an idea. Moving over to it, he yanks it firmly to see how solid it is, finding that it doesn't give at all.

“Okay, let's try this,” Nick says, reaching out for Niall.

He quickly gets the boy's cuffs unclasped, carefully lifting his arms and clasping them again around the base of the sconce. When he's finished, he steps back, seeing how Niall's body has to stretch out in the position, arms pulled tight above him.

“What do you think, babe? If we leave you like this while we fuck, what colour would that be?”

Niall's eyes are a bit glazed over as he tests it out, pulling at his arms and feeling how firm the hold is. “It's- yeah. Green. I think it's green.”

Nick smiles, pleased with himself, and steps closer. “Alright, and you can change your colour at any point, don't forget. We'll stop and get you released in a second, I promise.”

Niall smiles at that, nodding. Nick looks down at the boy's pants, sees the bulge underneath, and can't resist. Dropping a hand, he cups the boy's cock, rubbing gently. “Our good boy. Our wonderful boy.”

“And don't forget,” Louis adds, stepping closer to them. “We want you here with us. Just because we're having sex with each other doesn't mean we don't want you with us, too. We do.”

Nick nods, turning to Niall. “That's good to mention, yes. We want you so much, babe. You're a part of this, even when you're not directly involved.”

“Okay,” Niall answers shakily, tilting his hips forward into Nick's touch. “I'll remember.”

Nick smiles, pulling his hand away only to tuck his thumbs into the waistband of the boy's pants and peel them down. “I want to be able to see all of you. That okay?”

Niall breathes out another shaky breath as his pants are pulled down his thighs. “Green,” he answers, letting Nick take his pants off completely, leaving him naked.

“Be good and we'll take such good care of you after, alright?” Louis says, his hand on Niall's cock before Nick can even stand up straight, tossing the boy's pants to the side.

When Niall nods, Louis grins and kisses him softly before pulling his hand away, stepping back. Nick has to tear himself away and he only manages to do it when he remembers what's about to happen. He wants it, needs to feel Louis like this again, so he gives Niall one last smile before moving to the bed. Louis pushes him down on it, smirking down at him, and Nick sighs contentedly when the boy crawls over his hips.

“I see Niall did a good job of getting you ready,” Louis comments, reaching down to give Nick's cock a couple of strokes, feeling how hard he is.

Nick hisses at the touch, wondering if maybe Niall did _too_ good of a job. He hasn't had sex in weeks after all; he might not last very long.

“Want to see if I did a good enough job on myself?” Louis asks then, smirking like he knows the answer.

“Fuck yes, I do,” Nick answers immediately, reaching for the lube next to him that Louis must have left there.

He makes quick work of getting his fingers slick before slipping his hand between Louis' strong thighs, reaching back until he finds the boy's hole, already a bit slick from Louis' preparation. Even before Nick pushes his finger inside, he can feel that the muscle is relaxed and open, ready to take Nick's cock. He still wants to feel him though, so he slides a single finger inside easily, sighing at the warmth of it, the flutter of the muscle.

“Yeah,” Louis breathes out, eyes falling shut as Nick gets his finger buried, starts fucking it in and out slowly. His breath hitches as Nick curls the finger, swiping it against Louis' walls.

After a few more moments of feeling, Nick knows he needs to move on because he's not getting any less hard; he's only getting more turned on. If he doesn't get inside Louis soon, he'll come within seconds when he finally does push in. Not only has he not had sex in a while, he's never gotten to feel Louis like this, skin on skin.

“Now, yeah?” he says, grabbing the lube to slick up his cock.

Louis' cheeks are pink now just from taking Nick's fingers and he nods, glancing over at Niall as Nick smears lube over himself. “Still green?”

Nick looks up just as Niall nods, eyes bright as he watches them. When he confirms that he's still green, Nick gives him a little smile before focusing on Louis again, grabbing his waist where it dips in just slightly.

“C'mon, love,” he murmurs, pulling Louis forward enough to get him centered right over Nick's cock. Grabbing himself, he guides Louis down, watching as he pushes at the boy's rim, then slides right in.

It feels incredible, so much so that Nick forgets to breathe for a long moment, head tossed back as he feels Louis' heat slipping down around him, his nerves on fire.

“Fuck,” he groans, then pries his eyes open to watch Louis take him the rest of the way.

As Louis starts moving, working himself slowly on Nick's cock, Nick tries to stay in the moment, to soak up every little sight and sound. He wants the memories to last the next few weeks so he watches closely, following the lines of Louis' body and burning them into his memory.

“God,” Louis gasps once he starts bouncing steadily, fucking himself onto Nick at a good pace. “I've missed this, _fuck_.”

Nick has missed it, too, almost more than he could stand. He and Louis have always been pretty good about being apart, never letting it be a problem. He's always missed the boy when he's gone, even when they were just fucking regularly without it being anything real, but never like he has this time. Now everything feels deeper, stronger, and being without Louis has never been so hard.

But he knows that's not all it is. It's the boy off to the side, too, tied up against the wall and watching them. It's him that Nick's missing as well as Louis, making the separation just a bit more terrible.

“Want you to come first,” Louis murmurs, tipping forward to hold himself over Nick. “I wanna feel it, okay?”

Nick can't argue with that. His toes are already curling against the bed, his muscles tight as he tries to hold off. “Yeah,” he answers, gripping Louis' waist just to have something to hold onto. “Soon. Close.”

Sex with Louis has always been incredible. Every time, it's always amazing, even when they're drunk and clumsy or after an argument or when they've just woken up. Every time is so fucking good, but now Nick can't deny that this is another level entirely. He catches Louis' eyes and stares up at the boy who's staring back at him and it's intense and mad, but in the very best ways. It feels like there are words passing between them, like they're having a conversation with their bodies.

“You feel so good,” Nick says even though he knows he doesn't need to.

Louis nods, lips parted like he might reply, but he just stares, riding Nick steadily, his body so beautiful as it moves. It's too much and Nick can't hold out any longer. Squeezing Louis' waist, his eyes screw tightly shut as he falls over the edge, coming in pulses as Louis' arse strokes it out of him.

The movements slow as Nick finishes, but Louis doesn't move to get off. When Nick opens his eyes, he sees the boy stroking his cock quickly, just rocking on Nick's spent cock to get a bit of friction inside. Even as sensitive as he is, Nick wants to give him that, so he fucks his hips up as much as he can, working through the sensitivity and fatigue of his orgasm to help his boyfriend get off.

 _One of his boyfriends_ , he corrects in his mind, smiling a bit as he thinks it.

“Oh, fuck,” Louis says hoarsely just as he starts coming in streaks across Nick's stomach, his arse clamping down on Nick's cock.

He rides through it until he's finished and only then does Nick stop moving his own hips, letting them both fall still as Louis collapses against him and they both catch their breath.

“Niall?” Nick manages to croak out, turning toward the boy. “How are you doing? Alright?”

When his gaze lands on Niall, he sees him fidgeting, arms still pulled tight above him and cock sticking out, hard as ever. His mouth moves, but no words come out and Nick knows now how to handle that.

“Colour, baby,” he prompts, keeping it simple so Niall can answer.

It still takes a long moment, but finally Niall answers. “Green,” he says once he can, twisting his hips.

Nick nods, dropping his head back tiredly. “Good job, love. Just give us a sec and we'll get you.”

For the moment, though, he hugs Louis to his chest, tracing fingertips down his spine, and goes soft inside him.

\---

Once Nick and Louis have both calmed down, they uncuff Niall from the wall, pulling him over to the bed. There's a huge telly against the opposite wall so they flip it on and spend the rest of the morning in bed, relaxing together. It feels better than it should; it's certainly better than Nick ever thought something so simple could feel.

Of course it doesn't hurt that Niall's hands are still cuffed, in front of him now to give his shoulders a rest, and Nick and Louis never stop touching him. He's too good to not be touched. Nick honestly can't keep his hands off of him.

While some adverts are playing, Nick pulls Niall close and smiles as Louis casually spreads the younger boy's legs, crawling between them. Niall's noises are so sweet as Louis slowly eats him out, careful not to push too far. They want to keep him on edge all day, but Nick doesn't want anything going wrong during his only day with them in two months. He doesn't want Niall coming without permission or having to red out, so he's pleased when he sees Louis licking him out so gently, just enough to drive him a little mad.

“That feel good, darling?” he murmurs, kissing Niall's head as he watches Louis' tongue slowly fucking into the boy.

Niall's response is nothing more than a squeak. Nick chuckles at that, squeezing him closer and petting his skin, studying the way his muscles work under his touch. He thinks he could probably just admire him for days straight, just watch him like this forever and never get sick of it.

“Good boy,” Louis says softly, lifting his head from between Niall's legs and kissing the inside of his thigh. “Isn't he good, Nick?”

Nick smiles, pulling Niall between his legs and hugging him from behind. “He's the best,” he answers honestly, lips pressed to the boy's shoulder. “The absolute best.”

Louis smiles, too, moving to lie next to them, rubbing a hand gently over Niall's stomach. His eyes are on Niall and they're as warm as they've ever been, as loving as Nick's seen them.

“I never realised he could be so good,” he murmurs, attention on Niall even as he speaks to Nick. “All these years and I didn't know. I wish I'd known.”

Nick thinks about that. If Louis had discovered this side of Niall, of their relationship, sooner, it might have meant Nick would have been cut out of things. He and Louis weren't good until soon before Niall started coming around and if the other two had figured all this out, Nick might not have mattered so much.

“I'm glad you didn't,” Nick says in a moment of sincerity, looking down at Louis, at the boy who has made falling in love feel so much easier. “Wouldn't have needed me then, would you?”

Niall's cuffs clang as he moves his arms, hands finding Nick's. He squeezes them and that's almost enough to keep Nick from spiraling off into thoughts of being left out, but what really does it is the look on Louis' face. When he turns from Niall to Nick, there's no less love, no less warmth.

“Don't be an idiot,” he nearly whispers, the hint of a smile at the corners of his lips. “It's not the same without you, you know.”

Nick holds onto Niall's hands, looking at Louis. “Promise?”

Louis rolls his eyes, his expression still full of warmth. “I promise,” he answers, reaching up to pinch Nick's arm. “It's best when it's all of us.”

He thinks that's true anyway. As good as he and Louis were, it feels even better with Niall. It feels right, all three of them. He's willing to believe it's the same for them, that when Nick isn't around, it's good even if it's not _as_ good.

Kissing Niall's shoulder, he smiles. “I'd like to get you cuffed to the bed, sweetheart. What colour would that be?”

Niall shivers against him, his dick still so hard, and nods. “Green,” he sighs out happily.

Nick grins, getting to work. Their time together is ticking by and he wants to make the most of it.

\---

By evening, they've been teasing Niall all day and Nick actually feels a bit bad for him. He's been hard most of the day but he's been so great, never asking for more. It's beyond impressive and they've never stopped telling him, making sure he knows how wonderful he's being.

“Think I'm ready to go again,” Louis murmurs, dropping a hand to touch himself where he's getting hard. “What do you think, love?”

Niall whines against the sheets, hips twitching for it. “Please?”

Turning to Nick, Louis lifts an eyebrow. “Want to get him uncuffed from the bed?”

Nick gladly sets to work, getting his wrists released. He's ready to go again himself, but he's happy to let Louis go first, to watch the two of them.

Louis sits back against the headboard, pulling Niall into his lap, and Nick sits next to them, watching as Niall sits down on Louis' cock, almost greedy for it. He's been waiting so long and Nick practically sighs in relief for him, smiling as Niall's head drops back as he lowers down, taking Louis in.

“That better?” Nick asks softly, reaching between the two boys to rub Niall's stomach.

Niall is speechless, nodding as he holds himself up with shaky arms, his arse firmly pressed against Louis' hips. He's as beautiful as ever, looks so good like this, full of cock and melting into it. Nick pets his skin a bit, waiting until Niall starts moving, sliding up and down.

Louis helps him, holding his hips and guiding his movements, and Nick wants to give him even more, wants to overwhelm him. Lifting a hand, he traces Niall's bottom lip with one finger, watching the boy's eyes open, finding Nick's.

“Open up, love,” Nick says softly, pressing at his lip.

Niall follows the order immediately, dropping his jaw and letting Nick's finger slide into his mouth. Nick doesn't even have to tell him to suck; Niall just does it, staring glassy-eyed at Nick as he swipes his tongue over the digit.

“Oh, lovely,” Louis breathes out, bouncing Niall on his cock. “That looks so nice, baby.”

Niall whimpers around Nick's finger, brow drawn together as he works at keeping a rhythm going, riding Louis as he keeps the finger in his mouth.

“He's very talented, isn't he?” Nick murmurs, pushing a second finger in alongside the first. “Quite the multi-tasker you are, love.”

He watches as Niall's eyes roll back, glances down to see how hard he still is, the tip of his cock wet and reddish pink. Nick wants to touch, but they're already pushing him far enough. He doesn't want to make it impossible for Niall to be good. Not today, when they don't have time to punish him, then make sure he's properly cared for afterward.

It doesn't last long, anyway, before Louis is warning that he's close, fucking up into Niall's body. Nick slips his fingers out of Niall's mouth then, enjoying the breathy little moans that spill out of his now-empty mouth. Turning to Louis, he smiles as their eyes meet for a moment, Louis' mouth open a bit, panting as he approaches the edge.

“Come inside him,” Nick whispers, turning back to Niall. “Get him all wet for me.”

Niall chokes out a strangled noise at that, just moments before Louis comes, fingers digging into the younger boy's waist.

When Louis finishes, he rolls to the side, Niall landing between the two of them so Nick is practically spooning him, Louis facing Niall. They're all pressed so close and Nick is hard and he doesn't even wait, slicking up his cock within seconds and scooting his hips forward, seeking out Niall's hole.

He gets there easily, uses his hand to guide himself inside, and Niall sobs at the feeling, back arching against Nick.

“Are we green, darling?” Nick asks to be sure, pulling Niall's leg up over his own and pushing in a bit more, waiting for a response before he fucks him in earnest.

“Wha-” Niall shudders out, then hesitates. “Green, please? Please?”

“Alright,” Nick answers, kissing his neck. He fucks his hips forward, pressing them into Niall's arse, his cock completely buried. “Alright, love.”

Louis doesn't move away, stays right there as Nick fucks Niall, and it's intimate in a way nothing they've done before is. Nick isn't sure if it's the shift that's happened in their relationship or what, but it feels different now, the three of them pressed close, sweaty and breathing heavily together. Niall's shaking, softly crying, and Nick knows how hard it's been, holding off all day. He fucks him deeply, feels the wetness inside, the heat Louis has left behind. It feels a bit like they're both inside him and Nick nearly comes just from the thought of it.

Another day, he thinks. Maybe another day.

“Such a good boy,” Nick whispers, right over Niall's ear, rocking his hips into the boy steadily. “You feel so incredible, sweetheart. Love how you feel. All for us, right?”

Niall squeaks a little, unable to respond verbally, but his hand comes back to rest on Nick's hip, squeezing it.

“All for us,” Louis repeats with a smile, cupping Niall's cheek with his hand.

Nick watches as Louis leans in then, pressing his lips to the boy's. Niall's hand keeps grasping at Nick's hip, almost like he's trying to pull him closer, and Nick fucks him as deeply as he can, kissing the boy's neck.

“Love you, Niall,” he whispers, his heart hammering at how huge that feels, at how mad it is to be saying it.

Niall shudders between them and, seconds later, Nick feels the muscles of his arse fluttering around his cock. Looking down, he sees the boy coming, just like that, his cock untouched.

“Oh, fuck,” he says, overwhelmed, watching as the last drops of come squeeze out of Niall's cock. “Fuck, _fuck_.”

“I-I-” Niall stutters wetly, crying as he shakes through the end of his orgasm.

Nick slows his hips then, petting Niall's thigh where he has it pulled back, giving him a moment. “I need your colour,” he says gently, afraid he's pushed too far. “Can you give me your colour, love?”

It takes a minute, but when Niall answers, his voice cracks over the words. “I'm sorry,” he says desperately.

“Don't be sorry,” Louis says gently where he's pulled away from Niall's lips. “You're alright, yeah? We're not upset.”

“We're not,” Nick confirms, holding the boy and kissing his neck. “That was so nice, babe. But we still need a colour. Remember the colours?”

Sniffling, Niall takes a shaky breath and nods. “Green,” he finally says. “Keep going? Want to.”

Nick smiles into his neck, keeping his lips pressed against the skin, and he slowly starts moving again. He thinks about the timing of Niall's orgasm, how he'd held off for so long just to come once Nick said he loved him. It makes his heart do funny things, makes him feel warm all over.

It doesn't take long at all before Nick is close, too, breathing raggedly against Niall's neck as he fucks into the boy's body. “Gonna come,” he says roughly. “Just like Louis did, get you all full of us, yeah?”

Niall releases a whimper and Nick closes his eyes, overwhelmed by the thought. He tries to take a breath, but his lungs feel tight as he races toward the edge, hips working against Niall's arse. Only seconds later, he's coming, spilling inside Niall and adding to the mess Louis had left there. Even with it being his second orgasm of the day, it feels like he comes for ages and, even when he's finished, he doesn't want to pull out. He wants to stay inside Niall until he absolutely can't bear it anymore.

“Hey,” Louis whispers to him from the other side of Niall. “You don't really have to leave, do you?”

Nick frowns because the truth is, he does. He has to leave.

And he _really_ doesn't want to.

\---

By the time they order dinner, Niall is mostly up. They've all showered, all dressed in soft joggers or trackies and t-shirts. And the sex is amazing, but this is, too, the three of them just being together.

As they wait for their food, Niall wanders out onto the balcony and Nick follows. It's warm out, but not hot, windy up here on the fourteenth floor.

“Hey can I ask you something?” Nick asks, stepping up behind Niall at the railing.

“Of course,” Niall answers, leaning back into him.

Nick dips down to kiss his shoulder, wrapping an arm around the boy's waist. “Earlier. When you came. Was that just- was it because I said I love you?” He slides his thumb under Niall's shirt, tracing it around his belly button.

Niall is silent for a few seconds, looking out over the city before he answers. “Mostly, yeah,” he says softly. “But I think it was more that I felt it in that moment. I actually really felt, like, loved. Between you two like that. And then you said it and I just- yeah.”

Nick's heart skips in his chest, tripping as the beat of it speeds up a bit. “You are, you know,” he murmurs, squeezing Niall to his chest. “We both do. And I'm starting to realise that it doesn't matter if it's different for us because probably no two people love each other the same way.” Taking a deep breath, he sighs out, closing his eyes. “I'm not very good at this love stuff. Not really an expert. But I think maybe it doesn't matter because I look at you and I just feel warm all over. I hold you and I never want to let go.”

Niall is frozen still in his arms, breathless. “Nick,” he croaks out.

“I love you,” Nick goes on, speaking softly over Niall's ear. “And I'm gonna try to make you feel it all the time, alright?”

It takes a minute, but Niall finally turns in his arms, looking up at him with bright blue eyes. “Holy shit,” he says, and Nick laughs.

“I know,” he replies around his smile. “You and Lou are turning me into an absolute sap.”

Niall beams at him, going onto his tiptoes to kiss Nick softly. “I like it,” he whispers, dropping away to look into Nick's eyes. “Actually, I love it. And I love you.”

Nick kisses him again, smiling into his lips, and thinks that this might be the happiest he's ever been.

\---

After they've eaten, they stay up for a bit, watching telly, and Nick enjoys the feeling of being cuddled up with the two of them. Finally, though, they head to bed, exhausted from the day. Niall's half-asleep before they even make the move and Nick carries him, if a bit clumsily.

In bed, with Niall already snoring lightly, Nick turns to Louis and kisses him slowly in the dark, drawing out each moment he can. He's tired, too, but he can sleep on the plane.

“How do you feel about all of this?” he asks in a whisper, gliding his hand over Louis' back. “Everything that's happened over the past couple of days?”

Louis' smile is visible even in the shadows. “Amazing. I feel amazing about it.” He kisses Nick again, soft and slow, before going on. “What about you? How do you feel?”

And this time, Nick doesn't even have to think about it. “I feel happy. Relieved.” He smiles, lifting a hand to sweep his thumb over Louis' cheek. “Settled. I feel settled.”

Louis' smile grows, the skin by his eyes crinkling, and Nick knows he's in love because Louis' smile makes his heart flip in his chest.

“Settled,” Louis repeats in a thoughtful whisper. “I like that.”

And Nick does, too.

\---

His alarm is too fucking loud. It's barely even light out and his alarm is blaring and Nick wants to hurl his phone against the wall and go back to sleep, but he knows he can't. He misses old-fashioned alarm clocks, the ones you could just reach out and smack to make them be quiet. It's too much work, picking up his phone and turning it off, too much effort.

He's used to early wake-up calls, but usually he's waking up to go into a job he loves. He's usually not waking up to leave his boyfriends and get on a plane to fly thousands of miles away from them.

Louis groans next to him and Niall shifts away from the noise until Nick finally gets it to stop. Dropping his phone back down, he wipes his hands over his face, rubbing his eyes. Before he can fall asleep again, he forces himself to get out of bed, crawling over Louis to do so.

“Wanker,” Louis mumbles, half-asleep, and Nick can't help but chuckle sleepily.

He's quick about getting ready, throwing on some clothes and brushing his teeth. He runs his fingers through his hair to make it slightly less awful, but he doesn't honestly care. He won't be papped as he leaves and he can't be fucked worrying about hours from now, arriving in London.

He's barely touched his bag, so there's not much packing to do. All he needs to do is grab his phone and charger. When he walks into the bedroom, he finds two sleepy boys sitting up in bed, at least sort of awake.

“Hey, loves,” he greets softly, going straight to his phone. He pockets that and pulls the charger out of the wall, stuffing it into his bag. When he's all set, he turns back to the bed where Louis' eyes aren't really open anymore and Niall's pouting at him.

“What's with the face?” he asks, moving to Niall's side of the bed.

“Don't leave,” he says, nearly whining. “I'll teach you guitar, like I said. Just stay.”

Nick frowns at him, sitting at the edge of the bed, turning towards him. “One thing about being my boyfriend,” he says quietly, “my career comes first.” He scoops the boy up in his arms, hugging him close. “But I think you lot know a bit about that.”

Niall lets out a little _hmph_ against Nick's shoulder, burrowing closer. “Don't know what you're talking about.”

“Sure you don't, love,” Nick says, smiling tiredly. “Sure.”

Niall just squeezes him tighter, holding on as if he won't actually let go. Nick gives him a few minutes even though he needs to be going, before he finally pulls away.

“Hey, can I have a kiss? Before I go?”

Niall sighs heavily, but relents, tilting his head up to kiss him. Nick smiles, pressing their lips together softly, just for a moment, before he hugs the boy again, closing his eyes.

“Don't forget that I love you, alright?”

A small noise squeezes out of Niall's throat as he squeezes Nick tighter. “I'll try,” he answers in a whisper. “I love you, too.”

Pulling away, Nick smiles down at him and kisses his forehead, taking a deep breath.

“Oi,” he says, turning to the side and swatting at Louis' legs. “Other boyfriend. I love you, too.”

Louis' face scrunches, eyes still closed, and he swats back, grunting. Rolling his eyes, Nick gets up and moves over to Louis, pulling him into a hug.

“Could you not wake up for me for one minute?” he laments, holding Louis like a bloody ragdoll.

“I did,” he mumbles back. “Took too long.”

Nick sighs dramatically. “Fine, I'll just leave without a proper goodbye then.”

Louis yawns and says, “mmkay,” flopping his head against Nick's shoulder.

It's a bit disappointing, but this morning was bound to be disappointing and Nick can't help but laugh anyway, lowering Louis back against the pillows.

“Alright, sleepyhead. I'll see you in three weeks,” he says, dropping down to press a soft kiss to Louis' lips.

Turning to Niall, he almost wishes he was mostly-asleep, too, so this would be easier. “Have a good rest of tour and all that,” he says, sort of dumbly. “I'll see you soon, yeah?”

Niall tucks his knees up, giving him a sad smile. “Yeah. Soon.”

Nick reaches over to give him one last kiss before getting up and grabbing his bag. Checking the time, he sees that he's only a couple of minutes behind schedule and he stuffs his phone back into his pocket as he walks toward the door of the hotel suite. Just before he gets to it, though, he hears the heavy pattering of feet behind him and he turns just as Louis collides with him, sliding into his chest.

“You were just going to _leave_ ,” he says indignantly. “Without saying _goodbye_.”

Nick rolls his eyes, but doesn't bother pointing out that he did indeed try to do just that. Sometimes it's best to just let Louis win one.

“Terribly sorry. How thoughtless of me,” he says, the sarcasm not at all hidden in his voice.

“Prick,” Louis answers, hugging Nick hard. “I love you.”

Nick has to think of his job to keep him from dropping his bag and staying with them, learning guitar from Niall and never leaving.

“I love you, too, idiot,” he whispers back, burying his face in Louis' neck. “Send me lots of photos of Niall doing dirty things to you, okay? And maybe even a couple of your face, too.”

Louis huffs out a laugh into Nick's chest. “You say that like I don't know you have an album full of my selfies on your phone.”

Nick hides his smile in Louis' neck, not bothering to come up with a retort. “I've got to go now, love. Take care of yourself and the other one for me, alright?”

Louis sighs into Nick's chest, giving him one last long squeeze before he leans back. “Fine, leave,” he answers, put-out.

Nick rolls his eyes, dropping down to give him a long, soft kiss before he finally pulls away.

“Love you,” he says one last time before turning toward the door.

He opens it and steps outside, glancing back in before he closes it.

“You too,” Louis says, smiling sadly through his fatigue.

Nick closes the door then and walks toward the lift, forcing down the sadness rising in his chest. Just three more weeks. He can handle three weeks.

By the time he gets into a cab outside, he's got a new message from Louis, a photo of he and Niall in bed, frowning at the camera. The accompanying message reads: _for your album xx_

Another text comes in seconds later, also from Louis: _i've got one of you too, miss ur face when i'm gone <3 xx_

Nick closes his eyes and drops his head back against the seat of the cab, forcing himself to breathe evenly even though it feels like he can't.

He looks at the last photo and the messages after it at least a dozen times on the plane. Just three more weeks, he tells himself every time. Then they'll be home.

\---

Three weeks later, Nick is in his kitchen when he hears the distant sound of a key turning in his front door. It's slow, almost timid, the way it opens, and Nick smiles, forcing himself not to move.

“Hello?”

“In here,” Nick calls back, leaning back against the counter. He hears quiet footsteps before Niall walks into view, entering the room with a key in his hand. “You got it,” he says, smiling brighter now, just seeing Niall in the flesh.

“You didn't have to,” Niall says shyly, biting his lip.

Nick rolls his eyes and crosses the space between them quickly, bringing his hands up to either side of the boy's face. “Shut up,” he says softly, beaming. “Fuck, I've missed you.”

The apprehension melts away from Niall's expression and he nods, face drawn tight like he might cry. Nick's eyes flick over his face, taking him in before he drops down and kisses him hard on the mouth, pulling him close.

He kisses him like it's everything he needs, just Niall's lips on his, to stay alive. And it feels like it, too. It's been too bloody long and he knows it won't be the last time they're apart, but he's not worried about that now. Right now all he cares about is kissing Niall and being kissed in return until they're both gasping for breath, dizzy with it.

“Can't believe you gave me a key,” Niall says as he pulls away, eyes wide and pupils dilated.

Nick laughs breathlessly, touching his lips to Niall's again for just a moment, just because he can. “You know, when I gave Louis a key? It was because he was always coming and going, always busy. And, like, if he wanted to come over at three in the morning? I wanted him to be able to, you know?” He pulls back, looking down into Niall's eyes. “I always wanted him here, always, so I made it easier for him. It was me telling him that he was always welcome, always wanted.”

Niall blinks up at him, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, and Nick smiles so hard his eyes water.

“This is me saying the same to you. Day or night, you're always welcome,” he says, his heart beating heavily with excitement. “You're always, _always_ wanted.”

Niall hesitates, looking up at him with big eyes, then lunges up to kiss him again, apparently not worried about breathing. Not that Nick is much worried about it himself in the moment.

A while later, he hears it again, the sound of a key in his door, and then Louis is there, too, kissing him, and Nick thinks it might be his favourite sound in the world, the sound of these two boys coming home to him.

He still doesn't actually know what he's doing, but he's getting there. He's done some research, looked up advice regarding polyamourous relationships, and he's committed to making sure they don't fuck things up again. Louis had taught him long ago that relationships do take work and that, yes, sometimes it's worth it to put in the effort. He knows it'll be even harder now, but it's a challenge he'll gladly take.

They're more than worth it.


End file.
